Catástrofes Inminentes
by LD.50 ROY
Summary: Una nueva aventura, el regreso de una antigua guerrera quien traerá caos y destrucción, pero tambien muchos cambios en la vida de nuestros heroes, en especial para cierta felina ¿será así? Al mismo tiempo Tigresa y Po tratarán de lidiar con un sentimiento que los ha estado poniendo en duda desde hace tiempo. (En proceso).
1. Chapter 1

-Hello everybody: Bueno, antes que nada tengo que aclarar, decidí iniciar este fic como una continuación propia de Kung Fu Panda 3, una historia diferente y con un villano algo más azotador ya que para mí Kai faltó por dar de hablar, pero esta será… digamos que será una trama igual de obscura que las dos primeras películas y sí lo sé tengo un enorme tiempo sin actualizar pero es por cuestión de trabajo y otros proyectos, pero no pienso dejar en el limbo ningún fic.

Sin más por decir he aquí… espero les guste.

Disclaimer…esa cosa…: Kung fu Panda no me pertenece.

…

Prologo

La luna se mantenía en su punto máximo, aluzando todas las calles de ese pequeño poblado, los adultos los niños y los viejos, reían y se divertían durante esa noche, era un festival que se celebraba en un pueblo apartado de la mayoría de la sociedad, un festival que, por tradición, solo ellos solían celebrar.

Un pequeño grupo de niños, conformado por un gansito, un cerdito y una conejita, se hallaban jugando con una pelota delante de un bosque.

-Vamos Ming lánzala!- le decía El gansito a aquella conejita vestida con un qipao rosa, ella de manera insegura dudaba de lanzarla por miedo a golpearlo.

-Vamos Ming la noche aun es joven y no quiero que sea eterna solo por una lanzamiento jaja…-le dijo el cerdito a manera de burla, el vestía un pantalón de lana café y se veía por lo menos de doce años, la conejita lanzó la pelota con fuerza que terminó por rebotar contra un muro y volverse hasta el bosque-oh no es cierto, Ming, tienes que ir por ella ahora…

-P-pero, está oscuro allí…

-No me digas que le tienes miedo al bosque, vamos aquí te esperamos….-La conejita trago grueso y con valentía, ojos cerrados y corriendo se introdujo en aquel mórbido bosque. Poco a poco fue alentando el paso y abrió los ojos, no veía nada por los alrededores.

-Niños es hora de comer!-gritó una cerdita de mayor edad a lo que el ganso y el cerdito fueron a donde los habían llamado respectivamente, dejando a la conejita sola y asustada en el bosque, ella había escuchado pero quería la pelota de vuelta.

-Zeng, Shiin, espérenme no me dejen!-corrió para salir del bosque pero se tropezó con algo era la pelota, la tomo, pero ahora ella no sabía dónde se encontraba- ¿hola?!-gritó para saber si la podían escuchar desde el pueblo, pero era inútil.

-¿Te perdiste pequeña? –preguntó una voz masculina tras ella, era una voz decrépita como la de un viejo fumador, la conejita se giró para ver al dueño de aquella espeluznante voz.

-Ehj…-La conejita se asustó al ver que se trataba de un lobo de pelaje negro, vestido con una capucha, cubriendo su rostro, usaba un pantalón negro con amarres a los tobillos. Además estaba tuerto, su ojo derecho estaba emblanquecido y con una par de cicatrices.

-No te asustes, soy inofensivo…- le dijo estirado su brazo derecho el cual estaba hecho de metal y parte de la piel que había estaba carcomida con muy poco de pelaje.

-AHHH!

-¡No, espera!- la pequeña Ming salió corriendo a toda velocidad del bosque y aun sin saber el camino, simplemente salió del bosque llegando con sus amigos y los aldeanos.

-¿Que ocurre hija?...preguntó un conejo mayor.

-Papi, papi hay un monstruo en el bosque…-el conejo miró hacia el bosque con preocupación.

-Mh… vamos adentro-dijo el conejo aun sin dejar de mirar al bosque. Dentro de este aún se encontraba aquel lobo, mirando con cautela, acechando desde el claro oscuro de los árboles, miro al cielo, a la luna, se dio cuenta que comenzaba a ponerse más brillante de lo normal.

-¿Otra vez asustando niños?, ¿Wu Dan?- dijo una voz femenina desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad, Wu Dan volteó y no vio a nadie.

-No trataba de asustarla, mi lady- detrás de él y de entre la oscuridad, emergieron un par de ojos carmesí, que destilaban una especie de aura a su alrededor haciéndolos ver como un par de antorchas.

\- ¿Ya has encontrado lo que te pedí?- a Wu Dan le mostro una pequeña bolsa con 2 gemas de diferentes colores, Azul y amarillo-perfecto ¿y Lo demás? – a Wu Dan le recorrió un escalofrió al escucharle decir eso.

-Ah… sí, eso, vera, he hecho todo lo posible para encontrar las gemas faltantes pero por más que he buscado no puedo identificarlas, he inspeccionado cada rincón de china, cada valle y no he dado con ellas aun….-Pronto el chillido de un perro retumbó en escena, Wu dan había recibido un fuerte golpe por parte de aquella presencia que imponía poder y verdadero espíritu maligno.

-¡Eres un idiota!- no has revisado en estos lugares aun ¿verdad? Ahí es donde se encuentran - le dio un mapa-Manda a tus esbirros a esos lugar y busquen entre las reliquias que tienen, no importa qué. ¡Quiero mis materiales ya!-le ordenó con enorme autoridad.

-Está bien… mi Lady, no la decepcionaré-Wu Dan sacó una cadena con esferas de color purpura a la vez que su ojo bueno destilaba el mismo color- vayan mis pequeños engendros, vayan y busquen las gemas de Hereas y Xiol, ¡no vuelvan hasta que las encuentren!-lanzó la cadena al aire y de esta emergieron 8 pequeñas y diminutas gárgolas de color purpura del tamaño de gallinas. Las gárgolas se fueron volando por el cielo sin detenerse y con el objetivo de cumplir la misión impuesta por su amo- no se preocupe mi lady mis pequeños harán su trabajo, al poder volar son más rápidas que yo, mientras me encargaré de lo demás, personalmente.

-Por lo menos tus esbirros me traerán algo… -Wu Dan entrecerró los ojos ofendido- Dame la gema de Orion...-el lobo obedeció y le entregó la gema azul, la presencia salió de entre la oscuridad revelando que podría tratarse de una felina debido a que traía una capucha que solo dejaba a la vista su cola rayada y parte de sus garras de los pies, saltó de manera sorprendente hacia una pequeña colina, su sequito la siguió para ver que podía hacer- esto es lo que debí hacer hace años- dijo y rompió la gema, absorbió su poder, al momento comenzó a mover su mano al aire. Wu Dan miró al cielo, sorprendido por como las nubes ennegrecían y tapaban la luna y se creaba una tormenta de gran magnitud, relámpagos, lluvias intensas, el pequeño pueblo comenzaba a inundarse, lejos la gente gritaba por todo ello, el cielo estaba colorándose de un azul brillante, dándole el aspecto de que nunca anochecería ni amanecería de nuevo. En el pueblo, un jabalí y sus amigos charlaban plácidamente cuando un estruendoso relámpago retumbó en sus oídos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó un cerdo. Al poco tiempo lograron ver un pequeño lago en la calle, que crecía conforme el paso de la lluvia.

-Vamos todos a las colinas… -gritó un jabalí a toda la gente del pueblo. En la lejanía podía apreciarse la lluvia descender como una creciente ola desde el cielo, inundando todo a su paso, incluyendo el pueblo entero. La felina y su sequito miraban el caos que se estaba provocando.

-Whuo… mi lady, esto es… -menciona aterrado.

-El poder de solo esta gema, el poder de crear tormentas, cuando recupere mis poderes. Ahora, si la gema de Orion puede hacer esto, ahora imagina lo que podrán hacer las demás, imagina cuando estén en mis manos y pueda destruirlo todo -Wu Dan tragó grueso al escuchar, oía como algunos aldeanos corrían por salvación y otros pidiendo ayuda para no ahogarse- vámonos, tengo que preparar el hechizo de forjamiento -le dijo de manera fría, pero Wu Dan no podía dejar de ver lo que ella había hecho.

-¿Ama porque lo hizo? -pregunta confuso- ellos, no hicieron nada malo… digo -ella lo mira con una frialdad enorme, tanto que evitó verla a los ojos, esos ojos que destilaban fuego cual antorchas lo miraban con enorme intolerancia.

-Esta, Wu dan, es la mejor manera de demostrarle a Oogway del poder que poseo y así hacer que se arrepienta, así como el me quitó todo y recuerdo su nombre, yo le quitaré todo y recordará mi nombre. Cuando rompa este maldito collarín, el lamentará haber nacido… - dijo con inmenso odio.

 **CATÁSTROFES INMINENTES**

*9 años después… (El presente).

El sol salía como todos los días por la mañana, grande, brillante y hermoso. La gente salía a las calles como de costumbre no tenían nada que temer, pues sabían que estaban a salvo con los héroes que siempre daban todo por ellos, "Los Cinco furiosos" y "El Guerrero Dragón". Mientras que, en el "Palacio de Jade" nuestros cinco maestros se hallaban reunidos en el patío susurrando en voz baja.

Mantis: Yo digo que colguemos un pastel y golpeemos un gong para que se lo pegue en la cara- dijo divertidamente.

Víbora: Mantis nadie está hablando de eso, además no tiene nada que ver con esto -le dice en forma de regaño- no es gracioso celebrar el día que llegó aquí de esa manera… aunque, ahora que pienso, si lo sería en otra ocasión que no fuera esta haha.

Tigresa: Debemos buscar una forma de sorprenderlo sin que se dé cuenta de ello…

Mono: ¿Qué tal si te metemos en un gran pastel? lo llevamos a su cuarto y pum! Sales y le das un gran abrazo como en Gongmen felicitándolo por su gran esfuerzo y… -Mono calló al ver a Tigresa mirándolo con ferocidad-…bueno solo decía hehe.

Grulla: ¿Y qué tal si esperamos en el restaurante del señor ping? cuando se levante y vea que no estamos nos buscará allá y es ahí donde podemos preparar una fiesta sorpresa -dice animado a sus amigos a cometer una obra sorpresiva.

Mantis: No lo sé, suena como alguna especie de cumpleaños loco y no como un día de celebración…

Mono: ¿Y si le regalamos figuras de acción de nosotros… otra vez?

Todos: ¡Mmm no!- dijeron los cinco al unísono.

Tigresa: Po tiene razón, desde que perdió sus figuras, nos tiene a nosotros de carne y hueso, parece que maduró un poco en cuanto su actitud. Bueno no cabe duda que sigue siendo el mismo- se pone un dedo en la barbilla- concuerdo con Grulla, creo que es una buena idea ir con el señor Ping, pero también deberíamos consultarlo con Li, así podremos ver cuál es la reacción de Po.

Mono: Bueno y ¿Que esperamos?... si no nos movemos de aquí nuestros músculos van a aguadarse, de por sí con Po de maestro apenas entrenamos dos veces al día, no quiero que después llegue un lunático y nos derrote como lo hizo Kai -menciona lo último a manera de queja- a veces prefería que el maestro Shifu estuviese aquí, empiezo a extrañar los entrenamientos, bueno cuando solían ser más duros.

Tigresa: Tal vez Po tenga muy poca experiencia como maestro, debes entenderlo, aunque, para ser el inicio yo digo que no es tan mal maestro.

Mono: Ja tú lo defiendes porque te gusta… -Tigresa le gruñe- Oh vamos tigresa es broma, bueno soy sincero y te has ablandado un poco desde, bueno, que fortalecieron más su amistad -Tigresa lo toma de la cola y lo arroja contra la pared del patio- *PUMM*- no me retracto de lo que dije.

-Solo soy su mejor amiga, es todo- dijo con tranquilidad.

Víbora: Mono tiene razón Tigresa, aunque sea has perdido un poco de tu seriedad… acaso ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-Tigresa la mira por unos segundos.

Tigresa: Bueno yo, escúchame…

Grulla: Oigan que tanto dicen, nosotros parecemos estatuas vivientes que aún estamos aquí chicas-Víbora sisea y Tigresa gruñe al verlo acercarse con Mantis en su hombro- Bueno sigan en lo suyo.

Víbora: Cosas de chicas….-haló del brazo a Tigresa y la llevo hasta un árbol del cerezo lejos de los chicos, ya allí comenzaron a platicar, pero los machos las seguían viendo con duda.

Mantis: ¿Quieres apostar un tazón de galletas a que la aconseja?

Grulla: Que sean dos tazones.

Mantis: Trato hecho

Mono: Tres y ya estamos- dijo llegando a ellos-chocaron pluma, tenaza y mano

Grulla: Ahora deberíamos movernos antes de que Po despierte, tenemos la suerte de que el gong suene y no este levantado primero como el maestro Shifu hehe.

*Con Víbora y Tigresa…

Víbora: Amiga, dime ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

Tigresa: No lo sé, Víbora, últimamente he sentido que no soy yo, bueno, me pasa más cuando estoy cerca de Po…

-Aww, Tigresa, estás…

\- No, no lo digas- la reptil sonríe con ternura y ojos brillantes- *Suspira*

-Entonces ¿Si te gusta?-preguntó emocionada

-No lo sé, bueno, le doy un poco de razón a Mono y supongo que, talvez, buen… A veces pienso que debo abrirme más a mi entorno, yo no soy buena con esto de los… sentimientos, pero a veces siento que necesito estar con él y que cuando… estoy junto a él, me hace, no sé, ¿sentir bien?

-Awww nunca creí que este día llegaría… tú estás enamorada… de Po -dijo alegremente.

-¿Qué? Claro que no y ¿A qué te refieres?

-Veras cuando te conocí y me empecé a dar cuenta que eras un chica fría, dura y sin corazón me imaginé que nunca tendrías novio y estarías sola de por vida, pero veía algo en ti que me decía que no era así y que algún día tu serías romántica con el chico que llegase a tu corazón.

-¿En serio pensabas eso… de mí?- ella asiente- Okey, okey esto es demasiado empalagoso e incómodo, además ¿Enamorada, yo? Mh, no, no lo estoy- se cruza de brazos y mira al frente.

-Vamos amiga, no tengas miedo de lo que puedas llegar a construir con Po, algo me dice que siente lo mismo.

-¿Tú crees?- la miró directamente a los ojos, algo sorpresivo para Víbora, pues parecía que los ojos de la felina brillaban al escucharlo.

-Hahaja, claro amiga ¿No es obvio? Po está locamente enamorado de ti, ¿Cuántas veces no ha habaldo de lo tanto que te admira.

-Por lo menos con ustedes, más de lo que hablaría conmigo.

-Hehe, él te gusta, y sé perfectamente que lo amas como a nadie más en este mundo.

-Eso es lo que quiero decirte Víbora, no sé si realmente me gusta Po, *Suspiro*. Cuando Shen le disparó creí que jamás lo volvería a ver, creí que había muerto, y que lo había perdido para siempre, en ese momento me sentí culpable por haberlo tratado mal en un principio, pero luego lo vi ahí, en la cima de una casa, en el tejado, con un sombrero, lo miré con incredulidad y creí que estaba soñando, pero no era así, era Po, el verdadero Po, aquel panda que uso la paz interior para hacer frente a un pajarraco psicótico y a su ejército perros, había vuelto para salvarnos. Luego apareció Kai robando el chií de casi medio mundo y aun así él se sacrificó para salvarnos y…-Tigresa paró al ver como Víbora la veía con enormes ojos chispeantes, brillantes y llenos de alegría, además de escribir en una hoja con un pincel-…¿Qué?

-No nada, tu sigue, solo escribo estas palabras en mi rollo de campo para que cuando muera, lo haré feliz sabiendo que fuiste cursi por primera vez…*Chillido*…-Tigresa se tapó la boca con ambas manos, no se había dado cuenta de toda aquella palabrería que había salido de ella, de su corazón, estaba demostrando no solo a Víbora si no a sí misma que poseía sentimientos de verdad, aquellas palabras las expresaba con verdadero amor de ella, las expresaba con corazón, Pero ¿En realidad tenía sentimientos? Claro, podía ser ruda, y eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando se le saliera cuando menos una palabra cursi.

\- Este…yo, *Se aclara la garganta* como sea, Víbora, prométeme que esto queda entre tú y yo, por favor.

-Descuida Amiga, yo soy una caja fuerte…-le dedicó una sonrisa-… ahora vámonos antes de que Po despierte.

*Mientras tanto con Po….

El guerrero dragón se encontraba dormido en su habitación, roncando en un bajo volumen, pero…

Po: Mhmh no, me haces cosquillas… maldito hombre tofu, te odio… Heheh, eres asqueroso hahaha -comenzó a rodar en su cama de lado a lado.

(Sueño de Po)

Po estaba vestido con la indumentaria legendaria, aquella que lo envolvió cuándo luchó contra Kai, con su sombrero de arroz y su extensa capa que ondeaba con toque legendario.

-Estoy listo para todo, empuñó "La Espada de los Héroes" mientras que frente a él, hizo acto de presencia un enorme monstruo tofu de 4 metros de altura, con pies, brazos, ojos filosos y enormes dientes empuñando martillos en cada mano- Jaja el bárbaro guerrero dragón te dará un mejor sabor con el puño!-dijo con entusiasmo y se lanzó contra el tofu, ambos comenzaban a pelear con rudeza hasta que el tofu cayó hecho pedazos y Po al frente con una sonrisa de victoria. En eso el tofu comenzó a regenerarse por detrás de él, haciéndose más grande que el anterior y ahora con cuatro brazos y seis ojos- vaya creo que nunca te cansas… Sashabui!-Gritó y encendió la espada en una aura dorada- prepárate porque el maestro del chií y poderoso guerrero te dará algo de sazón, prepárate para el trueno!-se abalanzó contra el tofu gigante pero antes de terminar el tofu lo cogió con sus brazos y lo acercó, devorándolo…

(Fin del sueño de Po)

Po: Ahhhh!-gritó con fuerza, estuvo agitado por unos segundos hasta calmarse y darse cuenta que estaba en el suelo- rayos, no puedo creer que me haya ganado otra vez, maldito hombre tofu, algún día te ganaré, ya lo veras, entrenare mi chií de los sueños….-dijo orgullosamente- bien creo que es tarde, es hora de despertar a los chicos y a desayunar- salió de su habitación pero no veía a los cinco furiosos por ningún lado- Ah…Chicos?...-revisó habitación por habitación, por debajo de la cama de mono, el armario de Mono –¿Mono?- la alfombra de Grulla, todo sin resultado alguno, toco la puerta de la habitación de tigresa sin recibir respuesta, la abrió pero no había nadie. Continuó buscando, esta vez en entre el patio, y por donde debería estar antes la habitación de Shifu, ahora convertida en un tipo de armario en donde guardaban objetos rotos y demás reliquias- ¿Tigresa? Hehehe, muy graciosos chicos, que bien saben esconderse… ¡Si es alguna de tus bromas Mono estoy preparado, tengo mis calzoncillos de la suerte! Ehj la cocina eso es… ay que tonto fui ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, tal vez estén esperándome para que prepare el desayuno.

Corrió hacia la cocina, al llegar, se detuvo esperó algunos segundos ya que, una serie de sonidos que asemejaban revoloteo entre los trastes y platos, se oía.

-Whoa, chicos, sí que no me esperaron… -susurró para sí mismo- Bien chicos quien está listo para unos deliciosos… -Entró, pero no había nadie-... ¿Fideos?, ¿pero qué pasó aquí? -observa el desastre que había en la cocina, platos rotos, tazones, vasos, cucharones regados, cuchillos, etc- Ja…Ja…ja- rio sarcásticamente- Muy graciosos chicos alguien va tener que limpiar esto y no seré yo…-dijo al aire *Tap* un Bowl se había movido y Po solo se tomó la molestia de sonreír- Bien Mantis, sé que eres tú, podrás ser pequeño, pero no es suficiente para mi barbarosidad- levantó el Bowl solo para apreciar a una pequeña gárgola devorando una de las tantas galletas de Mono- Awww pero que, linda eh ¿rata?, oye eres muy adorable, ¿tu hiciste esto?

Gárgola: ¿Rrrrraw?...-el pequeño ser de color purpura emitía sonidos de lagarto con ternura como si de un bebe dragón se tratase.

Po: Jeje, oye amiguito eres muy lindo, y no puedo aplastar algo tan lindo como tú…-acercó su dedo para acariciarla pero esta mostró sus filosos dientes y lo mordió- (0_0) AHHHH!- Po comenzó a correr por la cocina sacudiendo su mano para que la gárgola lo soltara-Auch, auch…auch-tomó una sartén y comenzó a golpearla- *Pas*, *Pas*, *Pas*- ¿Cómo es que algo tan pequeño y tierno muerde como un perro?-decía entre dolor hasta que lo soltó- Uffff… menos mal…que no me arrancó el dedo.

Gárgola: Arrrrrrrg….-Gritó para lanzarse contra él, pero usó una cazuela para atraparla y sentarse encima, ahora solo oía y sentía como esta golpeteaba por dentro.

Po: *Jadeando* Jejeje… Bien…lo…Ad-admito chicos, se esforzaron mucho esta vez para jugarme sucio… ¿Pero es enserio? Un pequeño monstruo o ¿Lo que sea?… * **ARRRGH** *-pronto escuchó el sonido de otra gárgola proveniente del "Salón de los Héroes"- creo que esto ya no es una broma -se bajó y puso una roca encima para evitar que la gárgola escapara y fue corriendo al "Salón de los héroes" solo para toparse con un grupo de gárgolas destruyendo algunas estatuas con gemas incrustadas en ciertas partes- Oigan ¿qué hacen? ¡Alto!- saltó a donde había una y la arrojó lejos de una estatua, salvándola de seguir siendo destruida.

-Vinieron a robar el lugar equivocado ratas o lagartijas, ¿murciélagos?-Po estaba confundido por el aspecto de sus adversario ya que poseían Orejas y alas como los murciélagos, colmillos afilados, piel purpura al igual que sus ojos que no tenían pupilas y la cola de una rata con una punta de lanza sin filo al final de esta-… lo que sean, ¡prepárense para sentir el trueno!-gritó y se puso en posición de dragón, las gárgolas lo miraron por un segundo y luego entre ellas mismas para simplemente ignorarlo y seguir destruyendo el salón y otras estatuas en busca de algo- Hey ¿Qué no me oyeron? Está bien ustedes lo pidieron…- realizó los pasos de la paz interior y después tomo "Posición de Chía" lanzando una pequeña ráfaga de energía dorada en dirección a una gárgola.

-¡Arrrwwrgg!-esta gritaba mientras se hacía polvo en el aíre, las cuatro gárgolas restantes lo vieron atemorizadas y, aun volando tomaron formación en el aire, solo una de ellas descendió e imitó la pose de pelea del guerrero de blanco y negro, quedando así frente a él.

-¿Es todo? ¿Solo una? pufff, por favor es pan comido… -dijo a manera de burla.

-AHHHRRRRRRGGGGG!-la gárgola rugió como lo haría un dragón y se envolvió en humo purpura convirtiéndose en una gárgola aún más grande doblando por algunos centímetros el tamaño de Po y en comparación de las pequeñas, ya no poseía alas pero sí una gran masa muscular y un par de cuernos, unos muy afilados.

Po: Ahhh eso no me lo esperaba…-la gárgola sacó aire de su nariz como si fuera un toro. Y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos terminó lanzando a Po fuera del salón con un brutal puñetazo que bien pudo haberlo matado- Hsss auch… - Po adolorido presenció como la gárgola saltó hacia el patio- Jeje, me has im…presionado *Cof*… -se levantó rápido como si nada- ¡pero un guerrero de verdad no se rinde jamás!- se abalanzó contra la gárgola golpeándola en la barbilla casi con la misma fuerza con la que esta lo golpeo- te lo regreso…-continuaban su pelea golpe tras golpe, al parecer la gárgola imitaba a Po en algunos ataques, como patadas y puñetazos. Po Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba peleando con un monstruo si no con un verdadero guerrero casi con potencial de maestro- Yiaha! -le dio una patada mandándola contra la pared, ambos peleaban con rudeza mientras el humo que desplegaban ataque tras ataque y escombros parecían nublar el cielo- Uff… ¿Qué…clase de "Jombies"… son…ustedes?- decía mientras evadía los ataques-… ¿A caso…Kai regresó e hizo más o algo así?-La gárgola lo tomó con un brazo y lo clavo en el suelo enterrándolo cada vez más, Po batallaba para evitarlo. Pronto observó a las demás gárgolas salir del salón cargando un costal de tamaño considerable, Su adversario se giró a ver a sus compañeras y se dirigió a donde ellas regresando a su aspecto normal- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! suelten eso vuelvan aquí… -Siguió a los bichos usurpadores y se colgó de la bolsa. Por otro lado no distinguía cual era con la que había peleado ya que las cuatro eran iguales, ahora se elevaban en los cielos- Oh pamplinas ¿porque ahora?... ¡CHICOOOOS!

*Mientras tanto en el restaurante del señor Ping….

Mono: bien escuchen cuando Po se dé cuenta que no estamos en el palacio pensará que le estamos jugando una broma y vendrá aquí a preguntar por nosotros.

Tigresa: ¿Regalo listo?...-le preguntó a Li Shan el cual tenía una caja de bambú bien tapada abarcando sus ambos brazos.

Li: Listo -Tigresa sonrió.

Tigresa: ¿Invitados sorpresa?...-pregunta y algunos aldeanos y maestros de Kung Fu tomaban posición y se escondían- Perfecto…

Víbora: Ssshh… alguien viene, todos a sus posiciones… -dijo y todos a sus puestos se fueron mientras una silueta se asomaba y se acercaba poco a poco a la entra de del restaurante.

Tigresa y mantis: Uno, Dos, Tres!-salieron todos gritando.

Todos: ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL GUERRERO DRAGÓN!

Mono: ¡Sorpre…-todos quedaron impactados al ver que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Shifu-… sa- completó el primate.

Shifu: Supongo que debo dar gracias pero, no es mi cumpleaños ni tampoco soy el guerrero dragón, es un lindo detalle -dijo tranquilo.

Mono: Ma-maestro Shifu, digo Shifu, si es que aún se le puede llamar Maestro.

Víbora: Maestro ¿Qué hace aquí?

Shifu: Digamos que solo vine de visita y a ver cómo han progresado en estos meses con el "Maestro Po", además vine a tratar unas cosas con… -miró a tigresa por un momento-… mi hija- tigresa se quedó de piedra al oírlo decir aquella simple palabra "Hija". Tanto así que sintió como si algo aplastara en su corazón.

Tigresa: Yo… -Shifu hace una señal avisando que no dijera nada.

Shifu: Hablaremos en su momento –dijo con una sincera sonrisa- y díganme ¿Qué significa esto?, pregunto ¿no deberían estar entrenando allá en el "Palacio de jade"? y más importante ¿En dónde está Po, se quedó dormido o por qué no está aquí?...-pregunta aun sereno, Shifu ahora tenía una barba más poblada y usaba unos lentes de botella, parecía aún más viejo.

Grulla: Shifu verá nosotros * **AHHHH HA HA AHH** *- se escuchó un gritó desde el cielo- ¿Qué fue eso? -todos incluyendo Shifu Salieron del restaurante para mirar alrededor.

Aldeano: ¡Miren arriba es Po! -dijo un cerdo.

Tigresa: ¿Po?... -todos miraban incrédulos como Po aún se sostenía de la bolsa que cargaban las gárgolas- ¡Rápido, Grulla ayúdalo!-grulla obedeció y voló hasta donde el- Mono, Mantis y Víbora, síganme.

Grulla volaba a toda velocidad para ayudar a Po, pero las gárgolas estaban aún muy arriba de su alcance.

-Rayos… ¿cómo pueden volar tan alto?- llegó alrededor de Po y el grupo de gárgolas.

Po: Grulla….gracias al cielo que estás aquí- dice con alegría.

-Pues sí, si es gracias al cielo que estoy aquí- menciona con burla volando a la par de las pequeñas criaturas- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hiciste? Y ¿De dónde salieron estas…?

-¿Ratalagartimurcielos?...-dijo de manera seria dejando a grulla callado.

-¡Sí!

-Escucha en primera, yo no hice nada, en segunda estas cosas destruyeron el salón de los héroes y robaron… -miró de reojo el costal del cual colgaba-… no sé qué hayan robado, pero no se esforzaron para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo fue que un montón de pequeñines te derrotaron?

-Grulla por favor estas cosas no son normales, ¡cuidado!- aviso de una gárgola que se montó en Grulla y comenzó a morderlo.

-¡Ahuc…suelta…me…cosa…rara salida de donde sea que…hayas salido!-Dijo entre alboroto forcejeando aun en el aire para liberarse, el ser lo mordió en una de sus alas- Ach….-Grulla la pateo y la gárgola lo dejo regresando con sus compañeras- ¡Po suelta la el costal! -Gritaba mientras caía.

-¡Pero está muy alto!

-¡Solo hazlo, confía en mí!- grulla se volvió a ver el piso esperando el fuerte impacto, pero antes de eso Tigresa saltó y lo salvó- *Abriendo los ojos*- Mami. ¿Eres tú?

Tigresa: No grulla, estas a salvo… -mencionó- chicos formación- gritó y entre Mono, Mantis, Víbora y grulla que apenas podía sostenerse extendieron una enorme manta desde un edificio. Po miró desde los cielos y se dio cuenta que estaba por salir del valle observando que los cinco furiosos lo esperaban en una última casa al final del camino.

Po: Bien, aquí vamos -Procedió a soltarse- Ahhhh! ¡Esto va a doler! Al caer el peso de Po consiguió ser demasiado para todos y los tiró al suelo.

Mono: Auch… eso fue ¡una locura!-dijo para volver a tirarse en el suelo.

Tigresa: Po ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?...-pregunto preocupadamente mientras sostenía su mano, Po la miró por unos segundos, sintiendo una extraña sensación que lo recorría de abajo a arriba, Tigresa lo notó y lo soltó ruborizada, pero su pelaje no lo hacía visible.

Po:… -el solo se limitó a sonreír.

Shifu: ¡Po!- corrió hasta llegar a donde el, detrás suyo venían Li y el señor Ping.

Li/Ping: ¡Hijo!

Po: Ehj maestro Shifu -se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

Shifu: No hace falta que hagas eso, ya no más.

-Pero…

-No… -Po solo cerro la boca- dinos ¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno, yo… me levanté a despertar a los cinco como lo haría usted todos los días, pensaba darles el día libre por su esfuerzo, pero me di cuenta que no estaban por ninguna lado- todos escuchaban atentos- comencé a buscar los por todo el templo, creí que me estaban jugando alguna broma pero no era así…llegué a la cocina topándome con una tierna criatura que muerde como mil demonios. *Inhala* Exhala* Luché contra ella y terminé por encerrarla en una cazuela, luego de eso descubrí a más ratas voladoras destruyendo el "Salón de los héroes", fui y traté de detenerlas, no me hicieron caso, supongo que destruí a una o la desintegre con una ráfaga de Chií y se enojaron. Una de ellas iba a pelear conmigo, era pequeña como las demás pero Oh sorpresa se hizo grande…también luche contra ella y bueno… casi me mata, esa cosa no era como algún monstruo con el que haya peleado antes… esa cosa imitaba algunos ataques míos, de Mantis, Mono, Grulla, Víbora, Incluso de Tigresa y luego de eso querían escapar y… -Shifu le dice que pare, escuchaba toda la manera en la que se expresaba Po, no parecía el, su tono era algo más, serio pero alterado era como más lo escuchaba.

Shifu: No ibas a dejarlas ir… Po, ¿cómo se veían esas cosas?

Po: Eran de un color morado y como estatuas… -Shifu se quedó de piedra al escucharlo.

Tigresa: ¿Maestro?

Shifu: Regresemos de inmediato al palacio, ahora- dijo intranquilo.

Continuara…


	2. Secretos del Pasado

Capítulo.- 2: "Secretos del pasado"

Abrieron las puertas del patio apreciando el enorme desastre que se provocó durante la pelea, entraron al "El Salón de los Héroes" que estaba de igual manera, destruido…

-Pero ¿cómo pasó todo esto? Espero que no la hayan encontrado -dijo Shifu mientras levantaba un pequeño jarrón, debajo de este había una pequeña palanca que al halarla vaciaba toda el agua del "Estanque de la luna" y dando acceso a una pequeña puerta hecha de piedra, Shifu entró y la destruyo de un golpe.

Mantis: Maestro ¿Qué está buscando? -se asoma al estanque mirando a Shifu excavando entre la ahora tierra que salía en la ruptura.

Shifu: Esto… - saco un pequeño cofre dorado con dos dragones que formaban el mango de la tapa, todos los presentes se acercaron mientras Shifu trataba de abrirla- uff esto está muy duro…-intentaba con lo que fuera- Ehj la llave… -corrió a su antigua habitación esculcó en un pequeño apartado del suelo abriendo una compuerta con una caja parecida a la anterior pero del tamaño de mantis, este era en realidad un estuche, de ahí cogió una llave muy oxidada, regresó corriendo a donde los demás y procedió a abrir el cofre- espero que funcione- menciona para sí mismo, esperanzado de que pudiese ser la llave correcta.

Al girar la llave y abrir el cofre todos observaron sorprendidos una gema de color gris, sin brillo alguno, estaba opacada, solo era eso, una gema gris.

Tigresa: ¿Maestro que es eso?- Shifu la miró por instantes con preocupación.

Shifu: Regresó -dijo para sí mismo.

Mono: ¿De qué está hablando? -Shifu comenzaba a preocupar a los o que presentes.

Po: Maestro…

Shifu: Po, Tigresa, escúchenme todos. Hace 50 años Oogway tenía una alumna, bueno… eso fue antes de lo que les voy a contar, la cosa es que esa alumna era la candidata real a ser la sucesora de Oogway cosa que tú eres ahora, Po -señaló a Po quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de algo- El caso es que entre Oogway y ella crearon 4 gemas, gemas que se dice poseen un poder casi ilimitado -les dice mientras se acercaba a uno de los estantes de rollos y sacaba uno muy viejo que parecería y se esfumaría con el simple hecho de tocarlo, era increíblemente viejo, lo desenrolló y lo mostró. El rollo traía 4 gemas de diferentes colores dibujadas- La azul es la gema de "Orion" o gema de las lluvias una gema con el poder de crear tormentas, la de color amarillo es la gema Fochun con ella, el portador es capaz de controlar la energía de todo un ambiente, la de color rojo es la gema de Hereas es capaz de controlar el fuego y todo aquello que posea temperatura, por ultimo está la gema de Xiol, es la de color blanco esta es más una gema capas de sanar y regenerar todo aquello que esté muerto, bueno, reanimarlo… tal y como lo hice con la planta aquella vez que te mostré el chií, Po. El caso es que, estas cuatro son destructivas.

Po: ¿Oiga… y quien era la alumna de Oogway?

Shifu: Su nombre es Sheeva, verán antes de la llegada de Tai Lung… -Shifu comenzó a narrar.

*Anécdota…

Recién llegado al Palacio de Jade cuando joven, Oogway acogió, aceptó y entrenó, allí conocí a nuevos compañeros, Xin jin, Ming, Shenguo y Yui y por último, estaba ella, Sheeva, una mujer hermosa, intrépida y muy fuerte, líder del equipo, era la mejor de todos, entrenaba duro, tenía un objetivo, ganarse el orgullo de Oogway, demostrarle que era digna de ser sus sucesora. Con el pasar del tiempo nos hicimos muy grandes amigos, convivíamos, entrenábamos y luchábamos juntos, incluso hubo romances inesperados, pero no siempre fue así. Con el pasar de los años ya todos éramos maestros profesionales, Oogway planeaba mostrarnos su última enseñanza, crear energía pura, algo que va de la mano con el chi, lo logramos claro esta… pero Sheeva, ella aún quería ser sucesora de Oogway, no le interesaba ser una maestra común, no quería sentirse inferior… quería ser como él, quería ser él.

Nunca lo consiguió, por más que lo intentaba, ella era una mujer dulce, quería propagar la paz en China, pero su ambición y ego fue tal que pronto se convirtió en odio, odio amargo hacia la persona que más admiraba y quería, su padre. El querer ganarse el título de Oogway como gran maestra, la llevó a entrenar muy duro y "descubrir" algo nuevo, un poder inestable al que se le conocía como "Energía del universo" una enseñanza que ella misma bautizó así porque le permitía manejar la energía principal de la naturaleza, El fuego, Agua, y más elementos aparte.

Perturbados, no pudimos ver nada más que el inmenso odio y egocentrismo que había desarrollado, fue entonces cuando Oogway lo vio, ella era magnífica, sí, lo era y estaba maravillado, pero no era digna de ser su sucesor, su corazón estaba totalmente podrido. Había visto en ella, un poder que podía usarse para el bien y para el mal, un poder indescriptible que solo podía aprenderse con mil años de entrenamiento, Sheeva planeaba usar ese poder para su propia causa, no quería que se usara para salvar y ayudar a otros, ya no más, así que optó por hacer atrocidades con el pretexto de "ayudar" para que Oogway viera que era digna de guiar y traer paz, experimentó con gente, uso su poder para el mal de una manera jamás vista, un conjunto de atrocidades. Finalmente el maestro Oogway nos mandó a mí y a los furiosos de la quinta generación a destruir lo que él había creado, antes de que cometiera un caos, Sheeva sabía que planeábamos frenarla y fuimos a buscarla al calabozo, allí era en donde pasaba gran parte de su tiempo, pues nos habíamos enterado que requería del Chí dorado para cumplir su meta. creíamos que había huido, pero no fue así.

-¿Buscan algo?... -ella apareció tras nosotros y nos atacó con una ferocidad impronunciable, era ágil, astuta, fuerte y sin más… poderosa. Causó destrozos y nos derrotó a todos, me hizo recordar algunas cosas por los buenos tiempos y me dejó vivir, luego se fue.

Tres días después volvió con un ejército de demonios color purpura y tuvimos que enfrentarla. Oogway quería luchar solo, pero yo y un maestro restante insistimos hasta el cansancio hasta que decidió que la confrontaríamos, logramos ganarle por poco- recordaba la sombría silueta de Sheeva al mando de su ejército- Oogway era nuestra única esperanza lo último que recordé antes de que la enfrentara, fue una sonrisa por su parte - Ooway mostraba una gema de color verde fosforescente- Sheeva se dio cuenta que el poder de aquella gema era aún mayor que su poder, sabía que no podía ganarle pero no le importaba, la lucha hizo temblar a China, al final no supimos que hizo el maestro Oogway, nunca quiso hablar de eso, y nunca volvimos a saber de Sheeva.

*Fin de la anécdota….

Shifu: Encerró todo el poder que ella había creado, en un grupo de gemas, se tenía planeado que la gema de Orion se usara para dar lluvia en lugares secos para que los campesinos pudiesen sembrar, la gema Hereas se usaba para moderar la temperatura y absorber el fuego, La gema Fochun se usaba para la extracción de energía y usarla en bien; por ultimo La gema de Xiol era por lo general de uso médico, fueron esparcidas por diferentes pueblos y clanes guerreros, ellos cuidarían de ellas, luego de eso no se presentó otra amenaza de tal grado hasta el día que Tai Lung estuvo aquí.

Po: Whoa, us-usted era uno de los primeros furiosos…ejem… lo sabía-dijo con orgullo al final.

Shifu: La quinta como lo mencioné- dijo de espaldas.

Mono: Y qué pasó con esos furiosos maestro? ¿Se retiraron o algo así?- pregunta con curiosidad.

Víbora: Si maestro ¿qué pasó con ellos?

Shifu: Sheeva los mató a todo, sus cuerpos fueron enterrados en sus lugares de origen, menos uno, el de la maestra Shenguo, jamás pudimos encontrarlo- bajó las orejas, triste- yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos, fui el único sobreviviente.

Po: ¿Y qué hay de maestro que los ayudó?-Shifu al oírlo abrió los ojos como platos.

Shifu: Es cierto, después de que luchamos con Sheeva tomó su propio camino, también fue mi gran amigo… ¡Claro!-menciona emocionado-… Po ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar, en privado.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Po para charlar.

Po: Jeje, ¿y porque en mi habitación?

Shifu: Recuerda que la mía está ocupada por cosas raras y reliquias, y además porque es el lugar más alejado de todos allá en el salón.

Po: Y bien de ¿qué quiere hablar?

Shifu: Escucha Po, la gema supuesta gema que Oogway creó es capaz de contener el poderde Sheeva, pero debes de usarla para encontrar el camino a las armas que derrotarán.

Po: ¿Armas?

Shifu: Existen 3 Armas legendarias Kotetsu, Valdir y Reng, están escondidas en algún lugar de China, si consigues reunirlas, podrás vencer a Sheeva.

Po: ¿Aja y como se supone que las encuentre?

Shifu: Tú, Po, solo tú con ayuda del Pingüino Sabio puedes encontrarlas.

Po: El… ¿qué cosa?

Shifu: Veras Po, MingZhi es el maestro que nos ayudó a vencerla, de él aprendimos los difuntos furiosos y yo a fortalecer nuestra mente y como prepararla para evitar un psicosis de poder como Sheeva, esas gemas provocarían un hambre insaciable de poder en quienes las optienen, tiene que ser destruidas a como dé lugar y creo que algunas ya están en manos equivocadas nuevamente.

Po: ¿Y qué no hay alguna especie de magia con la que pueda vencerla más fácil sin que tenga que recorrer China? Maestro ya me he encargado de cosas abominables antes.

Shifu: ¡Po! tu no lo entiendes, Sheeva, no es algo a lo que tú te hayas enfrentado antes, ella no es como otros rivales, si peleas contra ella es como pelear con todos tus enemigos juntos.

Po: ¿Tai Lung, Shen, Kai, Jindiao, Bandidos, piratas y Ratalagartimurcielagos? ¿Tanto así?-se cruzó de brazos.

Shifu: El caso es que necesitas estar bien entrenado para poder vencerla, ella está más al nivel mío, muy al nivel tuyo y casi al nivel de Oogway, entiéndelo maldita sea solo intento protegerlos!…-Po se calló, no sabía que decir, por otra parte, un grupo de presencias escuchaba cautelosamente desde afuera- Po, tu tienes el poder que Sheeva quiere, el poder del Chi dorado, con el completaría su plan, lo único que ella necesitaba para lograr su objetivo, junto con él y las gemas, y demás cosas que haya regresado a buscar, creará caos en todo el mundo.

Po: ¿Entonces que esperamos? Si vamos a buscarla y la encontramos podremos vencerla y llevarla a prisión.

Shifu: No, Po… no podemos ir a buscarla, no es fácil.

-Un momento, usted mencionó que fue hace cincuenta años cuando lucharon contra ella, ¿Qué no debería ser un costal de huesos toda aguada e incapaz de moverse? O más bien ¿Qué no debería estar muerta?

-Ahora que lo dices… Tal vez, pero esa loca tenía hashes bajo la manga es muy peligrosa, y si regresó seguramente no tiene buenas intenciones- dijo.

-Shifu quiero que aclaré algo, ¿Qué hay con ella, por qué le preocupa? ¿Y cómo es ella?

-Ella Po, es una Tigre blanca.

-Whoa es la primera vez que escucho algo acerca de otro de felino que no sea solo Tigresa, jeje...

-Po, de hecho es lo quería hablar contigo, prométeme que mantendrás a Tigresa lejos de Sheeva… -se acercó a Po y lo miró con suma preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Qué hay algo que usted está tratando de ocultar?

-Si sabe de la existencia de Tigresa estamos perdidos.

-¿Por qué?

-Acércate… -Po obedeció y ambos entablaron un pequeño tema que la maestra de estilo tigre escuchó con atención dejándola completamente pasmada. Tigresa se despegó de la puerta y solo se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, los demás furiosos la miraron extrañados- por esa razón Sheeva… –Apretó los puños- Por enésima vez escucha, Po tienes que ir al norte de China a buscar al Pingüino Sabio él te ayudará a reconcentrar el poder de esta gema y así activar las armas de los senderos- le dio un mapa con inscripciones de la posible ubicación de aquel maestro ya mencionado- aquí en el Valle De La Luna, ve, el ayudó a Oogway y te ayudará a ti. Viajaras por la madrugada.

-Whoa, WoW, wow... Alto, pero ¿Me está dando una misión como maestro o cómo amigo?... -preguntó al recordar que Shifu ya no era el maestro del Palacio de jade.

-¡Te estoy mandando por tu bien y por el de todos!

-¿Pero y que hay de los cinco? ¿Qué no van a acompañarme?

-No, Po está, es una tarea que tú y solo tú debes realizar, si ese mismo monstruo se entera de que hay una nueva generación de furiosos no lo dudará y hará lo mismo que con los de mi generación.

-¿Y puedo llevarme a Bao?

-¿Y cómo para qué quieres que Sheeva los elimine?

-Pueden ayudarme, son excelentes pequeños guerreros.

-Lo sé Po, pero ni con su poder son capaces de luchar contra ella.

-*Suspira*Bien, Shifu... le prometo que, no dejaré que Sheeva destruya todo-Shifu escuchaba un tono distinto en Po, podía sentir esa madurez que lo envolvía. De verdad había cambiado un poco desde que le dejo el cargo de maestro del templo. Po estaba por salir de la habitación, los furiosos se despegaron y corrieron de inmediato, cuando Shifu lo detuvo.

-Po...-el Guerrero dragón se giró y lo observo-Cuídate y... Buena suerte- Po le dedicó una de sus tantas sonrisas tan llenas de cariño que tanto lo caracterizaban y se retiró.

Ya fuera de la habitación pudo apreciar detenidamente que, aquella gema tenía una particularidad en especial, tenía una pequeña fisura, la analizaba con curiosidad y confusión pero al cabo de segundos ignoro todo y continuó su camino. En el patío solo se encontraban Mono, Víbora, Mantis y Grulla, Tigresa era la única ausente.

Mantis: ¿Y bien?

Po: ¿Y bien qué?...

Mono: ¿De qué tanto hablaron?-preguntó haciendo como si no hubieran escuchado nada previamente.

Po: Oigan, oigan, tranquilos, Shifu me asignó una misión, es todo….-dijo ocultando el mapa.

Grulla: Eso lo sabemos pero ¿Solo a ti? y ¿que Shifu ya no debería…?

Po: Sé lo que vas a decir, que Shifu no debería asignarme misiones si no es el encargado del palacio… Espera ¿Nos espiarón?- Los cuatros desviaron la mirada, Mono sonrió con nerviosismo- ¡Chicos! Eso no se hace. Pero en fin, él quiere que vaya a un lugar por mi propia cuenta, sin que ustedes me acompañen.

Víbora: ¿Qué? Pero, somos un equipo.

Po: Lo sé Víbora también se supone que no debería decirles algo acerca de esto, pero Shifu se veía muy alterado, tal vez tenga traumas con lo de los antiguos furiosos y no quiere que les pase algo malo a ustedes…

Mono: Amigo sabes que te estás arriesgando a que te maten en esa misión ¿cierto? ¿hasta dónde te mando?, que traes ahí, déjame ver eso- dijo mirando el mapa que Po traía consigo y comenzó a acercarse.

Po: Ah ¿e-esto?, es solo un rollo de papel higiénico nada más hehe- Mantis apareció tras de él y ágilmente se lo quitó- Hey!

Mantis: Solo queremos ayudarte amigo…-extendió el mapa y los cuatro furiosos apreciaron el lugar de la ubicación.

Víbora: ¿El Valle de la Luna?, pero eso está a 2 semanas de aquí, jamás llegaras y menos con tu emm… fisionomía.

Po: ¿Cómo sabes que está a 2 semanas?

Víbora: Porque una de mis hermanas vive por allí... te soy honesta Po, tardarás más en llegar de lo que crees durar.

Po: Ay sí todos echándole tierra al panda… chicos en vez de hacerme pensar que el camino es extremo, deberían apoyarme.

Grulla: Pues, eso estamos haciendo –dijo posando su ala izquierda en su hombro- a menos de que puedas volar llegarías en 2 semanas- a Po le dio una idea, e inmediatamente…

Po: ¡Volar, eso es! Grulla eres un genio, gracias… -Lo abrazó apretándolo fuertemente contra él.

Grulla: ¿Lo…lo soy?, ¡sí lo soy! espera ¿por qué?- Po se dirigió a la cocina y al lugar donde dejo atrapada a la gárgola anteriormente.

Po: Muy bien pequeño monstruo, tierno asesino come dedos tú me guiarás con tu líder y me llevarás al valle de… la luna-levantó la hoya para coger a la gárgola, pero está ya no estaba- ¿qué? ¿Cómo?... ese peso era lo suficiente incluso para evitar que Mantis salga- decía exaltado.

Mono: ¿Po qué te sucede?...ehj, nooooo! la cocina.

Víbora: Cielos, también destruyeron aquí ¿Qué sucedió y que tanto buscas Po?

Po: Encerré a un pequeño monstruo aquí pero ya no está… -dijo mientras continuaba rebuscando entre los trastes y los escombros de madera de los muebles.

Grulla: ¿Qué tal si se desvaneció?

Po: Pfff, por favor, Grulla eso es ridículo…

Mantis: ¿Oigan por cierto alguien ha visto a Tigresa?-todos inmediatamente prestaron atención al pequeño maestro quien se quedó estático mientras era acosado por las miradas de sus amigos.

Víbora: Es cierto, salió corriendo después de escuchar algo que nadie escuchó.

Mantis: Debe estar en el bosque golpeando los árboles o algo así.

Víbora: No lo creo, tenemos que buscarla.

Po: Tigresa… E-escuchó la conver…sación?-preguntó asustado- Ay no.

*En un bosque fuera del valle de la paz…

Tigresa se hallaba cubierta con una túnica de color negro y equipando una mochila de viaje, de igual manera llevaba consigo a la gárgola que Po había encerrado atada de una pata con una soga.

Tigresa: Escucha pequeño engendro, tú vas a llevarme con esa tal Sheeva ¿entendiste?

Gárgola: Ajh prrrrlllll- le mostraba la lengua en señal de que era una tonta.

Tigresa: Más te vale que cuides ese hocico, no sé hablar fenómeno pero sé muy bien cuando se trata de un insulto- le advirtió tronando sus nudillos. Luego de unos minutos la gárgola volaba con la boca tapada por una cuerda y tigresa la mantenía desde el suelo caminando y siendo guiada por está dirigiéndose así a su destino.

Tigresa quería resolver dudas de lo que había escuchado en la plática de Shifu y Po, ¿pero qué era lo que había escuchado? Simple… su origen.

2

La noche se apoderaba del Valle de la Paz, los habitantes de este mismo, comenzaban a encender lámparas iluminando el exterior de sus hogares.

Po llegó al restaurante del señor Ping, su amado padre adoptivo, pero a quien, por tantos años lo había cuidado lo consideraba más su padre biológico que a Li, aún intentaba resolver ese conflicto interno, que lo acechaba desde el rencuentro con su especie. Tocó la puerta y daba la casualidad de que Ping y Li se hallaban jugando al Mayoong

Ping: Po, hijo –corrió hacia él y lo abrazo, Li Shan no se quedó atrás- Que gusto me da…digo nos da verte.

Li: ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

Po: Estoy bien, no se preocupen, por ellas, luego las trataré.

Ping: Prepararé algo de sopa, ponte cómodo hijo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-No, no es necesario, Papas….

Li: ¿Pero qué dices? Después de un agotador día y esa pelea que tuviste en el cielo, necesitas relajarte un poco, además la noche es aún joven- Lo alentó.

Po: no enserio…

Ping: ¿Po que sucede?- Ambos padres se sentaron junto a él en la misma mesa.

Po: Shifu me encomendó una misión, solo.

Li: ufff, ese enano orejón, la verdad es que no me ha caído del todo bien desde que lo conocí, aun no me convence.

Ping: Sí, ese Shifu siempre peligrándote la vida.

Po: Oigan, oigan tranquilos, no es nada, ya he pasado por estas situaciones.

Ping: Bueno, pero volviendo al caso ¿Por qué te preocupa hijo?, eres el guerrero más poderoso de china.

Po: Uyyy pero no del mundo, la cosa es que, bueno, me preocupan algunas cosas acerca de mi futuro.

Li: ¿De qué hablas hijo?

Po: Digo, ¿p-papás? Eh, ya estoy grande y ya no necesito mucho de su preocupación y todo y…

Li/Ping: ¿Qué insinúas?

-No, no insinúo nada, solo digo que…

Ping: Claro, ya no tienes tiempo para nosotros…mh sí típico de los guerreros de Kung fu, solo se importan ellos mismos.

-Papa, no, no es eso, es solo…solo déjenme hablar por favor, me refiero a que ¿Qué será de mí? ¿De la herencia del guerrero dragón?, desde que soy maestro del palacio de jade, hay cosas que han cambiado en mí y pensamientos que me han…incomodado. Un día me encontraba meditando junto a Tigresa cuando de pronto, abrí los ojos y estaba frente a ella y, surgió esa pregunta.

Li/Ping: Te gusta.

Po: no, no, no, no es eso *suspira pesadamente* bueno sí, no quiero morir solo, viejo y amargado como el maestro Shifu hehe, digo no está muerto pero…

Ping: Oh, ya veo, Po. Escucha hijo, el enamoramiento es algo normal, y pensar en ello es bueno.

Li: Tu tío Hai, decía que el amor era una enfermedad mental muy grave, pero lo que Ping intenta decirte es que, ya habrá alguna chica que esté interesada por ti, hijo digo sino podremos conseguirte a una chica igualita a ti, por ejemplo esta la hermosa Mei Mei- A Po le recorrió un escalofrío.

Po; Uffff… no gracias, esa mujer me da miedo.

Li: Bueno hijo, pero has intentado invitar no sé, a Tigresa a ¿una cita?- La pregunta de Li Shan lo había puesto pensativo y era porque de hecho no había pensado en ello.

-Yo, no, tigresa es mi mejor amiga y hacemos un gran equipo…ella y yo tenemos varias cualidades, pero…somos diferentes.

Ping: ¿Diferentes en que aspecto?-Le preguntó retóricamente ya sabía lo que su hijo adoptivo iba a soltar.

Po: Bueno ella, es una tigresa y yo un panda, tonto y gordo, ella es una chica ruda y yo solo un… ¡Un yo!

Li: Loto…digo Po, hijo eh las especies no los hacen diferentes, si raros, pero lo que importa es el amor, es lo que sienten el uno al otro. Invítala a una cita e inténtalo, sé tú mismo tal vez te corresponda.

Ping: Sí Po, no pierdes nada en hacerlo…

-Está bien lo intentaré, lo haré hoy mismo, pero ¿Qué pasa si no acepta?

Ping: Lo hará, solo inténtalo o nunca lo sabrás, no te precipites hijo, y no lo arruines.

Po: Jeje, será lo último antes de partir, los amo- los abrazo a ambos y estos correspondieron melancólicamente- si no regreso con vida de esa misión, cuídense, y díganles a mis amigos que también los quiero… -les dijo y salió del restaurante.

Ping: Claro que regresarás con vida hijo, confiamos en ti…. *Snif* crecen tan rápido- dijo con una melancólica sonrisa, Li Shan posó su mano en su hombro y sonrió.

Po caminaba de vuelta al palacio, por un momento se detuvo y miró al cielo repleto de estrellas a más no poder, el aire resoplaba con tranquilidad convirtiéndose en una noche muy agradable para él.

Po: Tigresa… ¿Una cita?, suena complicado ¿este es un paso más a la madurez? O ¿Qué realmente es madurar?, ¿Qué eres para mí? ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Algo más que un amigo?- dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa tan llena de carisma que forma parte de él- Po y Tigresa, suena bien- Retomó su camino, estaba decidido a ir con Tigresa, pronto se topó con Grulla.

Grulla: ¡Po!, qué bueno que te encontré, tenemos un grave problema.

Po: ¿Que ocurre ahora?- Víbora llegó junto con los demás furiosos.

Víbora: Es Tigresa, realmente no está- La sonrisa del panda se desvaneció al instante.

Cuando todos estaban en el Palacio de Jade dieron aviso a Shifu sobre la desaparición de la maestra de estilo tigre.

Shifu: ¿Cómo que no está en ningún lado? ¿Por qué escucharon la conversación?

Mantis: Hehe bueno es que…

-¡BÚSQUENLA A CÓMO DE LUGAR!- les dictó.

Víbora: Maestro tranquilícese.

-Tienes razón *suspira* busquen a Tigresa por lo que más quieran.

Mono: Lo haremos.

-Po, alístate y vete al amanecer- El panda solo lo miraba confuso y preocupado, Shifu estaba muy alterado.

Po: ¿Pero qué hay de Tigresa?

-No te preocupes por ella, nos encargaremos- Po lo veía muy angustiado, simplemente hizo caso y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya en esta, comenzó a arreglar sus cosas, equipaba todo lo que podía ser de utilidad, ropa, comida que podría durarle al menos por unos días, incluso se llevó un retrato de sus amigos, mirándolo por un segundo y se anduvo a dormir.

Po: ¿Tigresa, en donde estás?- dijo mirando al techo y sin pensarlo cerró los ojos.

Al amanecer todos con excepción de Grulla que había sido mandado por Shifu a buscar a Tigresa a los valles vecinos, se encontraban despidiéndose de Po.

Mono: Mándanos cartas… viejo, no nos olvides.

Po: No lo haré jeje- vestía una gabardina verde un poco percudida y que solo dejaba la mitad de su torso desnudo, un sombrero de paja clásico de un viajero, llevaba consigo el cetro que Oogway le había otorgado durante su encuentro en el mundo espiritual, y su mochila de viaje.

Shifu: No hay aun señales de Tigresa, y Grulla no ha regresado.

Víbora: Cuídate mucho Po, si te encuentras con mi hermana Gashi dile que vienes de parte mía, tal vez te de asilo en su hogar- le besó la mejilla cómo despedida.

Po: Gracias, Víbora…

Mantis: ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto tu solo?- le preguntó al verlo mirando el piso.

-Sí, tengo que hacerlo, y es mejor hacerlo de esta manera, si muero, los amo chicos… *Suspira* quisiera que Tigresa estuviera aquí.

Shifu: Nosotros también, hijo, pero la encontraremos. Ahora suerte Po, y recuerda ver el mapa asegúrate de que las armas estén en su ubicación- En ese preciso momento Ping y Li aparecen junto a Bao y los demás pandas.

Li/Ping: ¡HIJO!

Li: Avisamos de tu viaje y todos quieren despedirse de ti…-le dijo señalando con el brazo a cada Panda que había llegado, Po sonrió y comenzó a despedirse de cada uno.

Bao: Ten Po, te protegerá de los malos- le otorgó una pequeña resortera hecha de Bambú- tiene una sorpresa dentro, solo pica el botón- le susurró.

Po: Hehe, gracias amiguito, cuiden el Valle por mí ¿Sí?

-Tú tranquilo, contactaré a los demás- Po sonrió a él.

Abuela: Cuídate mucho querido.

Po: Lo haré…- Al terminar la despedida de todos los presentes y de sus padres. Po se marchó del "Valle de la paz" mientras el mismo ocaso hacía de su ahora lejana silueta, una figura… legendaria en busca de su destino.

Se había marchado, preocupado, no solo por lo que le esperaba, una misión muy peligrosa que consistía en detener a una enorme amenaza que superaba con creces a todos los enemigos que ya había enfrentado a lo largo de su papel como Guerrero Dragón y maestro de Kung Fu, sino que estaba preocupado por Tigresa, él siempre supo que podía cuidarse sola, pero ¿Era así?

Se preocupaba por ella más de lo normal, más de lo pensado. Al final había dejado el valle para proteger a los suyos, a quienes más amaba, embarcándose en una gran viaje por salvar a China de nueva cuenta, una aventura, que podría ser la última.

Continuara…

"Ay Yola" Volví… no me maten (o.o).

Les va a parecer un poco confuso al principio pero las cosas y todas estas situaciones se irán aclarando conforme avance la historia, además a veces me cuesta un poquito planear cada capítulo, pero al final terminan saliendo frescos y listos. Otra cosa, el fic se tornará más oscuro, pero ningún personaje perderá a lo mucho, esa esencia que los caracteriza.

Para Guest: Con ratas moradas, me refiero a que las gárgolas se parecen más a murciélagos morados, pero con cuernos XD, solo intenta imaginarlos. Es por eso que se menciona de esa manera. :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, sus reviews me ayudan e inspiran a continuarlo .

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Buenas noches, tardes o días, donde quiera que estén.

Bye ;)


	3. Recuerdo, Emoción y Reflexión

Capítulo 3: "Recuerdo, Emoción y Reflexión"

Grulla surcaba el cielo, eran órdenes de Shifu no regresar hasta encontrarla…

Grulla: Ufff, esto es muy cansado, ya me duelen las alas y solo *Bosteza* quiero descansar un poco- dijo mientras se dirigía de regreso al valle de la paz. Por otro lado en el Palacio de Jade, residencia de los héroes más grandes y fuertes de toda China, los maestros restantes se encontraban desesperados.

Shifu: ¿Alguna señal?- pregunta a la vez que veía un mapa de la región y los pueblos aledaños al valle tachados con pintura…

Víbora: No, sin éxito alguno, maestro. Mandamos a Mono a revisar el valle de Shao y el pueblo de los Brujos al este del valle, pero fue lo mismo, nadie la ha visto.

Shifu: Y Grulla aún no regresa- tacho los lugares mencionados por la reptil- *Suspira pesadamente* esto es peor de lo que me imaginé, seguramente… No puedo creer que hayan ido de chismosos a escucharnos. ¡MALDICIÓN! Estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes cinco, Víbora haz un llamado a la escuela de Hung Chao pídeles que nos envíen a un su mejor rastreador.

Víbora: Sí maestro Shifu.

Mantis: Mire es Grulla….-dijo apuntando con sus tenazas a el maestro que decencia lentamente.

Shifu: Grulla que bueno que regresas ¿Qué encontraste?

Grulla: *Suspira* Pueblerinos, alguno que otro bandido pero nada, ninguna señal de Tigresa, ni siquiera bajo las rocas- le dijo exhausto.

-Mmmm, esto no puede ser… No pudo haber ido en realidad, tiene que ser una broma.

Mantis: Maestro, tranquilícese, ya se lo dijimos, ayer. ¿No cree que Tigresa ya es una adulta, lo suficientemente preparada para preocuparse a dónde va?

-Que sea una adulta, no significa que no pueda preocuparme por ella como padre. Voy al pueblo, compraré algunas cosas, no tardo- contestó y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Mantis: ¿Desde cuándo se volvió así?- pregunta y se sube en el la espalda de su amigo.

Grulla: No lo sé, estoy seguro que algo lo hizo reflexionar, si Tigresa fuera mi hija también me preocuparía… digo es mi amiga también, la líder del equipo y, sin ella los combates no llegan a ser iguales.

-Tienes razón, ella siempre sabe qué hacer. Deberías descansar, te ves agotado…

-*Suspira* Sí, estar buscándola por dos días y dormir en el techo de las casas es molesto…- se fue hacia las barracas-… avísame si Víbora o Mono regresan.

-Genial, solo, sin mi mejor amigo, Po, Tigresa y Víbora. Voy a tener que vigilar- menciona a manera de queja.

2

Caminaba tranquilamente por un pastizal, despreocupado de otras cosas que no fueran aquellas preguntas que tanto le aplastaban la mente y la convertían en una sopa de dudas y emociones…

Po: Tigresa – era lo que siempre repetía desde que partió del "Valle de la Paz" miró al cielo, un hermoso cielo, lleno de nubes y un aire gentil. Su travesía había llegado a un punto en donde podía reflexionar en paz, cómo un verdadero maestro, como un verdadero ser…

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se recostó, apreciando las pocas nubes que había, pero un dolor en los pies apareció de repente…

-Ahhhh… Auhch, auch… creo que no parar de caminar en horas mi hizo daño- dijo ya que venía de un pequeño poblado a 5 horas de allí, en donde había parado a reabastecerse de provisiones, más para ser exactos. Luego de eso se recostó nuevamente en el pasto devolvió la mirada al cielo- Tigresa, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Argh, - hizo la pregunta que no pudo plantearle en aquel momento, aquella noche que parecía prefecta, y donde más sentía que tenía el valor total para pedírselo aunque no lo creyera, era el momento indicado- ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¿Y si me rechaza? *Suspira* ¿Por qué desapareció de un momento a otro? -se estiró más en el pasto para relajarse- ¿Por qué siempre que intento confesarle pasan cosas que interrumpen? ¿Es eso o es que soy un tonto con mucho miedo? ¿Miedo? Pfff, el Guerrero Dragón no tiene miedo, ¿Miedo a qué? Y ¿De qué?- sonrió y cerró los ojos un momento.

Estaba fastidiado y resultaba así desde la caída de Lord Shen, poco a poco comenzó a sentir que la necesitaba cerca, quería abrazarla más, decirle cosas un poco más tiernas y fuera de su "amistad" común. Claro, eran los mejores amigos, entrenaban en pareja cuando tenían tiempo solo para ellos, meditaban juntos cuando se presentaba la ocasión y; a veces salían a comer, con el paso del tiempo Tigresa empezó a tener más confianza en el de lo que no podría haber tenido con nadie más, ella lo entendía a él y el a ella.

En una ocasión le jugaron una broma muy pesada a Mono, era Po quien la llevaba planeando desde hace ya tiempo, y necesitaba de un cómplice para que saliera perfecta y ¿quién mejor que su mejor amiga?

*Recuerdo…

Tigresa se encontraba en el patio, intentando concentrar su chi. Lo llevaba intentando desde que Po derrotó a Kai, por casualidad solo fue aquella vez en que pudo utilizarlo, desde entonces entrenaba para hacer surgir esa energía de nueva cuenta.

Tigresa: Mch… ¿cómo pasó ese día? Concentré toda mi energía y espiritu y mis manos brillaron así nada más… Mmm- Po la miraba escondido desde un pilar- Sé que estás ahí Po…

Po: Auhhh!, ¿Cómo sabes dónde estoy? ¿Es por mi cuerpo verdad?

-Mhmh, no, es porque siempre eliges el mismo lugar para esconderte, si tu objetivo es asustarme, jamás lo lograrás repitiendo lo mismo. Nada puede asustarme.

-Sí ajá, todos tienen algo que les asusta, por ejemplo yo; me asustan las hormigas de fuego, la cara de mi vecina, ese extraño "pastel" de fresa que prepara Zheng y el Hombre Tofu…

-Po, sabes que el hombre tofú no existe ¿cierto?- dejó su práctica posando sus manos en su cintura y lo vio.

-El Hombre "Tofú" si existe… y ya lo probaré. ¿A ti que te asusta?- la pregunta la dejó pasmada.

-No me asusta nada -La mirada y sonrisa del Panda le dictaba "No te creo"- Lo digo en serio Po…

-Oh vamos Tigresa, ¿no confías en mí?- se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en sus hombros.

-Sí… Es solo qué- le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Tranquila, está bien si no quieres decirlo jaja- la felina sonrió- Oye… ¿me ayudarías con algo?

-De pende… ¿De qué se trata?-preguntó confundida.

-Veras, he intentado vengarme de Mono por esa broma del "Baño Verde" y llevo planeándolo desde hace un par de semanas.

-Sí, recuerdo ese día, vertió pintura en la tina y saliste gritando muy enojado porque la pintura ardía. No sabíamos que sucedía hasta que mono comenzó a gritar "El ogro verde me persigue"- dice tranquilamente.

-¡Exacto! y eso no me gustó, por eso quiero darle una cucharada de su propia medicina ¿Me ayudarías?

-¿No crees que para ser el maestro del palacio de jade, Guerrero Dragón y sucesor del maestro Oogway, estas grandecito para eso?

-No, para divertirse no hay edad –le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Bien… dime que es lo que tienes –Po le susurró y ella captó todo.

-¿No crees que lo lastimarías?- Po vuelve a susurrarle y Tigresa sonríe- Mh suena interesante.

Al anochecer, Tigresa caminaba hacia la cocina encontrándose a Mono charlando con Víbora.

Mono: Sí, pero fue todo lo que dije y de ahí quiso golpearme…-alzó los brazos señalando que lo mencionado le molestaba.

Víbora: Bueno, bueno, ya sabes cómo puede ser el, tímido y algo enojón cuando quiere.

-Ya lo creo- pronto Tigresa se interpuso en el camino- Oh, Tigresa, hola, permiso por favor.

Tigresa: Mono, a un lado, quiero ir la a cocina… - se pasaba al lado derecho Mono intentaba pasar pero ella al mismo tiempo le bloqueaba.

Víbora: Amiga por favor, tenemos que hacer cosas importantes…

-Sí, Tigresa, vamos.

Tigresa: Solo déjame pasar y es todo - continuaban oscilando de lado a lado, en ese momento, Po comenzó a actuar y vertió encima del primate una especie de pintura amarilla desde un hueco que el mismo había hecho.

-Ahhh, ¿Qué es esto? *Snif* huele a fruta podrida y… **¡QUEMAAAAAA!-** comenzó a correr por el pasillo hacia el baño pero estaba cerrado- No, no…-corrió nuevamente esta vez al estanque de la luna en el "Salón de los Héroes" pero no había agua. Por alguna razón aquella pintura secó rápido y Mono quedó como una estatua en pose de intento de huida, Po apareció ante él y lo vio con una sonrisa.

Po: Hola, estatua de mantequilla…

Mono: Ja…ja, m-muy…g-gracioso, Po…- le costaba trabajo mover los labios.

-Tómalo como mi venganza por lo del "Baño Verde" y espera porque viene la mejor parte -dijo con alegre emoción mientras la capa de pintura comenzaba a romperse. Mono terminó saliendo con un pelaje amarillento- HAHAHAHA! Amigo haha deberías mirarte en un haha espejo, oh hehe de hecho traigo uno- se lo mostró y reflejó a un mono con el pelaje esponjado y amarillo como un plátano.

-Oh viejo, esto da mucha comezón…- le decía rascándose. Tigresa y Víbora llegaron a escena, no pudieron aguantar la risa al verlo así y comenzaron reírse a carcajadas, y aunque Tigresa intentaba contenerlas, era inevitable viendo a Mono en ese estado. Al momento de oírla no podían creer que estuviera pasando, Tigresa se reía a montón y como si nunca hubiera otro día para hacerlo.

Víbora: Hehehe, Mono pareces uno de esos pasteles de nata con centro de chocolate.

Aunque la broma no había sido como esperaba, Po se sintió más que satisfecho, más al ver a Tigresa, ahí tratando de contenerse.

Mono: Esto pica, Po- se rascaba- ¡PICA MUCHO!

Po: Espero que con esto aprendas, no fue una gran broma, pero fue osada * Suspira alegre* acostúmbrate a este nuevo log, ese color te queda bien haha.

-No fue osada... esto no se va a quedar así… -se dirigió a la salida, rascándose, sin notarlo su espalda estaba rasurada… -Po se aguantó la risa y se dirigió con Tigresa- Gracias - le dijo y se fue, Tigresa asintió y le sonrió, ninguno había notado a Víbora, quien miraba la escena con ternura.

*Fin del recuerdo…

Aún se mantenía ahí, acostado, con el aire soplando dulcemente tal como si tuviera intenciones de hacerlo, sonrió al instante, cerró los ojos y suspiró con tranquilidad, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y empezó a andar de nuevo.

Po: Espero que estés bien… - dijo y se alejó.

3

El tiempo transcurría lento, para ellos era lo que menos agradaba, los días comenzaban a ser eternos, no tenían a su líder ni a su maestro, solo a su ex maestro. Y cuando se presentaba alguna situación de mal lo resolvían rápido y fácil, con crudeza, se sentían raros de no escuchar alguna broma del guerrero dragón o su líder ordenándoles realizar ciertas tácticas.

Ya era el cuarto día desde la partida de Po, ellos estaban aburridos, no entrenaban, y cuando necesitaban comer se dirigían al restaurante del señor Ping, pues no querían comer el tofú de sobra que aún quedaba en la alacena, Shifu por su lado, desesperado, intranquilo y sumido en sus pensamientos, deseando que Tigresa vuelva sana y salva… y si es que regresaba.

Por la tarde de ese día comían en el restaurante, la oca, como siempre les ofrecía fideos con 15% de descuento por la visita, de igual manera a sus clientes.

Mantis: Oigan, ¿Creen que Po sienta algo por tigresa?

Mono: ¿No es más que obvio? Desde hace tiempo se llevan mejor de lo normal, aunque en mi opinión me gusta más tener a una tigresa, tranquila y amable.

Víbora: Aún conserva su carácter, no se puede cambiar a alguien.

Grulla: Concuerdo con ambos, Po ha logrado que tigresa elimine esa amargura que la consumía, se ríe más de vez en cuando, a veces bromea pero sus chistes no son de gracia- Pensándolo bien, sigue siendo la misma, para mí no ha cambiado mucho que digamos.

Víbora: En eso tienes razón, pero Tigresa es Tigresa, no me imagino vivir con una mejor amiga dulce y empalagosa.

Mono: Lo mismo digo *mastica y traga* además, ella jamás tomaría ese tipo de actitudes. No es por ser malo ni nada de eso, pero siempre pensé que ella… Hem… moriría sola.

Víbora: ¡Oye! Todos merecemos ser amados y tenemos derecho a amar, sea a quien sea de la raza que sea…

Mantis: Ok, eso es raro, a mi el amor me perturba, quiero decir… Soy una mantis macho y las hembras de mi especie nos devoran, eso me asusta.

Víbora: Awww Mantis, les diré los mismo que le dije a Tigresa una vez, todos tenemos miedo de ser rechazados, de no ser correspondidos, hay quienes manejan el amor como un arma de doble filo, hay traición por parte de esas almas que no valoran lo que sentimos, pero… la vida tiene sorpresas- La reptil los dejó callados, pero nada del otro mundo ya que esas palabras eran de lo más común viniendo de ella.

Mono: Ahh… creo que deberías dejar de leer tantos cuentos románticos.

Víbora: Tómenlo como consejo, yo en lo personal sé que mi hombre indicado está por ahí…- dijo mirando al cielo.

Grulla: Puede que sí, pero volviendo a lo de Po y Tigresa, creo que ellos son tal para cual.

Víbora: *Risilla* tú lo has dicho, puede que Po es el indicado para ella, además de ser opuestos en muchos sentidos, ella es fría, dura y radical, mientras que él es tierno, simpático y alegre. Creo que ambos se corresponderán, no hacen química, ellos hacen alquimia.- miró el cielo, la noche se hacía presente- Deberíamos regresar casi anochece y mañana llegará el maestro de la academia de Hung Chao.

Mantis: Es cierto ¿Por qué Shifu te pidió que les llamaras?

Víbora: No lo sé, pero esto no es común y mucho menos normal que pida refuerzo de las escuelas de Kung Fu cercanas, Shifu dijo que se trata de un rastreador.

*Al día siguiente…

Sonó el Gong como de costumbre, y los furiosos restantes salieron de inmediato al pasillo quedando estáticos, pasando los ojos de lado a lado. Era un momento incomodo, el maestro Shifu no estaba ahí, ni Po, ni Tigresa…

Mantis: ¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunta a lo que sus amigos y compañeros lo acosaron con la mirada.

¿?: ¡Maestros!…. ¡Maestros!- gritaba una voz que se dirigía a donde ellos.

Grulla: ¿Ese no es Zheng?

Zheng: ¡Maestros!, ¡maestros!- llegó a ellos cansado de tanto correr.

Víbora: ¿Qué ocurre Zheng?

Zheng: ¡El maestro Shifu quiere verlos a todos en el patio de entrenamiento ahora!- Los maestros se cruzaron miradas entre todos.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que representaran en el susodicho lugar, ahí Shifu se encontraba charlando con una figura femenina. Mono, Mantis, Víbora y Grulla apreciaron atónitos a la maestra quien estaba cubierta por una capucha con capa color blanco, un traje de Kung Fu amarillo, usaba un par de guantes color café y botas del mismo color que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, cargaba consigo una espada. Una mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso.

¿?: … No se preocupe por ello maestro Shifu yo me haré cargo… -le dijo, Shifu miró a los furiosos acercarse.

Shifu: Muchachos, que bueno que llegan, quiero presentarles a su compañera temporal, la maestra Yuka. La mencionada maestra se giró y pudieron verla mejor, una canina de ojos grandes e iris morado, su pelaje era de una tonalidad café claro, un par de orejas con la punta caída tan peculiares, además al quitarse el gorro de la capucha podía apreciarse que tenía un pelaje café obscuro y más largo en la cabeza, simulando ser una cabellera, una chica hermosa.

Yuka: Ehj… no puede ser, son los… ahmmm…. ¡4 furiosos!- exclamó- Oh lo siento, que descortés. Soy la maestra Yuka, integrante del equipo Viento del Este. Encantada de conocerlos-dijo alegremente e hizo una reverencia.

Mono: Creo que que tenemos a una alegre "Po" en cuerpo de perro- le dijo a Víbora entre dientes.

Víbora: ¡Mono!

Shifu: Ejem… Yuka es una maestra de Kung Fu por excelencia, es ágil, fuerte, rápida y con una maestría en el arte de la espada. Proviene de la academia Hung Chao al Este y es la mejor de esa escuela, "podría" estar mucho al nivel de Tigresa, es una profesional.

Grulla: Yo no creo que sea tan ruda, parece más bien, linda y emocionada.

Shifu: Que no los engañen las apariencias Yuka está muy bien preparada y como lo dije, es una profesional. La cité aquí porque es en parte, una rastreadora.

Víbora: Una rastreadora ¿eh?

Yuka: Sí, rara vez me citan para buscar a gente desaparecida.

-Así es, ella se encargará de localizar a Tigresa, quiero que le den asilo y que la han sentir como en su casa.

Todos: ¡Sí maestro!- hicieron reverencia.

-Recuerden que ya no soy más su maestro, ahora si me necesitan, voy estar meditando un poco- les dijo y se retiró dejándolos con la chica.

Yuka: Buuuuueeeenop ¿Van a mostrarme el lugar?-pregunta alegre.

Mantis: ¿Por qué no?

Pasaron la mitad del día mostrándole algunos lugares, se turnaban para dicho cometido, primero Mantis, luego Mono, Grulla, y finalmente Víbora. Esta última planteó un poco más de charla con ella que sus amigos, mientras caminaban por el "El salón de los héroes".

Víbora: Y he aquí donde todo este problema empezó….-dijo ya que antes, y al igual que Shifu, le habían comentado del problema que tenían, y razón por la cual sus dos amigos no estaban.

Yuka: Whoa… es increíble- menciona impresionada por la vista al salón-… en Hung Chao no hay gimnasio, ni una hermosa vista al pueblo, ni mucho menos un hermoso pueblo.

-Vamos no te sientas mal… por ello, el Sur y el Este de China son distintos, aquí encontrarás más peligro.

-*Suspira* Quisiera que de dónde vengo pasaran cosas así de interesantes como les han pasado a ustedes, la maestra Bing solo nos entrena para cuidar y de vez en cuando buscar fugitivos…

-Yo diría que tienes suerte, la academia Hung Chao no se compara en misiones a lo que hemos enfrentado, cada uno de nosotros hemos realizado grandes hazañas, sobre todo Po, él es quien nos protege ahora, y es el encargado del Palacio.

-¿El guerrero Dragón es su maestro? Creí que Shifu…- Víbora negó con la cabeza.

-Whoa, entonces dices que un grupo de monstruos los atacó ¿eh?- analizaba el salón que se hallaba limpio pero aún con algunos destrozos, ejemplo, la puerta estaba mal reparada, algunas estatuas y cuadros sin sus piedras decorativas, etc- Me gustaría usar la cónica para empezar mi plan de búsqueda… pero, ¿Por qué a Shifu le preocupa tanto la maestra Tigresa?

-Veras, Tigresa, es su hija adoptiva, bueno en realidad no sabemos por qué. Pero sea cual sea esa razón es muy personal, Shifu nunca se había desesperado porque ella desapareciera.

-Entiendo, bien… Es hora de empezar con esto, les prometo que no les fallaré maestra.

-Por favor solo llámame Víbora, iré con Shifu a avisar que te hemos mostrado todos los rincones del templo- se retiró, Yuka se quedó sola, viendo el salón.

-*Risilla* Uyy, no puedo creer que por fin haré algo interesante, y en el Palacio de Jade, ansío contarles a todos en Hung Chao! No, no, no… *Inhala* *Exhala* concéntrate Yuka, tienes a una maestra de Kung Fu que encontrar- dijo para sí misma.

4

Po en el transcurso de su travesía, continuaba reflexionando sobre muchas cosas, cuestionándose un poquito sobre la vida… su vida.

Pensaba mucho en ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiera sido elegido "Guerrero Dragón"? ¿Cómo sería su vida? Él nunca pensaba en eso más que siempre vivir cocinando y vendiendo fideos. Y ¿Sí nunca hubiera visto a los futuros 5 furiosos cuando joven, luchar contra un engreido jabalí que había estado atemorizando China? ¿Si nunca hubiera vencido a Tai Lung?, ¿Salvado China de Shen? O ¿Kai? De todas preguntas que surcaban su cabeza, surgió una muy dura que jamás creía volver a repetir en su vida. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto en todas esas batallas? Eso lo perturbo, las preguntas le causaban estrés así que se deshizo de esos pensamientos y pensó en algo que lo tranquilizara, sus dos papás, sus amigos, su pasión por el Kung Fu, pero ahora más importante que el Kung Fu… Tigresa.

El ¡JAMÁS! en su vida imaginó que alguien, una persona, fuera más importante para él que el Kung Fu y, ¡MÁS! si esa persona resultaba ser la líder de los 5 furiosos, la más dura de los 5, su mejor amiga, la maestra más bárbara de toda China, la más hábil, ruda, fuerte, radical, y hermosa. Al menos lo era para él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver un letrero con el escrito "Bienvenidos a la bahía Mau Xi". Po continuó y se adentró en aquel pequeño pueblo, el suelo era de madera, era un muelle, caminaba sin preocupación, un conejo corría temeroso y al verlo se acercó a él:

Poblador: ¡S-señor, por favor, tiene que ayudarnos, un monstruo, un monstruo está destruyendo el pueblo!-dijo alarmado.

-¡AHHHHH!-Po escuchó a la población gritar, y sin más corriendo alterados a la salida del pueblo.

Po: Oigan, oigan, disculpe…*Chocan* ¿Qué sucede?- algunos pobladores chocaban con él, desde conejos, cerdos, gansos, toros y algunos rinocerontes, pero lo que más llamó su atención era un lobo de pelaje oscuro, tuerto y con una capucha remendada que cargaba consigo una cadena en la cintura con una esfera purpura. El lobo y él cruzaron miradas a cámara lenta, Po recordaba haber visto ese color antes, luego un guardia, un rinoceronte corrió a donde el:

Guardia: ¡Corra, viene hacia aquí! - le dijo y continuó corriendo.

Rugido: **¡AARRRFHHHHHHGGGG!** -Po saltó del susto por tal sonido, un grito de furia que no pertenecía a algún animal en especial, o a saber si era un animal.

Po: No puede ser… –dijo atónito por lo que escuchó.

Continuara….

Hola otra vez, siempre aprovecho este espacio para "hablar" XD, solo quiero dar gracias a las personas que siguen este Fic, que, aunque este avanzando lentamente no lo dejaré en el limbo. He estado escribiendo 5 capítulos al mismo tiempo. No se preocupen por ello, la razón principal del porque tardo es simple: Trato de hacer de este FIC lo mejor que puedo para que no se vea tan forzado y repetitivo, peor aún, no quiero huecos argumentales, leo y reescribo los capítulos si es necesario, trataré de hacerlos un poco más largos y detallados.

Sus reviews me ayudan mucho y me inspiran a continuar esta historia, cualquier duda será aclarada, y cualquier crítica, bien recibida.

Es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Les ha hablado dro…. Roy y les deseo buen día, tarde o noche, donde quiera que estén".

Bye. :D


	4. El Templo de la Luna (Po)

Capítulo.- 4: "El Templo De La Luna (Po)".

1

Rugido: **¡AAAAAARRGGGGHH!**

Po: No puede ser…

Poco a poco el pueblo pesquero se convirtió en una zona fantasma ya que todos los habitantes habían salido despavoridos por aquella presencia que acechaba. El guerrero dragón corría por los callejones hasta llegar a la plaza principal, ahí estaba de nueva cuenta una gárgola en su modo "Berserker" pero a diferencia de la que enfrentó días atrás en el valle, esta poseía alas y sus cuernos eran como los de un borrego.

Gárgola: GRRRRAHHH!- Rugió al verlo.

Po: ¿De nuevo? Vaya que no aprenden…-Dejó su mochila, el cetro de Oogway, y el sombrero de arroz a un lado- Mi puño tiene hambre de justicia y esta vez les patearé el trasero ¿En dónde están el resto de tu amigos?- la gárgola se abalanzó en su contra, al mismo tiempo Po atacó con algunas ráfagas de Chi pero era de ser que ella aguantaba los ataques en su transformación, la gárgola acertó un puñetazo, el detuvo el golpe y contraatacó dándole una patada en el abdomen, su rival no mostraba señales de dolor, lo miró y lo tomó con ambos brazos levantándolo, a punto de lanzarlo, Po se zafó del agarré y nuevamente contratacó- ¡YIA-AHHH! *Pow*.

Al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera que la anterior, la gárgola evadía cada ataque del guerrero, Po tampoco se dejaba atinar algún golpe. En el instante que tuvo la oportunidad de dar un "golpe duro", decidió hacerlo concentrando más Chi en su puño derecho y golpearle en la barbilla.

Po: ¡Prepárate para sentir el trueno! *POM*- El golpe hizo que la gárgola saliera volando en dirección al tejado de una casa y cabe mencionar que la pelea que se estaba librando, dejaba destrozos en aquel pueblo flotante en medio del agua. La gárgola salió de los escombros de la terraza y voló por el cielo disparándole múltiples bolas de fuego purpura de su boca.

-Oh, oh… ahhhaha…- se giró evadiendo los ataques, prontamente y al cabo de unos segundos el suelo de madera comenzaba a quemarse- Rayos, tengo que hacer algo... si no está cosa va a destruir todo….-Miró alrededor hasta dar con una gran cisterna de agua-Excelente….

Corrió hacia la cisterna, su contrincante lo vio y empezó dispararle, llegó a la cisterna trepando velozmente, se preparó y reventó a golpes la misma dejando caer el agua y apagando el fuego, salvando el pueblo de un incendio… por poco.

-Uff ¿A quién se le ocurre construir un pueblo en un muelle de madera?-dijo para sí escondido detrás de un puesto de frutas. La gárgola lo buscaba desde el cielo y al verlo sonrió, para luego concentrar más energía y dispararle una bola de fuego aún más potente- Ouhhh! *Evade* ¡veamos si te gusta esto!- hizo los movimientos de la paz interior, el siguiente disparo fue detenido y arrojado fuera, fue grato de su parte haberlo lanzado, no quería que le explotara encima.

Nuevamente concentró chi en sus manos y disparó ráfagas doradas mientras hacía movimientos de Kung Fu. La gárgola usó sus brazos como protección y bajó al suelo con intención de rostizarlo a fogonazos.

Al ver los ataques venir, se preparó para esquivar pero una figura se interpuso en su caminó salvándolo y deshaciendo el fuego con un movimiento de brazos que dispersaba aire y funcionaba como escudo.

¿?: Parece que necesitas ayuda-Po estaba impresionado por la figura que lo protegía al frente, se trataba de un tigre macho, pero no cualquier tigre. Era un tigre dorado, delgado pero con los músculos definidos, ojos amarillos con iris azul, vestido con un pantalón de combate rojo con una cinta de color blanco, en las manos tenía cintas que tenían caña de ser guantes.

¿?: **¡YEN LI AHORA!** \- gritó y desde el cielo un lobo cayo, físico atlético, vistiendo una armadura "Semi-samurai", pantalón negro, camisón gris y pulseras con afilados estacones, también negras, portando una bufanda oscura, percudida y con agujeros en sus inicios. Un lobo ibérico de estatura considerable, ojos con iris rojo y pelaje característico, pero más llamativo eran sus orejas, eran un poco más grandes que las de los lobos comunes.

El Lobo saltó empuñando una hacha uniforme de oro puro e intentó cortar a la gárgola, está se giró, lo miró y lo esquivó.

Yen Li: *PASS* ¡Maldición fallé!- dijo clavando su hacha en el suelo y reventando la madera del mismo, la gárgola lo tomo y atinó un feroz puñetazo en su cara.

*POW* Yen Li sostuvo el golpe con la cara aún lado…

Po: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- el tigre se volteó a él y dijo:

¿?: Tranquilo, lo tenemos bajo control… creo.

-¿Tu… eres, un tigre…?- pregunta atónito.

¿?: Uh? *Se mira así mismo*…. Sí, eso creo- se revisaba y tocaba abdomen, cabeza y rostro.

Yen Li: Un poco de ayuda no estaría… ma-mal… Gh- Po y el tigre fueron a socorrerlo. La gárgola cogió a Yen Li y lo lanzó a ellos, Po ágilmente lo atrapa pero el impacto fue tal que consiguió derríbalos.

¿?: *Levantándose* Maldición, llevamos buscando a esta cosa desde el otro lado y ni aun siendo tres conseguimos ganarle…

-Wooow… esperen, ¿ustedes ya habían peleado con él?

-Recibimos un llamado, avisando de un robo en el pueblo, y cuando llegamos vimos a un lobo correr -Al escuchar lo dicho, Po recordó al lobo tuerto de pelaje oscuro, corriendo despavorido- Luego intentamos capturarlo y nos lanzó una esfera purpura, creíamos que era algún explosivo de humo y en lugar de eso… He aquí a esa cosa.

-Cómo sea, me enfrenté a uno antes en el Valle De La Paz. Soy Po, el "Guerrero Dragón" -dijo con orgullo.

-¿El Guerrero Dragón? ¿Enserio?-Po asiente- Eso… ¡eso es bárbaro!- gritó emocionado.

-Whoa, ¿dijiste bárbaro?

Yen Li: Oigan princesas. Sí ya terminaron tenemos un fenómeno del cual ocuparnos- miró a la gárgola concentrando energía para disparar más fuego. El ahora trio tomó posición esperando el ataque.

¿?: ¿Cuál es el plan, Guerrero Dragón?- preguntó

Po: Nunca creí volver a escuchar esa pregunta….-La gárgola disparó y por ende evadieron- Cuidado *BOM*- la batalla dejaba cada vez más daños al pueblo, por suerte no se hundiría- Bien, este es el plan *Glup*… Necesito que lo distraigan… -Evaden nuevamente- *POOOM*… Ugh, concentraré mucho Chi y le dispararé, es la única manera de vencerlo.

Yen Li: ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Hazlo! ¡Arrhhhh! - gritó y con hacha en puño se dirigió a donde la gárgola, su compañero hizo mismo.

Mientras el rojo atardecer comenzaba a hacer presencia, la batalla se volvía más desesperante, Po estaba creando una pequeña esfera de Chií entre sus manos mientras los dos guerreros distraían a la gárgola.

Po: Vamos, vamos… concentra… -Sus manos brillaban con un dorado tan brillante como la luz solar- Jeje, excelente…- Los dos guerreros dejaron de pelear y forcejear; y lo vieron como si esa luz, ese destello dorado, fuera una especie de mini sol artificial- ¡A UN LADO AMIGOS!-les gritó y disparó una gran ráfaga a su contrincante. Yen Li y el joven tigre se quitaron del camino para evitar el ataque, la gárgola se preparó para repelerlo pero la energía concentrada en el ataque era demasiada como para cumplir con ello y terminó por destruir parte de ella…

*FLUUUUSHHH*

El sonido del destello, era como una llamarada que a la vez sonaba como la misma energía pura. El ataque de Po había deshecho parte de su enemigo y al ser este último un monstruo con una piel resistente como roca y brillante como cristal, no tenía sangre, órganos, ni mucho menos vena y alguno, solo la mitad del torso que ya no tenía estaba achicharrada.

Gárgola: GRRRRAAHH…- gritó adolorida y corrió hacia el final del muelle, intentando huir.

Yen Li: Oh, no, claro que no escaparás…. - colocó una cadena a su hacha y empezó a girarla para lanzarla y atraparla, pero la gárgola saltó directo al agua, perdiéndose de su vista, Yen Li llegó hasta el final del muelle pero ya no puedo verla más- ¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó molesto.

¿?: Yen Li, El guerrero dragón nos necesita….- el lobo lo vio.

Yen Lí: (-_-)

Ambos fueron a donde Po, quien, debido a la enorme cantidad de Chi concentrado quedó agotado.

¿?: ¡Eso fue bárbaro!- le ofreció su mano y le ayudo a levantarse. Ya de pie y a un cansado lo vio y le sonrió.

Po: Gracias… ¿eh?

-Shiro, soy Shiro, es un honor haber peleado al lado de usted, guerrero dragón-hizo una reverencia. Su voz denotaba mucha, mucha, pero que mucha emoción.

Yen Li: Bueno, será mejor que regresemos, o el anciano se va a molestar.

Shiro: Oh es cierto... –los pobladores regresaban, se sentían a salvo, pues algunos habían observado la pelea desde las montañas cercanas, despreocupados se acercaron al trio de guerreros.

Conejo: Muchas gracias por salvarnos, en verdad estamos en deuda con ustedes.

-Jaja, no es nada, mandaremos a alguien a arreglar los daños por la batalla. Además aquí el crédito se lo lleva el guerrero dragón… -señaló a Po, quien recogía sus cosas y observo que parte de estas habían sido quemadas por el fuego de la gárgola, miró sus pertenecías tristemente y cargó nuevamente, pronto se percató de que Shiro lo señalaba.

Po: ¿Uh? Haha!, no es nada, pero no pude haberlo hecho solo, así que los tres lo logramos -Shiro sonrió y asintió, pero vio a Po irse a la salida del pueblo.

Shiro: Oye espera *Lo sigue* guerrero dragón ¿A dónde vas? –caminó a su par.

Po: Tengo un viaje por delante….-se giró.

-Oh, por favor, es muy tarde para que prosigas- algo hizo clic en su cabeza- ah, ya sé. Ven con nosotros, puedes pasar la noche en el templo.

Po: Hehe, enserio muchas gracias amigo, pero tengo una misión muy importante y…

Shiro: Vamos, no llegarás lejos en ese estado, te ves agotado. Además mira tus cosas- Shiro tenía razón el panda había gastado Chi en gran cantidad y sentía su cuerpo muy pesado, simplemente pensó y al cabo de unos segundos aceptó.

Po: Está bien… - Yen Li se acercó a ellos.

Shiro: ¡Genial!

Yen Li: ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta confuso por la emoción de su compañero.

Shiro: ¡Li! Vámonos que tenemos un gran invitado.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no y no… el viejo se molestará si llevas extraños.

-Tal vez mamá sí lo acepte, además es el guerrero dragón, tiene que conocerlo, saber de su existencia- dijo a base de excusa.

-No necesitamos más peleadores. Con Zhinji, tú y yo es más que suficiente… - lo encaró haciendo que se encoja por la molestia del lobo.

Po: Oye, tranquilo, no es para tanto, me gustaría conocer el lugar donde ustedes aprendieron a pelear…

Shiro: Disculpa a mi amigo, es amargado, vamos… se nos hace tarde.

Yen Li: ¡Shiro, estás cometiendo un error! ¡Shiro! - gritó pero él y Po yacían lejos de el- *Suspira con pesadez* Maldición, para tener 24 sigue teniendo la mentalidad de un niño de 10 años…- recriminó cansado y fue a 4 patas.

2

*En el camino…

La noche había llegado, la luna estaba en su punto máximo, que junto a la inmensa cantidad de estrellas iluminaban el cielo. Po y Shiro platicaban, conversaban tranquilamente, Yen Li por su lado tenía una actitud seria, con brazos de apoyo en la cabeza y con una ramita de trigo en la boca.

Shiro: ¡En serio tú eres mi más grande inspiración, siempre que escucho sobre tus hazañas yo y mi hermana nos emocionamos mucho!

Po: Jaja, estoy feliz de oírte, oye ¿qué hay del resto de tus amigos? ¿Por qué no vinieron a ayudarlos?-preguntó y comió un dumpling pegajoso.

-Nah, veras, en el Templo solamente residimos tres guerreros, luego están mi mamá, mi hermanita, mi maestro y su nieto Lou (Lu).

-¿Solo tres?, hm yo creía que serían más, no sé, como una legión o algo así… *come*.

-Jaja, no, Zhinji y Yen Li son los más fuertes, en lo particular ellos son los encargados de proteger nuestro hogar y los lugares aledaños, son rápidos y hábiles… Yo solo soy un intento de maestro- dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Me defendiste del fuego de esa cosa, te vi pelear contra ella.

-Solo sustituí a Zhinji mientras está fuera, de hecho lo hice sin autorización *Suspira* en realidad, no soy nada comparado, MingZhi siempre dice que soy una vergüenza para el Kung Fu. Tal vez todas mis hazañas, o las "pocas" que he logrado han sido… Suerte.

-Yo decía lo mismo hace años, para Shifu y los 5 furiosos no era más que una simple basura, con el tiempo empezaron a creer más en mí y heme aquí. He salvado a China varias veces, por decir que yo mismo creía en mi cuando nadie más lo hacía Jajajaja, luego lo demás - dijo alegremente sin tomarle importancia a lo dura que fue su llegada al Palacio de Jade y cómo sus ídolos lo repudiaban.

-¿Enserio?- Po asintió.

Po: Hey ¿Y qué hay de ti?- le pregunto a Yen Li, él ni siquiera denotaba interés alguno por la plática.

Yen Li: ¿Uh? ¿Yo? pues que digo… Todo lo dijo el… - dice refiriéndose a Shiro.

Po: Ohoho, vamos cuéntame algo de ti.

Yen Li: Arrrfff, para ser el guerrero dragón me pareces molesto… Bien, soy Yen Li, tengo 30 años.

Po: Whoa, tienes la misma edad que yo….- Yen Li lo vio con frialdad.

Yen Li: Cómo sea, a menos de que seas una chica hermosa que quiera pasar todas las noches a mi lado, deja de molestarme de una vez, solo eso te diré…

Shiro: Vamos, viejo, cuéntale más, puede que así aprendamos más.

Yen Li: ¿Aprender? Yo no tengo nada más que aprender…

Po: Papá dice que siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender y, por lo visto eres muy malo, en…. La, amistad.

Yen Li: Puedo asegurarte que mis únicos y más grandes amigos son, la soledad, mis puños y más tarde ellos y tu cara podrían ser muy bueno amigos… -dijo.

Shiro: Hahaha, que amargado eres.

Yen Li: Al menos di que me río, no como Zhinji, él es viejo y solitario.

Shiro: Oye solo tiene 54, no es tan viejo.

Yen Li: Ni que lo digas…

Po: Shiro, a propósito, que tan lejos está su hogar?

Shiro: Ah sí… hehe ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno es que no quiero atrasar mi viaje.

-Oh…Bueno Po, no se diga más ya falta poco ¡Andando!- El trio corrió de inmediato por el bosque hasta dar con el final del camino- Bien llegamos, guerrero dragón, bienvenido a "El Valle De La Luna"… - señaló al pueblo desde la colina de donde provenían.

Po quedó maravillado por la hermosura de aquel lugar, era como el "Valle de la paz" la diferencia es que aquí había hermosos jardines, edificios pintados de blanco y una gran variedad de especies pueblerinas que lo habitaban, algunos felinos, como pumas, leones y jaguares, linces y gatos. Otros como, rinocerontes, toros, algunos elefantes, conejos, cerdos, liebres, jabalíes, ocas, cisnes e insectos, entre otros.

Y, lo que más llamaba la atención era una montaña cuya mitad arriba estaba cubierta de nieve, mientras que la luna que era grande y brillante en su punto máximo, de ahí su nombre, era para Po un lugar indescriptible, un lugar de fantasía, una especie de pequeño mágico.

Caminaban por la calle y algunos de los habitantes los veían y saludaban.

Cisne: Ehj, ¡miren todos, Yen Li y Shiro regresaron y traen consigo al Guerrero Dragón! - dijo una cisne quien se dirigió a ellos con gran parte de los pobladores.

Po: Wooow, Shiro no me dijiste que me conocían, para ser un pueblo escondido saben de mi existencia.

Yen Li: ¿Y qué esperabas panda? Eres conocido en cada rincón de China, hasta debajo de las piedras… -una leona le ofreció una vaso de agua que el con gusto aceptó y bebió- *Bebiendo*, ahhf, delicioso, gracias linda, vamos, tenemos que continuar…

-¿Claro, y donde viven…? -es interrumpido.

Jabalí: Guerrero dragón, Guerrero dragón, ¿me darías tu autógrafo?- estaba emocionado, detrás de él llegaba una elefante con su pareja.

Elefante: ¿Firmarías mi estatuilla de barro?- le mostró una pequeña figura de él, pronto un conejito se acercó también.

Conejito: ¡Guerrero dragón firma mi frente!- Po se sentía raro de volver a experimentar la "loca admiración".

Toro: ¡Golpea mi abdomen!- le dijo emocionado.

Po: Oigan, oigan tranquilos, lo haré con gusto….- el jabalí le dio un pincel con tinta negra y comenzó a firmar….

Shiro: Genial… Mamá estará muy feliz de saber que el guerrero dragón está aquí.

Yen Li: Sí, pero… ¡OYE PANDA!- Le gritó y él se giró aun firmando a algunos habitantes- ¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!- Po asintió.

Po: Disculpen, t-tengo prisa- algunos pobladores se decepcionaron y emitieron un unísono "Auwww" – Oigan, oigan les firmaré a todos antes de partir de nuevo lo prometo -eso dejó a la gente feliz. Po regreso a donde Shiro y Yen Li.

-Bien ¿y dónde está su templo?

Shiro: Ahí está… -señaló una enorme puerta de madera color rojo y bordes dorados al píe de la montaña.

-Woooow, ¿ustedes viven ahí? Espero que no tenga escaleras hehe-se acercaron y la abrieron dando paso a un camino un poco boscoso.

Yen Li: No… - caminaron por unos segundos hasta dar con un pequeño elevador de madera a base de cuerda, subieron por unos minutos y llegaron a la entrada principal, allí se encontraban un par de sirvientes, dos gansos vestidos de blanco, y les abrieron la puerta- Aquí vivimos…

Shiro: Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada, bienvenido a… El Templo De La Luna- dijo con emoción. Po miraba el patio, al frente había una construcción, era el templo en general. Una sola residencia, en la montaña, con el cielo que reposaba repleto de nubes y que solo dejaba la vista a la llegada de la luna, como si esta tuviera el deber de aluzar única y exclusivamente el templo en esa zona de la montaña, lo mismo sucedería con sol, las nubes abrirían pasó a estos dos, algo "sobrenatural" y muy raro.

El lugar estaba protegido, en parte, por un muro de piedra parecido al del patio de entrenamiento del palacio de jade, con la diferencia de que era decorado por arbustos puesta arriba.

Caminaron adentrándose al centro del lugar, en ese instante una tigresita blanca de ojos azules, vestida con un pantalón negro y un suetercito rosa, de por los menos 6 años, corrió a ellos, más específicamente hacia Shiro.

¿?: ¡HERMANITO!-llegó y lo abrazó.

Po: ¿Más tigres?- preguntó atónito.

Shiro: Yuga… - la tomó con sus brazos y la cargó- ¿Cómo esta mamá?

-Ella está bien hehe… oh, ¡un osito!-dijo tiernamente soltándose y saltando hacia Po. Esto lo tomó mucho por sorpresa, la pequeña se acurrucó en el-… es muy suave…

Po: Jajajaja, me haces cosquillas… oye, ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Yuga… -le respondió alegre.

-Jaja, oye ¿quieres un dumplig pegajoso?

-Sí, si….- Po le dio un dumpling pegajoso.

Shiro: ¿Oye, esa cosa es dulce?

-Un poco…

-Mh, menos mal, Yuga no puede consumir demasiada azúcar JAJA!

Yuga: ¡Hola Zhinji!- la pequeña gritó con la boca llena y saludó a susodicho personaje.

Shiro: Si jeje hola Zhinji... Ayhhhg, Zhinji!-dijo asustado al verlo. Zhinji era un lobo gris con algunos mechones blancos por la edad, físico fornido, estatura casi igualada a la de Po pero más alto que Yen Li, vestía con una armadura "Semi samuraí" parecida a la de Yen Li, solo que de color negro, pantalón de cera oscuro y con camisón rojo, un par de guantes sin dedos de armadura oscuros, una bufanda negra y limpia, botas sin punta, y además de traer consigo una hoja (Katana) de oro puro colgada en su cintura. El veía al trio fríamente y de brazos cruzados.

Zhinji: …

Yen Li: Yo le dije… - mencionó acusando a Shiro sobre el traer a Po.

Shiro: Puedo… explicarlo…-dijo nervioso.

Zhinji: *Suspira* Ya hablaremos después Shiro, tengo que salir, volveré por la mañana… -dijo pasando por camino entre ellos. Poseía una voz no tan fuerte pero sí masculina.

Yen Li: ¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó al ver que se dirigía a la salida con un pequeño morral.

Zhinjí: Es cierto, ustedes no estaban, la prisión de Alkhar fue atacada y Shuei ha escapado…

Po: Wow ¿La prisión de Alkhar? ¿Qué ese lugar no era impenetrable? -Yen Li se volteó a verlo, Po cargaba a Yuga aun en brazo, luego se volvió a Zhinji.

Yen Li: Voy contigo…

Zhinji: No, tú te quedas, el valle necesita de alguien que cuide de el- dijo serenamente.

Shiro: Pero… -Zhinji le hizo seña de que no que no le dirigiría la palabra y se marchó.

Yen Li: ¡Maldición!- masculló molesto.

Po: Wooow, entonces ¿Él es, Zhinjí?

Shiro: Si, así es… Es un buen tipo, carismático y tranquilo, puede que esté viejo pero aun así, es el mejor. Bien te mostraré tu habitación sígueme… Por cierto *Se detiene*… Yuga ¿Cómo se dice?- la pequeña lo vio inocentemente, aun sosteniendo el bocadillo entre sus manos.

-*Masticando* ¿Qué?...

-¿Cómo dices cuando te dan algo?

-Gracias…* trago*

-Y volviendo a lo que quería decir. Yuga, él es Po, el guerrero dragón, nuestro invitado….

-¿Qué es un guerrero dragón? ¿Se come?

-Oh, cierto no sabe quién es…. Bueno, va a quedarse por esta noche- le dijo señalándolo con las manos.

-Que bien…. Jejeje, jejej- la pequeña corría alegre y juguetea.

Yen Li: Oye niña, ¿Y tu mamá?- pregunta de brazos cruzados.

-Ella está…. *¿Shiro?*-Menciono una voz femenina detrás de ella, una Tigre blanca vestida con un qipao color morado, con detalles de flores amarillas, edad tal vez entre los 60 y 70, pero no parecía vieja del todo, podría confundírsele con menos edad. Estaba encorvada, y apoyada de un bastón se dirigió a ellos, al mismo tiempo con la ayuda de un sirviente quien la sostenía de su brazo izquierdo- ¡MAMI!- gritó la pequeña y se abalanzó corriendo a ella para abrazarla.

¿?: Oh, jojo, mi pequeña...-se giró al trio- Hijo, y Yen Li… veo que han traído un amigo –Po la miró por un momento y recordó lo que Shifu había dicho "Ella es una Tigre blanca" de inmediato se sintió atemorizado pues, tenía los mismos rasgos que Shifu en algún momento describió.

Po: She…Sheeva…-La tigre se acercó a él y lo analizó

-Mh, es grande y fuerte…

Po: Jeje, lo mismo me dijo una cabra hace años… - rio nervioso por el hecho, la mujer toco con su bastón parte de los músculos de su brazo derecho- Hey soy, sensible en lo gelatinoso.

-Mmmm interesante, ¿cómo te llamas querido?

-Soy Po… y soy el guerrero dragón…

-¿El…Guerrero…Dragón? -dijo entre cortado por la, cierta impresión que la invadía por lo mencionado.

-Eh, sí hehe… ¿U-usted, es Sheeva?- su pregunta la saco de su trance.

-¿Uh? ¿Sheeva? Hmhmh No, querido, veo que me confundes, mi nombre es Shenguo, hmhmh que grato verte aquí querido Po.

-Uff menos mal… hehe, por un momento creí que iba a matarme, o a convertirme en piedra.

Shenguo: Ven prepararé la cena- ofreció amablemente y empezó a andar.

Po: Señora, es muy amable, pero, por primera vez y odiaré decirlo pero.

Shenguo: Oh, querido, no pasa nada si te quedas a cenar.

Po: Señora, en serio, lo siento y me duele tener que…*suspira* rechazar comida pero -su estómago gruñe.

Shenguo: Mhmhaha, a mí me parece que alguien piensa lo contrario- Po estaba apenado, y recordó las provisiones que traía consigo, algunas habían sido quemadas por el ataque de la gárgola y otras, pues… Simplemente se las había terminado en el camino, platicando junto con Shiro.

Po: Waaaa! Tonta, barriga, Traidora- se quejó.

Shenguo: Vamos, yo cocinaré.

Po: Gracias, señora, no se preocupe, yo puedo cocinar, siempre y cuando tengan tallarines.

Shenguo: Pero por supuesto que las tenemos- dijo con entusiasmo ladeando el brazo- pero tú eres nuestro invitado, MingZhi y Lou aún no regresan, así que, no hay que esperar más.

Yen Li: Ah, yo iré con mi novia-dijo alejándose de la escena.

Shiro: Pero no tienes novia….

Yen Li: Ayyy, ¡ya lo sé! solo voy por algo de comer al pueblo, quiero uno de esos pasteles de "Clavaina."

Shenguo: Yen Li, ¿no vas a quedarte a comer?- preguntó extrañada.

Yen Li: Con todo respeto mi lady, pero tengo que hacer otras cosas, además me toca vigilar hoy -dijo y se fue sin más.

-Mh, muchachos, siempre con la mente en otro mundo… bien, ¡Gui, Xe Min! -dos sirvientes se presentaron a su señal- Quiero que dejen las cosas de Po en la casa de invitados…- los sirvientes, ambos oca y coneja, le quitaron a Po sus cosas con un poco de esfuerzo ya que su mochila pesaba más que el sombrero de arroz, claro, era un sombrero, Po no dejo que se llevaran el cetro ya que prefería cargarlo, finalmente se llevaron sus cosas.

3

Durante la cena Po había insistido mucho en cocinar, hasta que la madre de Shiro cedió amablemente, mientras platicaban de temas en especial y la cena era servida:

Po: ¡Sopa lista!, espero les guste - les dio Bowles a cada uno y procedieron a probar sus legendarios fideos.

Shiro: *Comiendo* Whoa… Po, esto está delicioso -dice atiborrándose más.

Yuga: Sí Po… Más por favor- mostró su Tazón en señal de querer más, el con mucho gusto lleno nuevamente su tazón, la madre de Shiro probó y saboreo lentamente.

Shenguo: Nam, nam… Guerrero dragón, tu sopa es de lo mejor que he probado en mi vida -le dedicó una sonrisa.

Po: Sabía que les gustaría, fue la misma reacción que tuvieron mis amigos al probarla, pero insisto y tiene que probar la de mi eh… papá Ping, es todavía mejor.

Shiro: ¿Enserio? Viejo, algún día tengo que ir al valle de la paz, iremos algún día…

\- Eso me gustaría, también tengo mucho que mostrarles, paisajes, presentarles a mis amigos y muchas cosas más.

Shenguo: Nos encantaría Po, ten por seguro que iremos- dijo y siguió comiendo.

-Saben me alegra poder conversar con alguien después de casi una larga semana solo, me recuerdan mucho a los 5 cuando llegué al templo. De hecho, me siento como si este fuera de los primeros días que llegué, solo que ustedes, bueno, son… más amables en comparación –Bebió de sorbo toda la sopa de fideos de su tazón.

Shenguo: Y dime Po, si tú fuiste elegido guerrero dragón, eso quiere decir que Oogway pereció ¿cierto?- Po se atragantó:

-*Cof*… *cof*…. Este, *Cof*….*Suspira tristemente*… Sí, y yo soy su sucesor -Po le mostró el cetro que Oogway le dio en el mundo de los espíritus.

-Bueno, de una u otra forma tenía que suceder.

-¿Cómo? O sea ¿Qué usted sabía que Oogway?- Ella asintió.

\- Ya veo.

-He oído muchas cosas de ti, Po, salvaste el Valle de la Paz, a toda China con ayuda de los cinco furiosos y tu maestro, y… oímos que un espíritu vengador había regresado del más allá para robarse el Chi de todos los maestros de Kung Fu - Po estaba boquiabierto, la vieja tigre sabía mucho acerca de él y los 5 furiosos.

-Creo que voy a desmayarme… –dijo y a punto de caerse hacia atrás con todo y silla, Shiro lo detuvo y lo reposicionó, pero nuevamente Po casi volvía a caer, pasó por unos segundos más, la misma rutina, hasta que se detuvo- Wooojoooo! ¡Hoy me han sucedido cosas increíbles!-dijo lo último con emoción- Pelee con otro fenómeno morado, conocí a dos guerreros estupendos, un pueblo casi imaginario y un templo de Kung Fu muy hermoso, pero sobretodo supe de la existencia de más tigres.

-Estoy feliz de saber eso Po, por cierto, ¿podrías decirme la razón de tu viaje?

-Oh, es cierto Shifu me encomendó viajar para buscar a un tal… eh ¿Cómo se llama?... Patino, Pichuelo Sabial… Oh, Pingüino Sabio para buscar unas armas con súper poderes, creo que su nombre era MingZhi- dijo provocando que ella escupiera el caldo de la sopa y se atragantara esta vez.

-*Escupiendo* *Cof *cof* *coFFF* EHJJ…

Shiro: ¡Mamá!- se levantó de su asiento y ella le detuvo avisando que estaba bien…

Shenguo: E-estoy… *Cof* B-b-bien… *Cof*.

Shiro: Po ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?

Po: ¿Qué cosa?

Shiro: No tienes que viajar más…

Po: ¿Qué? Pero Shifu me dijo que estaba al norte de China y… *Shifu suele equivocarse mucho, Panda*- dijo una vieja y ronca voz masculina. Los presentes voltearon la mirada al dueño de aquella voz.

Shiro: Maestro MingZhi… - MingZhi, un viejo pingüino con bigote largo y un sombrero de arroz, vestido con una túnica verde, además sostenía un bastón de madera con la punta en forma de la cabeza de un ave. Nada más podía describirlo.

Shenguo: MingZhí, regresaste… - levantó una aleta en señal de que no hablara.

MingZhi: Así que Shifu te envió a buscarme, vaya, es un milagro que ese viejo por fin se haya interesado en volver a saber de mi existencia.

Po: Usted es ¿El Pingüino Sabio?- preguntó nervioso por haberlo visto aparecer de esa manera.

MingZhi: Estas en lo correcto y ¿Tú eres?- preguntó aún desde la entrada de la cocina.

-Soy Po, el Guerrero Dragón y actual maestro del Palacio de Jade…

-¿El guerrero dragón? ¿Entonces…?-pregunta anonadado.

Shenguo: El maestro Oogway se ha ido, MingZhi- le dijo.

MingZhi: Pero ¿Cuándo?

Po: Hace 9 años, cuando yo fui elegido Guerrero Dragón… - le mostró el cetro de Oogway, al momento Yen Li llegó a la cocina.

Yen Li: ¡Shiro! Mingzhi y Lou ya… Regresaron - lo vio parado ahí en la entrada- (-_-) Como sea me largo.

MingZhi: Shenguo, quiero que el panda se vaya de mi casa… -le dijo a la mamá de Shiro y salió de la cocina, ella se levantó y fue tras él.

Shenguo: MingZhi espera… -ella tigre era coja, caminaba a andadas y debido a su edad dependía mucho de su bastón.

Po: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué quiere que me vaya?

Shiro: Lo siento, Po - se disculpó apenado por lo sucedido.

-Descuida, hablaré con él.

Yuga: ¿Te vas a ir Po?- preguntó de manera inocente, con los ojos tiernamente engrandecidos y brillosos.

-No pequeña, claro que no… - acarició su cabeza-… *Suspira* no caminé días desde el Valle De La Paz para esto… - dijo y se dirigió tras el pingüino.

*Con MingZhi….

El viejo pingüino, se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, hincado ante una estatua hecha de oro puro, una estatua de Oogway con arreglos florales al pie de esta, parecía estar rezando.

MingZhi: No creí que sucedería tan rápido su profecía, maestro, discúlpeme por no haber podido estar ese día. ¡Shifu ni siquiera me envió una carta!- abrió los ojos y exclamó, hablaba a la estatua como si esta fuera el verdadero maestro de maestros- Todo sucedió tan rápido… - al instante Shenguo y Po llegaron hasta él.

Shenguo: MingZhi… -pronunció su nombre casi de forma maternal. El pingüino se giró a ellos y frunció el ceño al ver al guerrero dragón.

MingZhi: Grrr, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-pregunto molesto.

Po: Ehhh ¿Yo?... -dijo señalándose así mismo.

-Sí… Haj, ¡Shenguo te dije que lo quería fuera de aquí!- se levantó y se dirigió a la vieja tigre.

Shenguo: Tranquilo, MingZhi, ha venido en busca de ti y se ha tomado una larga peripecia para hacerlo… Necesita tu ayuda -Mingzhi lo miró por unos segundos y luego regresó la mirada a Shenguo.

MingZhi: Déjanos a solas… - le pidió, ella hizo caso y salió del recinto cerrando la puerta, Po estaba un poco intrigado por el hecho de que simplemente tuviera que salir- Escucha panda, ¿Por qué Shifu te envió?

Po: Bueno… ¿Cómo se lo digo? Shifu me envió porque, bueno quiere que le diga, que…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó impacientemente.

-Ayyy, porque una tal Sheeva volvió desde no sé dónde…

-¡¿Sheeva?! Eso es imposible murió hace 50 años…

-Pues parece que no hehe, de hecho está buscando unas gemas como esta - le mostró la gema gris.

-Ahhhj… ¿Las piedras de la catástrofe? yo siempre le dije a Oogway que debíamos destruirlas en vez de… - tomó la gema y comenzó a analizar, dio con la fisura- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Eh, Shifu me la dio, me dijo que debía activarla, y que usted me enseñaría, ya que me guiaría hacia las armas.

-¿Qué armas? uyyy, ese Shifu siempre diciendo las cosas como quiere. Escucha Panda ¿sabes para que quiere estas gemas, esa tal Sheeva?

-Shifu dijo…

-Ayy, Shifu dijo, Shifu dijo… ¿SHIFU DIJO QUE!?

-Oiga tranquilo, no se estrese, ufff, cielos es peor que Shifu. Él dijo que ella las quería para obtener poderes y que ustedes junto a Oogway lucharon con ella salvando a China de su… Psicosis.

-No, eso es mentira ¡UNA FALACIA! Shifu te contó solo un apequeña parte de la verdad, estas cochinas piedras contienen los poderes de Sheeva, por eso las quiere, pero también planea destruir China y crear su propio gobierno.

-¿Qué? ¿O-o sea cómo? Esto es confuso, ¿A que vine entonces?- preguntó revuelto en cuanto pensamientos.

-Se suponía que Oogway encerró y repartió las gemas de Orion, Fochun, Hereas y Xiol a distintos clanes guerreros. A mí me encargó cuidar las armas de los "3 Senderos" las cuales fueron bendecidas con su poder - le mostró una pintura de tres guerreros sosteniendo cada uno una arma de oro, una Oveja (Hoja), un Leopardo (Hacha) y un Halcón (Lanza).

-Wojojo, genial…-dijo asombrado por las figuras retratadas y que se veían imponentes a mera vista.

-La Kotetsu, usada por primera vez en la dinastía Moncho por el líder del clan, un arma de poder explosivo capaz de cortar cualquier cosa. La segunda es el hacha Gong Sao, un hacha de mediano tamaño pero pesada y destructiva, que ha logrado pulverizar ejércitos demoniacos enteros, fue usada por un sujeto conocido como "El herrero" hace ya 300 años y por último, la lanza Reng, capaz de otorgarle la habilidad de volar limitadamente a su portador, puede dar golpes certeros a sus rivales.

He aquí las tres armas más poderosas del mundo, superan con creces a cualquier arma existente, excepto la poderosísima "Espada de los héroes" en su máximo potencial. Juntas, pueden repeler el poder demoniaco de Sheeva.

Po: ¡Increíble, esto, esto es bárbaro! En verdad, lo…lo digo enserio. Pero, esto ya no tiene sentido para mí. –MingZhi lo miró atentamente- quiero decir que, estoy en un viaje, no lo sé, extraño, gemas magicas, armas legendarias, poderes demoniacos y dos viejos maestros de Kung Fu retirados con problemas de amistad.

-Mira, Panda, sé que estás confundido con esta situación, cálmate.

-Pero estoy calmado…

-Okey, toda esta situación es algo compleja y si Sheeva regresó es una muy, muy mala noticia, esa bruja nunca ha tenido buenas intenciones.

-Entonces vamos a detenerla…

-¡No es fácil! - a Po lo tomó de sorpresa su reacción y se quedó callado- Lo más seguro es que Sheeva quiera ambas cosas, las piedras y las armas, las gemas por su poder y las armas, no sé realmente para que, por 9 años hemos estado recibiendo reportes de robo en todo el Este y Oeste, se creía que podía tratarse de un grupo de malandros, pronto descubrimos que eran criaturas purpura. Sí Sheeva obtiene sus poderes, sumirá al mundo en una era glacial eterna, estaremos perdidos.

-Lo entiendo…

-Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, mis alumnos, Zhinji, y Yen Li poseen dos de tres armas, ellos son los siguientes sucesores en la línea de los "3 senderos". Y son los más fuertes de esta localidad.

-¿Y Shiro?

-Já, ese chico podrá parecer rudo a primera vista, pero la realidad es que parece más un niño que un guerrero, ser un tigre no lo hace más rudo, por lo tanto no es capaz, ni mucho menos el indicado para poseer la lanza Reng.

-Yo digo que sí lo es, solo debería tener fe en él, crea en sus capacidades.

-Dime, ¿A ti por qué Oogway te eligió Guerrero Dragón?

-Hehe, es una historia algo complicada y…

-No quiero oír historias quiero la respuesta, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, Oogway, me eligió Guerrero Dragón porque para el represento el Ying y El Yang, él me dijo que podía ver el pasado y el futuro y que había sido el quien le dijo a mi papa real que debía buscarme porque estaba vivo y….- MingZhi le hace seña de parar.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-Jeje, hace un tiempo en el mundo espiritual, y me dio este bastón-MingZhi estaba boquiabierto.

-… Entiendo todo, tú representas el Yin y el Yang- canturreó- Mh, Shenguó también lo representa, yo lo represento pero solo por el color, y tú no lo representas solo por tu color. Panda, el Guerrero Dragón representa el fruto perfecto de la paz y justicia, y por ende, puedo decirte que podría ser un ciclo sin fin…-dijo de espaldas.

-No entiendo…

-Pero claaaro, alguien incluso con la más mínima pisca de maldad no podía serlo, dime ¿Has pensado en cosas malas?

-Pues… lo más malo en lo que he pensado ha sido, emmm-empezó a contar con los dedos-… El hombre tofu, La comida echada a perder, aquella vez que…

-¡No, no, no y no! veo que no me explique bien ¿Has pensado en hacer algo malo?

-Lo único malo que he hecho ha sido cocinar pastel de frutas Klom… -MingZhi estaba perturbado por lo dicho, era real para él, que Po no tenía ni aquello, ni una sola pisca de maldad en él.

-Oh, excelente… Otro Shiro…-mencionó al recordar que su alumno es igual.

-Jeje, sí ese sujeto es igual a mí… -señaló al aire.

-Desgraciadamente… Talvez deba creer en sus capacidades, y en las tuyas -susurró y luego se sacudió la cabeza- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Panda ve y descansa, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar mañana.

-Oiga espere ¿Pero si me ayudará a derrotar a Sheeva?

-Desgraciadamente, no podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos *Suspira cansado* a Shifu.

-MingZhi ¿Usted odia a Shifu?-posó su mano en en aleta izquierda.

-¿Qué? ¡No!... y ¡YA VETE A DORMIR!-se lo quitó bruscamente y se fue. Po hizo caso, frustrado por la situación. Ya fuera cerró la puerta, Shenguo lo miraba cautelosamente y terminó por asustarlo.

Po: Ahhhh… señora, va a matarme de un susto- la vieja Tigre aún lo miraba.

Shenguó: Me disculpo por ello, querido, MingZhi puede ser un poco, inestable, tu sabes cómo pueden ser algunos viejos maestros de Kung Fu. Tantos años experimentando dolor, frustración y perpetuidad en sus tiempos, los vuelve amargados… A algunos. Un practicante de artes marciales tiende a pasar por cosas horrorosas, ya sean por accidente o a propósito.

-Sí, la verdad no creí que fuera más amargado que Shifu… *No solo eso*-mencionó Shiro llegando a escena.

Shiro: El maestro MingZhi es más amargado que un limón.

Shenguo: Escucha, Po. Debes descansar por ahora, bien has dicho que hoy tuvieron una ardua batalla con una "Gárgola De Diamantillo"

-¿Usted como sabe?

-Mhmhmh, ya sabes, experiencia… -dijo, sonrió y se retiró- Mañana continuaremos hablando de esta situación.

-¿Okey?

Shiro: Bueno Po, tu habitación está al fondo en la casa de invitados, nos vemos mañana, al fin podré descansar *Bosteza* de maravilla. ¡Nos vemos!-dijo y se fue alegremente.

Al fin y al cabo, Po se dispuso a dormir, tenía mucho que tratar al siguiente día, y más importante aún, tenía que reposar por sus heridas.

Po: *Suspira* Las cosas no son como me las imaginaba… -dijo y finalmente cerró los ojos cayendo así en los brazos de Morfeo. Y mientras las Estrellas y la Luna seguían haciendo lo suyo, aluzando todo el valle haciendo de la noche una muy hermosa y maravillosa.

Continuara…

HOLAAAA!

¿Qué tal? Jaja, "Ya sé que no contestan" XD, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, el más largo hasta ahora.

Sus reviews me ayudan e inspiran a continuar con este Fic.

Es todo lo que tengo que decir por mi parte. "Te ha hablado Dro… Roy y te deseo buen día, tarde o noche, donde quiera que estés".

Hasta la próxima.

Bye. :D


	5. Mar de Problemas

Nota: este capítulo ocurre el mismo día que el capítulo 4. Sin más preámbulos he aquí.

Capítulo-.5: "Un Mar de Problemas".

1

*En un lugar lejano…

Un lobo de pelaje obscuro observaba con un mirador de bambú percatándose de un grupo de seres que volaban cargando una gran bolsa con más bolsas.

Wu Dan: Regresaron…

En una sala de enorme corredor se hallaba su mandataria, sentada en un trono de piedra, aún conservaba esa túnica mugrosa que tanto la caracteriza.

Wu Dan: *Abriendo la puerta* Mi lady, mis esbirros han regresado.

Sheeva: Excelente, espero que esos 9 años de ausencia hayan valido la pena- en aquel preciso momento las gárgolas restantes entraron y se formaron como si de una fila de soldados se tratase, sin más le ofrecieron todas las bolsas que habían recolectado durante su travesía… Incluyendo la de "El palacio de jade".

-Muy bien, veamos que tenemos por aquí- las gárgolas vaciaron las bolsas ante sus pies dejando ver el botín de piedras preciosas cuyo brillo parecía el reflejo de un mar de ensueño en el aún oculto rostro de Sheeva- ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Dónde están mis gemas?!-preguntó molesta.

Wu Dan: ¿Qué? un momento, 1, 2, 3. ¿Solo 3?, pero si eran 8 ¿Qué pasó?

Gargola 2: Ñam dab arrk aar- gruñía como si estuviera hablando.

Sheeva: **¡SILENCIO!-** Le disparó una ráfaga de energía oscura, desintegrándola.

Gárgola: Ahhhhhrr-gritaba deshaciéndose al mismo tiempo.

-¡Wu Dan te ordené específicamente encontrar las gemas restantes y lo único que sabes hacer es solo fracasar!-se levantó del trono queriendo descargar su furia sobre él.

-Mi lady, pido disculpas, el resto de mis pequeños seguramente fueron destruidos intentándolo. No volverá a suceder… Ayggh- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sheeva lo había tomado del cuello apretándoselo.

-No claro que no volverá a suceder, porque no vas a pasar más de este día….-ambos escucharon una regurgitación, pues una de las dos gárgolas restantes estaba intentando escupir algo.

Gárgola 3: *Regurgitando* Uaghh, auudd… *Vomitando*- la gárgola había devuelto una enorme piedra de color rojo, era la aclamada gema de Hereas. Sheeva, miró a su séquito y lo devolvió al suelo, este tosía con fuerza y recuperaba el aire.

Sheeva: Parece que tus espectros salvaron tu desgraciada y miserable vida, de nuevo- cogió la gema aún con saliva de la gárgola- La gema Hereas, finalmente el poder de todo lo ardiente, de vuelta a mi. Creo que no eres tan inútil después de todo… - aplasto la gema con su puño y absorbió su poder-… ahora de Xiol y las armas de los "3 Senderos", son prioridad, y sé exactamente donde podrían estar estas últimas. Mhmhm, creo que una viejita recibirá una visita inesperada en unos días ¡Wu dan! -gritó asustándolo manda de nuevo a tus espectros a los bosques de la ciudad de Lin Phen.

Wu dan: Pero ama, solo quedan 2 gárgolas y hacer esas 8 me costó 5 años, necesitaría reunir los materiales de nuevo.

-Mh… lamentablemente, sin el poder de Xiol no puedo romper el collarín, por lo tanto no puedo recuperar todos mis poderes aún, además la energía que poseo para crear goles es muy poca y quiero aprovecharla bien cuando llegue el momento. Yeeks ese Oogway, si no fuese por él, Shifu y ese pajarraco asqueroso, ya tendría el mundo bajo mi control… el mundo sería un lugar mejor y mi marido… -paró y se dirigió frente a un espejo, se quitó su capucha, Wu dan miraba temeroso desde sus espaldas- La caldera ha estado activa por 9 años por lo tanto el hechizo de forjamiento está casi listo. En cuanto rompa las armas y tenga su energía espiritual, la usaré… Quiero que vayas a la bahía de Mau Xi y consigas el archivo de estos criminales, luego procede a traermelos -Le mostró una hoja con retrato de dos individuos- En cuanto a la gema de Xiol, me encargaré personalmente de buscarla.

-Bueno no es por nada pero, ¿Puedo traerle solo a Shuei? –dijo temeroso algo que a ella no le agrado.

-¿Que parte de " **DOS** " no entendiste?- le preguntó amenazante aún de espaldas.

-E-es que, mi lady, no podemos dejar libre a ese tal Barcklay... Es un ¡DEMENTE! Al emperador japonés le costó la mitad del ejercito capturarlo-gritó nervioso.

-Es por ello que lo quiero, solo hazlo, ellos te van a sustituir en la búsqueda de las armas de "3 senderos" tendrán la orden de conseguirlas en cuanto lo hagan tráelos ante mí para recompensarlos… Los nipones son mucho mejores en combate armado y técnicas especiales, que los guerreros de China a ti te tengo reservado algo mejor- dijo y se retiró dejándolo solo. Finalmente cabizbajo suspiró

\- *Suspira* Sí, mi lady regresaré pronto -se giró a las gárgolas, las cuales peleaban por una rama de bambú- regresen a su antiguo sueño mis pequeños- sacó su cadena con esferas purpura y las gárgolas fueron devueltas, solo las esferas que las contenían brillaban, mientras que las demás estaban apagadas.

*En el pueblo pesquero de Mau Xi…

Wu dan caminaba tranquilamente por el mercado, entre las personas, tapado con su cotidiana capucha, era obvio que por ello, su brazo de metal carcomido y la cadena con esferas purpura, llamaba demasiado la atención de los pobladores y no solo esto, también la atención de algunos bandidos.

¿?: Pss, jefe, mire a ese enano, mire sus bolas moradas, se ven muy validables- dijo un gallo, estaban en un callejón.

¿?: Tal vez podríamos venderlas en una buena cantidad…-dijo un ratón.

¿?: Mh, puede ser, Choi, síguelo, y en cuanto pare lo asaltamos- dijo un hipopótamo saliendo desde las sombras junto con otro grupo de animales, 2 bueyes, 1 ganso y 1 cerdo.

El lobo miraba alrededor suyo en busca de cierto lugar al cual había sido enviado.

Wu dan: Mh, será mejor encontrar el establecimiento de la guardia imperial… -miró alrededor dando con susodicho lugar-… bingo- llegó justo a un pequeño lugar, una estructura de madera tal y como todo el pueblo pesquero, entró cautelosamente, el encargado era un cerdo quien solo bebía té. El lobo consiguió no ser visto, pero aún tenía que mantenerse agachado y muy sigilosamente ingresó a lo que era la estantería, una mini biblioteca que mantenía los archivos de cientos de criminales encarcelados en las dos prisiones de alta seguridad de toda china la prisión de "Alkhar" que después de la fuga de Tai Lung y el inmenso daño que se le fue provocada a la prisión de Chorh-Gom fue mandada a construir convirtiéndose en la prisión más segura de toda China y donde mandaban exclusivamente a poderosos guerreros del mismo calibre que el difunto leopardo de las nieves.

-Veamos, Shuei, Shuei, Shuei, perfecto… -sacó un rollo con información del individuo, un tigre de bengala. Comenzó a leer cautelosamente:

Yusei Shuei:

Guerrero renegado del Clan Tennshu, Experto en el arte del Ninpo de fuego.

Orden de Aprehensión por el asesinato de Mung, maestro de la academia Tao Phann, y el robo 80 millones de Yenes de la realeza, implicado en el intento de asesinato de Tenma hija del emperador, entre otros.

-Vaya, sí que tenía problemas… -continuó leyendo:

Prisionero en: Profundidades de Alkhar.

Capturado en territorio Chino.

Clasificación: Extremadamente Peligroso.

-Excelente, ahora la del otro, veamos….aquí- sacó otro rollo más viejo era el archivo de un "Ligre" y empezó a leer:

Nombre: Xiangshu "Zith" Barcklay.

Samurái retirado, Ex capitán elite del "Escuadrón De La Muerte" de las fuerzas armadas japonesas, Maestro de Kung Fu Hunga (estilo tigre) renegado.

Orden de aprehensión por la muerte de 28 soldados japoneses bajo su propio mando, Robo, Criminal de guerra. Capturado en China

Debido a su incursión en China, el emperador tuvo que forcejear con la armada japonesa para mantenerlo en el país.

El lobo se sentía intrigado y nervioso al seguir leyendo la biografía de un guerrero con el historial criminal más alto que haya visto en su vida.

Prisionero en: "Cárcel marina de Yin Hing, Bahía de Corea".

Clasificación: Extremadamente Peligroso

-Cielos esto es lo más… feo que he leído en mi vida- cuando terminó de leer tomó ambos rollos, giró y para su mala suerte el guardia estaba frente a él con un garrote de madera, palmándolo contra su mano- Oh jejeje, hola ¿Cómo te va?- el cerdo lo golpeo en la cabeza y luego lo tiró al suelo.

Cerdo: Estás arrestado por robo de archivos oficiales de la guardia imperial… -antes de que le pusiera las esposas de presión Wu Dan se escabulló rápidamente y salió con ambos rollos-… ¡Oye! alto ahí, deténganlo.

El lobo corrió a cuatro patas e ingreso al mercado, perdiendo de vista al guardia, pero su suerte no había durado, ya que se había topado con el hipopótamo y su banda de ladrones, una oveja los vio y gritó:

-Oh no, ¡SON PAPUI Y SU BANDA!-gritó alarmada y los pobladores empezaron a correr despavoridos.

Papui: Jaja, hola perrito ¿te perdiste?

Wu dan: ¿A quién llamas perrito? Te voy a… -Papui lo tomó del cuello.

-¿Me vas a qué? Ni los más rudos de este pueblo han podido contra mí, ¡PAPUI EL INVENCIBLE!-Gritó con orgullo.

Buey: Pero jefe ya todos sabemos que es el invencible Papui….-El grandulón lo vio con ganas de aplastarlo si no se callaba-…. lo siento.

Papui: Como decía, nada ni nadie puede penetrar mi coraza…-se golpeó con el puño izquierdo provocando un sonido como el golpear de una roca. Pronto comenzó a apretarlo el cuello de Wu Dan.

Wu Dan: AHghhg…. Ya me…fastidias…. Te-tomó su cadena y la lanzó al suelo, Choi, el ratón la atrapó.

Choi: esto es nuestro, jaja….-sostuvo la cadena con las esferas purpura.

Papui: Hahaha, fue agradable quedarnos con tus pertenencias, seguro que nos pagaran mucho por esas esferas…- Wu Dan sonrió, cosa que al grandulón le disgustó- ¿Por qué sonríes?- Pronto las esferas en manos del ratón comenzaron a brillar.

-Jajaja ¿oh?... -las esferas lanzaron a las dos gárgolas restantes, Papui y sus secuaces al verlas no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas en montón.

Cerdo: ¿Qué es eso? Jajajajajajaja.

Papui: Awww que ternura, esa pequeñeces no lastimarían ni a una hormiguita MUAJAJAJAJA!

Wu Dan: Yo…noestaríatanseguro-dijo ya casi sin aire. El par de gárgolas quedaron incrédulas al ver que lastimaban a su amo y ambas vieron furiosas a los bandidos para terminar transformándose a su modo Berserker, La primera era la gárgola con la que Po había luchado en el palacio, cuernos largos y puntiagudos, sin cola y brazos muy grandes y fuertes, y la segunda con sus cuernos de carnero, alas y de igual, brazos grandes y fuertes, ambos seres doblando por poco el tamaño de Papui, su banda dejo de reír y se alejaron al ver a los monstruos de diamantillo purpura acercándose.

El hipopótamo, aun con Wu Dan en mano seguía riendo con los ojos cerrados, sin percatarse de la lejanía y miedo de sus sequitos.

Papui: HAHAJAJAJAJA…JA, JAJA… JA ¿Ah?- paró al ver a la gárgola 1 sosteniéndole el brazo y quitarle a su amo- eso no me lo esperaba- asustado retrocedió unos pasos, luego se puso serio- JAJA! No importa nadie puede con *PAS*… MIIIIIIGGOOOOOOO!- La gárgola 1 había atinado un fuerte puñetazo mandándolo fuera de la bahía, los bandidos sobrantes simplemente decidieron huir asustados.

Pronto el cerdo encargado de la oficina de archivero, llegó junto con un grupo de rinocerontes armados con lanzas y ballestas.

Cerdo: Ahí está general es… el-dijo entre corte al verlo junto a las gárgolas.

Rinoceronte: *Temblando* Nunca dijiste nada sobre lagartijas mutantes gigantes-le dijo al cerdo

-Es porque nunca lo dije- dijo asustado y todos corrieron asustados. Las gárgolas estuvieron a punto de atacar cuando un hacha de mediano tamaño y de oro puro se clavó en el suelo interponiéndose.

Yen Li: Es aburrido saber que el mundo está condenado a ser gris….-Yen Li, quien yacía de brazos cruzados en el tejado de una casa, la gárgola 2 lo vio-…. ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- dijo extrañado por la apariencia del ser purpura.

Wu Dan: Tiene un arma de los "Tres Senderos"- encárgate de él….-le dijo a la gárgola 2-….Tú, salgamos de aquí- le dijo a la gárgola 1, está paso a su forma original y regresando a la esfera.

-No, no lo harás- bajó velozmente pero la gárgola se interpuso y le dio un puñetazo mandándolo al contra una casa. *POW*

Wu Dan corría rápidamente cuando Shiro apareció y lo atrapó sorpresivamente.

Wu Dan: ¿Qué?...

Shiro: Yen Li, ¡te tengo!-forcejeaba con el lobo tratando de evitar su escape. Wu Dan pisó su pie liberándose del agarré- Sssss ay, mi piecito auch!

Wu Dan: ¡Adiós perdedores!-gritó ya lejos.

Corrió por las calles de la bahía, de callejón en callejón hasta encontrar la salida, sonrió y continuó andando velozmente, durante su huida pudo apreciar a un rinoceronte hablando asustado con un panda más adelante.

Llegó pasando al lado del oso, ambos cruzaron miradas a cámara lenta, pero al parecer el panda centraba más su mirada en la cadena que sostenía. Sin más Wu Dan había logrado escapar ágilmente.

Al rato, paró en un bosque cercano y descansó, de pronto y de ruin manera escuchó el potente rugido de la gárgola 2.

Wu Dan: *AAAAAARRGGGGHHH!*- escuchó desde el pueblo, a pesar de que ya se había alejado lo suficiente- Jaja dales una paliza, pero por lo que más quieras intenta salir vivo-dijo feliz de saber que su esbirro se haría cargo. Miró la puesta del sol- Tengo que darme prisa, sí quiero salir vivo de esto, y si esos dos locos que busco no me matan Lady Sheeva lo hará.

Se quitó su capucha y secó el poco sudor de su frente, debajo de está llevaba una especie de traje negro con líneas y bordes dorados, una cinta blanca que sostenía su pantalón, al lado cargaba la cadena, más específicamente en el lado izquierdo de la cintura, y poseía un par de zapatos sin punta color negro haciendo relucir sus afiladas garras, por fin dejaba ver algo de su apariencia más allá de su rostro y cola. A pesar de ser viejo, sus músculos estaban definidos, claro, era delgado, su forma de vestir que, junto su ojo tuerto y su carcomido y metálico brazo imponía poder en su apariencia, Volvió a ponerse su capucha cubriéndose de nueva cuenta.

-Tengo que darme prisa, iré primero por el tal Barcklay, tal vez el me ayude a sacar a Shuei de la prisión de Alkhar… - Puso sus dedos en su frente-… Ahí está- dijo y finalmente se tele transportó.

Al borde de un enorme lago, observaba con su mirador de bambú, a lo lejos y entre la no tan densa niebla, una extensa construcción de plataformas con torres, era la prisión marina de la "Bahía de Corea".

2

*En las plataformas….

Un conjunto de guardias vigilaba la pequeña zona del prisionero, una esfera hecha de barrotes de acero entinado que más parecía la jaula de una enorme ave, 4 gacelas macho vestidas con el uniforme de la guardia imperial y sosteniendo ballestas, posaban en torres vigía metálicas y 8 más en la plataforma baja junto a un par de rinocerontes con armadura, cuidaban a toda costa, con cada una de sus células alerta por cualquier enemigo. Un gorila caminaba hacia ellos, cargaba una charola de metal con un pequeño vaso de agua, un tazón de arroz y panes de pita.

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado, resultaba que el gorila daría de comer al único prisionero que habitaba en el enorme conjunto de plataformas en medio del agua.

Gorila: ¡Hora de comer sabandija! - metió la charola por debajo de una apertura especial. El residente de la celda se colgaba de los tubos cual "simio" tratando de entretenerse, a los costados había cadenas rotas y esparcidas por él suelo, se habría soltado antes.

Xiangshu: ¿Tan pronto? Cada vez me traen comida más temprano, ¿Qué acaso quieren engordarme y comerme? O ¿algo así?- dijo burlescamente.

El ligre, un felino con rasgos de tigre, pelaje anaranjado claro con algunas canas levemente visibles, rayas negras y dientes que, a diferencia de una mandíbula normal eran de metal muy afilados, ojos amarillentos con un poco de rojo que parecían reflejar el mismo infierno, iris amarillo, delgado y vestido con un chaleco con las mangas arrancadas y un pantalón verde musgo remendado, opacado por el tiempo y con algunas rasgaduras en el mismo, con un lazo de costal como cinturón, pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus mejillas, las cuales poseían pelaje parecido a la melena de un león reemplazando esta misma alrededor de su cabeza, solo que aparentaban ser un par de patillas café claro de raro corte.

Un guardia se giró y tomó una especie de rama metálica que yacía en un cubo con carbón ardiendo.

Guardia 1: ¡SILENCIO!- dijo y el resto de guardias aun desde su posición agarraron más ramas metálicas y lo quemarón, el hibrido felino rugió con fuerza.

-¡ROAAHRRRRRRRHHHH!- terminó tirado en el suelo con bastantes quemaduras y pelo tostado, pero aún vivo, no era el propósito de los guardias eliminarlo, por ahora.

Guardia 2: Tienes derecho a guardar silencio- volvió a su posición.

Xiangshu: Solo…d-déjame…que…salga…de aquí….-se esforzaba por levantarse, pues, las quemaduras realmente lo lastimaban, habían sido demasiadas, incluso un reo común ya habría muerto-… ¡les juro que les arrancaré la maldita cabeza y!…-el guardia torció la mirada fastidiado y junto al resto volvieron a quemarlo- ¡ROAAGHHRHRRR!

Mientras los destellos del fuego, se hacían presentes entre la niebla, Wu Dan observaba y analizaba la manera de actuar de los guardias y si estos representaban gran amenaza, el resultado… la vigilancia iba enserio y con todo.

Guardó su mirador de bambú y continuó pensando desde su escondite, un par de arbustos cercanos al mar. Por otra parte la segunda gárgola salió del agua, propinándole un susto mortal.

*SPLASSSHHHH*

Wu Dan: Cielos ¿Qué es eso?... oh eres tu…- corrió hacia el monstruo de diamantillo purpura- ¿Pero qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto? Grrrr esos guerreros de pacotilla debieron ser muy fuertes, por suerte escapaste de allí. Pero, al menos dime que mataste a alguno ¿lo hiciste?- la gárgola con cuernos de carnero y sin la mitad de extremidades lo vio por segundos, dando a entender que no fue así.

-Ya veo, entonces, descansa vuelve y regenérate, tu hermano se hará cargo del resto- puso la esfera la frente suyo y la absorbió, luego la guardó y regreso la vista hacia la unidad de plataformas en medio del agua- ahora, veamos, mmmmm, nah voy a tener que usar la fuerza….-tomo la otra esfera y la arrojó al agua, la esfera detonó dando una pequeña y breve iluminación en esa parte del mar-… Ve mi pequeño, ve y encárgate de esos tontos, no quiero que terminen haciéndome comida para el monstruo al que maltratan.

La gárgola en su modo "Berserker", nadaba entre oscuras profundidades de aquel mar, con dirección a la plataforma y con el cumplir su misión.

Guardia 3: ¿Mh? ¿Qué es eso?- sacó un mirador de metal color amarillo y miró al ser purpura dirigirse a la prisión- ¡INTRUSO!- tomó un cuerno y avisó a toda unidad sobre el enemigo. Los guardias de las torres tomaron posición inmediata de las balistas explosivas y abrieron fuego de la misma manera con tal de eliminar al objetivo que más ya era poderoso, pero ellos no lo sabrían hasta enfrentarlo cara a cara.

*BOMMM*, *SPLASH*, *BOMMM* *SPLASH*, *BOMMMMM!*

La gárgola evadía las detonaciones de los proyectiles con estratégicas maniobras en el agua, no fue mucho para que llegara a una de las torres, saltara destruyendo la balista y lanzara lejos a su manejador, al momento grupos grandes de guardias, esta vez rinocerontes y gacelas, armados con escudos, espadas, hachas, lanzas y arcos llegaron hasta ella y sin aviso alguno atacaron con todo lo que tenían, no era problema para el monstruo purpura, este atacaba con ferocidad a cada guardia abriéndose paso golpe por golpe, lanzándolos uno contra otros, arrojándolos al agua, golpeándolos brutalmente hasta desmallarlos.

Guadia 4: **¡ACTIVEN EL LANZALLAMAS!-** gritó a otro grupo de guardias en el primer piso de la plataforma, ellos obedecieron y apuntaron un enorme artefacto que se asemejaba mucho a los cañones del difunto pavo real, solo que, a diferencia de sus creaciones, esta poderosísima arma era capaz de calcinar a cualquiera, incluyendo ejércitos enteros con un muy potente fuego rojo, con la misma potencia con la que caería algún meteorito pero de seguida velocidad, por su puesto nada tan tecnológico, pero era lo último en avanzado armamento de guerra.

*FLUSSSSSHSHHHHHHHHH!*

La gárgola luchaba contra todo un ejército de guardias, se percató de inmediato, arrancó un pedazo del puente metálico y lo usó como escudo, para su mal no fue útil ya que la enorme llamarada consiguió arrojarla de nuevo al agua.

Capitán: Lo conseguimos- miró el agua en busca de rastro alguno del enemigo, guardia tras guardia se formaron apuntando sus armas hacia el agua, previniéndose de algún salto de contrataque

*SPLASH!* la gárgola emergió nuevamente y golpeo a un par de guardias tras ellos, todos los presentes atacaron nuevamente, la gárgola sin problema continuaba luchando y aventándolos al agua. Parecían ser infinitos, comenzaban a rodearla, venían de todos lados, el ser de color purpura optó por romper el suelo con sus puños y sumergirse nuevamente.

Capitán: Estén atentos…

El monstruo nadaba bajo la prisión, llegó al punto indicado, los guardias lo vieron salir del agua para apreciar como destruía la esfera de acero, con facilidad.

Guardia: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Guardia 2: Esa cosa va a liberar a! Xiangshu! A el…- de nuevo un gran número de guardias corrió para atacar. Pero la gárgola había lanzado parte de la jaula esférica hacia ellos, bloqueando el camino, al fin había conseguido su objetivo.

Xiangshu: Vaya, ¿Vienes a matarme?-pregunta hincado, acariciando su extraña barba

Gárgola: ¡ARGGGHH!-le gritó llenando su rostro de saliva.

-Offff, agh, ¿Qué no conoces la higiene? Agh, cuando comas gallina quítale las plumas… diablos, ¿Qué comes?-se aleja asqueado.

-ARGGHH…

-Así que, vienes a rescatarme… sabía que algún día escaparía de prisión, pero nunca creí que sería de esta manera, rescatado por un fenómeno cual princesa jajajaja…

-GRRR

-¿Tienes un amo? Mhjajaja creo que tanto tiempo encerrado me ha vuelto estúpido y más loco de lo normal, ahora resulta que hablo con una lagartija gigante, que bajo he caído- se rascaba la nuca, al momento una flecha explosiva fue disparada hacia ellos, Xiangshu la atrapó como si nada- Jejeje… -río y devolvió la flecha a hacia el grupo de guardias quienes se cubrieron tras una barrera de escudos de acero entinado y respondieron con flechas en llamas.

El ligre trepó a una de las torres al lado de su jaula y cogió uno de los tubos de metal que irradiaban fuego.

-Escucha amigo, tengo muchas ganas de romperles la cabeza a estos idiotas, así que… que dices ¿Jugamos un poco?

-ARRRHH!- rugió.

-Eso lo tomaré como un sí- devolvió su mirada llena de odio hacia el ejército de guardias.

Capitán: Diablos, **¡ATAQUEN CON TODO LO QUE TENGAN, MANTENLOS!** -ordenó desesperadamente y todos fueron en su contra.

Xiangshu: ¡Veamos quien mata primero a quien, ejercito de peleles!- un aura negra cubrió su cuerpo y sin más embistió contra ellos de manera salvaje.

3

Wu Dan permanecía en su escondite, esperando a que su esbirro cumpliera con su deber, sabía que estaba pasando lo que quería, ya que las explosiones eran señal de un agresivo combate, no fue mucho para que los estruendos cesaran por completo llamando su atención.

Wu Dan: Humm, parece que todo ha terminado- sacó su mirador y observó la lejanía, no se escuchaba algo, ni insecto alguno, solo la inerte agua, carente de movimiento. La situación le dio un escalofrió y un mal presentimiento, creyendo que tal vez su pequeña abominación no pudo cumplir con su deber y fuera destruida en el proceso al igual que las demás en su largo viaje.

*Splash*

Un guardia, tal vez inconsciente, fue lanzado a la superficie, la gárgola emergió caminando y cargando al felino encima del hombro que parecía estar de la misma forma…. No fue así. El monstruo de diamantillo lo tiró al suelo dejándolo boca abajo. El can lo apreció por unos segundos pensando que estaba muerto.

Wu Dan: ¿Se ahogó?- la gárgola no respondió, Wu tomó una ramita de un árbol y empezó a picarlo, no se movía, optó por voltearlo dejándolo boca arriba, tenía el ojo derecho abierto y la lengua de fuera, su aspecto le causaba risa- JJHahjajaja, mira su cara, creo que ya estiró la pata, jajaja…- siguió picándolo y en una de esas picó su ojo provocando su reacción.

Xiansghu: AHHHHHHH, hssss, idiota ¿Qué te pasa?... -se detuvo al sentir revoltijo en su interior- … *Vomitando* nahm, nahm, rayos trague demasiada agua- se giró a la gárgola- monstruo estúpido no tenías que llevarme sumergido, yo sé nadar.

Gárgola: Grrrr-le gruño y luego volvió a su forma original para dirigirse con su amo, Wu Dan la absorbió con la esfera y picó de nuevo al sujeto.

\- ¡Ya quítame eso de encima!- dijo molesto porque Wu Dan lo seguía picando precisamente para eso, molestarlo.

-Lo siento…. Ejem…. Tu eres Xiangshu ¿no es así?-El ligre se acudía el agua.

-¿Sabes? Prefiero que me digan por mi nombre occidental si no es mucha molestia.

-*Suspira* bien, ¿Barcklay?

-Mucho mejor ¿Quién pregunta?-lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Wu Dan, tengo un trabajo para ti. Mi ama, me ordenó sacarte de prisión para poder cumplir con esto.

-¿Tu ama? Mm ¿por qué debería ayudarle?-lo miró con curiosidad.

-Te pagará muy bien, te dará lo que tú le pidas con tal de que cumplas.

-Mmmmm déjame ver, jamás he dejado que alguien más sea mi jefe, yo soy mi propio jefe… Está bien lo haré sin nada a cambio.

-¿E-en serio?-Preguntó atónito ya que creyó que sería difícil convencerlo.

-Sí, mientras pueda matar…

-Santo Buda, eres un demente.

-No… yo diría que voy más allá. Así que dime, chaparrito ¿Qué hay que hacer?-le dio la espalda y comenzó a apreciar la noche que se avecinaba.

-Lady Shee… espera ¿me dijiste chaparrito?-preguntó ofendido.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Wu Dan enmudeció al ver esos ojos tan llenos de odio que penetraban hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

\- (._.) Ehhhh, nop… -dijo con los hombros.

-Bien prosigue... -lo alentó.

-Escucha, Lady Sheeva necesita esto… - le mostró las armas de los 3 senderos dibujadas-… Se les conoce como armas de 3 senderos o llaves del cielo, están en las manos de 3 seres posiblemente muy poderosos…

-¿Que más, que más?- pregunta interesado.

-Tienen poderes inimaginables, y mi ama las necesita para completar su plan.

-¿Y que esperamos? Me muero de ganas por no solo arrebatarles las armas a esos tontos, sino que también… sus vidas- dijo desquiciadamente- acabar con la mayoría de guardias de la prisión flotante de Yin Hing fue solo un calentamiento… *tronó sus nudillos* me vendría muy bien algo de diversión real.

-Aun no podemos ir tras las armas, necesitamos a otro sujeto, y necesito de tu ayuda para sacarlo de prisión Alkhar, su nombre es Shuei, también de Japón.

-Mmmmm, así que, Shuei, mi viejo amigo, hace mucho que no oigo algo de él. Prisión Alkhar, así que es allí donde lo encerraron… bien pero tengo que idear un plan antes.

-Muy bien lo idearás cuando estemos allá, ahora toca mi hombro, me tele transportaré ya que sé exactamente donde está la prisión y no me costará trabajó ubicarla como esta.

-Oye por cierto, ¿Cómo entiendes lo que te digo? ¿Que no eres de aquí?- tocó su hombro.

-Como brujo de Chií tiendo a desarrollar habilidades especiales y muy extrañas, incluso las que me permiten entender ciertas lenguas.

-Nah, como sea, haz lo que tengas que hacer, y sobre sacar al otro, no te preocupes, será fácil y rápido jajajaja…-río maliciosamente, al final Wu Dan y Barcklay desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

4

Ambos caminaban por una cumbre, fin de una enorme montaña nevada, el frío viento y la nieve no tenían piedad y los golpeaban con rudeza, Wu Dan se cubría con su capucha del poderoso aire helado, tapándose la boca y mientras el mismo ondeaba con fuerza sus ropas, esforzándose por caminar entre la nieve en la cual parecía hundirse por cada paso que daba.

Por su parte Barcklay caminaba como si nada, sin algo que le cubriera los brazos, gorro alguno, guantes, nada, ni siquiera una bufanda, parecía soportarlo.

Wu Dan: Bien, henos aquí…..-llegaron al final apreciando a poco menos de un kilómetro una enorme construcción de paredes ennegrecidas y cubiertas de nieve, como si un alma maligna se hubiera apoderado del material con la que fue construida, podía apreciarse a algunos guardias vigilando, cargando lámparas de antorcha, protegidos con armaduras de un muy buen grosor, armados con lanzas y escudos pegados en sus muñecas. Había antorchas alumbrando ciertas zonas de aquel monstruoso, triste y horrido lugar, esa era la prisión de Alkhar, la actual prisión más grande y peligrosa de China.

Wu Dan: Muy bien ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es….-paró al ver al ligre saltar hacia abajo y dirigirse a un par de rocas que estaban a algunos metros de la primera entrada, la cual no era vigilada por nadie- Oye, espera ¿Qué haces?

-¿Tu qué crees? Voy a tirar a cohetazos esa estructura, tu solo disfrutaras del show... -armaba su un tubo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?-preguntó por la forma del artefacto que había armado y colocado en posición, era un pequeño mortero casero.

-Eso no importa, de donde lo saque es lo de menos. Lo que importa es lo que va a suceder cuando lo use.

-Pe…pero…-lo interrumpe.

-Pero nada, por todo no te preocupes… -apuntó su mini cañón casero hacia un puente donde yacían un par de guardias, colocó una especie de fuego artificial listo para disparar- Bien ya tengo el objetivo…

-¡Oye esto no se supone que deba ser así!-dijo alarmado- ¡harás que nos maten!

-Descuida, solo es un pequeño explosivo de colores, jajaja, tú te quedarás aquí mientras yo hago el trabajo… -sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y con una sonrisa, encendió el mortero y disparó lejos.

*KA-POMMMM*- colorida explosión llamó la atención de varios guardias.

Guardia 1: Oye Zin, mira eso- le dijo a otro rinoceronte.

Guardia 2: Jaja, algún idiota ha de estar intentando distraernos, déjame que lo busco yo… -sacó un mirador de entre sus ropas y siguió con la mirada el rastro de humo que había dejado el disparo. Hasta dar tras las rocas- Ya vi de donde viene hay que mandar un grupo de hombres para revisar….- Sin darse cuenta Barcklay había trepado tras ellos, pego una artefacto explosivo e ingresó a la prisión por medio de la escotilla de la enorme puerta.

-Muy bien, informaré al comandante de la situación…

*En el interior de Prisión Alkhar….

Barcklay, trepaba por algunos tubos en el techo, baja y se escabulle entre barriles de pólvora, cada que pasaban guardias, era muy escurridizo. Fue descendiendo por los 30 pisos de la gran estructura, algunos de los presos lo veían y lo amenazaban, el volteaba y sonreía de alguna manera asustándolos, con esos ojos rojos y esos dientes de metal tan afilados... un rostro que perturbaba a cualquiera y se quedaría marcado en su visión por mucho tiempo.

Llegó al que aparentemente era el piso número 26, fue muy rápido y sigiloso como para ser detectado por los cientos de guardias que había. Pero no era así, pues era que un grupo de guardias lo veía desde arriba, apuntando una ballesta con flechas envenenadas, solo esperaban el momento preciso para disparar.

Guardia: Tranquilo, tranquilo, ahora… -dijo y el encargado, disparó, Barcklay se giró y saco sus afiladas garras repeliendo el ataque.

Barcklay: ¡HAJAJAJA! BUEN INTENTO, ¡SOQUETES!-dijo y corrió por un pasillo.

-¡TRAS EL!-gritó y los guardias dieron aviso a cada pisó, empezaron a cerrar la puerta y a armarse con todo lo que tenían.

Guardia: Acaben con el... De aquí no saldrá vivo- los guardias iban tras él, Barcklay se veía acorralado.

Barcklay: ¿Pues qué se le va a hacer?- tronó su cuello- A darle… - se encendió nuevamente en la extraña aura negra y se abalanzó contra sus oponentes, abriéndose paso poco a poco, piso por piso, golpeándolos.

Le quitó su hacha a un guardia y la clavó en su pecho, pero gracias a su armadura, el hacha no consiguió matarlo, Barcklay le dio una patada mandándolo contra otro grupo, desde lo más alto, un número de guardias dispararon flechas incendiarias, Barcklay le arrancó el escudo del brazo a un guardia y se cubrió, luego lo arrojó al mismo y siguió luchando, era realmente habilidoso, un experto en combate.

Bajó hasta el último piso, ingresó a un cuarto muy grande, el suelo tenía forma circular con lava a su alrededor, allí se encontraba una esfera parecida a donde él estuvo preso con anterioridad, solo que esta era una esfera de cristal negro, no se veía al residente desde afuera, pero sí existía una vista desde el interior, como si se tratara de una pared invisible.

Barcklay: Awwww, Shuei, viejo amigo… mira nada más como te tienen, supongo que no puedes respirar ahí adentro- puso su oído cerca de la esfera- ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te saqué de ahí? Está bien- dijo de manera burlona.

Tocó la esfera y esta produjo una implosión de energía que lo hizo retroceder.- Mmmm, parece que esto será difícil de romper con mis puños, diablos, veamos… -pronto algo haría clic en su cabeza, sonrió y salió del cuarto- Bien si mal no creo, recuerdo haber visto algunos barriles de pólvora por aquí….-vio a muchos guardias bajar por el pasillo y dirigirse a él, sin más empezó a escalar hacia arriba, ignorándolos por completo, los rinocerontes no se quedaron atrás y dispararon, otros subían nuevamente.

Guardia: Que no escape…

Guardia 2: ¡Corten y levanten el puente!-gritó desde arriba, los encargados de manejar el puente que unía los pisos 15 y 14 lo elevaron para evitar que subiera, eso, no bastaría para frenarlo, un rinoceronte oscuro y grande con un afilado cuerno lo vio.

Comandante Onch: Diablos, basta de juegos, usaremos todo ¡DISPAREN!-ordenó a los guardias que manejaban las Balistas mecánicas, ellos obedecieron y apuntaron al objetivo, dispararon pero no hubo suerte, las enormes flechas de balista se quedaron pegadas a la pared, Barcklay aprovechó y las usó para usarlas como trampolín.

Los rinocerontes dispararon sus flechas incendiarias, una de ellas había conseguido darle tirándolo enfrente de otro grupo de guardias.

Guardia: ¡Lo tenemos!- dijo victoriosamente Barcklay abrió los ojos realizó una voltereta que terminó en patadas y los lanzó fuera del pasillo hacia abajo.

Barcklay: Por aquí los vi…-buscó entre los barriles alguno que contuviera pólvora hasta dar con uno-…. ¡Bingo!- tomó el enorme barril y lo cargó, comenzó a correr de nuevo, y saltó hacia abajo.

Comandante: ¡TIENE UN BARRIL DE PÓLVORA, DISPÁRENLE! ¡QUIERO VER EXPLOTAR A ESE MALDITO! -ordenó, los guardias de cada pasillo dispararon sus flechas incendiarias, mientras caía, Barcklay quitó la tapa del barril, y lo usó como escudo, realizó maniobras para evitar que las flechas dieran en la tapa y evitar que tocaran el barril que tiraba pólvora en el aire.

-Maldición si esta cosa se enciende, no la voy a contar… -cayó en el último pisó, un par de gorilas con hachas lo esperaba en la entrada de la habitación- Uyyy, ustedes sí que son feos- su comentario provocó a los guardias, quienes sin piedad alguna lo atacaron, el felino esquivaba los ataques saltando y dando volteretas entre ellos, pasó como si nada y dejó el barril que ya estaba a medias de su contenido y regresó con los guardias- ¡Ustedes son tan pero tan molestos!- le arrebató el hacha al primer gorila y lo golpeó con fuerza en la nariz, usó su hacha para costar la del segundo y lo pateó en la entre pierna, con un movimiento rápido lo lanzó hacia los rinocerontes que bajaban para atacar. Y rápidamente regresó a donde el barril y la esfera, buscón entre sus ropas un fosforo pero no había nada.

-¡Rayos!, mis cerillos no están…- vio a un centenar de guardias bajas, armados con flechas incendiarias, estaba acorralado por milésima ocasión, pero no era problema, los miró y sonrió para salir gritando: ¡HAHAHA ESTO VA A HACER KA-BOMMMM!-dijo y se alejó de la entrada, los rinocerontes, apuntaron sus flechas incendiarias y dispararon, Barcklay sonrió evadió. Las flechas habían hecho estallar el barril-

Guardia: Oh no, que hemos hecho… -dijo asustado.

-Esas son las consecuencias de atacar sin pensar, ahora yo les diré… -se hizo a un lado de la entrada- que acaban de hacer realidad, su perdición-dijo maliciosamente.

De entre el humo emergió una figura fornida de al menos 1,90 de estatura, su apariencia dejaba apreciar que se trataba de un tigre de bengala, vestido con una especie de túnica japonesa morada con amarillo, un cinturón de tela con púas que sostenía parte de la túnica y que dejaba pensar que la parte inferior se trataba de una larga falda, no era así ya que tenía un pantalón del mismo color debajo y un par de sandalias de madera, tenía una colita de cabelle en su cabeza, manchas negras en los parpados inferiores y ojos con iris rojo. Los guardias solo podían apreciarlo temerosos, temblando por el gigantesco miedo que emitía aquel guerrero del sol naciente.

Guardia 2: E-es… es Shu-Shu…Shuei el barabaro-dijo mientras sus ojos reflejaban el rostro del felino, este lo vio y sonrió.

*Con Wu Dan…

El lobo estaba cubierto entre un pequeño montón de rocas, había logrado, con trabajo, encender una fogata con lo poco que había. Miraba despechado el fuego, pero ¿por qué? Era simple, quería encontrar a los culpables de destruir a sus gárgolas, las cuales eran como sus hijos.

Wu Dan: ¿Cómo terminé así? –se preguntaba a sí mismo el cómo terminó trabajando para Sheeva, claro que lo recordaba, pero no quería pensar nada al respecto, miró el ante brazo carcomido y hecho de metal, tocó su ojo tuerto y acarició sintiendo la cicatriz que tenía- Los años me están volviendo viejo… y solo- cerró su ojo bueno y se quedó ahí, aun en espera de que el felino samurái saliera con el otro tipo. Lo que no sabía era que un grupo de 8 rinocerontes se acercaba a él, armados y cargando esas viejas linternas de vela.

*Con Barcklay y Shuei…

Los felinos habían masacrado a todos los guardias de cada piso de la prisión, se habían abierto paso por veintiséis de los treinta pisos de la estructura, infringiendo miedo absoluto en los demás presos.

Shuei: ¿No crees que ya te habías tardado en sacarme de aquí?-dijo mientras golpeaba a los guardias que se le acercaban.

Barcklay: Ay no seas chillón… No encontraba la manera de escapar del mar-iba dejando un rastro de pólvora conforme pasaba-… Además, da gracias que te rescaté yo, a mí me rescató una lagartija gigante, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Hm, bien cuando salgamos de aquí me explicaras mejor… -continuaba golpeando a los guardias, esto ya no tenían para recibir apoyo, ya que las flechas y las balistas se habían agotado en el proceso de eliminar a Barcklay.

Llegaron al primer piso la salida estaba solo a un par de metros, el problema era que los guardias y el comandante los esperaban.

Comandante Onch: Ni crean que van a salir de aquí, está es la prisión más poderosa de toda China después de la caída de Chor Gom… - cargaba un enorme martillo- … ¡Tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! – Shuei se mantuvo estático y sin dirigirle la palabra, listo para atacar pero.

Barcklay: Oh ¿enserio? Mmhmm, lamento arruinar su momento de gloria comandante pero sabía que algo así pasaría, así que mejor previne- sacó un pequeño artefacto hecho de bambú y se deshizo de la mitad de él, en realidad era un botón de acción.

-Estás loco… -dijo aún sin retroceder.

-No es eso, es que ya me quiero ir… -antes de presionar el botón los guardias arrancaron al ataque inmediato-.

-¡No no lo hagas!- lanzó su martillo embistiéndolo ferozmente, haciendo que tirara el botón, Shuei luchaba contra los guardias sin dificultad el enorme rinoceronte recogió su martillo y atacó al tigre este lo vio y evadió provocando que golpeara el suelo y rompiera parte del puente, el felino respondió con un puñetazo al abdomen del comandante y una patada invertida a su espalda, lo tomó del cuerno y lo lanzó contra algunos de los guardias.

-Maldición ¿Dónde está esa cosa?- preguntaba tratando de encontrar el botón.

Shuei: Date prisa o me haré cargo yo…-evadía los ataques de los guardias y respondía con poderosos golpes.

Barcklay: ¡Dame un momento observó debajo de un guardia inconsciente- Bingo… - para su suerte un rinoceronte se interpuso en el camino y lo golpeó en la cara cuando estaba a punto de ir por el botón, el sujeto al percatarse de que el mismo estaba en el suelo lo pisó dando fin a su existencia, cosa que molestó mucho al felino- Ay maldición, Shuei ¿podrías hacerme el honor?- le preguntó, el guerrero aún peleaba arduamente contra los guardias estaba diezmándolos muy rápido por más que ellos atacaban con todo lo que tenían.

Shuei: ¡Debiste haberlo hecho antes!-le dijo molestó-

-Solo quería hacer una salida dramática, cabe que de paso haces explotar la bomba que dejé afuera…- dijo mientras golpeaba a los guardias que iban tras él.

*Fuera de prisión….

Un pequeño grupo de no más de 6 rinocerontes buscaban a Wu Dan, sabían que él estaba ahí, y él estaba listo para atacar empuñando una hoja hecha de Chi purpura.

Rinoceronte: Debe estar por aquí, no pudo haber ido lejos.

Shuei terminó de golpear al último guardia que quedaba y saltó hacia una torre de pisó, juntó sus manos al frente formando un triángulo con sus palmas.

-¡Estilo de fuego: Aliento De Dragón!- pronunció y creó una intensa llamarada de fuego que arrasó todo en el camino.

Comandante: **¡RETROCEDAN!-** Ordenó alarmado y corrieron hacia la puerta tratando de abrirla.

Barcklay: Yo mejor me hago a un lado…- escaló la pared y subió al techo colgándose de un tubo mientras la llamarada pasaba por debajo suyo destruyendo todo y finalmente dar con los guardias

Comandante: Oh cielos…

 ***!KA-BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!***

La explosión llamó la atención de los guardias externos y estos apreciaron la enorme nube de fuego y humo que se alzaba, era como si un volcán interno hubiera hecho erupción, la explosión fue tan grande que destruyó parte de la prisión de Alkhar, siendo que había sido construida por un material muy resistente. La prisión más grande y segura de China había caído de peor manera que su antecesora.

El humo se disipó, los rinocerontes estaban tirados en el suelo, algunos inconscientes y otros tal vez… Muertos. No se veía al comandante por ningún lado, Shuei y Barcklay salieron de entre el humo que había, sin heridas más que con algo de polvo y ceniza en sus cuerpos.

Barcklay: …*Cof* *Cof* Diablos… *Cof*… Shuei… avísame la próxima vez que uses "Ninjutsus" de alto nivel- se quejaba a la vez que se sacudía la ceniza de su cuerpo.

-No recordaba que alguno de mis Ninpos te molestara.

-Nunca lo hicieron, pero mira como me dejaste, estúpido… -le dijo Shuei se limitó a contestarle.

El pequeño y único grupo de rinocerontes sobrevivientes llegó a la escena y vieron a ambos guerreros nipones, Shuei los recibió con una mirada serena y pesada asuntándolos y huyendo de ahí lo más rápido que se les fue posible, al momento Wu Dan apareció corriendo hasta ellos.

Wu Dan: No puedo creerlo….-miró el desastre que habían hecho-… ustedes realmente están locos.

Barcklay: Por favor no me digas que nunca habías visto un caos así… -se cruzó de brazos.

-En realidad no… - dirigió su mirada a Shuei-… tú debes ser Shuei, bien es hora de irnos. Es hora de empezar la búsqueda.

Shuei: ¡No!

-¿Disculpa?-se giró viéndolo.

Shuei: Necesito mi arma, está resguardada en "El palacio Carmesí" al norte de la capital Yong Wai, pasaremos por ella y luego nos cuentas que hacer… -dijo de manera fría y amenazante.

-¿O-okey? Pero no tardemos más- el ahora trio empezó a retirarse de la prisión en ruinas, Wu Dan logró cumplir su misión, había liberado a dos guerreros muy poderosos y sin mencionar, que peligrosos también, ellos se encargarían de encontrar las armas de los senderos y destruirlas para Sheeva mientras ella se encargaría de buscar la gema restante.

Al final pararon en un bosque, tenían que descansar, prendieron una fogata mientras se preparaban para continuar a primera hora del día siguiente.

Shuei: Entonces… Dices que tu ama ¿nos encomendó destruir las armas de los senderos?- le pregunta mirando el fuego de la fogata- sí, conozco la historia.

Wu Dan: Así es, están en manos de un trio de seres muy poderosos.

Barcklay: Mh, ya veremos si son tan poderosos-dijo a la vez que tallaba un pedazo de madera con sus afiladas garras.

Wu Dan: Si quieren encontrarlos tendrán que ir a cada museo, armería y escuela de Kung Fu de China, sí las armas se encuentran en alguno de esos lugares, quiere decir que los tres individuos también.

Shuei: Excelente, será fácil, cuando menos lo esperes, ya habremos acabado con todo lo que se interponga.

Wu Dan: Partiremos a primera hora del día, iremos por lo ellas y cuando eso pase, Lady Sheeva los recompensará.

Barcklay: *Tallando* Lo único que quiero es volver a Japón y "dar" con la hermana de Shuei, es guapa, me encanta.

Shuei: Vaya que no estás satisfecho…

\- ¿Qué esperabas? No he estado con una mujer en años… además muchos tigres se fueron de China después de la caída del emperador WeiLi, huyeron a Japón, Myanmar, incluso Tailandia y Vietnam- El tigre miraba el chispeante fuego de la fogata- Cuando acabe con esos tres ya no se llamarán guardianes de los senderos, si no muertos con lápidas mhmhm… -decía a base de broma

-Sigues siendo tan malo para contar chistes…

Barcklay: Y tú tan sin humor como siempre… -le dijo enojado.

Wu Dan: Como sea, ya tendrán tiempo para hacer lo que quieran, pero mientras contemos con ustedes, todo estará bien- miró la luna que yacía en su punto máximo y sonrió con satisfacción.

Continuara…


	6. El Templo de la Luna (Tigresa)

Capítulo.-6: "El Templo De La Luna (Tigresa)".

Había pisado suelo nevado, estaba analizando cada parte, vio un pedazo de madera quemada cuyo rastro era de tierra negra, pero en sí era polvo, uno en especial…. Pólvora. Cogió con sus dedos un poco y lo restaba dejándolo caer al suelo mientras lo observaba.

Zhinji: Esto es malo….- continuó mirando el escenario hasta dar con el lugar al cual lo había llamado, la prisión de "Alkhar".

Dicho lugar era en parte un manicomio, todo había sido destruido en su mayoría, la cárcel, la cual estaba a 1 kilómetro de él yacía construida encima de una montaña destilando humo incandescente de la mitad, el fuego provenía desde adentro de la construcción. La prisión era como el "Palacio de jade" pero el cuádruple de grande y hecha de piedra y metal.

-Sea quien sea o quienes hayan sido, no se esforzaron en lo más mínimo- desenvaino su katana cuya hoja destilaba una especie de relámpago rojo alrededor y se encaminó a la prisión para investigar.

Era un nuevo día, el sol salía como siempre, grande, brillante y hermoso. Po había podido descansar mejor, después de un largo viaje y una batalla, ¿Qué más podría pedir por el momento?

Po: *Bosteza* uyyyy, que rico dormí- se levantó un poco y estiró sus músculos- Jeje, creo que me hacía falta dormir sin ser despertado tan temprano, por… Los 5 o… Shifu, bueno, es hora de desayunar….-se encaminó fuera de la casa de invitados, una pequeña choza por lo menos para 6 personas, con baños y camas de tamaño considerable pero...

A penas pisar fuera de la choza, se topó con Shenguo y MingZhi, este último lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

Shenguo: Buen día, querido -saludó amablemente.

Po: Buen día… Eh, ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me mira así?

MingZhi: ¿Enserio el Guerrero Dragón se levanta a las dos del día?

Po: Ah…-iba a responder pero el Pingüino lo interrumpe.

MingZhi: Tenemos que hablar… -fue lo único que dijo y procedió a irse.

Po: ¿Está enojado?- preguntó por la actitud del maestro.

Shenguo: No, solo acabas de levantarte, sígueme Po, tenemos que traer a los demás.

MingZhi caminó hasta el recinto, en busca de abrir la puerta, rebuscó sus llaves entre sus ropas, cuando vio a Shiro jugando con su hermanita a lanzar la pelota, de inmediato le habló:

MingZhi: ¡SHIRO!- al escucharlo, el joven tigre fue a donde el, dejando el juego.

Shiro: ¿Sí maestro MingZhi?

MinZhi: Ve a buscar a Yen Li y tráelo, lo necesitamos.

Shiro: Sí maestro- Hizo reverencia y fue andando a cuatro patas. MingZhi lo veía correr a la salida del templo- espero que no tarde -dijo y siguió rebuscando las llaves.

1

Ya habían pasado días desde su partida del valle, dejó atrás todo solo por aquella revelación. Había estado parando en algunos pequeños poblados mientras que, los habitantes de los mismos la miraban con extrañeza al siempre llevar consigo a la curiosa especie purpura que la guiaba y acompañaba a la gran mayoría de lugares.

Gárgola: Grrrr aaamrhg- se quejaba aún mientras volaba.

Tigresa: Por un demonio ¿quieres callarte?, me estresa tener que estar acompañada por ruidosos cómo tú.

Gárgola: Pssssrr- le mostró la lengua.

Tigresa: *Suspira* Desearía que fueras muda- llegó a un pequeño bosque, su trayecto ya era lo suficientemente lejano del valle de la paz- Muy bien descansaremos un momento aquí, supongo que tú también te cansas de volar- dijo mientras observaba a la gárgola mordiendo la cadena que la sostenía ya que en el tiempo que viajaba la pequeña criatura había devorado el lazo casi escapándose, ahora intentaba liberarse.

-Necesito comer algo- sacó una pequeña bolsa la cual contenía barras de tofu frito. Comió una poco en poco, mientras lo hacía la gárgola observaba derramando saliva por el antojo, al notarlo Tigresa la vio con extrañeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?...ten un poco- le lanzó otra barra de tofu y el pequeño ser lo olió procediendo a devorarlo- mh…no creí que…creí que al parecerte más a una estatua no comías.

Gárgola: *Tragando* Nammm rrrggg ahg- gruñía feliz y la miraba con ternura.

-¿Quieres más? está bien, toma- le ofreció otro e instantáneamente lo devoró- Veo que mantienes tu eh… racionalidad.

-Grrrahg?

-No lo sé, creo que eres más eh ¿amble? que el resto de las ratas que Po describió… Po - se mantuvo pensando en su nombre por unos segundos. No pudo evitar recordar la conversación.

*Flashback…

La joven maestra de estilo Tigre y sus compañeros mantenían posición expiatoria, escuchaban atentamente la conversación que Po y Shifu sostenían.

-¿Y cómo es ella?

-Ella Po, es una Tigre blanca.

-Whoa es la primera vez que escucho algo acerca de otro de felino que no sea solo Tigresa, jeje...

-Po, de hecho es lo quería hablar contigo, prométeme que mantendrás a Tigresa lejos de Sheeva… -se acercó a Po y lo miró con suma preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Qué hay algo que usted está tratando de ocultar?

\- Si sabe de la existencia de Tigresa estamos perdidos.

-¿Por qué?

-Acércate… - escuchó como ambos entablaron un pequeño tema que llamó mucho su atención dejándola completamente pasmada. Tigresa se despegó de la puerta y solo se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo dejando a sus compañeros extrañados. Llegó hacia "El durazno de la sabiduría celestial" estaba pasmada, se sentía extraña.

Tigresa: Esto no puede ser cierto… tiene que ser una maldita broma- dijo para sí misma en voz baja- Yo no puedo serlo, esa Sheeva, no puede ser… mi madre- llevó sus manos a su pecho, bajó las orejas, la revelación fue tal que consiguió tumbarla por completo, frunció el ceño y tomó una expresión fría- Eso es no, no puede ser así…- rápidamente empacó ropa, y demás cosas que pudiera usar, tomó una sábana de tela y se cubrió con ella- Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que… saberlo- de manera sigilosa se dirigió a la cocina, un desastre, platos, tazones, hoyas, etc. El sonido de un pequeño ser, podía ser escuchado dentro una gran hoya, exactamente la que Po usaba en general para hacer sopa.

-Grrrñaaaammmgr….- Se acercó a ella, quitó la piedra de encima y levantó el instrumento de cocina, allí estaba acurrucándose con aparente miedo. La maestra la contempló por unos segundos.

-Tú me guiaras a donde tu dueña…

*Fin del Flashback.

Aún estaba, sumida en sus pensamientos, la gárgola la miraba como si nada.

-Arrr Argh, Ah ñam, ñam…-gruño sacándola de su trance.

-¿Eh? No es nada, solo…. recordé algo, Ahj, ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Parezco una loca hablando con un engendro- miró al cielo percatándose de una tormenta que yacía próxima -vamos, si no nos alojamos en algún lugar no pasaremos una buena noche.

Se movilizó rápidamente aun cargando a la gárgola, más adelante se encontró con un pequeño poblado, algunos de los habitantes recogían sus puestos de lo que fuese que vendían, mientras otros llamaban a sus respectivas familias. El día daba lo último de luz, las nubes comenzaban a cubrirlo, pudo apreciar que el pueblo era muy hermoso, lleno de vida y a lo lejos, una montaña nevada se encontraba al menos a 8 kilómetros, a su pie, otro pueblo que se ocultaba entre los árboles. En ello uno de los habitantes el cual era un cerdo, se tropezó con ella.

Habitante: Oiga cuidado…

Tigresa: L-lo lo siento yo no….- bajó a la gárgola y la metió en su mochila

Gárgola: Errg?

-Cálmate, no quiero que me causes estragos como en los otros pueblos.

Caminó en dirección a un lugar para visitantes, en él se encontraban algunos pobladores, comiendo, jugando al parecer "cartas" y algunos con sus familias. Pero desde las sombras de ese lugar y con una vela a punto de morir dos de un trio de personajes miraba a Tigresa con cautela.

¿?: Hey Yen Li, mira a esa mujer ¿guapa no crees?- le preguntó un leopardo de cuerpo delgado, iris amarillo y vestido con un pantalón café.

Yen Li: Sí, algo –Bebió un poco.

¿?: ¿Por qué no te le acercas? Tal vez puedas tener a alguien para ya sabes. Mhmh, celar a tu "Ex"… -dijo el tercer individuo el cual era una Puma de color negro, vestida con un qipao azul marino, un poco regordeta y de ojos con iris azul. A diferencia el lobo era más alto que ellos dos.

Yen Li: Me gustaría pero, no es mi tipo, por qué mejor no vas tú, ¿Long?- le pregunta serenamente al leopardo.

Long: Jajaja, tampoco es mi tipo, me gustan con un poco más de carne… jugosa y deliciosa.

Yen Li: Mh, aún me pregunto cómo sigues al lado nuestro, por eso estás solo.

Long: Jaja sabes que mis gustos son muy finos, ahora cambiando de tema. Sho, dile que le paso al idiota del restaurante en la villa de Han Ji - Le preguntó a la Puma.

Sho: ¿Al que dejaste sin brazo por la mala comida?

-Sí, ese mero.

-Ah sí… Le rompió un brazo.

Yen Li: Mh, como sea, me tengo que ir, estuve vigilando el Valle de la Luna y las zonas aledañas toda la maldita noche, además si lady Shenguo se entera que traté de emborracharme tendré que correr 3 kilómetros por una semana, ahora solo quiero dormir -dejó algunas monedas como parte del pago.

Long: ¡Ja, bueno tú te lo pierdes!- Se levanta de su asiento.

Sho: ¿A dónde vas?

Long: Ja, tomaré unos minutos de tiempo y en cambio a él, yo si me divertiré esta noche, en este pueblo ya no hay hembras lindas y no quiero desaprovechar.

Sho: Okey… Idiota- continuó comiendo.

La maestra de estilo Tigre se sentó en una mesa cercana a la salida, veía cómo el pequeño diluvio se apoderaba de las calles. Yen Li caminaba despreocupado cargando su hacha en la espalda, al pasar al lado de Tigresa la miró de reojo, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para ella que de igual forma lo miro.

Yen Li: "¿Una Tigre?, creí que estaban ocultos"-Pensó. Pronto chocó con una joven loba de pelaje blanco, ojos azules y de la estatura de Tigresa, vestida con un qipao de servicio color morado, al parecer tenía una hermosa figura pero no era visible por su atuendo.

¿?: Oh, ay no Yen Li, l-lo siento mucho… yo…. -dijo apenada y empezó a levantar todo. Ella tenía una voz muy hermosa, chillona y tímida. Por su parte Yen Li se limpiaba la cara con su bufanda.

Yen Li: ¡Haixiu ten más cuidado es la décima vez este mes que sucede lo mismo!-le dijo molesto.

Haixiu: L-lo… lo siento Yen Li, es que….-Yen Li le ayudó a recoger ella lo miró y se puso roja como un tomate, pero no se notaba debido al pelaje.

Yen Li: Como sea, nos vemos- le dijo y se fue. – Se giró a Tigresa y la atendió- H-hola, señorita, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

Tigresa: solo un vaso de agua. Estás enamorada de él ¿Cierto?- Haixiu se sonroja nuevamente por la pregunta.

Haixiu: Ehhh, traeré su agua- dijo y se fue ignorándola.

-Mh- pronto el amigo de Yen Li apareció a un lado suyo tomándola por sorpresa.

Long: Lindo Clima ¿no crees?- la voz del leopardo la tomó por sorpresa.

Tigresa: Eh sí… ¿Y tú eres?- preguntó confusa.

Long: Oh jojo, perdona, que mal educado soy, permíteme. Soy Long, Long tercero, me conocen como el "maestro" del amor- El tono de voz que usaba, a ella más que sonar melódicamente encantador resultaba desagradable- Y dime ¿que trae a una chica tan bella como tú por estos horridos lugares?- recargó su codo en la mesa.

-Solo estoy de viaje… sí, eso- mintió para evitarlo- podrías disculparme estoy esperando a alguien, segura que no tarda.

-Oh vamos, no muerdo, soy un simple caballero que gusta de charlar, puedo hacerte compañía mientras- tomó su mano.

-Lo siento, pero no me me gusta la compañía momentánea *Le arrebató su mano*.

-Muy, bien gatita, ufff que carácter…

-No… me llames… gatita…..- dijo al momento.

-Y ¿Qué si lo hago?- Tigresa le pisó el pie con fuerza y el chilló como un gatito- ¡Miaaaauu!

-Uppps, lo siento se me resbaló el píe, mhmh- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Uymmm…eso duele, ya verás te voy a….

-Adelante- lo reta- no sabes con quien tratas…- lo retó en tono crudo y con una sonrisa aún sentada- Long por su parte, mostro sus colmillos que a diferencia de una mandíbula común estos eran colmillos afilados y algo chuecos- pronto sintió como una mano posó sobre su hombro.

Yen Li: Ya basta Long - le dictó. Long solo veía a Tigresa con furia.- Disculpa a mi amigo, suele ser muy entrometido.

Tigresa: Hm pues qué bueno que llegaste, lo habría hecho puré en segundos.

Yen Li: Tranquila, no queremos problemas, deberías pensarlo varias veces antes de…

Tigresa: No, yo creo que ustedes deberían pensar bien las cosas.

-Mh… bueno, cómo sea, mi amigo ya se iba… ¿Verdad Long?- masculló.

Long: Ya quisieras…- Yen Li lo vio amenazante-… Bueno sí, se me queman los frijoles- se fue a cuatro patas.

Tigresa: Bueno me voy… -se levanta de su lugar y se anda a la salida, tapándose con su capucha.

Yen Li: Espera, ¿Quién eres? Nunca más había visto a otro tigre que no fuera Shiro… - Tigresa se giró y lo vio.

-¿Otro tigre?- Haixiu llegó junto con una jarra de jade y un vasito encima de una charola de metal.

Haixiu: Aquí tiene su ehj… ¡Yen Li!- se sorprendió de verlo de nuevo tirando la charola y por ende, lo demás- Lo siento, ouhhhh- se tapó la cara con la charola por la vergüenza. Algunos de los pobladores veían la escena.

Tigresa: Gracias, pero tengo un viaje importante.

Yen Li: Oh, no, no, no me dejes hablando solo dime-Tigresa se giró y lo encaró sorprendiéndolo.

Tigresa: Dije, Gracias, pero tengo un viaje por delante- mencionó tranquilamente y volvió a andar.

\- (._.)

-Unas cuantas gotas no me detendrán- dijo en referencia la tormenta que en realidad era un diluvio que duraría poco. En ese preciso momento un tigre llegó cansado hacia el-

Shiro: *Jadeando* Ahj, Li… Min-MigZhi los quiere a todos en el recinto, *Jadeando* solo a ti y a mama… -Tigresa vio atónita al joven tigre dorado dirigirse hasta el leopardo.

Yen Li: ¿Qué sucede?-Se acerca a él.

Shiro: No lo sé… solo… me dijo que te buscara.

Yen Li: Bien vámonos… -Shiro vio a Tigresa.

Shiro: Wooooww, otro tigre- dijo sorprendido.

Yen Li: Es una chica… -le dijo y comenzó a dirigirse devuelta al templo.

Shiro: Oh, jeje, lo siento, me confundí jeje… ¡Adiós señorita!- le dijo alegre y se fue con Yen Li.

Tigresa: ¿Más tigres?- Haixiu llegó hasta ella y le preguntó:

Haixiu: ¿Nunca…ha-habías visto otro?-le preguntó tímidamente.

Tigresa: Nunca… -la gárgola se asomó de la mochila.

Gárgola: Arrg?

Tigresa: Sostente, que vamos a pasar un tiempo en ese dichoso templo- Se encaminó siguiendo a los dos guerreros.

2

Los dos guerreros corrían a gran velocidad, detrás de ellos corría Tigresa de igual forma. Pronto Shiro paró al lado de unos arbustos, los hizo a un lado revelando un pequeño pasadizo con una puerta de madera y entraron, Tigresa sin perder rastro de ellos ingreso a aquel pasadizo.

El tigre dorado y el Lobo salieron del pasadizo ingresando fácilmente al Valle de la luna por medio de arbustos falsos.

Subieron hasta lo que terminaría siendo su residencia, aquel lugar oculto entre el nevado horizonte, en donde el día parecía un atardecer, allí algunos sirvientes, como gansos, conejos y cerditos, arreglaban el jardín Zen o limpiaban.

Sirviente: Maestro Yen Li que gusto verlo de nuevo ¿gusta algo de comer?-le preguntó una coneja que estaba resguardando la puerta del pasillo.

Yen Li: Estoy bien… Déjame pasar.

-Por su puesto maestro, adelante…- Le abrió la puerta, detrás de él, Shiro fue detenido.

Sirviente: Oh, lo siento mucho maestro Shiro, pero he recibido órdenes del maestro MingZhi de no dejarlo pasar.

Shiro: ¿Qué? Uyyy ¿Por qué?

Sirviente: No lo sé, solo sigo órdenes.

Shiro: Por favor Señora Kuei déjeme entrar...- estaba nervioso y desesperado hasta que vio a Tigresa entrar por la puerta principal del templo- Ahhh señorita ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué nos seguió?

Tigresa: Mis disculpas pero…-Shiro la interrumpio y se asomó a la entrada.

-¿Te siguieron?- le pregunta mientras se acerca a ella.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los Diablos, Chakales, bandidos, ¡el coco! -decía alterado.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

Sra. Kuei: Whoa, una Tigre de bengala, ¿Maestro Shiro ella viene con usted?

-No, la encontramos por ahí y me siguió, ahora déjame pasar porfis… -le exigía desesperadamente

-Lo siento, maestro ordenes son órdenes y yo solo cumplo con…

Lou: Está bien señorita Kuei, dice mi abuelo que lo dejes pasar - desde la puerta se asomaba un joven pingüino se notaba su época de adolescente.

Kuei: Mil perdones Maestro, puede pasar- Shiro no esperó más y entró al recinto, allí se encontraba su madre, aquella tigre blanca, Yen Li, Po y su maestro, el Pingüino Sabio.

Shiro: ¿Llego tarde?

MingZhi: No, llegas en un momento indicado… -Le dijo dando frente a la estatua de Oogway.

Shenguo: ¿Qué es eso tan importante que vas a decir, MingZhi?-Le preguntó hincada y con una almohada en sus rodillas, Po y Shiro estaban de la misma manera.

MingZhi: Bueno, primero que nada, Po- el guerrero dragón lo vio- Quiero que entrenes a Shiro en el arte del chi, la paz interior y el Kung Fu.

Shiro: ¡Enserio?! Increíble, se levantó y saltó de la alegría…

MingZhi: ¡Aplácate!-le ordenó y regresó a hincarse- como dije, quiero que entrenes a Shiro.

Po: Por supuesto, no le fallaré… Aunque no sea como espere… -recordó la manera en como a veces fallaban los 5 furiosos durante sus entrenamientos.

MigZhi: Sé que lo lograrás, además, tú y Shiro se parecen mucho, sé que se llevarán de maravilla… Y Shiro quiero que obedezcas al guerrero dragón en todo lo que te enseñe.

Shiro: No le fallaré maestro- hizo una reverencia.

-Más te vale, Ahora Yen Li ¿Algún reporte?- se giró a verlo, el lobo ibérico solo mantenía su mirada al techo y con los brazos tras la nuca.

Yen Li: ¿Uh? No, nada interesante, no asaltos, no heridos, nada, solo que hoy encontré a una Tigresa de bengala.

Shiro: Jeje de hecho esta afuera en el patio….jeje.

Po/MingZhi: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Yen Li: Creo que nos siguió, es una chica ruda.

Po: ¿Tigresa?- preguntó feliz.

Shenguo: ¿Es amiga tuya, querido?- le preguntó.

-¿Que sí lo es? ¡Es mi mejor amiga!, la maestra Tigresa, líder de los 5 furiosos, ¡la guerrera más bárbara y radical que existe!

MingZhi: Quiero que… Argh, ¡échenla de aquí!

Po: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se levantó y fue a donde él.

MingZhi: Es imposible que algún tigre venga por aquí, Sheeva debió mandarla, debe ser una espía.

Po: Ay por favor "Pepinillo Sabio", conozco a Tigresa ella es única, ruda, seria, con nervios de acero, GRRRR- imito el rugido mal hecho de un tigre.

Mientras el grupo hablaba, Tigresa permanecía fuera, parada y pensando, hasta que:

Yuga: Hola- le dijo, Tigresa volteó a ver alrededor cuando vio a la pequeña en el suelo, parada, con los brazos por detrás, mirándola con ternura y moviendo su cola sin frenesí.

Tigresa: Hola, pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó dulcemente, no podía evitar enternecerse.

-Yuga ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Mira, tengo la pelota-le mostró una pelotita hecha de tela. Tigresa dudo por un momento pero al fin y al cabo cedió.

-Mmm… Está bien…-Yuga se alejó corriendo y lanzó la pelota, sin la fuerza suficiente como para llegar hasta Tigresa, simplemente cayó a pocos centímetros de sus pies.

-¿Y ahora qué?- estaba confundida sin saber qué hacer.

-Tienes que lanzarla… y… y yo intentaré atraparla-le dijo alegre y dando saltitos desde su lugar.

-¿O-okey…?- tomó la pelota y en el intento la lanzó lejos sin querer.

-Oh no, era mi pelota favorita, trató de alcanzarla -la señora Kuei miraba la escena con ternura cuando vio a Zhinji entrar por la puerta y atrapar la pelota fácilmente con una mano- Ehj ¡ZHINJI!-gritó de alegría y fue a donde él. El viejo lobo la recibió cariñosamente con un abrazó, había regresado al fin de su viaje, cargando su Katana y su morral con materiales.

Zhinji: Yuga hehe… ¿Dónde están tu hermano y los demás?- la cargó entre brazos cual cría.

-Ellos están en el recinto -Zhinji la dejó en el suelo nuevamente- mira, esa señorita se parece mucho a mi mama y a mi hermano….-Zhinji vio a Tigresa y fue a donde ella.

-Ven vamos… -le dijo y la cargó. Ambos llegaron a donde Tigresa en especial Zhinji quien la miró con seriedad- yo te conozco…

Tigresa: ¿Tu?...-el lobo se acercó a ella.

Zhinji: Maestra Tigresa, líder de un equipo de guerreros conocido como Los Cinco Furiosos, los héroes más grandes de toda China, eh oído mucho de usted. Mi nombre es Zhinji, es un honor. Le dijo pero sin hacer alguna reverencia.

-El honor es mío maestro Zhinji

-¿Podrías decirme que te trae por aquí?

-Lo siento, es algo personal…-ocultó su morral con la gárgola adentro- Zhinji se extrañó por la acción de la maestra de estilo tigre, pero no tomó importancia al asunto.

-Entiendo, Maestra, me gustaría que conociera al maestro MingZhi, la invito a pasar, esta únted en su casa… señora Kuei- le dijo a la coneja.

Sra. Kuei: ¿Si maestro Zhinji?

-Déjenos pasar.

-Lo siento, maestro pero todos con excepción del joven Lou están en una reunión sumamente importante.

-Reunión importante mis calcetines… -dijo y se acercó a la puerta.

*Dentro del salón…

Yen Li: El maestro tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarnos y *PASS*… - Al momento entro Zhinji azotando la puerta, y al lado venía Tigresa con él.

Zhinji: MingZhi, tenemos que hablar- dijo tranquilamente.

Shiro: Viejo, regresaste... Y, vienes con ella-señaló a Tigresa quien apenas entrar observaba el recinto hasta percatarse de Po.

Tigresa: ¡PO!-dijo sorprendida.

Po: ¡TiGRESA!-corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza ella le correspondió- ¡Hahaha estas bien! espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-la soltó y se separó de ella.

-Hay cosas que tengo pendientes Po, escuché la conversación que tú y Shifu sostuvieron.

-Pero, Tigresa… Todos en el palacio te estuvieron buscando como locos, los tienes muy preocupados.

-*Suspira* Lo sé, pero quiero averiguar más de mi origen Po, así como tú, yo también quiero saber quién soy en realidad, más que una mejor amiga y una maestra de Kung Fu y… -paró al ver a Shenguo a un lado de Shiro y MingZhi. La vieja Tigre se acercó a ella, mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que evidentemente denotaba moción, una gran emoción.

Shenguo: Veamos… -comenzó a analizar detalladamente a Tigresa-…. Mmmm, fuerte- golpeteó su brazo derecho con su bastón-…. Buena forma…-golpeteó uno de sus glúteos con el bastón.

Tigresa: ¡Hey que dem…!oiga-dijo molesta.

-Hmhmh, llena de energía- dijo por la reacción de la maestra. Paró frente a ella, y se acercó más a su cara, analizando su rostro muy detenidamente- y muy…. Hermosa- finalizó.

Po: Jeje, sí lo mismo me hizo a mí- le dijo al verla tan confundida.

Shenguo: Querida, dime tu nombre…

Tigresa: Ti-tigresa….

-Mhhahahaha, no querida, tu nombre real.

-Ese es mi nombre real….-su comentario dejo impactada a la vieja felina.

-Oh… discúlpame.

-Descuide, ya me acostumbre.

Shiro: Wow, que genial no creí que vería a otro tigre.

Yuga: Sí es muy bella y amable…

Tigresa: Lo mismo digo…-Yen Li interrumpio.

Yen Li: Sí, sí, ya estuvo bueno con esto de los recuentros y los análisis de Lady Shenguo, tenemos algo más importante, ¿Zhinji decías?

Zhinjí: Es sobre la prisión de Alkhar.

MingZhi: ¿Qué sucede?

-Problemas, y unos muy grandes, eso es lo que sucede. Resulta que la prisión más vil y reforzada de China, fue destruida- el comentario dejó en silencio a los presentes.

Tigresa: Eso imposible, nadie puede acercase a más de 20 metros de la entrada… -Zhinji lo vio.

-Pues sea quien sea, o quienes hayan sido, liberaron a Shuei y son muy peligrosos, mataron a todos los guardias, ciertas evidencias me dicen que todo estaba planeado.

Yen Li: Pero ¿Cómo? Se necesitaría un gran plan para eso.

Zhinji: No exactamente así… -sacó de su morral todo lo que traía. Po, Tigresa y el resto de los presentes se acercaron con curiosidad.

Po: Wow… ¿Qué es todo eso?- preguntó al ver pedazos de metal con forma de tubos.

Tigresa: Eso se parece a…

Po: El arma que usaba Shen… -Yen Li, MingZhi y Zhinji lo vieron.

Zhinji: ¿Sabes de esto?

Po: Bueno, es algo parecido pero… más pequeño, sé cómo lidiar con esto- dijo como si aquello significara nada.

Shiro: Súper, no puedo esperar para nuestro entrenamiento- dijo con emoción.

Tigresa: ¿Tú lo entrenaras?

Po: ¿No es bárbaro? Mi primer alumno de Kung Fu.

Tigresa: ¿Pero que no es un maestro?

MingZhi: Sucede que aquí no practicamos Kung Fu, jovencita… -la interrumpió ganándose la mirada de todos.

Tigresa: ¿No?- preguntó atónita.

-No, cuando me fui del valle en busca de una mejor calidad de vida, me tomé el tiempo necesario para crear mi propio estilo de lucha, mi propio arte, lo llamo "Camino del Dragón", un arte marcial, nacido, engendrado del Kung Fu y el viejo Dojo. Mismas técnicas, diferentes características, solo aquellos que han soportado verdadero sufrimiento y han atravesado el camino del coraje, de corazón puro, son aptos para aprender este arte, en ejemplo tienes a Zhinji y a Yen Li- Tigresa miró a los dos mencionados.

-¿Qué hay de él?- se dirigió a Shiro.

-¿Shiro?... nah, necesita algo más práctico y sencillo, el Kung Fu es lo más adecuado.

-Entonces ¿dice que el Kung Fu es práctico y sencillo? ¿Está usted loco?-le preguntó indignada.

-Puedes llamarme loco si quieres, jovencita, pero el arte del Camino del Dragón hace que el Kung Fu se vea como un juego de niños.

Shenguo: Algunas artes marciales nacieron para destruir completamente al adversario, querida, por ejemplo el Sambo, Muay Thai, Ninjutsu, o el Jiu-Jitsu- contó con los dedos.

MingZhi: En mi arte se aprende más sobre los valores de la vida guerrillero, que el Kung Fu, solo que aquí la forma de luchar es más compleja, dura y flexible.

Po: Whoa, ¿existen más artes marciales?- preguntó estupefacto, luego cambió su semblante-Oiga, ¿no se estará burlando de la creación de Oogway verdad?

MingZhi: Por supuesto que no. Yo respeto mucho la idea de Oogway y el Kung Fu, pero… - se aleja y se dirige a la entrada del recinto- … La vida es más compleja de lo que creen- dijo y se retiró dejando a todos confundidos.

Shenguo: Ay MingZhi… *Snif* *Snif* ese olor… - miró a Yen Li.

Yen Li: Bueno creo que me voy…- se dio la vuelta e intentaba irse.

Shenguo: ¡Alto ahí jovencito!- le dictó.

-Hey, ya no soy un jovencito-dijo en defensa.

Zhinji: Yen Li…

Shenguo: Yen Li, ¿Estuviste bebiendo?-pregunta con curiosidad y molestia

Po: Uyyy, creo que mejor nos vamos… -jaló a tigresa del brazo y se dirigieron a la salida.

Yen Li: Solo fue un traguito y ya, es todo- trataba de defenderse.

Zhinji: Sabes perfectamente que tienes prohibido tomar alcohol- lo sostuvo del hombro, pero Yen se lo quita rápidamente.

-No exageré, lo juró...-Mientras Yen Li era regañado, Po y Tigresa salieron junto con Yuga y Shiro.

Po: Hehehe, han sido días difíciles… Movidas por aquí movidas por allá… jeje- Tigresa lo ve seriamente- ¿P-porque me ves así?

Tigresa: *Suspira*Por nada… Po, ¿Qué sucede con Shifu?

Po: ¿De qué hablas?…-Shiro se acercó a su hermanita.

Shiro: Yuga vamos a jugar y dejemos a Po y a su amiga hablar.

Yuga: Está bien… -ambos se alejaron, dejando al guerrero dragón y a la maestra Tigresa solos en el patio.

Tigresa: Quiero saber la verdad… ¿Qué te dijo Shifu en realidad, aparte de eso?

Po: Ahhrgg, Tigresa, no puedo decírtelo, fue mi último voto de confianza a Shifu.

-Lo sé Po, hay cosas que me confunden por ahora, al igual que a ti…-posó su mano en el hombro derecho del oso.

-Escucha, Shifu está nervioso, es todo- intentaba hacer todo lo posible para poder mentirle, sobre todo a ella, Po no era muy bueno mintiendo, pero esta vez intentaba que fuera así. Tigresa suspiró con pesadez.

-Bien, entiendo, pero es por ello que vine por aquí, para saberlo, y sé que es relacionado a mi origen. Sé que Sheeva es mi supuesta madre, y tengo que averiguarlo.

-Tigresa, escucha no te preocupes por ello, me encargaré, no es cosa del otro mundo. Total ¿Qué puede pasar?- Tigresa miraba esos ojos verdes tan llenos de vida, tan llenos de confianza. El mundo se había pausado momentáneamente, cuando repentinamente Lou, el sobrino de MingZhi apareció.

Lou: Awg, lamento interrumpir su "dulce momento"… Guerrero Dragón mi abuelo quiere hablar con usted, además me pidió que lleve a su novia a la casa de invitados, le daré una habitación.- Cuando escucharon la palabra "Novia" no pudieron evitar ponerse nerviosos, Tigresa se controló de inmediato pero volteo la mirada; y Po, era más que obvio que no podía evitarlo, para él se había escuchado maravilloso.

Po: Bueno, Tigresa, voy con el Pingüino Sabio. No tardo… -le dijo y fue corriendo. Tigresa devolvió la mirada al joven pingüino.

Tigresa: Oye, ¿podrías mostrarme dónde entrenan?

Lou: Claro, pero primero vamos a dejar sus cosas… -le dijo y se ofreció para cargar la mochila de viaje, Tigresa lo evito ya que no quería que la Gárgola se escapara.

-No… yo la llevaré, gracias.

-Esta…bien.

3

MingZhi Meditaba en un pequeño jardín, en una posición que él solía llamar "Antorcha", que consistía en mantenerse encima de su bastón con un solo píe y con las alas extendidas, de ahí su nombre. Al momento Po llegó agitado y lo interrumpió.

Po: Pingüino Sabio ¿Quería verme?

MigZhi: Por supuesto- Seguía de espaldas- Panda, ¿has escuchado sobre "La Conspiración del Universo" el "Efecto Mariposa"?

-Ehh, de hecho no, Shifu solía hablar mucho de eso cuando el maestro Oogway… Bueno, ya sabe…

-Panda, el universo es algo extraño y misterioso, sí queremos entender sus secretos, debemos primero entender, nuestro entorno y más importante, a nosotros mismos. Por ello se dio la creación de vida y razonamiento, el bien y el mal, ese es el universo.

-O-okey…-MingZhi saltó de su bastón y lo miró.

-¿Pero qué digo? Eres igual que Yen Li, sin el más mínimo gramo de interés y querer aprender sobre la vida.

-Escuche, no es que no quiera ponerle atención, vine con el objetivo de detener a una loca que posiblemente quiera destruir el mundo.

-Ya lo sé, sí quieres detener a Sheeva, necesitas de la ayuda de mis guerreros y de Shifu, te lo que dije, Shiro no es apto para poseer la lanza Reng, pero con tu ayuda, por fin despertara el potencial de la valentía, bueno, solo falta Shiro, Yen Li y Zhinji ya dominan las armas.

-Oiga y con todo esto, respecto a las armas ¿Qué son exactamente?

-Las armas de los senderos nacieron para proteger el mundo, su poder es sagrado, Oogway me las dio después de muchas situaciones, no entiendo bien como va todo exactamente.

-¡Esto es cada vez más confuso! No estoy entendiendo nada...-MingZhi se acercó a él y lo hizo voltear a ver a Shiro quien jugaba con Yuga, Zhinjí que pensaba a la sombra de una árbol de cerezo y a Yen Li que apenas salía del recinto- Ahí tienes la respuesta, acércate a ellos, conócelos… y puede que así, tal vez entiendas que significa ser realmente el guerrero dragón, ellos y sobre todo Shiro, te enseñaran muchas cosas, y tú les enseñaras a ellos… - una pequeña hoja de cerezo caía, la cogió con su ala luego la colocó en la cabeza de Po-… Al final solo existen dos cosas, el amor y la guerra interna, mis palabras te confunden ahora, pero sé que pronto las entenderás, muchas cosas están por venir, panda, y más vale que estemos preparados- dijo y nuevamente se alejó.

Po estaba confundido, a ¿Qué había ido entonces? ¿Para luchar contra el mal de nueva cuenta y salvar al mundo de la devastación? ¿Proteger vidas? O más ¿Aprender a ver la vida de otra manera? MingZhi reventaba su cerebro con mucha palabrería que para él era difícil entender, lo que sí entendía, es que debía encontrar un camino, pero no uno cualquiera, un camino hacia su propia paz y no era la paz interior, que aunque Shifu le había dicho que solo aquel con la paz interior dominada podía vivir tranquilo, realmente faltaba mucho por vivir.

Regresó a la casa de invitados, allí entró a su habitación, pensaba en una solución, pues algo nuevo había surgido en él, no solo eran dudas, no era el sentimiento de amor que lo atizaba, o la cuestión resuelta de significar quien es, no, aquello que surgió en él era nada más y nada menos que el pensar en su vida ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella?

-¿Qué me pasa? Últimamente siento que ya no soy, yo. El Po de antes… ¡Uyyy! Esto me molesta *suspira* -se recostó en su cama- debo pensar en cómo detener a esa Sheeva, Shifu tenía razón, no sé a quién voy a enfrentarme, pero nada que el guerrero dragón no pueda vencer-dijo lo último con más actitud y alegría.

*En la habitación de Tigresa….

La maestra de estilo tigre caminaba de lado a lado, pensando en lo que tanto la intrigaba, poder averiguar de dónde viene, y donde quedaron los demás de su especie no era fácil, claro le sonaba como una vil parodia de la vida de Po, siendo ella la protagonista "Todos son protagonistas de su propia historia, pero solo pocos pueden entenderla" recordaba una vieja frase que había leído en un rollo antiguo años atrás, durante sus tiempos de estudio sobre el Kung Fu, en aquella época no solía interesarse en otra cosa que no fuera su entrenamiento, a veces ella misma pensaba, que le hacía daño lo mismo, entrenar, entrenar y entrenar!

Al momento también recordó a Oogway.

*Recuerdo…

Era una tarde común, se encontraban lejos del palacio de jade, más específicamente en donde se ubicaba el "Estanque De Lágrimas Sagradas" en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados. La joven Tigresa, una adolescente de posibles 14 años, tierna, simpática y alegre, carecía de concentración inmediata para la meditación, abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de ubicarse, Oogway se dio cuenta de ello y sin abrir los ojos preguntó:

Oogway: Pequeña, sé que tu desconcentración se debe a lo perjudicada que estás, y también sé que no es fácil vivir bajo las órdenes de Shifu.

Tigresa: No, maestro… No es eso.

-¿Entonces a que se debe esa distracción?- preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Es que… Me duelen mis manos… -Dijo apenada.

-¿Sigues golpeando los arboles de acero del bosque? -Tigresa bajó la mirada apenada ante el comentario-… No hay nada de que temer, pequeña, no creas que no me he dado cuenta pero… ¿Shifu lo sabe?

-No…

-¿Qué te preocupa?-le preguntó aun manteniendo esa sonrisa tan característica y con ojos cerrados.

-El que jamás podré ser como el, grandiosa y fuerte… -bajó la cabeza de nueva cuenta.

-Mhmp, Tigresa, claro que no serás como Shifu, nunca, ya te lo he dicho, concéntrate en ser tú, en hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer, eso de golpear los arboles traerá consecuencias a largo plazo.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Oogway abrió los ojos y la miró con ternura.

-Al rato no sentirás dolor y no sabrás si realmente sientes dolor y me refiero a dolor físico- le dijo parabólicamente, le sostuvo las manos y destiló de su palma una luz blanca curando las cicatrices- Sé que quieres que Shifu esté orgulloso de ti…

-Mmhm -asintió.

-Shifu lo está, querida, pero recuerda que está pasando por un momento complicado y muy sensible, que aún trata de superar, por ahora concéntrate en entrenar suavemente y con moderación, recuerda que "Mucho de algo no es bueno"- le dijo con cariño y ambos se levantaron- Ven vamos a comer, por ahora quiero que descanses- ella sonrió alegre y ambos procedieron a retirarse.

*Fin del recuerdo…

Todo había resultado en otra realidad, su realidad, no siguió el concejo de Oogway quien más era durante su juventud el abuelo cercano que jamás tuvo, y el querer ganarse el orgullo de Shifu solo la convirtió en quien es ahora, pero pensaba en algo que nunca pasaba por alto. ¿Qué hubiera pasado de seguir el consejo de la tortuga? Pensaba en la existencia de muchas otras Tigresas en diferentes universos alternos, en diferentes resultados, diferentes realidades, dimensiones y diferentes vidas. Se sentía como Po al pensar en ello, cosa que parecían tontas resultaban parecer, más concretas y reales de lo que creía. Ahora todo eso del viaje y el querer saber su origen la estaba aplastando, se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado Po, y… a pesar de que lo entendía perfectamente, no creyó que fuera a sentirse de esa manera, tan duro, vaya que no era tan "radical" después de todo, parecía estar volviendo a experimentar ese dolor tan diferente al físico, un dolor que creía desaparecido… un dolor emocional.

Tigresa: ¿Qué soy? ¿Quién soy?-pregunto a sí misma- ¿Cuál es mi destino entonces?-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. La gárgola salió de la mochila, agitada por la falta de aire.

Gargola: Ehhhjjjj, Arrwww?- la vio con curiosidad.

-Cierto, sigues aquí, si te ven todos aquí segura te matan…

-Arrrwwwgh?-Tigresa sonrió por el momento pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció. No fue mucho el tiempo hasta que Po tocó la puerta y entre la gárgola y ella cruzó miradas.

Po: *Nock* * Nock* Tigresa, ¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Un momento!- le dijo y ocultó a la gárgola.

-Veamos, Tigresa quiero pedirte que… mmm no, ya sé, jojo, hola Tigresa me gustaría que….-dijo aquello con voz de galán- no oye tigresa hay algo que…- La maestra abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí, estático-… Hola-saludó como si nada.

-Po, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó tratando de esconder a la gárgola bajo una sábana en el suelo.

-¿Sucede algo? Te ves nerviosa-intentaba asomarse.

-No, no es nada, solo es el frio que hace aquí adentro Ufff -dijo tratando el mantenerse seria pero el movimiento de la gárgola entre la sabana, mientras era aplastada por el su pie para evitar que saliera.

Gárgola: Grrrwarr-gruño tiernamente, Po se percató del sonido y eso solo lo alentó más a querer saber que escondía.

-¿Que fue eso? Tigresa… ¿qué ocultas?- Tigresa no tuvo más que darse por vencido, Po era la única persona en la que confiaba.

-Está bien, te lo diré pero no le digas a nadie de aquí… -invitó a Po a pasar, cogió la sabana y desenvolvió al pequeño ser purpura.

-¿Ti-tigresa?- ¿Que…que haces con esa cosa?

-Ella me guío hacia aquí, y algo me dice que no es casualidad que lo hiciera, creo que fue obra del destino encontrarnos en el mismo lugar- Po reconoció a la gárgola, era el simple hecho de que esta era la que lo había mordido y frunció el ceño.

-Tigresa…

-¿? -Po se quedó estático por segundos, luego tomó un pequeño tablón de madera que había en el suelo y…

-¡PEQUEÑO MONSTRUO!- gritó asustando a la gárgola. Antes de que se abalanzara en su contra, Tigresa lo detuvo.

-¡Po, no espera, basta!-forcejeaba con el tratando de evitar que la aplastara.

-¡No…voy…a aplastarla…solo voy a tomarla y a abrazarla hasta que…explote!-decía aun tratando de pasar por encima de Tigresa.

-Po, por favor, no es como las demás- el guerrero dragón se detuvo ante lo dicho.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Devoró toda la comida del Palacio de Jade, destruyó la cocina y casi me arranca los dedos -decía alarmado- ¿Cómo estás segura de que no le crecerán los músculos y doblegará mi tamaño?-Tigresa lo miró con seriedad- Oh, bueno, sabiendo que lo dices tú, hehe… Lo siento.

-Po escucha, debemos avisar a Shifu de que estamos a salvo, y hablar con estas personas sobre Sheeva y… -se giró a la gárgola quien intentaba devorar un palo de madera-…. esta cosa. No es como las que dijiste, es inofensiva, me guio por muchos lugares durante mi viaje.

-Está bien, entiendo, pero no creas que hemos terminado, aún tenemos una charla pendiente… -comenzó a salir de la habitación, te veo en la cena, tengo que hablar con Shiro- dijo y salió, Tigresa suspiró cansada y miró a la gárgola.

-¿Charla pendiente? ¿Conmigo?

Gárgola: Grrrwa?

Tigresa: Esto es más complicado de lo que creí ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí en realidad?- miró por la ventanilla que daba vista al Valle De La Luna, parecía que el día pasaba rápido, ya que el atardecer gobernaba con su típica calidez ambiental- Po… -dijo su nombre- ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Y desde cuando pienso así?- dijo lo último con rareza, extrañada por lo que pensaba, estaba cambiando un poco, estaba empezando a expresar cada vez más sus sentimientos.

*En algún bosque lejano…

Olfateaba y analizaba al mismo tiempo, pensaba por donde pudo haber pasado e iba guiándose por la pocas huellas que había dejado por el camino y los pueblos que pasaba.

Yuka: *Olfateando*… Mh, rayos ewww, ew, ew, ew, ¡EW! ¿Por qué tenía que usar perfume con olor a canela?-se quejaba del perfume que usaba tigresa- Aghj… guacatela, odio la canela, en mi opinión es poco femenina, prefiero el olor a fresas :) tengo que darme prisa, no quiero quedar mal… - prosiguió olfateando por el bosque, en ese mismo camino de tierra en busca de la maestra de estilo tigre.

 **Continuara…**

Hola "He volvido" XD

Lamento la demora, no creí que mi computadora fuera a morir de repente y pues, que la mande a arreglar, XD.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de agrado, sus reviews me ayudan en este proyecto y me inspiran a continuarlo.

Te ha hablado Dross… digo Roy y te deseo Buen día, tarde o noche, donde quiera que estés.

Bye. :D


	7. Charla y Suceso

(Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los míos)

Capítulo.- 7: "Una Charla y Un Suceso"

Un ganso mensajero, vestido con un qipao de server color amarillo y un gorro, surcaba el cielo con alta velocidad, o al menos a la que sus alas le proporcionaban.

Volvió a tierra, había aterrizado en el "Palacio de Jade" allí fue recibido sorpresivamente por el panda rojo.

Mensajero: Uh…. –rebuscó entre su mochila su destinatario-…. Es usted, eh… ¿Fushi?

Shifu: Shifu… -dijo serenamente.

-Oh, disculpe es que, hehe, estoy un poquito ciego, olvidé mis lentes. Trataré de leerlo lo mejor que pueda… -Shifu le ofreció sus lentes para que leyera el mensaje.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar el no entenderte.

-Muchas gracias… Ehem- se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer:

*Carta

Estimado Shifu y furiosos, Lady Shenguo y El Maestro De Las Nieves, tienen el honor de invitarlo a usted y residentes a El Templo De La Luna ubicado al norte de China, para discutir una situación que, al mismo tiempo se traduce cómo una amenaza de gran calibre, se le pide asistir lo más pronto posible. Un cordial saludo.

S y M.

Shifu: ¿Shenguo? ¿E-Esta viva?- preguntó atónito.

-Así es "joven", por lo tanto yo seré el encargado de guiarlos hasta allá, así que partiremos en cuanto diga- Shifu releía y releía la carta.

-Y ¿Mingzhi? Viejos amigos… hehe así que después de tiempo volveremos a vernos- dijo alegremente- no pensé que necesitarían mi ayuda nuevamente… pero Shenguo -se giró al mensajero, quien se miraba la aleta como si de uñas tratasen.

Los furiosos restantes, comían tranquilamente en la cocina, encargaron a Zheng ordenar fideos del señor Ping, este último no era el mismo cada que su hijo partía del valle se sentía solo, al igual que Li Shan, quien parecía más inquieto de lo normal.

*PASS* Shifu entró de repente a la cocina asustando un poco a los maestros.

Vibora: ¿Shifu? ¿Sucede algo?- El viejo panda rojo estaba inexpresivo.

Mantis: Ehhh, ¿Hola? ¿China a Shifu?

Shifu: Alístense, viajaremos al Valle De La Luna.

Grulla: Pero ¿Qué hay de Yuka ella fue a buscar a Tigresa?

Shifu: No hay tiempo para traerla, tendremos que alcanzarla en el camino, habrá un cambio de planes. Zheng, avisa al capitán Gu Shong que envíe a un escuadrón aquí.

Zheng: Sí maestro Shifu- dijo y se fue, Víbora se acercó a él.

Víbora: Espere, maestro ¿Dijo el Valle de la luna?

Mono: ¿Pero qué no es a donde envió a Po?-Shifu los miró.

Shifu: Sí.

…

1

Un nuevo día se presentaba en el Valle De La Luna, los pobladores salían a realizar sus labores y actividades cotidianas sin el temor de ser atacados, pues sabían que sus defensores siempre estarían ahí para ellos. En el templo, Tigresa se encontraba meditando en un pequeño estanque de agua, en el centro y encima de una plataforma de piedra, más específicamente en el hermoso jardín que era, exclusivo para la meditación.

Po la miraba sonriente, la veía allí, en posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados y la suave brisa del aire acariciando su pelaje.

Po: Mh, ya tenía días que no veía esa sonrisa… "Si tan solo supiera" –pensó decepcionado de qué, tal vez no fuera correspondido-… *Oye Po*- Lo llamó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se dirigía a él agitando el brazo izquierdo a manera de saludo de buenos días. El guerrero lo vio y fue a donde él.

Shiro: ¿Entrenamos? No puedo esperar más para aprender Kung Fu.

Po: Hehehe, calma, calma amigo, por supuesto que entrenaremos ¿En dónde están tus amigos?

-Zhinji está en lo más alto de la montaña y Yen Li debe estar dormido, por suerte no se han presentado problemas en el valle estos días… - ambos caminaron al centro del patio- Dime ¿Cómo eran tus entrenamientos en el Palacio De Jade? Mamá solía contarme de cachorro, que los entrenamientos allí, son muy duros y difíciles de dominar.

-Hehehe, sí… Pero nada que el ¡Bárbaro Maestro Guerrero Dragón no pueda superar!- dijo orgullosamente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuántos niveles manejan? ¿Del 1 al 10? ¿Del 1 al 120?-pregunta emocionado.

-Ehhh, bueno, yo empecé en el nivel 0… de hecho….hehe… también lo inventé -dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca- cuando llegué los 5 ya dominaban los 10 niveles, con el tiempo aprendí a superarlos.

-Whoa, Yo empecé a entrenar desde niño, gracias a Zhinji y a Yen Li quise convertirme en un gran guerrero, pero mi madre es quien más me ha inspirado solo que… Ella nunca lo ha querido así.

-¿Ah?

-Veras, ella no quiere que siga completamente sus pasos, solía ser una gran peleadora de Kung Fu muy respetada, dice que el lado bueno de esta profesión como guerrero, es el de aprender a valorar tu vida, paz, sabiduría y bienestar, pero menciona lo que no todos los maestros de Kung Fu y grandes héroes se atreven, el lado negativo, un camino plagado de muerte, sufrimiento, dolor, maldad, deshonor e inestabilidad mental, cosas por las que cualquier practicante de artes marciales llega a pasar.

-Sí, recuerdo que lo dijo, pero yo no lo veo así. Ser un guerrero de Kung Fu es algo maravilloso, dejando de lado el tener que arriesgar tu vida, esos movimientos, desde la más fuerte patada hasta el más débil puñetazo.

-Dime, ¿ha sido fácil para ti ser Guerrero Dragón?

-Mhmh, Shiro, ya te lo dije, no hay nada que pueda frenarme, el Kung Fu es mi pasión aunque es un trabajo difícil. Y pues… en efecto ha habido cosas que han roto mi mente, pero no mi espíritu. Un verdadero guerrero no se rinde jamás ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!-dijo alegremente, se colocó en su típica posé de dragón listo para comenzar a calentar un poco.

-Si insistes… ¡Wash!-se posiciono en una forma diferente a Po, parecía una combinación del estilo tigre y el estilo grulla clásicos. Po se encaminó primero desato una serie de golpes sin fuerza intentando dar en el rostro de Shiro, el tigre bloqueó ágilmente y contratacó con un golpe al pecho, Po detiene y hace un doblez a su muñeca, provocando que Shiro gire en el aire y caiga al suelo, mismo se reposiciona y atina una patada que el oso bloqueó con facilidad, parecía un juego para ambos, más que un calentamiento simple.

Shenguo y MingZhi miraban desde la entrada del recinto. La vieja tigre sentada en una mecedora sonriente al ver a su hijo progresar, le hacía feliz verlo tan contento, y esperaba lo mismo de su pequeña, pero no era lo que quería para sus hijos, una vida llena de dolor y entrenamiento, de justicia y sin descansó, sin disfrute de todo lo que tiene la vida. Volteó la mirada al pingüino quien solo miraba sereno, sosteniendo su bastón como de costumbre.

Shenguo: ¿Te sigue preocupando que no esté en sus manos obtener la Lanza de Reng?

MingZhi: ¿Tu qué crees? Aún desconfío de tu "profecía"

-Mhmh, MingZhi nos conocemos desde hace años y aún ¿Desconfías de mí? ¿Desconfías de Oogway?

-No… digo, si desconfío de ti ¿Por qué no de Oogway también?, solo mira eso… -señaló a Po quien continuaba luchando amistosamente con el joven tigre-… Digo eligió a un panda, Shenguo, ¡Un panda! ¡Un gordinflon! Una especie que descubrió el manejo del Chi ¡Una especie que se creía exterminada casi por 30 años y uno de ellos es el guerrero dragón, y está aquí en mi templo! –dijo aún sin poderlo creer.

-Mhhaha, ay MingZhi, lo que creo es que desconfías de tu propia visión -dijo burlona- Ese muchacho al que tu llamas "Gordinflon", ha estado haciendo más cómo Guerrero Dragón que yo cómo Dragón Blanco, ha salvado a China de poderosos enemigos tal cómo Oogway y sobretodo, es alguien con un corazón puro, sí Oogway lo eligió cómo su sucesor es por algo, y si yo digo que Shiro es capaz de portar la lanza Reng, es porque es digno, Zhinji y Yen Li fueron dignos, y por suerte he de decir que mi pequeña no será digna de ello, no veo que este en la línea de sucesión ni nada por el estilo- se giró a Yuga, quien jugaba con una muñeco y una muñeca de trapo en el pastó.

Yuga: Entonces príncipe Tiang ¿toma a la princesa Ming cómo su legítima esposa?-dijo haciendo uso de un tronco de árbol cómo patriarca de unión e imitando las voces de los muñecos- Si, acepto… -Shenguo sonrió con ternura al verla, luego se volvió a MingZhi.

-*Suspira* Es algo de verdad malo que "Ella" esté devuelta –dijo con preocupación.

-Ya sabes lo que dijo Oogway, no cesará hasta obtener lo que quiere, incluso si eso va en superar a la misma muerte, es una cobardía. A mí también me preocupa, si recupera sus poderes, provocará un caos en todo el mundo. ¿Qué fue de ella en su momento, Shenguo?

-*Suspira* no lo sé MingZhi, no lo sé. Nunca supe que fue lo que Oogway le hizo. Pero El Guerrero Dragón la detendrá, y lo hará con ayuda de sus amigos, cree en el- se levantó, tomó su bastón y se encaminó a donde su hija.

Yuga: ¡Mami! ¿Jugamos?

Shenguo: Claro mi terroncito de azúcar… -dijo y se hincó para jugar con su hija.

2

Parecía que con cada paso que daba las ennegrecidas y tormentosas nubes le seguían, el arrastre de las cadenas por el suelo hacía de sus pasos, un sonar muy tétrico. La figura, cubierta por una capucha subía los escalones que llevaban a la entrada de una enorme edificación, un par de bueyes que resguardaban la puerta principal miraron y de inmediato optaron por apuntar sus lanzas.

Guardia 1: ¡ALTO!-la figura detuvo su pasó por unos segundos-¡IDENTIFÍQUESE AHORA! –los segundos se fueron y luego de ello continuó caminando sin responder.

Guardia 2: Deténgase ahora…*FlASH* ¡AHHHHHG!- el destello purpura a las sombrías paredes, dejaba apreciar la silueta de una violenta acción que la misteriosa figura había desencadenado.

Dentro de la estructura, un anciano león miraba a un gran número de estudiantes, conejos, aves, osos y bueyes, siendo alentados por un par de guerreros, una hiena hembra y un elefante, ambos alentaban a los guerreros a seguir con su entrenamiento.

Alumnado: **¡YIAHH! ¡YIAHH!-** golpeaban al aire con el puño izquierdo, regresaban y golpeaban con el derecho.

Hiena: ¡Vamos muchachos, eso es!

Elefante: ¿Es lo mejor que tienen? ¡De prisa, ustedes pueden!

Pronto, el león miró cómo las nubes ennegrecían lentamente, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

 ***¡BOOOOM!***

Una explosión proveniente de la entrada interrumpió el entrenamiento, los presentes se detuvieron y dirigieron la vista hacia la entrada, el maestro león miró detenidamente, sus alumnos se pusieron en guardia, el hizo seña de que destensaran sus músculos, el humo se disipó dejando ver a la figura aún tapada con su mugrosa capucha que solo desde la obscuridad en su rostro destilaba esa extraña aura roja de sus ojos cómo si ardieran. No fue más hasta que el viejo maestro hablo:

Yio: ¡ALTO! No tiene permiso para ingresar a esta academia, y mucho menos irrumpir de esa manera, por favor, le pido de la manera más atenta y amable, que se retire- la figura se detuvo y el aura de sus ojos desapareció.

¿?: Mhmhmhmh, awww, ¿Así es cómo recibes a una vieja amiga? ¿Yio?- optó por descubrirse el rostro, revelando a una joven tigresa blanca de ojos azules y una cicatriz en su mandíbula.

-Sh-sheeva… -expresó atónito- pero ¿cómo? Tú estás…

-¿Muerta? Hmhmhm, Yio, Yio, Yio… Mhmh, estoy más que viva, y vengo por algo que se me fue arrebatado -lo miró desafiente.

Ikki: Maestro ¿Quién es ella?-le preguntó la joven hiena.

-Sheeva, la antigua discípulo del gran maestro Oogway, en su tiempo fue la Guerrera más poderosa a la que cualquier maestro de Kung Fu se haya enfrentado, una mujer con hambre de caos y destrucción sin sentido, Mushi, Ikki, saquen a todos de aquí rápido.

Sheeva: Owww, Yio, ni siquiera he atacado y ya le pides a tus niños que ayuden a sus amigos, que tierno…-dijo burlándose y con un dedo en la barbilla.

-¿Cómo es posible? Oowgay y sus aliados acabaron contigo, ¿cómo es que te ves tan joven? moriste hace 69 años.

-Ohhh, ¿te gusta mi imagen? Sorprendente ¿no? Mhmh. No morí, Yio, solo descansé por un tiempo, es todo- continuaba acercándose.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó firmemente.

-Sabes bien a que vengo, viejito. La gema de Xiol, sé que está aquí ¿done está?- giró la cabeza con la mirada directo a él.

-Hahaha, estás loca si crees que te lo voy a decir…

-Mhmh, no esperaba que me lo dijeras… -se quitó la capucha, mostrando que poseía un qipao de mangas largas color negro con bordes blancos y con parte de gabardina que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, pantalón de seda negro, sandalias de tacón chico amarillas, que asemejaban a un par de zapatos sin punta y un cinturón con púas sin filo que sostenía su pantalón, pero sobre todo, un extraño collarín con fisuras, tres de ellas destilaban color, azul, rojo y amarillo, por lo que la última yacía apagada-… Porque te haré decírmelo –dijo y tomo posición ofensiva.

El viejo león se puso en guardia, Sheeva atacó con una gran ráfaga de fuego desde su boca, el maestro evadió el poderoso ataque, corrió hasta ella y atacó con una patada que repelió con facilidad.

-YIAHHHH…*POW*- el estruendo consiguió levantar polvo del campo- Nunca conseguirás dañar este mundo.

-No voy a dañarlo, voy a purificarlo, purificaré China y la reconstruiré a mi gusto, luego… de eso… El mundo… -dijo forcejeando. Yio hizo un arrastre de pierna, Sheeva ágil cómo era se levantó, encendió palmas aura purpura y desató un conjunto de feroces palmadas en su pecho arrojándolo hacia la plataforma del patio, Ikki, una de sus discípulos consiguió rescatarlo antes de golpear el suelo.

Ikki: ¡Maestro!- Mushi llegó tras ella.

Mushi: Hemos evacuado a todos de la academia, ahora evacuaran el pueblo, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

-Mhmhahaha, ¿Tan cansado estás que tus alumnos tiene que ayudarte en batalla? Que decepción… Incluso el maestro Gado daría más pelea-canturreaba muy altaneramente.

Yio: No cantes victoria aún, Ikki, Mushi, ya saben qué hacer.

Ikki/Mushi: ¡SI, MAESTRO!

El elefante fue el primero en atacar, saltó hacia Sheeva e intento dar un certero pisotón.

Sheeva: Ay Oogway, Ahora veo que el Kung Fu no son simple honor, justicia y valor… -dijo y saltó alejándose *CRACK* el golpe del elefante destruyó parte del campo de batalla, creando un gran agujero. Sheeva juntó sus palmas y disparó un par de bolas de fuego de su boca, Ikki protegió a Mushi del ataque con un escudo de plata, la felina continuó atacando, Yio saltó por detrás de ella y la golpeó en la cara tirándola al suelo.

-¡Ríndete ahora, no eres rival para nosotros!

-¿Ah eso crees? Veamos cuanto más aguantan… -Se levantó, realizó un par de movimientos con sus manos, ahora destilaban relámpago. Saltó llegando a por lo menos cincuenta metros de altura y descendió en picada formando un relampagueante tornado.

Ikki: ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó mirando cómo las nubes eran tragadas por el tornado y el cielo se iluminaba por los rayos.

Yio: ¡CORRAN, AHORA!-se alejaron de la zona lo más que pudieron.

Sheeva: ¡Furia Relampagueante de Matsu! *! **KA BOOOOOMMMM!*** – impactó de manera brutal contra el suelo destruyendo gran parte de la academia y enterró a sus enemigos.

-*Cof* *Cof* Grrr…- Yio salió de entre los escombros y miró la destrucción que la felina había provocado- No…. ¡NO! ¡IKKI! ¡MUSHI!- gritó desesperadamente al no ver rastro alguno de sus discípulos, por suerte se encontraban vivos.

Mushi: *Cof* *Cof* MAESTRO…- gritó desde el otro lado del campo. Ikki salió de igual forma que ellos.

Ikki: *Cof* *Cof* rayos ¿Qué demonios es ella? – dirigió la mirada hacia donde su maestro, Sheeva había aparecido frente a él- ¡Maestro!

Sheeva: No quería hacer esto Yio, de haberme dado la gema en cuanto llegué, nada de esta habría pasado…

-Eres un monstruo, solo piensas en destrucción, muerte y tu propia satisfacción *Yeeks*-gimió por el dolor, se arrodillo y sostuvo con su mano izquierda su abdomen.

-¿Soy o no soy un monstruo?

-¿Por qué quieres las gemas?

-¡Tienen mi poder! Las estúpidas gemas son inservibles, las rompo y ya está. La vieja tortuga las creó usarlos en beneficio de los demás- lo encaró vilmente.

-¡¿Qué no has entendido?! Eras una amenaza, no sabías controlarlo, no eras digna de ser su sucesora, Oogway vio algo en ti que jamás había visto antes… grrr- escupió un poco sangre.

-¿Ver qué? ¿Maldad? No me hagas reír, eso lo veía en cada pobre diablo que luchaba por algo "diferente" a sus ideales, ahora *Lo toma del cuello* dime dónde está la gema Xiol.

-Sabía que alguien trataría de buscarla, así que la dimos a otro lugar, peor sabiendo que has regresado, jamás obtendrás su poder.

-¿Su poder? Dirás mi poder….

-Tendrás que pasar por encima de las 29 escuelas de Kung Fu, jamás la encontraras… no eras y seguirás siendo incapaz de controlarte, eres un monstruo-Sheeva encendió sus ojos en aura movió su mano derecha y tomo control del cuerpo de Yio.- Gahhhhhh!

-Descuida, viejito, a lo largo de mi exilio en el corazón de la muerte, el limbo, el medio en el mundo de los espíritus y los vivos, vi cómo China se sumergía en caos, también aprendí muchos trucos, y uno de ellos es el poder ver los recuerdos. Ahora, veamos, en donde y a quienes les diste esa cosa – aun sujetándolo, estiró al frente su brazo izquierdo, cerró sus ojos y su mente comenzó a proyectar imágenes de los recuerdos de Yio, desde su niñez hasta su vejes, acciones del pasado y el presente, pudo apreciar a un grupo de conejos acompañados de un Buey y un cocodrilo, recibiendo una caja de oro con adornos de dragón.

(¿?: Descuide, maestro, esta reliquia estará a salvo con nosotros…)

-Así que ahí está...- sonrió.

Soltó al viejo león, estaba agotado, débil y herido, incapaz de oponerse ante ella, pues, había resultado un contrincante muy fuerte.

Yio: No lo hagas, Sh-sheeva, te lo suplico, si aún te queda algo de conciencia, y bondad en tu corazón, te ruego que dejes tu locura, Oogway no habría querido esto de ti- la miró con tristeza y debilidad.

-¡De ser así, me habría elegido a mí cómo sucesora, y no a nadie más! incluso yo pude ser el dichoso "Guerrero Dragón"…–reprochó-… Aunque eso último no me importaba. Me decepcionó y yo me decepcioné a mí misma.

-No estaba en tus manos, el destino del Kung Fu, no era tu destino, grrr… además, el universo ya ha elegido al guerrero dragón y Oogway ha partido de este mundo.

-Así que ya hay un guerrero Dragón y Oogway murió ¿eh? Vaya que tardé demasiado… -dijo serenamente-… era de esperarse durante mi ausencia.

-Pende del Guerrero Dragón, traer paz al mundo, luchar por la justicia, todo lo contrario a ti... él te detendrá.

-Ese Oogway y sus loqueras, dime ¿cómo es el?

-Yo no lo he visto en persona, pero sí sé que es un poderoso ser, lleno de amor por la justicia, tranquilidad y con un corazón puro.

Mhmh, cuando tenga mis poderes de vuelta y las armas de los senderos, China y el mundo caerá rendido ante mí. En tanto a ese guerrero de porquería, sufrirá cómo nunca lo han hecho sufrir, lo mataré de la manera más cruel, haré que lamente haber nacido y haré que Oogway lamente haberlo elegido. Y ahora que lo dices, para empezar iré matando a cada maestro de Kung Fu y destruiré cada academia para evitar que así continúen reproduciéndose cual cucarachas, su maldita justicia es la que hace a este mundo más miserable.

-Eres una demente… tu…tu, no puedes, el Guerrero Dragón… gheg.

-Hmhmhmh, solo me falta Xiol, ya tengo gran parte de mis poderes ¿Crees que ese tiene posibilidad ante mí?- Yio calló ante lo dicho- Error, las armas de tres senderos, la creación de Oogway por parte de ya sabes quién. Lo "único" capaz de detenerme, destruiré el Kung Fu de "Ogwy" y sanaré toda esa podredumbre que ha creado.

-Oogway no creó podredumbre, lo que veo en ti es resentimiento, destruyes todo lo que tocas, si quieres sanar este mundo sanate a ti misma primero- la mirada de la felina, petrificó su alma instantáneamente.

-Ya lo veremos, a propósito de sanación ¿Quieres saber cómo me he mantenido joven?-lo miró con crueldad, a Yio le recorrió un escalofrío por todas y cada una de sus células- **¡Haciendo esto!-** Sheeva colocó su palma en la frente de Yio de manera brusca, al mismo tiempo destiló y atrajo energía blanca que poco a poco se cambiaba a purpura, substraía el Chi. Sus alumnos, en mal estado solo podían presenciar el horrible y atroz momento.

Mushui/Ikki: ¡MAESTRO! – después de un minuto cesó, el maestro estaba ciego, sin poder hablar, parecía una estatua, hincado allí donde estaba- Sí me disculpas, tengo que seguir con mi objetivo, ya tengo a un par que se encargará de destruir las armas por mí, así no tendré que mancharme las manos con quienes no me interesan, ah y Yio… esperó que así cómo estás, seas capaz de soportar el frío, la hambruna y la desesperación de no poder moverte, ¿pero qué digo? Hahaha, los guerreros de Kung Fu soportan de todo, tómalo como una meditación- emprendió marcha a la salida. Los discípulos del maestro Yio corrieron para socorrerlo.

Ikki: ¡M-maestro, responda por favor! –decía desesperadamente.

Mushi: GATA INFELIZ… -furioso, el elefante se abalanzó contra la felina, la felina se giró, estiró el brazó y lo detuvo sin siquiera tocarlo, apenas a unos centímetros de ella- ghgr…

-Mmhmhahahaha… den gracias que tengo algo más importante que hacer, disfruten la lluvia, porque será la última que vean - su brazo derecho destiló aura azul, lo alzo hacia arriba y lo movió atrayendo consigo una gran tormenta -espero que sepan nadar –soltó al elefante, ella levitó- HAHAHAHAHAHA -sin más que decir voló y huyó lejos de allí. El elefante apenas recuperaba el aliento, Ikki llegó hasta el…

Ikki: Mushi, tenemos que irnos, carga al maestro y vámonos ahora…-optaron por salir lo más pronto posible, la academia se inundaba, estaba en ruinas y nada podría salvarse. Cuando menos lo esperaba uno de los aprendices llegó hasta ellos, una oca macho.

Aprendiz: MAESTROS, el valle se inunda… -Mushi e Ikki se miraron el uno al otro, corrieron hasta la entrada. Al llegar apreciaron que efectivamente era así, el agua subía cual marea alta, los estudiantes ayudaban a los habitantes a subir las montañas.

Ikki: No es posible, ¡rápido! ¡manda mensaje al consejo de maestros, que avisen a todas las escuelas de Kung Fu de China!, adviérteles de Sheeva - dijo desesperada, la oca se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo, aún con el frío viento y la intensa lluvia que la tormenta dejaba a su pasó sin piedad- Mushi, llévate al maestro de aquí, yo ayudaré a los demás a rescatar a los pobladores, rápido- Ambos pusieron manos a la obra, el agua continuaba subiendo sin parar inundando aquel valle, ese pequeño pueblo, estaba por desaparecer. A la lejanía, Sheeva miraba de brazos cruzados el caos con una expresión serena. Cerró los ojos y caminó, perdiéndose entre el bosque.

*En algún lugar

La destrucción y los guerreros derrotados que yacían en el suelo, eran lo único admirable, nadie logró sobrevivir al violento ataque.

Barcklay: Eso fue fácil… -tiró a un rinoceronte, este último se quejó.

Shuei: Ni que lo digas… -el Tigre cargaba una especie de garrote con picos, su Funsai Shi. Habían atacado y destruido el Palacio Carmesí, una pequeña academia de Kung Fu bastante conocida en los alrededores.

Wu Dan: Bien ya tienes lo que querías, ahora vámonos, Lady Sheeva me colgará si sabe que no hemos empezado a trabajar.

El trio comenzó a andar por el bosque, debían cumplir con la misión impuesta por Sheeva, algo que ellos aceptaron por libertades.

Barcklay: Hmh, ¿Y esa tal Lady Sheeva, quién es?

Wu Da: Ella es una poderosa guerra, destruye a cualquiera que la enfrente, quiero pensar que es incluso más poderosa que ustedes dos juntos.

Shuei: ¿Y qué es lo que planea?

-No lo sé, pero lleva muchos años trabajando en ello.

-Mh, bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Wu Dan: Priemro revisáremos cada armería y museo de China, ustedes se encargaran de quien se ponga en el camino si es necesario, China tiene guerreros y criminales muy peligrosos, un ejemplo serían las hermanas Wu, como Wu de mí, de Wu Dan, hehe así que puedo decir que haha, son mis… hermanas… perdidas- los nipones lo veían con seriedad- Bueno…

Barcklay: Las Wu, he oído de ellas, ladronas profesionales, con su destructiva técnica en la que las tres formaban un remolino, el trio que vencio al ejercito de Chakales con solo...-pausó para dar suspenso-… palillos chinos, luego fueron vencidas por un trío de "maestros de Kung Fu"- canturreó- Nah… patrañas esas no son verdaderas criminales de temer, no se comparan a mis enemigos… esas "Mugrosas" de los Oodajan. Esos si son de temer, te matan 10 veces antes de que caigas al piso, oh pero nada cómo yo, sí, yo te mato más de 50 veces antes de que lo hagas- dijo con voz tenebrosa.

Shuei: Por eso no te preocupes, tu solo guíanos a donde debemos ir, mientras más rápido sea, mejor.

Barcklay: Haha, no sabrán ni que los mató.

Wu Dan: *Glup* Esta bien…- continuaron su curso. De inmediato el lobo se detuvo por alguna razón, cerró los ojos por un momento, los abrió y se giró a los criminales- Tenemos que regresar de inmediato.

3

En el Valle de la Paz

Un escudaron de veinte rinocerontes, 10 gaselasas y 3 bueyes, armados hasta los dientes, se encontraban resguardando gran parte del Valle De La Paz, esperando la orden de su superior. Mientras tanto Shifu y los furiosos restantes ya estaban listos para partir, a su par se encontraban el Sr. Ping y Li Shan, previamente habían insistido en ir con ellos, a lo que Shifu se negó.

Sr. Ping: Oh vamos Shifu, déjenos acompañarlos –imploraba.

Shifu: Lo siento señor Ping, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, lo mejor que pueden hacer es esperar a que regresemos.

Li Shan: ¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro que regresaran? Mi hijo ha estado fuera durante una semana.

Shifu: Mi hija también lleva fuera una semana ¿piensa usted que no me preocupo por ella? – Lo dicho dejó callado a Li- *Suspira* caballeros, deben entender que el viaje es largo, por lo tanto Po ya debe de estar allá, nosotros tenemos que apoyarlo, está amenaza es un peligro altamente potencial y si no la detenemos ahora, nadie lo hará- se giró al capitán del grupo, un gorila- Capitán quedó al tanto de usted y sus hombres para proteger el valle.

Capitan: Descuide Shifu, hemos asegurado todo el perímetro, en cuanto ustedes hayan partido, nadie podrá entrar ni salir.

Shifu: Excelente, cuídense mucho… -miró al mensajero- Es hora, vámonos…

Mensajero: Muy bien, conozco un camino por el cual podremos llegar en menos de 4 días, no perdamos más tiempo.

Shifu: Grulla, mientras el mensajero nos guía, tú sobrevolaras para mantenernos al tanto de algún peligro.

Grulla: Sí…

Víbora: Iré contigo –el comentario de la serpiente lo hizo sonrojar.

Grulla. Oh, este… claro- dijo nervioso, Víbora montó alrededor del cuello del maestro.

Shifu: Bien vámonos…

Mono: Espero que en ese lugar haya buena comida- equipó su bastón de bambú juntó con un pequeño morral en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo.

Mantis: Yo digo lo mismo hehe- subió al hombro de su amigo-

Shifu se dirigió por última vez a Ping y a Li.

Shifu: No se preocupen por Po, señores, estará a salvo, confíen en que China verá otro día… -Dijo y partió con el resto del grupo, pero antes de pisar el segundo escalón:

Sr. Ping: Shifu… espera- el panda rojo se detuvo aún de espaldas- Cuídense mucho y, cuida de tu hija –Shifu volteó y asintió levemente con una sonrisa. Al poco tiempo Ping y Li solo podían observar un conjunto de manchas negras a la luz del atardecer.

4

La noche había llegado, el Valle de la Luna se apreciaba hermoso con las lámparas aluzando las calles hasta la entrada del monte. En el templo la tranquilidad dominaba, la frescura y suavidad de la brisa parecía besar su pelaje muy gentilmente, sentada en las escaleras de la entrada del recinto, mirando la luna que, junto a las estrellas hacía de la noche, una especial y encantadora, para ella era solo tranquilidad total, tenía una sonrisa que pocas veces podía apreciarse, pero… por otro lado, otras cosas inundaban su mente.

Tigresa: *Suspira* Espero que Shifu y los demás, estén bien *Parece que te sientes disgustada*- mencionó una tranquilizante voz femenina, se giró pero no vio a nadie, regresó la vista al frente topándose con la vieja tigre, sorprendiéndola- (O_o) oh, es usted… -dijo sin emoción.

Shenguo: ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- pregunta tiernamente, con esa sonrisa tan característica, que reflejaba amor y tranquilidad.

Tigresa: Para nada…- le dedicó una sonrisa, Shenguo se sentó a su lado.

-Es una linda noche, cuando viví en el Palacio de Jade, no había nada más que me encantara que el salir al patio y mirar la luna con el fresco soplar del viento, cómo ahora.

-¿U-usted vivía en el Palacio de Jade?- preguntó sorprendida, ella asintió, lo que no sabían es que una tercera "presencia" se ocultaba tras ellas.

-Oogway era mi padre… -dijo mientras miraba la luna.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Su, padre?

-Así es, es una gran sorpresa ¿no?

-Supongo, que sí….- dijo extrañada, el comentario de Shenguo la hizo recordar, lo mismo que le dijo a Po sobre su padre "Esa debió ser… una gran sorpresa".

-Es una historia, algo larga, querida. La dejaré para otro día.

-Pero, no entiendo, Oogway no tenía hijos… no que yo sepa- dijo confusa.

-Mhmhmh, claro que no los tenía, al menos no bilógicos, mhmh.

-Okey… esto, no tiene sentido.

-Mhmh, ay jóvenes, siempre con la mente tan abierta…- dijo con alegría.

-Oiga, ahora que lo pienso, Shifu nos habló de los antiguos cinco furiosos y uno de ellos se llamaba Shenguo ¿Es usted a quien Shifu mencionó?

-La única e inigualable. Ay, "Fufi", tal vez no quería, recordar los tiempos obscuros del Palacio de Jade.

-¿Tiempos oscuros? Espere, ¿le dijo Fufi? - preguntó curiosa.

-Haha, él y yo solíamos salir…

-¿En verdad? -pregunto anonadada.

-Claro, pequeña… -su semblante alegre se desvaneció de inmediato-… las cosas eran más fáciles entonces.

-Yo leí cada rollo del palacio y nunca vi nada relacionado con usted, ni con el maestro pingüino.

-La vida no se escribe en papel, querida, todos los rollos que trataban de mi o de Sheeva, fueron enterrados e inclusive quemados.

-Pero Shifu dijo que nunca encontraron su cuerpo ¿Cómo es que está aquí? Usted no murió.

-Hui el díade mi supuesta muerte. Desde entonces llevo años retirada del Kung Fu, nada es para siempre, a veces uno tiene que pensar en su vida personal, decidir en qué quiere invertir el resto de su tiempo, cuando eres vieja el tiempo vale más que cualquier diamante hahaha- dijo alegre.

-Oiga, quisiera preguntar ¿Ustedes son los únicos tigres por aquí?-Shenguo la miró a los ojos con detenimiento.

-Mmmm, veo reflejado en tus ojos, la existencia de muchas dudas, dime ¿En dónde están tus padres?

-Yo… no sé quiénes son mis padres- respondió con tranquilidad, pero su mirada denotaba tristeza- Yo… llegué a un orfanato cuyo nombre no quiero mencionar, Shifu me adoptó cuando tenía 8 años, el me enseñó a controlar mi fuerza, con el paso del tiempo me forjé en el arte del Kung Fu, entrenaba día y noche, se convirtió en mi pasión.

-Entonces, tu eres hija de Shifu ¿Qué tal llevan su relación padre e hija?-la pregunta puso muy triste a la maestra, Shenguo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-… Ya veo, lo lamento querida, no fue mi intensión.

-Descuide *Suspira* Shifu estaba pasando por una situación difícil, fue tanto el querer que estuviera orgulloso de mi que quise convertirme en la "Guerrera Dragón" para conseguirlo, pero ese día… ese día apareció Po.

-Ya veo, Oogway lo eligió a él en vez de a ti. Eso quería decir que no era tu destino ser la Guerrera Dragón.

-Y me alegro de ello. No pienso en que hubiera pasado de haber sido elegida como Guerrero Dragón.

-Si no fuiste elegida es porque ya fuiste elegida para algo más.

-¿Ah?

-El destino se cambia, pero la realidad se conserva. ¿Qué tal era tu relación con Oogway?

-Cuando joven aprendí a ver al maestro Oogway como un abuelo, nunca se lo dije a nadie.

-Oogway, era humilde y carismático, ayudaba a quien necesitaba ayuda, y lo guiaba para encontrar su camino.

-Lo era -dijo mirando al cielo.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermana, era cómo tú, carácter fuerte a primera vista, inteligente, muy buena en lo que hacía, hermosa… y con un corazón gigantesco dentro de una coraza de roca-Tigresa sonrió por el comentario- ¿Sabes pequeña? Tu rostro me parece familiar- a Tigresa le sorprendió lo dicho, ella nunca en su vida, ¡jamás! Había visto a esa mujer, pensaba que podría estar loca, de repente se le vino a la cabeza, la idea de que podía estar dormida en su habitación del Palacio de Jade, que nunca salió de allí y que eso era un sueño, uno muy real.

\- Ahm, ¿Disculpe?

-Tu, rostro, tus rayas, tienes un parecido enorme con el antiguo emperador del sur… el desapareció hace 28 años, junto con su esposa.

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

-Se dice que los mataron, que fue un clan de tigres del oeste, con el que el emperador tenía una rivalidad.

-Eso es horrible…

-Mucho se habla de que nuestra raza está maldita, que los tigres somos repudiados en China por culpa de Shin y que por ello, muchos tigres han decidió resguardarse en las sombras, otros simplemente huyeron.

-¿Shin?

-Mha, mitos, historias relacionadas con la leyenda de "El Tigre y el Dragón", Pangu y el caos que gobernaba el universo antes de su creación, Ying y Yang, Cielo y Tierra.

-Ya veo.

-Existen cosas muy horribles, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será el futuro, no sé qué habrá, que clase de anomalías aparecerán.

-¿Sabe? Señorita Shenguo, nunca había entablado una conversación tan personal con alguien que no fuera Po.

-Mhmh, es un buen muchacho, deberías sentirte afortunada de tenerlo a tu lado, querida, machos como él no los encuentras donde sea- Tigresa se sonrojó.

-No, yo no me... -se controló al instante-… Yo no me refería a eso.

-Hahaha, solo bromeo querida… -Tigresa sonrió con serenidad-…. Aunque, si yo fuera más joven ya te lo habría arrebatado… -dijo a base de broma.

\- (O_0) ¡SEÑORA! –se puso roja cual tomate, Shenguo no pudo evitar reírse al ver su reacción, la maestro pronto se calmó.

-Hohohoho, querida…

-No es gracioso, señora… yo… Mh- se cruzó de brazos, Shenguo sonrió con cariño.

-"No niegues lo que tu corazón más anhela" te diré lo mismo que a Yen Li una vez, debes ir pensando en tu descendencia…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de pensar en eso? La miró sorprendida.

-Querida, no puedes estar sola por siempre, necesitas compañía, alguien que te complemente.

-Señora Shenguo…

-Llámame solo Shenguo si gustas. Estoy muy segura que hallarás a tus padres, y apropósito de los tigres, deben estar por allí, con sus respectivos clanes, aún quedan muchos en toda China, tigres y tigresas de bengala cómo tu y yo…- miró la luna por última vez- Si tenemos suerte… Te prometo que te ayuderé a resover las dudas sobre tu origen- Tigresa la miró por un momentos, luego asintió sonriente- será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día y debemos recibirlo con alegría, es más… mañana quiero que vengas conmigo y me ayudes con algo…- se levantó y emprendió camino de vuelta por donde había llegado.

\- Shenguo… -ella se detuvo-… gracias por escucharme- la vieja tigre sonrió y se retiró.

Tigresa se quedó nuevamente en soledad, el ambiente se mantenía relajante. El problema era que ahora Shenguo había respondido a una pequeña parte de sus dudas sobre la existencia de más tigres, no era la única de su especie en China, de eso estaba segura, cómo Po no era el único panda.

Tigresa: Parece que Po y yo tenemos mucho en común de lo que imaginé –La cosa era que solo había una persona capaz de responderle lo que de verdad quería oír, la razón del por qué casualmente se encontró con Po en el mismo templo… y esa persona era, la que estaba por de destruirlo todo.

*En el recinto…

MingZhi meditaba profundamente y sin interrupción en el centro y rodeado por velas que formaban un Yang y otras cientos más que formaban un Ying.

MingZhi: Paz interior, P-paz… Paz inte-interior- abrió los ojos dando fin a su meditación, miró la estatua de Oogway y se levantó- *Suspira* Maestro, lamento mucho no haber estado allí, de haber sabido que, partiría pronto, bueno por lo menos ahora sé quién es merecedor de ser su sucesor, sé que el cumplirá con el deber- miraba la estatua melancólicamente- intentaré relajarme como usted solía decirm- Al momento un cerdo llegó al lugar, era un sirviente.

Sirviente: ¡Maestro MingZhi! ¡Maestro MingZhi!- corrió directo a él.

-Ah, Dai ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Recibimos una carta del consejo de maestros es para usted y es urgente!- le dio la carta con broche dorado.

-El consejo de maestros. Vaya, hasta que recuerdan que existo ¿Y ahora que quieren?- tomó la carta, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerlo, por cada párrafo que leía, su mirada se hacía más y más grande hasta que se detuvo.

*En la cima del monte…

Shenguo miraba el valle, sentada en la orilla de una parte del monte completamente plana, MingZhi llegó agitado hasta ella.

MingZhi: ¡Shenguo!- se detuvo detrás de ella y tomó respiro.

Shenguo: MingZhi, ¿Que sucede? Creí que estabas meditando.

-¡Es Sheeva, atacó la Academia Dhe Xing Shang! - Shenguo se horrorizó por el comentario.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo? Yio estaba allí, él y sus alumnos son de los mejores maestros de China.

-Eran, porque consiguió ganarles y eso no es todo, destruyó el Valle de Kiat, lo inundó por completo. El consejo de maestros ha dado una alerta masiva, advierten que todos los maestros de Kung Fu se preparen para hacerle frente.

-Dios mío, que espantoso…

-Al parecer, Sheeva ha iniciado una cacería contra todo lo que tenga que ver con Oogway y su legado, en verdad está resentida, ¿ Oogway no la mató?

-Por lo que veo no fue así… el Guerrero Dragón y sus amigos la detendrán.

-¿El panda? ¿Estás segura de ello, Shenguo? A penas llegó hace 2 días y no veo ningún avance, ni siquiera de su entrenamiento con Shiro.

-Lo hará MingZhi, dime ¿Por qué desconfías del?

-Bueno, es que estamos hablando de Sheeva, un monstruo, la encarnación más violenta del mal.

-No exageres MingZhi, será detenida, en todo caso, tendré que enfrentarla aunque no sea mi destino.

-Shenguo… escucha, he contactado a Shifu para que nos ayude, él y sus muchachos serán de gran apoyo, vamos tenemos que comentarles a los demás.

-Ve tú, te alcanzaré en un momento… -MingZhi se retiró y ella regresó la vista hacia el valle. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, los abrió de nueva cuenta, el ambiente era tenso- ¿Qué quieres? Miró y ella estaba allí, frente a frente, de brazos cruzados, levitando y mirándola con esa macabra sonrisa.

Continuara…


	8. Cómo Hojas en el Viento

Capítulo.- 8: "Como Hojas en el Viento"

1

Quedó sola, en ese momento, cerró los ojos y suspiró manteniéndose así por un par de segundos, al abrirlos pudo verla allí frente a ella, mirándola con esa macabra sonrisa.

Shenguo: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –la miró con seriedad.

Sheeva: ¿Mhmh, es así cómo me recibes, hermanita? ¿Ni si quiera un hola cómo estás? U ¿Ofrecerme una taza de tu famoso té del loto invernal?

-¿Ya viste lo que tus actos de odio y sed de venganza han causado?

-Tómalo como advertencia… -levitó alrededor suyo.

-No creas que no supe de ti, sé lo que Oogway te hizo-le dijo sin apartar mirada.

-Él quería deshacerse de mí a como dé lugar. No sabes lo que tuve que pasar en el Limbo, sin nada que comer o beber, solo "meditando"…- dijo lo último dramáticamente.

-Mh, después de todo lo que hiciste no puedo decir que no te lo merecías, recuerda que la venganza no es buena Sheeva, deberías dejar todo eso a un lado y descansar en paz, tu no eras así. ¿Mírate que te has hecho?-se refería a la juventud de la felina.

-¿Esto? Ya sabes, ejercicio y una dieta balanceada es todo… ¿Envidia?-preguntó con orgullo.

-¿Envidia? ¿Por qué habría de tener envidia de que eres más joven en aspecto que en edad y actúas irresponsablemente? No gracias, prefiero tener cien mil años a aparentar tener dieciocho y actuar como una niña.

-Mhmh, que buen chiste Shenguo, mira nada más, mientras que tu esposo te dejó por otra a la deriva con tus niños al mío, lo mataron. Qué cosas ¿no crees?

-*Suspira* Sheeva, por favor, te imploro que dejes esto, si continuas por este camino no llegarás lejos... Supongo que sabes lo de El Guerrero Dragón ¿Cierto? ¿Sabes que ya está buscando detenerte?

-Efectivamente, y te diré lo mismo que a Yio ¿Crees que es capaz de hacerme frente?

-Es capaz de eso y más… -Sheeva la frunció el ceño y dejó de levitar, se paró frente a ella y se acercó con aje desafiante, simplemente sonrió.

-Escuché la conversación que tuviste con mi monstruito, la mal llamada "hija" de Shifu - la señaló y volvió a levitar frente a ella.

-Se trate o no de tu hija, esa jovencita tiene una vida sin rumbo… Shifu se encargó de criarla bajo su manto y la entrenó.

-Hahaha, ay Shenguo, solo la preparó.

-¿Prepararla para qué?- preguntó con los ojos entre cerrados, ya tenía una idea de lo que diría.

-Para mí sucesión, fui yo quien se la envió bajo amenaza, así Oogway jamás se daría cuenta que trataría de destruirlo, y ya no falta mucho para que vaya por ella. Juntas gobernaremos China, y el mundo verá el nacer de un nuevo orden- alzó los brazos con afición y recitó con entusiasmo- Des pues de todo, si Ogway tuvo sucesor, ¿Por qué yo no?

-No tienes idea de lo que esa jovencita tuvo que pasar, mataste a muchos de su especie mientras que a otros los esclavizaste y ¿la convertiste en tu máquina de guerra? Que desalmada eres.

-De nada… Aproveché el ataque del Clan QuianJeng y ese día, sucedieron muchas cosas que marcarían a esa niña- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Creció sin disfrutar lo que la vida le ofrece, siendo rechazada desde pequeña soñando con encontrar una familia, con encontrar la felicidad, pude verlo en sus ojos, tiene sus sentimientos completamente reprimidos, pero… ahora que lo pienso, ella no es realmente mala-…dijo para sí misma, en un lapso repentino devolvió su mirar a ella- …Te dará las gracias.

-¿Darme las gracias porque la convertí en una verdadera guerrera y no sabe del poder que va a poseer?-preguntó confusa.

-Sheeva, veo que ni siquiera la nada te dejó algo por aprender, ya verás a que me refiero, esa jovencita está por sufrir en comparación a lo que fue su niñez. Y eso traerá serias consecuencias para ti.

-Eso ya lo veremos… Ahora sé de las armas del Sendero, sé que tus alumnos las tienen, y voy a ir por ellas.

-Ellos ya no son alumnos, son maestros y son de MingZhi, además, las armas son inservibles, no tienen poderes divinos…-el comentario dejó sorprendida a Sheeva momentáneamente.

-¿Qué?

-Así es, Oogway nunca incrustó poder divino en ellas, son solo simples armas, como cualquier otra, el material con el que están hechas es lo que las hace especiales.

-Especiales ¿Eh?

-Te lo advierto hermana, no te atrevas a poner un pie aquí.

-Hahaha, por lo menos mi ilusión de sombra lo está haciendo…-dijo sonriente-… Voy a matar al Guerrero Dragón. Mañana haré una pequeña visita a la nueva base del consejo de Gongmen y créeme que no será para hablar-dijo amenazante.

-*Suspira* Tú te lo buscaste Sheeva… -dio media vuelta y empezó a andar de regreso- tus acciones pasadas te llevaron a sellar tu destino, las del presente a reforzarlo y las del futuro, te llevarán a que ese sello sea inquebrantable. "Más ciego es el que no quiere ver"

-Yo me encargaré de cambiar la realidad como se le conoce, de una u otra forma cumpliré con mi objetivo- Shenguo aún de espaldas negó rotundamente.

-Entonces, hazlo, no voy detenerte. Al final, todos sabemos cómo terminará esto, y tú también lo sabes.

-Te demostraré que te equivocas… - apuntó su garra a ella y su semejante figura desapareció en el aire. La vieja tigre suspiró con pesadez y negó.

-Siempre has demostrado lo contrario, solo eres un alma atormentada que ha forzado su propia historia.

2

Sheeva abrió los ojos, volviendo al mundo real, se encontraba en una cueva húmeda y obscura, acompañada del triste sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer en el charco al fondo y un delicioso aroma a petricor. Frunció el ceño y salió, llovía cruelmente en aquel lugar donde estaba. Miró fijamente y optó por salir, mojándose, realizó un movimiento con la palma de su mano abriendo las ennegrecidas nubes a favor de su espacio, miró alrededor, era como si estuviera dentro de una caja de cristal viendo como todo se mojaba menos ella. Devolvió su mirar al cielo, y frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Esto... Es la guerra -tomó impulsó y voló.

El Continuo paso de la noche dominaba la zona, oscuridad y un ambiente de muy mala muerte podían se presenciados, había alguno que otro felino de distinta raza, gatos, leones, leopardos, jaguares, pumas y en su mayoría… tigres. Era una ciudad llena de felinos, parecían vivir en condiciones de pobreza, algunos picaban piedras con herramientas de minería, pero algo era llamativo en ellos, sus ojos eran purpura brillante. Un lugar tétrico aquel en el que vivían, casas derruidas con el pasar del tiempo y la constante humedad.

Sheeva aterrizó en la entrada, los pobladores la vieron y se arrodillaron ante su presencia.

-Descuiden no hace falta que hagan eso…-dijo sonriente, caminó por unos minutos, la población la miraba con temor, como si cada paso que diera fuese un tormento para ellos. Llegó a una gran estructura, un castillo ennegrecido y con al menos 6 pisos, infringiría temor en cualquiera que lo viera de cerca, un par de Tigres con armaduras resguardaban la entrada. Entró con una patada al portón, algunos sirvientes ofrecieron toallas, consumibles, y bebidas, ella los rechazo- Estaré en mi laboratorio si me necesitan.

Sirvientes: ¡Si mi lady!- dijeron al unísono.

Ingreso en una puerta de color negro y descendió por las escaleras del pasillo iluminado por antorchas. En otra habitación, extrañas formas purpuras dejaron sus labores y la miraron, felinos de diamantillo con cuernos y reptiles parecidos a las criaturas de su séquito pero de mayor tamaño. Caminó por unos segundos hasta una habitación, entró y se hincó en un tapete de bambú rodeado de velas rojas, cerró los ojos y mantuvo la posición durante una hora, luego del tiempo transcurrido abrió los ojos nuevamente se levantó, frunció el ceño y apagó con un impulso de aire todas las velas de su alrededor.

-Ya veras, te demostraré que soy capaz de mucho más de lo que crees…-masculló con furia y puños apretados, suspiró, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta- Habrá un cambio de planes…

Se dirigió a un estante, tomó una cajita de bambú, había un collar de perlas azules dentro, un collar de brillantes joyas que bien podría tener un alto valor económico, lo observó por un momento y lo apretó con resentimiento. Fue a donde una enorme caldera con líquido de colores en su contenido, reflejaba en sus ojos los colores brillantes que se mezclaban con el dorado, arrojó el collar a la caldera, emanó energía purpura de sus manos comenzó a mover las palmas hacia el líquido, pudo verla allí, en su hogar caminando tranquilamente.

-Tú, tienes algo mío y espero que esto te sirva de lección… ¡mhmhHAHAHAHA!-dijo y rio maldad, mientras la caldera se movía a tal grado que parecía querer reventar, más temprano que tarde una monstruosa mano purpura emergió.

3

Dormía plácidamente, tenía puesta una pijama, un camisón de seda color carmín y de no tener puestas las sabanas encima, podría dejar a la vista su bella figura formada por años de arduo entrenamiento.

*Nock* Nock*

Tocaron la puerta, movió su oreja izquierda y abrió los ojos, se levantó y pudo darse cuenta que aún no amanecía, miro por la ventana, solo el sonido de la fría pero gentil brisa. Estiro sus músculos y observó alrededor de la habitación, su mirar terminó hasta donde la gárgola, quien yacía dormida en una sábana acurrucándose en el suelo *Nock* *Nock* tocaron la puerta nuevamente. Miró la entrada de la habitación, minutos después abrió la puerta, ya vestida con su llamativo qipao amarillo y pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Shenguo: Buen día querida –le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Lista para ayudarme?- Tigresa miró detrás suyo, a la ventana, aún estaba obscuro afuera.

-Claro… -respondió.

-¿Aún duerme?

-¿Quién?- Pensó un momento a quien se refería hasta que lo captó por completo.

-Hmhmh, querida, sé cuando alguien oculta algo… vámonos.

Caminaron por derrotero durante un rato, era un pasaje hacia la cima del monte, lleno de tierra y árboles, como lo era subir el sendero al "Árbol de la Sabiduría Celestial". La vieja tigre iba unos cuantos pasos por delante de ella, ambas cargando mochilas, Tigresa una grande y Shenguo una pequeña.

-¿Qué hay en las mochilas?

-Herramientas…-dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Herramientas… para qué?

-Ya lo verás, ya falta poco.

-Oiga y apropósito, ¿A qué hora se levantan? Aún veo que es noche.

-Son las 4 de la mañana querida.

\- (O_O) ¿De verdad?

-Así es, la hora habitual para levantarse es a las 7 de la mañana, misma hora que en Jade, la diferencia soy yo.

-¿Qué no duerme?

-No… -dijo tranquilamente, a Tigresa la dejo impresionada la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo, parecía no importarle dormir a pesar de su edad-… ya llegamos.

Pararon en la cima, Tigresa apreció como el rojo sol comenzaba a salir de entre los lejanos horizontes dando una calidez ambiental, por su parte el bosque del valle se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista, y las sombras de la noche dejaban el pueblo con el pasar del sol, una vista hermosa, nada más podía describirlo, sin más, un sonoro "Whoa" se escapó de su boca por la impresión.

Shenguo: Hermoso ¿No? deja tus cosas y sígueme- Tigresa hizo caso y fue con ella, Shenguo se detuvo al frente de una pequeña plantación. Al parecer era un cultivo de habichuelas, la mujer arrancó un tallo de crecimientos y le ofreció- Come uno…-Tigresa aceptó y abrió la casca, comió la leguminosa, era dulce y no era común.

-*Traga* Es… ¿Qué es?

-Son habichuelas dulces, las llamo "Galvias" yo las planté, suelo cocinar tartas y distintos postres con ellas.

-¿Usted? Pero, se supone que las habichuelas no son dulces.

-Cuando me retiré del Kung Fu, quise dedicar el resto de mi vida a mi hobbies, en especial dos, la comida y la botanica. Quería experimentar, encontrar y crear cosas dulces, me encantan los dulces, mmmhm. Estas habichuelas no son lo único que he creado, mira…- llevó a Tigresa a un pequeño rincón, había una puerta de madera escondida entre matorrales secos, entraron, estaba ocurro, Shenguo dio un par de palmadas al aire y cientos de velas alumbraron un pasillo que descendía hacia las profundidades, caminaron por los escalones en un corto lapso y llegaron al final. Allí Tigresa quedó sorprendida, el lugar aluzado por velas era un pequeño recinto de color café como la madera, con el suelo circular, había velas derritiéndose por casi todo el lugar aluzando estantes con hiervas, flores y pequeños sembradíos de extrañas plantas, algunos junto con una especie de mecanismo que regaba agua, a su vez el techo yacía cubierto por brillantes raíces de color azul cielo, era como mirar un mar de de estrellas dentro de una cueva, miró de reojo una en especial, esta captó mucho su atención, era una flor de loto dentro de un frasco.

Se acercó al estante donde se encontraba y la miró con detenimiento, emitía un brillo dorado muy parecido al Chi, Shenguo la llamó y dejó de mirar la flor para dirigirse a donde ella, la esperaba junto a una gran mesa, allí se encontraban distintos aparatos de vidrio con líquido de colores.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto anonadada.

-Este, es un laboratorio, aquí suelo trabajar en la mayoría de mis tiempos libres, MingZhi cree que medito hahaha- río con modal.

-Shenguo, esto… es… asombroso… *Y no lo has visto todo*…- dijo cerca de un estante, levantó un cuadro con la pintura de Shiro cuando cachorro y presionó un botón, este abrió una compuerta que daba a un pasillo lleno de vidrieras con plantas dentro, sumergidas en líquido azul.

-Asombroso.

-Todo esto es fruto de años de arduo trabajo e investigación ¿Imaginas que una fuerte hambruna azote China? Estás plantas ayudarán mucho para el futuro, reemplazaran el alimento natural y no habrá ninguna diferencia. Ven quiero presentarte a mi bebé.

-¿Bebé? No me dijo que tenía más hijos… -La maestra la siguió gustosa mientras miraba el resto de "curiosidades". Pararon al final del pasillo, había una mesa y encima un diminuto tallo de durazno.

-Saluda a mi nueva creación… -ambas miraron la pequeña planta que bien podía ser sostenida desde su maseta con dos dedos.

-¿Un tallo de durazno?

-Ohhoho, no es cualquier tallo, a diferencia del duraznero común, la flor que posee, tiene la habilidad de restaurar.

-¿Restaurar…que?-preguntó extrañada.

-No lo sé…-dirigió una sonrisa- aún intento averiguar para que sirve en realidad, a pesar de haberla creado, es mi obra maestra, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de su tiempo de crecimiento. Es la única que he creado, la única en su tipo… -dijo desanimadamente, expresión que de inmediato borro y sonrió- Volvamos afuera -Caminaron y salieron del lugar, Shenguo cerró la puerta y la ocultó nuevamente entre el matorral seco.

-A todo esto, ¿solo me quería para ver plantas? -preguntó con seriedad.

-Hehehe, no, querida… Aún me vas a ayudar, hoy te divertirás, te lo aseguro.

-Para mí no hay mejor diversión que el entrenamiento y la dedicación, dudo mucho que pueda "divertirme"-dijo entre comillas con algo de amargura.

-Hahaha, querida, debes aprender a disfrutar de toda la adversidad que ofrece el universo en el que vivimos, ¿No me digas que cuando tengas mis 81 seguirás entrenando?

-Si es posible, lo haré… -le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Mhmh, ven vamos a empezar, saca todo lo de tu mochila, posiblemente sea lo más duro que hayas hecho en tu vida - Tigresa vio la mochila, pensaba con intriga y sabía que, lo que haría no iba a gustarle, pero estaba preparada para lo que fuera.

4

El Guerrero Dragón despertó, por fin había amanecido, aunque había pasado poco tiempo de haber llegado sabía que debía ponerse al tanto con la situación, pues sin saberlo, las cosas estaban por complicarse más… o ya estaban complicándose. Se estiró y se puso su pantalón habitual, al fin había dejado esa túnica abierta de color verde y el sombrero de arroz.

Po: *Suspira* Por fin me siento yo…- dijo alegremente. Salió de su habitación, pensó en tocar la puerta de la habitación donde residía Tigresa, se detuvo antes de golpetear y pensó en que ya debió haberse levantado antes que él, simplemente se fue. Salió de la casa de invitados, miró alrededor, era un día hermoso. Nuevamente allí estaba el, al frente suyo, mirándolo con molestia.

MingZhi: Buen día bello durmiente…-dijo.

-Pingüino Sabio, ¿Qué tal? ¿Ha visto a Tigresa?

-No, escucha panda, contacté a Shifu, vendrá a darnos su apoyo.

-¿En verdad? ¡Eso es bárbaro!-meneaba los brazos por la emoción.

-A mí no me lo parece…

-Por favor ¿Ya va empezar? ¿Por qué no quiere a Shifu?

-Te pido que dejes de preguntarme acerca de mi amistad con él, es algo de lo que no quiero hablar, ahora ¿Sabes lo que ocurrió anoche?- preguntó fríamente.

-¿Anoche?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Conoces al maestro de la academia Dhe Xing Shang?

¿El maestro Yio Demoledor? ¿El mismo que entrenó a las hermanas Chuyi y Muyi? ¿Mentor del maestro Ardilla? –pregunta emocionado.

-El y todos sus alumnos están muertos…-dijo haciendo que Po deshiciera su emoción en seco.

-¿Qué?

-Sheeva atacó el valle de Kiat, destruyó todo a su pasó y ahora viene por todos nosotros… solo tú puedes detenerla.

-Lo haré, pero… ¿Cómo?

-Ya te lo dije, encuentra la paz con tu propio ser para hallar la respuesta, ve a desayunar, Shiro y Yen Li están en la cocina, hablaremos de esto cuando terminen.

El Guerrero Dragón entró a la cocina, efectivamente allí estaban el lobo ibérico y el tigre dorado.

Shiro: ¡Hola maestro Po!-saludó alegre el joven tigre.

Po: Heheh, Shiro ya te dije que no es necesario que me digas así, no estoy acostumbrado…

Yen Li: Oye panda, he visto como lo entrenas- Nada mal- bebió un poco de Té.

-Escuché al viejo decir que tus amigos vendrán a ayudar ¿A quién enfrentamos?

-Bueno… se trata de una loca con sed de poder, creo que no es nada del otro mundo –sonrió, Zhinjí entró a donde ellos.

Zhinjí: Muchachos, tenemos un problema… uno muy grande.

Shiro: ¿Qué sucede?

-Es sobre Shuei… –le arrojó un rollo, Shiro lo atrapó casi a punto de caer al suelo. El tigre lo desenrolló y apreció la imagen de un Ligre con su descripción criminal.

-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó el oso.

-Su nombre es Xiangshu, un asesino cruel y despiadado de origen japonés, muy peligroso, es el causante de que Shuei esté libre.

Yen Li: Debe ser el sujeto que escapó de la cárcel de Ying Hin. No puede estar libre por ahí, al maestro Kiatzu le costó muchas vidas capturarlo.

-Pues ahora debemos hacerle el honor de capturarlo nosotros. Eso no es todo, alguien los ayudó a escapar, el informe de la guardia imperial advierte que se trata de la misma persona que el guerrero dragón está buscando, arrojó otro rollo, esta vez a Po quien no dudó en abrirlo, era el retrato de un lobo tuerto, recordó al instante al sujeto en el muelle.

Po: Creo haber visto a este tipo, fue en el muelle, pero, ese día… también me pasó por la mente haberlo visto hace muchos años- miró el retrato por segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza-… además tenía… una cadena con una pelota purpura, ¿Tendrá que ver con Sheeva?

-Podría ser, más vale que estemos preparados ante cualquier amenaza, Guerrero Dragón me gustaría ver el entrenamiento que impartirás a Shiro el día de hoy

-Oh, ¿De verdad?

Yen Li: Si vas a prepararlo, entonces tus técnicas deben ser excelentes, y para ello lo harás en el salón de entrenamiento.

-Este… Claro con gusto hehe. Entonces no perdemos más tiempo, Shiro es hora de entrenar.

Shiro: ¡Sí señor! -el joven tigre se levantó e hizo reverencia como si de un soldado se tratase.

Zhinjí: esperen, acaban de comer les va a doler el…-No terminó de hablar ya que Po y Shiro había salido como relámpagos- (-_-).

*Con Tigresa y Shenguo…

La maestra de estilo tigre sudaba a montones, nunca había hecho nada igual, no estaba preparada para algo así, es más, en su vida jamás imagino o creyó que esto pasaría, parecía un reto muy grande al completar, o cuando menos hacerlo bien, el sudor resbalaba a montones, y al parecer era más cansado que el entrenamiento al que acostumbraba. Arrancó una planta vieja y colocó un nuevo tallo, tapó la raíz con tierra y agregó agua con una pequeña regadera de mano, ambas vestían un delantal y un sombrerito de arroz clásico de la agricultura.

-*Jadeando* S-Shenguo, ¿por qué hacemos esto?- la tigre blanca terminó de plantar y la miró.

-Para que puedas distraerte querida…

-Yo no le veo nada de distractor ni entretenido a esto, esto es… Esto no es lo mío, creí que entrenaríamos y meditaríamos o algo parecido.

-Mhmh, querida, no es fácil a la primera, cuando niña solía decir que la tierra y el lodo no son entretenidos, y heme aquí, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. La jardinería es como la cocina, no sale bien al principio, pero con el debido cuidado, paciencia y sobre todo el amor que le pongas, aunque no sea de tu agrado, hace que obtengas el mejor resultado. Nada sale a la primera, todo se aprende.

-Ajá, yo nunca fui buena para esto ni para la cocina, ni siquiera sé por qué me estoy llevando bien contigo, llegué hace dos días y apenas te conozco.

-Haha querida, yo tan solo con verte a los ojos conozco todo de ti- La maestra arqueó una ceja y con una expresión de rareza miraba la sonrisa de la anciana que si bien parecía una burla en realidad apaciguaba, en verdad era como Oogway- mhmh, ohhh, querida, no digas que no eres buena para ciertas cosas, la gente suele decir mucho eso, al no haber experimentado antes, no les gusta y lo dejan de hacer, no lo practican y al no practicarlo sucede lo que sucede. "La práctica hace al maestro" el entrenamiento va de práctica y mírate ahora, eres una maestra de Kung Fu por excelencia. Todo a su tiempo, ese es el sentido de la vida, aprender, ampliar la conciencia.

-¿Aprender? Siempre he pensado en lo mucho que puedo aprender fuera del Kung Fu.

-Yo me haré cargo de enseñarte alguna que otra cosita, pero está en ti permitírmelo-sonrió- Ya casi terminamos, solo falta esta macetita y listo.

-Shenguo… -la miró.

-¿Sí?

-Te agradezco la comprensión, las charlas y todo esto, a pesar de haber llegado aquí, usted me ha tratado como alguien de su familia ¿Por qué? -Ella sonrió con sinceridad.

Tigresa se sentía diferente a otras ocasiones, Shenguo es la persona con la que más ha estado en contacto desde que llegó, era raro para ella porque no se trataba de Po y mucho menos porque no solía entablar una conversación tan profunda con alguien que no fuera Víbora. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿El que se ablandara era acaso obra del tiempo? Sabía de su cambio emocional desde hace tiempo, en especial porque el panda consiguió sacarla poco a poco de allí, de su zona de confort, y al pasar los años, y sin darse cuenta ella se… ¿Ella qué?

-Me gusta dar ayuda a quien necesita encontrar su camino y tú necesitas encontrar el tuyo.

-Entiendo…- dijo extrañada- Pero ¿Cuál es mi camino?

-Eso hay que dejárselo al tiempo, yo solo te estoy dando un empujón, y cuando menos lo esperes lo habrás encontrado… Más feliz es aquel que sabe a qué viene a este mundo- le dijo y tocó con un dedo su frente, manchándola con un poco de tierra.

Terminaron de plantar, se deshicieron de las indumentarias de jardinería, guardaron las herramientas y se levantaron dispuestas a regresar.

-¿Sabes querida? Te vendría bien relajarte un poco, ¿por qué no visitas el pueblo?

-Shenguo, disculpa, pero ahora mismo tenemos un grave problema, recuerda que esa Sheeva está intentando destruir todo.

-Lo sé, es solo una sugerencia para ti, pero no te lo estoy diciendo como orden o algo parecido, te lo digo para que te enriquezcas en entorno y descubras nuevos placeres.

-Mmm, lo tendré en mente-le dirigió una sincera sonrisa.

Regresaron y pasaron por el salón de entrenamiento del templo, escucharon ruidos desde el interior, dejaron las cosas en el suelo y entraron para ver que sucedía.

*Dentro del salón de entrenamiento…

El lugar era dos veces más amplio que el salón del palacio de jade, no tenía techo, por lo tanto dejaba una gran vista al cielo un, había cuadrilátero central, muñecos de piedra con estacas manchados con lo que al parecer era sangre seca, tubos que disparaban flechas de practica al fondo, pesas, pasamanos, un mecanismo de pilares que asemejaba tener la misma función que la tortuga del centro del antes mencionado, una especie de polea, y algunos árboles en las esquinas. Era más de lo que se podía pedir en un lugar de entrenamiento, un lugar completamente agradable.

Shiro golpeaba los muñecos de piedra uno por uno, de manera ágil y precisa, Po, Yen Li y Zhinjí miraban atentamente cada movimiento, el primero a punto de estallar por la emoción, todo hasta que el joven tigre paró en seco y jadeando los miró:

-*Jadeando* ¿C-cómo… cómo lo hice?-dijo entre corte.

Zhinjí: Sigue siendo lo mismo-dijo de brazos cruzados.

Po: Whoa, ¡Eso estuvo bárbaro!, Ejem, nada mal…-dijo tratando de contener la emoción.

Yen Li: Sin palabras-dijo de brazos cruzados.

Shiro: Hehe, gracias Po… pero aún no mejoro en esto.

Zhinjí: Ten paciencia, el no tener nuestra total aprobación no significa que te consideremos un fracaso. Solo necesitas un poco más de confianza para lograrlo- posó su mano en su hombro y sonrió con confianza.

Po: Intentémoslo una vez más, pero esta vez será a mi estilo- Po y Shiro se dirigieron a la plataforma frente a frente. Shiro aunque semi-experto en su arte, no era rival para un maestro de Kung Fu con años de experiencia, sin importar que Po fuera ese maestro, por otra parte, el joven tigre estaba serio pero emocionado por dentro.

Tigresa y Shenguo entraron y contemplaron la escena, ambas se acercaron a los dos lobos.

Tigresa: ¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó cautelosa.

Yen Li: Tu amigo le dará una lección de Kung Fu a Shiro- Tigresa miró la escena.

Po: Lo primero, joven alumno es mantener postura firme… por suerte traje esto -sacó su sombrero de arroz. Shenguo imaginó inmediatamente en Mingzhi y pensó "Ya sé de qué va esto" y simplemente sonrió ante tal presentimiento.

Shiro: Muy bien, emmm postura firme, veamos…- se colocó de mejor forma, acomodó la espalda y tomó aire- Estoy listo…

-Muy bien si hay algo que un verdadero maestro de Kung Fu debe saber es el siempre mantener la postura firme ante todo, jamás llegarás a ser si quiera nada si desconfías de tus fortalezas y no subes un poco de peso, golpeteo levemente el abdomen del muchacho- caminó alrededor suyo durante unos segundos y después volvió a su posición- Pues bien joven pupilo, es hora de que te conviertas en un guerrero de verdad- recitó con gran entusiasmo y actitud pero que a la vez imitaba la seriedad del viejo Shifu- Bien, te espero aquí…-dijo con seriedad y una sonrisa en rostro, levantando la palma hacia él. Los presentes miraban confusos la manera de actuar de Po.

Yen Li: ¿Es normal que actué así?-le pregunta a Tigresa, quien mantenía serenidad y al igual una leve sonrisa, a lo que responde:

Tigresa: Solo observa.

Po, con los ojos cerrados, un brazo atrás, y el otro apuntando en palma esperaba que su ahora alumno, atacara primero, mientras mantenía una postura totalmente firme. Silencio era lo único, los presentes con excepción de Tigresa sabían qué clase de movimiento podían ser predecibles. Shiro con ojos cerrados solo inhaló y luego exhaló por unos segundos, finalmente abrió los ojos y…

Shiro: HAYIAHHH!-golpeó fuertemente el brazo de Po causando un diminuto alzar de polvo en el área y más temprano que tarde pudo oír a alguien quejarse, Po se arrodilló y sufrió intermitente, cosa que llamó su atención y bajó las orejas en señal de derrota.

Po: ¡AHHHHCH!, Ahaaauch… Ssss, ay, toda-vía…no estaba… listo…-dijo entre dolor y jadeo.

-Ay no Po, lo siento, no fue mi…- el guerrero levantó una palma en señal de que no hablara.

-Está bien no importa… solo *respira* déjame tomar aire… uff, hehe nunca me dijiste que tenías tanta fuerza… auah.

-Hehe, generalmente no la desato, mamá me enseñó a controlar eso- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Wow, vaya… bien otra vez- se recuperó de inmediato y extendió de nuevo el brazo.

-¿Estás seguro? Digo…

-Un verdadero guerrero no se rinde jamás…

-¿Ok? Conste que yo te dije hehe… esta vez no lo haré fuerte-dijo y preparó otro puñetazo.

-Hazlo con toda fuerza…-lo animó esperando el golpe con ojos cerrados

Tigresa: Po… va a romperte el brazo, sé lo que te digo...

Po: Descuida no pasará NAAAAAHHDA!- su distracción provocó que Shiro lo estampara contra la pared rompiéndola y sacándolo al patio dejando solo el agujero con su figura.

Shiro: Upps… perdón- dijo apenado- *Descuida está acostumbrado*- dijo la maestra acercándose a él.

Tigresa: Era de esperarse, yo se lo advertí. Veo que no controlas tu fuerza lo suficiente ¿Dime cómo aprendiste?- se cruzó de brazos.

Shiro: Bueno, desde niño mamá solía enseñarme con las fichas de dominó…-a Tigresa le sorprendió el comentario- *Algunos tigres poseen una fuerza descomunal desde pequeños que muy rara vez es controla de forma natural*- dijo la vieja tigre acercándose a ellos.

Shenguo: No fue fácil enseñarle a controlar su fuerza-Golpeó con la palma de su mano uno de los árboles de las esquinas haciendo que cayeran algunas hojas de este- tuve que aplicar lo mismo que Oogway a mí, la diferencia fueron los palillos, entre más liviano el peso más rápido se controla, el truco es hacer de ello como una hoja en el viento- hacia surfear la hoja alrededor de su muñeca pasando por su bastón y colocándola en la frente de su hijo.

Tigresa: ¿Usted también posee fuerza descomunal?

-Ya no, y si la tuviera "no podría" ni machacar un durazno, hmhm- dijo sonriente.

-Ya veo, así que ¿Shiro?- preguntó, pues por primera vez trataría con el guerrero. Se colocó firme, llevó el brazo derecho hacia atrás y alzó el izquierdo hacia el- Te espero aquí, y no te contengas.

-Emmm… no lo sé maestra Tigresa yo… *Hazlo* -lo interrumpió asustándolo

-Te espero aquí –repitió con aquella seriedad tan característica.

Shenguo: Confía en ella hijo…-Shiro, dudoso simplemente tomó posición y golpeó fuertemente la palma de Tigresa, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo y como no se podría imaginar, esta vez Shiro calló de rodillas y comenzó a gemir de dolor.

Shiro: Ahahaha, auch, auch… grrahu…- sobaba su puño para aliviar el dolor- Auch, eso sí que… fue doloroso… auch.

Tigresa: Mhmh, me disculpo, Po tuvo que pasar por la misma, supongo que el estilo "radical" tampoco es lo tuyo- al oírla, el joven tomó como ejemplo claro, su físico, era delgado.

-*Suspira* Tiene razón maestra… soy patético en esto.

-No lo eres, simplemente necesitas tomar medidas más acorde a tu forma de luchar…- le dijo sonriente. Mientras platicaban Po yacía fuera aún recostado, aguantando el dolor, Shiro podía ser delgado, pero ahora sabía que poseía una fuerza enorme y poco controlada. Mirando la pagoda la sombra de una pequeña figura se posó sobre su rostro.

MingZhi: Quiero suponer que ya terminaste con Shiro, Panda…-lo miraba sereno. Po se levantó con algo de esfuerzo.

-Auch, quisiera suponer lo mismo -se tronó los huesos de la espalda, cuello y hombros, se levantó completamente y lo vio- Gh, pero, nunca me dijo que Shiro era una tigresa en cuerpo de chico…

-Es un tigre ¿Que esperabas? ¿Bolas de estambre? Mhmh… Shiro necesita de mucha paciencia interna, y tú necesitaras de mucho esfuerzo para convertirlo en un guerrero de Kung Fu profesional… Shenguo y yo lo entrenamos durante años en mi arte, pero, no es lo suyo -dijo y se fue la entrada del recinto.

-Sí hehe, pero ¡Ya verá! Lo haré Pingüino Sabio. ¡Convertiré a Shiro en el guerrero más bárbaro que toda China haya conocido jamás! ¡No me rendiré, o dejo de proclamarme Maestro Dragon!-Dijo levantando el puño al aire con orgullo.

-Eso quiero verlo…-dijo y cerró la puerta.

Lejos de ellos de entrada a la casa de invitados, la pequeña Yuga jugaba con su pelota, rebotándola contra un árbol, hasta que la misma entró por una de las ventanas de la casa.

Yuga: Oh, mi record…-corrió hacia la ventana, estaba demasiado alto como para alcanzarla. Pasa su suerte fue lanzada desde adentro- ¿Huh? Gracias por devolverme mi pelota ventana…-saludó alegre a la ventana.

¿?: Ggrraahh- pudo escuchar un tierno gruñido desde adentro, cosa que se le hizo extraña, por lo que decidió lanzar la pelota nuevamente hacia dentro, inmediatamente siendo devuelta.

-Ehj, un amigo hihihehe…-brincó de alegría y continuó lanzando la pelota, todo el proceso fue el mismo hasta que la pelota fue sacada sin un pedazo, había sido devorada- Oh oh… ¿Quieres comidita?-preguntó recibiendo un gruñido- lo tomaré como un sí. Ya vuelvo amigo nuevo…-fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

*En el recinto…

MingZhi caminó hasta la estatua de Oogway, se quitó su sombrero e hincó en la almohadilla. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en profunda meditación. Pronto el pacífico aire que nadaba en el lugar se vio detenido bruscamente, las velas alrededor fueron apagadas, el ambiente se tornó tensó…

¿?: Hola MingZhi…

MingZhi: Esa voz…-abrió los ojos y se giró hacia ella, pero no había nadie- ¡Muéstrate Sheeva!- gritó al aire. Todo comenzó a oscurecer cómo si de la misma noche se tratara.

-Mhmh, awww pingüinito ya habrá tiempo para nuestro encuentro, por ahora, deberías relajarte y disfrutar tu vida mientras puedas…-la voz resonaba en ecos, ruines y distorsionados ecos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ohhh MingZhi, Ya me enteré de que el viejo panda rojo se dirige contigo. Cuando vaya por ustedes y sobre todo por el Guerrero Dragón, te prometo que tú y Shifu serán los primeros en irse de este mundo.

-¿Me tomas por idiota? ¿Crees que voy a relajarme mientras tú brutalizas el legado de Oogway?-miraba alrededor del lugar.

-Mhmhmh… -El rostro de la estatua cobró vida y con demoniaca aura roja en los ojos lo miro- Has desperdiciado tu vida MingZhi... Por eso tus hijos te abandonaron, por eso tu amistad con Shifu y Shenguo se arruinó. Todo un enredo de sentimientos y emociones que se transformaron en amargura al solo pensar en ti mismo…

-¡Cierra la boca! Basta de insulsos comentarios. Será mejor que te alejes de este lugar, porque si osas poner un píe aquí…-ella lo interrumpe abruptamente.

-Permite que me ría de ti viejo decrepito, ¿Acaso no te has enterado de las cosas que he hecho?

-Sí, estoy enterado, y no vas a amedrentarme, podrás destruir y matar a todos los que quieras, pero te aseguro que vas a caer de la peor forma…-MingZhi se vio envuelto en sombras que lo devoraban en totalidad.

-MHMHAHAHA!- Aquella risa tan llena de odio, tan implacable y maligna fue lo único que escuchó.

-¡AHH!- Abrió los ojos exaltado, miró alrededor, todo era normal, la estatua lucía normal, la estatua, el recinto, las velas yacían incendiadas aún- *Suspira* Creo que… Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-dijo fatigado- Ese monstruo…-Se dirigió a la puerta del recinto.

5

Tigresa: Más rápido, demuéstrame que eres un verdadero guerrero-decía mientras evadía los puñetazos y patadas.

Shiro: ¡Yiah! ¡Ah! ¡Ho!

Po había regresado al salón de entrenamiento, le sorprendió ver a Tigresa en un combate sencillo y amistoso, mientras que ella lo animaba.

Po: Oigan ¿Qué hacen?- Luego de un momento el combate finalizó y ambos hicieron reverencia.

Shiro: *Jadeando* ¿Có-cómo es tan buena en esto?

Tigresa: Dedicación…

Po: Oigan, perdonen que interrumpa, pero ¿Qué sucede?

-Po, sí no es mucha molestia, quisiera entrenar a Shiro- se acercó a él.

-¿Estás segura? Digo, yo…

-Sé que es tu primer alumno oficial, pero el necesita acostumbrar su fuerza… no será por mucho tiempo.

-Adelante- dijo sin más.

Shiro: ¿En serio?

Po: Sí, Tigresa tiene razón, necesitamos que aprendas a controlar tu fuerza antes de aprender… "El estilo del Kung Fu". Y talvez después encontremos el estilo adecuado para ti. No será difícil- dijo con sinceridad.

Zhinjí: Mientras no perdamos más tiempo, estaré de acuerdo, tenemos amenazas muy grandes, cada minuto cuenta…

Shenguo: Me alegra que se lleven bien, ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer algunas cosas, nos vemos más tarde chicos…-dijo y se retiró. MingZhi entró sin aviso interponiéndose en el paso de de Shenguo.

MingZhi: Zhinji...- todos dirigieron su mirada a él, sintiéndose acosado, pero no no le tomó importancia- ven conmigo… tengo una misión para ti- El lobo fue a donde él y ambos salieron de allí dejando extrañados a todos.

*En la casa de invitados…

Un par de conejas sirvientes, charlaban mientras barrían el pasillo de madera.

Xu Lian: Mi esposo quiere que anime a los niños a tomar clases de Kung Fu y yo le dije que estaba loco, no arriesgaré la integridad de mis hijos.

Jin Jin: Ash, hombres siempre con la mente puesta en el peligro haha… -al momento se toparon con Yuga, quien yacía con las orejitas caídas y con una triste expresión en el rostro- Oh pequeña Yuga ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Yuga: El amigo tiene hambre pero ya no hay comida…-señaló la puerta de la habitación de Tigresa.

Xu An: ¿Amigo? ¿Qué amigo? *Crack*- escucharon un crujir dentro de la habitación que yacía con la puerta abierta, rastros y rastros de verduras, tallarines crudos y fruta a medias… formaban un camino hacia la cama del huésped. Las conejas se acercaron temerosas por lo que pudiese haber dentro, Jin Jin se acercó para levantar la sabana, los nervios la invadían pero, sin esperarlo, la sabana saltó de la cama, el causante del desastre salió despavorido asustándolas.

Jin, Jin: ¡Oh cielos está poseída!-ambas se abrazaron por miedo. La pequeña tigre entró y no pudo evitar reír por la escena.

Yuga: Hahaha, no es eso…

Xu An: Joven Yuga no se acerque, puede ser muy peligroso…-la niña levantó la sabana revelando a la criatura purpura- él es mi amigo- dijo presentándolo.

Mientras tanto MingZhi y Zhiji, en el recinto.

Zhinji: Así que, es peor de lo que pensábamos…-dijo firme.

MingZhi: Así es, quiero que continúes investigando su paradero, en caso de encontrarte con ella o alguno de sus lacayos, ya sabes que hacer. Pero es mejor evitarlo hasta que Shifu y sus guerreros estén con nosotros.

-Entendido…

-Este mapa, marca los posibles lugares donde podría encontrarse la última piedra, haz un análisis profundo de los entornos. Si la encuentras, la destruyes- Zhinjí miró el mapa con algunas zonas cercanas al valle tachadas.

-Confíe en mí.

Jin Jin/ Xu Lian: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- el grito llamó la atención de ambos.

Gárgola: ¡AHHHHHH!-gritó por la misma impresión.

El grito resonó por todo el templo, desde el salón hasta el recinto, todos los residentes del Templo de la Luna lo habían escuchado, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que acudieran al lugar, MingZhi, siendo el primero.

MingZhi: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-las conejas salieron corriendo de la casa.

Jin Jin: Un monstruo, una bestia que devora todo.

-¿Qué?- Yuga salió de inmediato y lo vio.

-¿Niña que hiciste?-preguntó al borde del enojo.

Yuga: Na… Nada maestro MingZhi.

-¿Y por qué las señoras Jin y Xu salieron corriendo?- Al momento la gárgola salió de la casa y al ver a MingZhi no pudo más que esconderse tras la pequeña tigre- ¿Qué demonios eso?- preguntó estupefacto- *Pingüino sabio*-gritó Po llegando junto los demás.

Zhinjí: MingZhi-Todos observaron a la criatura esconderse tras Yuga.

Po: Oh oh…

Yen Li: ¿Cómo llegó eso aquí?- preparó su hacha apunto de cortarla, pero Tigresa intervino y frenó en alto.

Tigresa: Esperen, no es lo que creen.

Po: Tigresa, ya te lo dije no podemos tomar riesgos.

-Po, esta cosa no es cómo las demás, tal vez le diste un buen golpe, por alguna razón se comporta diferente.

MingZhi: ¿Tú la trajiste? ¿Por qué? -la miró furioso.

Shenguo: MingZhi, debe haber alguna explicación, tal vez tenga razón y haya que darle una oportunidad.

-Ni loco, Sheeva podría estarnos rastreando.

-MingZhi no exageres, míralo no está en modo berserker- la criatura se asomaba con timidez.

Zhinjí: Lady Shenguo, con todo respeto, no estamos seguros de sí es inofensiva.

Shiro: Sí mamá, podría hacer lo mismo que la del muelle, o peor.

MingZhi: Está decidido, hay que deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible- se giró al ser purpura quien volvió a esconderse tras la pequeña.

Yuga: Maestro, por favor, es mi amigo-miró con ojos de cachorrita.

-No, es un adefesio y tiene que irse. Ahora, Tú…-señalo a tigresa-… Explícame porque trajiste eso aquí.

Tigresa: ¿De verdad lo quiere saber?-pregunta serena y cruzada de brazos.

-Dímelo todo…- frunció el ceño.

-Bien, él me trajo hasta aquí, por alguna razón, creí que me guiaría a donde realmente quería ir.

Po: ¿Ir realmente a dónde?- preguntó confuso.

MingZhi: Con Sheeva…

-Tigresa… ¿De verdad quieres ir con ella?

Tigresa: Te lo he dicho antes Po, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados y mucho menos moriré tranquila hasta saber de dónde provengo.

Zhinjí: ¿Y qué tiene que ver contigo?

-Porque ella es mi supuesta madre…-Todos callaron ante el comentario, Shenguo no dijo nada, por su parte MingZhi reflexionó durante unos segundos y luego la miró.

MingZhi: Te pido que te vayas de aquí, ahora.

Shenguo: MingZhi…-dijo tiernamente.

-Habiendo dicho eso, pones en riesgo las vidas de todos aquí- señalo.

Tigresa: Con todo respeto, le pido me dé una oportunidad para demostrar lo contrario, y por ende demostrar que se equivoca.

Po: Pingüino sabio, por favor ella es una maestra por excelencia, jamás le haría daño a alguien… bueno, hablando en esa forma.

MingZhi: Grrr… *Suspira* Está bien… puede quedarse. ¿Ahora que hacemos con esta cosa?

Tigresa: Se queda conmigo…, me aseguraré de que no dañe a alguien.

Shenguo: Bueno, creo que las cosas se han estado poniendo un tanto tensas estos días lo mejor será… * **BOOOOOOOM** *- un estallido iluminó de purpura el cielo durante unos segundos, a lo lejos tres ráfagas de luz cayó como un relámpago, hasta que cesó.

MingZhi: ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó para sí intrigado, no tardo mucho para que su sobrino también llegara hasta donde ellos.

Lou: Abuelo ¿escu…cha…ron?-pregunto entre cortado al ver lo ocurrido.

Yen li: Es donde vive Haixiu…

Po: Sea lo que sea, será mejor ir a….- se vio interrumpido por un poderoso estruendo, seguido de un temblor momentáneo- … Wow eso no sonó bien.

Tigresa: ¡Andando!-dijo y fue la primera en salir a 4 patas.

Shenguo: ¡Querida espera!-dijo pero ella fue más rápida en salir.

Po: No perdamos tiempo vamos…-dijo y todos salieron en camino a aquel pueblo.

-Muchachos, tengan cuidado…-les gritó.

Yuga: Adiós Shiro vuelve- dijo despidiéndose de su hermano.

Shiro: ¡Así será Yuga!- grito con seguridad y entusiasmo.

Por su lado Tigresa corría a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo vecino, por lo menos ahora sí habría algo interesante que hacer.

Tigresa: Solo espero que no sea tarde…- continuó su camino por el bosque mientras en que a la lejanía, una densa nube de humo ennegrecido se alzaba desde el lugar, iba directo a socorrer sin saber lo que le aguardaba.

Continuará…


	9. Complicaciones Parte 1

**Th3 F4lcon-Bl4kblu3:** Gracias por los reviews y por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta historia, si bien tardo en actualizarla se debe a cuestiones de trabajo, y porque no quiero que se sienta acelerada, releo cada capítulo antes de publicarlo y así evitar incongruencias o cosas sin sentido ( algo que ya me ha sucedido en algunos… XD) además de que 2 no los escribí yo. De verdad muchas gracias, cualquier consejo, idea o crítica es bien recibida. Un abrazo.

Disclaimer… esa cosa: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG.

Capítulo.-9: "Complicaciones Parte 1"

La canina corría velozmente por el bosque mientras el atardecer se apoderaba del día, aún seguía el rastro de su objetivo, estaba más cerca que nunca de culminar con su búsqueda, ¡Sí, eso era! Nada podría detenerla, de no ser por…

*FRUUSH* Se detuvo de inmediato, percibió un aroma horrible, un aroma a madera y tierra quemada. Miró al frente topándose con una gran estela de humo proveniente de un pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros, vio como repentinamente el ambiente se tornaba de rojo atardecer a purpura. Olfateó una vez más, el olor de la maestra seguía por ahí, ella había pasado por ahí, así que ni corta ni perezosa procedió de inmediato.

1

Todo era callado, el pasto negro, perfectamente podado y suave al contacto con los pies, rodeado desde su espacio por espesa niebla, el ambiente era muy frío, gotas de lluvia mojaban de a poco su pelaje, sentía que su cuerpo pesaba, como si sus huesos hubiesen sido reemplazados por ladrillos, le costaba moverse por el lugar, estaba descalzo y con el torso descubierto sin nada que lo tapara, tenía frio.

Shifu: ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?- caminó lentamente mirando a su alrededor, solo neblina que, junto a un silencio absoluto y desesperante, hacían del ambiente algo melancólico.

Escuchó sollozos, provenientes al frente, pero ¿Cuál frente? Estaba desorientado, ¿A caso su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿Era eso? Siguió caminando, esos sollozos al parecer provenían de una niña, pues diferenciaba perfectamente el sonar, se hacían más agudos clavándose en su cabeza con más fuerza. Pudo ver un árbol adelante, un árbol muy familiar… "El Durazno de la sabiduría celestial", estaba pudriéndose.

Corrió de inmediato hasta el, esos sollozos que resultaban ser molestos se oían más y más a cada paso que daba, llegó allí y asomó un poco la cabeza tras el árbol, se sorprendió al ver a una pequeña tigre, su pelaje anaranjado lleno de lodo, su chalequito rojo con detalles de flor de loto estaba un poco arañado al igual que su pantaloncito, temblaba y sollozaba, tenía miedo.

-Ti...Tigresa…- al escucharlo la niña volteo su mirada lentamente, manteniendo esa expresión de tristeza, Shifu no pudo evitar sentirse miserable al verla a los ojos, un par de ojos carmesí que denotaban dolor, sufrimiento y mucho hartazgo-

-Tengo frío- respondió con suave pero a la vez devastador tono de voz.

-Ya, ya, descuida… ssshhh, estoy aquí…-la abrazó con fuerza y cariño, intentando hacerla saber que todo estará bien.

-Shi…Shifu, no me quiere… solo… me ignora…- lo mencionado lo tomó de sorpresa, se separó un poco de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, por todos los demonios, enserio que no podía evitar sentirse devastado ¿Qué clase de vil pesadilla era esa?

-No, no digas eso pequeña… yo…- antes de decir algo la pequeña había desaparecido junto con el árbol, solo quedó el, en medio de la nada, hincado en el ennegrecido pasto. Se giró alrededor vio una silueta adelante y, aún sin saber realmente a donde iba caminó hacia ella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, ella estaba de espaldas, con su clásico traje de chaleco rojo y pantalón negro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Mentirme durante todos estos años?

-No… Escúchame… por favor…

-Morí sin saber que soy realmente para ti… No me detuviste- Shifu se asustó al escucharla tras él, su mirada era apagada, sin sentimiento alguno...

-¿Muerta? Hija… no, no digas eso, tú estás bien…-pronto y sin darse cuenta se vio rodeado por un grupo de cinco Tigresas más, quienes lo rodearon, todas ellas con una mirada hostil y que reflejaba decepción- Mientes, Mientes, Mientes, Mientes, Mientes- repetían a la vez que se acercaban a él, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar:

-No… No, ¡NO! ¡Basta! ¡BASTA! ¡ **YA BASTA**!- gritó a todo pulmón, las tigresas desaparecieron, para dar pasó a una nueva figura frente a él. El felino lo miraba con serenidad, a duras penas pudo recobrar el aliento y cargarse con el suficiente coraje para pronunciar su nombre- Tai… Lung.

-Tu tiempo se termina… Shifu-dijo.

…

Shifu: ¡AAAAHHHH!- se despertó jadeando, sudando y con el corazón acelerado a mil. Sus alumnos lo miraban muy preocupados.

Víbora: Maestro, maestro…-él se asustó al escucharla y la miró.

Mono: Shifu, tranquilo todo está bien… -tocó su frente verificando que no tuviera fiebre o algo parecido.

Shifu: ¿En dónde estoy?-preguntó confuso.

Mantis: Usted se desmayó hace 5 horas, tuvimos que parar a descansar y ayudarlo…-El panda rojo miró el suelo por unos segundos, luego miró arriba, vio que descansaba recostado la espalda bajo un árbol.

Víbora: Maestro ¿Se encuentra bien?

Shifu: S-supongo que… Supongo que sí… uff, debemos darnos prisa ¿dónde está el mensajero?-

Mensajero: Aquí estoy jefe…-dijo comiendo una manzana encima de una roca a unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Y grulla?

Mantis: Vigilando el perímetro, ¿Necesita algo?- se subió en su cabeza.

-No, no, estoy bien… solo un poco de agua me sentaría bien- se tocó la cabeza, Víbora le concibió un recipiente con agua, Shifu lo vació en su cabeza mojando a maestro Mantis en el proceso.

-¡Ugh!- ¡Hey sigo aquí!- dijo con molestía.

-Oh, lo siento mantis, discúlpame, no te vi…-Mantis bajó de su cabeza y comenzó a secarse.

Mono: Estuvo balbuceando todo el tiempo, mencionando a Tigresa y a… Tai Lung- dijo un poco extrañado.

Mantis: Sí, parecía un pez al que sacarón del agua hehe-dijo a lo que recibió un coletazo por parte de la reptil- Lo siento.

-¿De verdad? -Los cuatro asintieron- Supongo que se trató de una pesadilla.

Víbora: Como sea, debemos tener cuidado, por estos lugares es peligroso andar por la noche.

Mensajero: Ay descuiden ya les dije que por aquí llegaremos en menos tiempo.

Mantis: ¡Espero que así sea, porque si no! uyyy-agitó sus tenazas en seña de amenaza. Grulla descendió de los cielos, se notaba agitado.

Grulla: ¡Oigan tienen que ver esto!- El grupo, guiado por grulla se dirigió a lo que parecía ser un vació que daba vista a las montañas, pudieron apreciar el horror total al ver un pueblo y gran parte del bosque en llamas a lo lejos.

Vívora: Maestro ¿Qué no es allí donde vive…?

-Los maestros Gallo y Sao, la academia de Chuang Shen…-respondió atónito.

Mono: Vivian…- miraba el entorno en llamas.

-¡Deprisa, Grulla…! -el maestro se asustó por la inminente reacción de Shifu-… Busca sobrevivientes, Los demás síganme…-dijo y todos hicieron caso.

2

El lobo y el par de criminales llegaron a la residencia, entraron y se dirigieron a donde ella estaba, esperaba sentada con las piernas encima de la agarradera derecha del trono y recargada en la otra, mirándolos pacientemente, y esta vez sin la mugrosa prenda que solía cargar, su dura mirada ponía tenso el ambiente y paralizaba hasta el alma de cualquiera que se atreviera a verla a los ojos, además el aura roja que emanaba de sus ojos la hacía aún más perturbadora.

Wu Dan: Mi lady, perdone la tardanza hubo algunos percances – se arrodillo a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Sheeva: Lo importante es que cumpliste, Wu Dan- dirigió su mirada a XiangShu y Shuei- bienvenidos sean a mi morada- se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió frente a ellos-Quiero creer que mi sequito les dio instrucciones relacionadas con un plan que ahora ha sido descartado.

Shuei: Así que eres tu quien nos ha liberado… ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Oh, señor Shuei que amable de su parte ofrecerme algo por su libertad, Mhmh-dijo sarcástica- sinceramente, nunca espero nada de nadie pero ustedes son guerreros de alto calibre y de entre muchos que pude haber elegido, fueron mi mejor opción, y conociendo su historial son ideales para destruir. Y ahora que están aquí les advierto a todos que habrá un cambio de planes.

Barcklay: Date prisa mujer, no me gusta la espera…- Sheeva se quedó viéndolo con seriedad.

-Como decía, quiero que se encarguen de reunir a la mayor cantidad de criminales de china posible, después de eso nos veremos aquí en dos días para la segunda fase, y si alguien se niega mátenlo-dijo pasando el dedo índice por su cuello.

Shuei: ¿Esto a cambio de qué? Ya nos liberaste de prisión.

-Mhmh, trabajen conmigo y les concederé más que su libertad -comenzó a andar alrededor suyo- tendrán todo lo que desean, fortuna, fama, amor… poder –susurró al oído del Ligre- todo lo que ustedes quieran, yo puedo concedérselos.

Barcklay: Hahaha, se lo dije al saco de pulgas y te lo diré a ti preciosa, mientras pueda matar por mí no habrá problema.

Sheeva: ¿Eso quieres? Bien, tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras pero necesitaré que guardes tus energías para lo que sigue.

Shuei: Hay algo que si quiero… Mi esposa, quiero verla de vuelta- la miró a los ojos con frialdad.

-Mhp, está bien… mh, mh… si eso quieres.

-Por cierto ¿Y todo esto a que viene? - preguntó de brazos cruzados.

-Ya lo verán, mhmh ¿Conocen al Guerrero Dragón?- ambos se quedaron estáticos- Permítanme explicarles. Él es, el "Héroe Supremo" portador del chí de los héroes, la encarnación máxima de la justicia, o eso dicen las leyendas, es el al que quiero aniquilar, es la única piedra en mi camino, tiene la reputación de ser el guerrero más poderoso. Sola y a falta de poder "podría" ser vencida, pero con ustedes y una demoniaca legión del mal seré imparable- miró las lejanías desde un ventanal, todo un ambiente decaído y obscuro con un sol a poca vista asomándose entre las montañas- ¿Tenemos un trato?- extendió ambas manos, el Ligre y el oso polar pensaron por unos segundos.

Barcklay/Shuei: Trato- finalmente sellaron el "trato".

-Perfecto, comiencen ahora, reúnan a todos los malhechores, brujos, guerreros, asesinos y despiadados usurpadores de toda China que puedan, nos veremos aquí en dos días.

Shuei: ¿Dos días? Es muy poco tiempo.

-Sabía que dirías eso- sacó de entre sus ropas un par de brazaletes con cinco piedras purpura- Piensen en los puntos más saturados de maldad en país, cada piedra se apagará sucesivamente las cinco veces que sean usadas. Yo les recomendaría separarse y reunir villanos, denles indicaciones para que lleguen aquí. Y ya lo saben- dijo refiriéndose a que los mataran si se negaban. Buena suerte.

Barclay: Esto será divertido-dijo y desapareció, Shuei hizo lo mismo. Mientras tanto el lobo tuerto miraba el suelo distraído.

- **¡WU DAN!** – Pegó un respingo ante la vociferación-vendrás conmigo, mientras ellos preparan a nuestro ejército, tu y yo haremos una pequeña visita a la ciudad de Gongmen, y trae a tus esbirros, los necesitaremos-dijo y ambos empezaron a andar por el pasillo.

Wu Dan: A propósito, mi Lady, jamás me dijo que pensaba destruir al Guerrero Dragón…

-Es porque pensaba que Oogway seguía vivo y no había nadie quien fuera su sucesor, pero ahora que está hecho, si no me deshago de él, será un dolor de cabeza- Salió del castillo, los guardias de la entrada se arrodillaron ante ella, el sol parecía no asomarse de más, iluminando a duras penas aquellas oscuras fauces de la zona- Supongo que también hay cinco furiosos haciéndole compañía, mh, ni modo, tendré que matarlos a ellos también, y para calentar un poco las cosas ya me encargué de enviar unos obsequios de presentación, de todas maneras, descubrí que reside con mi hermana y no en Jade.

-Mi Lady, el guerrero dragón dicen que es realmente fuerte, que pelea como demonio, grande y peludo, y hasta dan ganas de abrazarlo hehe… pe…pero aun así no creo que…-paró de inmediato al ver que ella iba a propinarle una cachetada, pero no lo hizo.

-¡No seas ridículo Wu Dan! Yo no soy el idiota que usó y mató a toda tu manada, a diferencia de esa escoria, ese intento de conquistador yo he llevado durante años mis planes al cabo con más calma. Piensa en lo que habría pasado si no te hubiera encontrado flotando en ese canal de aguas negras al norte del rio Guu, desangrándote y luchando por sobrevivir. Cada que oses subestimarme, recuerda que fui yo quien te salvó, y quien ha destruido a los maestros más poderosos de China Wu Dan asintió nervioso y temeroso ya que Sheeva se había acercado lo suficiente a él como para quedar quieto contra la pared, incluso podría pensar que lo besaría- Bien, vámonos, tenemos mucho por hacer antes de dar con la última gema- se separó de él y prosiguieron con su camino.

3

Las explosiones, el fuego y el miedo se apoderaban cada vez más del pueblo, la densa nube de humo no dejaba mucho que desear a la vista, los pobladores huían asustados, otros se resguardaban en sus hogares. Tres figuras, criaturas horribles, paseaban destruyendo todo a su paso, el primero era un lagarto delgado con cuatro ojos, brazos aún más largos que su cuerpo y que llegaban hasta el suelo, además de púas en su cola, una combinación entre cocodrilo y dragón serpiente que medía al menos dos metros de estatura, el segundo, un orangután purpura con cuernos, un par de brazos musculosos con afiladas garras, y espinas en su espalda, el ultimo era el más grande de ellos, una especie de oso lampiño, un solo ojo, un par de colmillos inferiores que sobresalían de su hocico, amarradera de verdugo que formaba parte de su piel y dos martillos con punta trasera del mismo color de su piel.

El lagarto arrojó una bola de energía purpura a una tienda de joyas, mientras que el simio trepó en los techos destruyendo todo, el oso permanecía en su posición, al parecer era quien lideraba.

Tigresa fue la primera en llegar, miró el desastre, fuego y escombros por doquier, los pocos habitantes huían despavoridos, ella los ayudaba y advertía que fueran a las montañas cercanas para ponerse a salvo. Presenció una densa nube de humo gris adelante, se adentró y sin ver algo pudo escuchar un grito de auxilio desde un restaurante, de inmediato fue a socorrer, era el local donde encontró a Yen Li por primera vez, Haixiu estaba atrapada junto a su padre, un lobo blanco regordete.

Tigresa: Tranquila… los sacaré de aquí - comenzó a quitar los escombros, la ceniza comenzaba a llover a montones adhiriéndose a su pelaje y el humo se apoderaba cada vez más del campo de visión haciendo que no se pudiera apreciar más allá de la propia nariz de cualquiera- *Cof* *Cof* ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta mientras la ayuda a salir.

Jao: No sabemos, todo pasó de repente, oímos gritos y explosiones…-trataba de limpiarse la ceniza.

-Vayan a las montañas y manténganse lejos del polvo ¿Alguien más está con ustedes?- una presencia se acercaba lentamente a ella por detrás.

Haixiu: Todos huyeron... Antes d-de…de que se cayera el lugar.

-Deprisa huyan…. ¡Uhhg!*POW*

Una figura la arrastró por la tierra, sosteniéndola por la cara, con el ojo que tenía libre vio al abominable ser. Logró detenerse a punta del pie, se liberó y dio una patada en la mandíbula del monstruo, quien poseía una piel extremadamente dura y no mostraba señales de dolor.

Orkodrilo: ¡ROAAAAAHHHHHRRR!- se dio vuelta y la encaró alejando el humo con su cola, prácticamente triplicaba su tamaño.

-*Rugido* -Tigresa evadió los ataques del monstruo entinado, contraatacó con toda su fuerza.

-AARRHHHG!- El monstruo intento atacar pero evadió nuevamente el ataque y dio una patada en su rostro, alejándolo unos centímetros, ella mantuvo posición ofensiva.

-¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?- la analizó momentáneamente antes de que su rival atacara nuevamente, pudo deducir que se trataba del mismo tipo de criatura purpura que la gárgola, pero el triple de resistente que los "Jombies" de Kai, era honesta consigo misma, había visto todo tipo de monstruos y criaturas a lo largo de su carrera como maestra pero era la primera vez que veía algo así. El monstruo la tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a apretarla, para ella no era problema pero, no sabía si estaba muriendo ya que sus huesos podían escucharse crujir de a poco- Ra…yos… Grrrha!-

Con una llave de brazos consiguió librarse del agarre. Apenas se recuperó el Orkodrilo la golpeó con su cola llena púas la cual destilaba brillo purpura, mandándola contra una casa, destruyendo parte de esta y desgarrando su indumentaria, dejándola sin la manga derecha, cortes en el pantalón y el abdomen, el golpe consiguió ser brutal al grado de dejarle una herida en el vientre considerable , prefirió no darle importancia.

-Parece que quieres jugar sucio…- escupió, se levantó y tronó los huesos de sus nudillos-… Bien *Toma posición* que así sea.

-¡GAHRRRRHHHH!- la criatura corrió gritando hacia ella, la maestra de estilo Tigre esperó pacientemente.

Evadió el ataque a la izquierda y con su famoso "Golpe de Fuego" reventó su pecho provocándole una ruptura tal que parecía haber destrozado una roca, fragmentos cristalinos volaron por doquier. El monstruo retrocedió aún sin emitir sonido alguno de dolor. Tigresa aprovechó el, corrió y saltó ágilmente dándole una patada voladora, finalmente saltó aún más alto dando una voltereta con una segunda patada a la cabeza.

-¡YIAHHH!- *PUMM* el ataque consiguió clavarlo en el suelo, hizo una voltereta y callo de pie como si nada, sacudió sus palmas- *Jadeo* Mh… *GRAHHHHHRRRR*- Escuchó el estruendoso rugir de un segundo monstruo, observó alrededor, nada más que espeso humo y ceniza a la vista que, además había teñido su pelaje de gris casi por completo. Siguió mirando hasta escuchar pesados saltos entre los techos de las casas, miró arriba, pudo apreciar la silueta de una fornida figura moviéndose entre el humo y de techo en techo, el orangután salto dando al frente suyo, rugiendo y lanzando baba al mismo tiempo.

-Wahj, aparte de espantosos, apestosos… - dijo para sí misma haciendo mueca de asco pero sin bajar la guardia, un par de brazos enormes la tomaron nuevamente, esta vez era el oso que la presionaba contra su cuerpo- *Yeeks* - se quejaba y forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, podía escuchar como sus huesos crujían de nuevo- … Grrr- su vista comenzaba a nublarse- Ghecks… grr… esto, es… Humi-humillante…- Intentaba liberarse, pero era en vano, la fuerza del monstruo era mayor que la de ella, era la maestra Tigresa, no podía dejarse vencer por un trio de adefesios, no ahora que tenía mucho por descubrir y si eso significaba usar su brutal fuerza reprimida... debía hacerlo. Un hacha dorada de mediano tamaño fue lanzada, terminó clavada en la cabeza del monstruo cayendo al suelo y soltándola, se recuperó a como pudo y aprovechó para darle una poderosa patada frontal en el rostro alejándolo, por su lado el Orangután miró sorprendido la manera en que su compañero había sido atacado, un poderoso gritó retumbó entre la zona.

Po: ¡YIIIIIIAHHHHHHH!-Po cayó desde el cielo y con un puño envuelto en Chi lo alejó de ella, estampándolo contra el suelo y provocando una implosión que levantó gran parte del humo despejando la zona un poco- ¡Tigresa! -dijo y ambos fueron a donde ella, cayó de rodillas al suelo, estaba agotada, eso sumado al humo y la ceniza que había aspirado la habían debilitado.

Tigresa: *Cof* *Cof*- tosió mórbidamente, sonaba como un viejo fumador, aún percibía el entorno borroso y el sonido, nada más que un horrible y molesto zumbido en sus oídos.

Yen Li: Maldición ¿Estás bien?- la levantó para ayudarla a caminar, tras ellos llegaron Shiro y Zhinjí.

Po: ¡Tigresa! ¿Qué pasó?-la tomó de la mano-Wow…-se sorprendió al ver como la maestra parecía más una bola de pelo gris que la felina a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver, su pelaje alborotado y algunos cortes hacían mucha diferencia.

-Descuida… no hay de qué preocuparse-de nuevo cayo de rodillas tras decir eso y colocó sus brazos en el vientre.

-Tigresa, eso no es cierto, mírate…-se agachó y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¡Dije que estoy bien Po!- dijo con serena autoridad y se levantó, intentando ocultar el "cansancio", ya se imaginaba lo cual doloroso que podrían ser todas las heridas que tenía… si tan solo las sintiera.

Yen Li: Hay que salir de aquí, el humo nos hará lo mismo si lo aspiramos… *GRRRR*-el rugir del oso hizo eco en el lugar.

Zhinji: Shiro, ya que estás aquí, tú y Yen Li encárguense del simio, Po y yo nos encararemos del gordo.

Tigresa: Yo aún puedo pelear…

-No, Puedo ver lo cuanto que te han dañado.

-No se preocupen por mi… *escupe* estas cosas no se cansaran hasta vernos muertos…

Po: Tigresa… ¿Estás segura? Mira cómo te dejaron.

-Solo es cuestión de estrategia, logré vencer a uno -movió su cabeza al frente señalando al Orkodrilo aún con la cabeza clavada en el suelo.

Shiro: Son más grandes que el de la bahía…

Po: No creo que tengamos problema, podremos derrotarlos de la misma manera.

Yen Li: No podemos agarrar a los dos y solo tú sabes usar el Chi.

-Chispas. No, no soy el único… ehj, ¡Tigresa! Necesito tu ayuda.

Tigresa: ¡¿Qué?! No he dominado lo básico aún.

-Vamos, sé que puedes, recuerda algunas las pocas practicas que llegamos a tener en Jade, confío en ti… -sonrió con cariño, algo realmente raro para ella, obviamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pasaron segundos hasta que ella se calmó y asintió.

Ya estaban listos para desatar una nueva batalla, Shiro y Yen Li se encargaron del Orangután, Zhinjí fue en contra del Oso, entreteniéndolo mientras Po y Tigresa reunieran energía suficiente para poder comenzar.

Po: Lo primero que haremos es respirar *Inhala* *Exhala* - a su serie de pasos ella le seguía-… Posicionas y concentras-ambos tomaron posición y realizaron movimiento mariposa, mantenían la concentración, sus palmas se iluminaron de brillante dorado.

Tigresa: ¿Ahora qué?

-Eh... a mi señal, dispara una ráfaga... -tomaron posición apuntando primero hacia el oso- Concentra… concentra- Zhinjí evadía los ataques de su enemigo, era ágil y veloz, el monstruo atacó vilmente, bloqueo con su espada y con una patada lo alejó de su campo central, era el momento exacto para que ambos atacaran- ¡AHORA!-dispararon una ráfaga doble, el monstruo lo vio venir, arrojó a Zhinjí y bloqueó el ataque con sus hachas, a pesar de ser del mismo material, era más resistente que las anteriores, El oso ciclope sonrió victorioso- Oh, oh… eso no debía pasar.

Zhinjí: ¿Qué otra cosa tienen en mente?-mantuvo posición defensiva.

Tigresa: Tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua y… *CRARRM*-el sonido de la tierra captó su atención, el Orkodrilo, aún con gran parte de su cuerpo destrozado, se levantó, listo para continuar la pelea, se notaba muy furioso.

Orkodrilo: ¡ROAHHHHHHHRRR!

Po: Esto ya no es bueno…

Zhinjí: Encárguense de él… yo acabaré con el gordo- dijo y fue contra el oso.

Por su parte, Shiro y Yen Li, batallaban arduamente contra el Orangután, llevaban una pelea bastante pareja, solo que la resistencia de la criatura hacía mucha diferencia en comparación para lograr proporcionarle daño.

Shiro: Diablos ¿De qué están hechas estás cosas?-se sobaba las manos tras la cantidad de golpes propinados hacia su contrincante- *Evade* no siente nada…

Yen Li: No lo sé, pero de una u otra forma debemos acabar con el… -evadía y atacaba arduamente, a diferencia de sus antecesores, estas criaturas poseían una habilidad de reflejo muy desarrollada, algo que hacía casi imposible atacarlas con certeza.

-Necesitamos un plan…-Shiro evadió y se colgó en él bloqueando su vista, el monstruo lo tomó y lo arrojó a una casa- Auh… nunca habíamos enfrentado algo así antes…-dijo adolorido- *Crack* quisiera ser igual de resistente así tendríamos más ventaja- El Orangután se dirigió a él, Yen Li lo sostuvo con su hacha encadenada, halándolo hacia él, el lobo era fuerte, pero el monstruo purpura lo era más, tomó la cadena y haló a Yen Li golpeándolo en la cara y clavándolo contra suelo.

-Ay eso dolió… -en cuanto reaccionó el monstruo yacía al frente suyo apunto de aplastarlo, sostuvo el enorme puño de su adversario al mismo tiempo que salía del hueco, jaló su hacha con la cadena, enredándola en la pierna del monstruo, tirándolo, Shiro llegó rápidamente a donde él.

-Amigo lo hiciste…-dijo alegre.

-*Jadeando* No son tan fuertes, es cansado pelear con ellos- La criatura volvió a levantarse tomándolos de la cabeza- *PASS* Diablos que persistente…- realizó una maniobra liberándose del agarre y lo empujó liberando a Shiro.

-Esto va a ser largo…-dijo el joven tigre, miró rápidamente alrededor, el humo no dejaba que desear, logró captar un grupo de enormes troncos apilados en una carreta de madera al lado de un restaurante, una idea vino a su cabeza- ¡Yen Li! Tengo un plan para derrotarlo solo distráelo unos minutos…-

-¡Espero que funcione!- le gritó mientras forcejeaba arduamente contra el mutante purpura, Shiro fue directo a donde los troncos, confiaba totalmente en su plan, escupió en las palmas de sus manos y las frotó, tomó el mango de la carreta y con fuerza empezó a empujarlo hasta donde estaba Yen Li. El tigre dorado empujó lo más que podía, era demasiado peso pero confiaba totalmente en que funcionaría, corrió con la pesada carreta hasta el punto de impacto- ¡YEN LI A UN LADO!

El lobo ibérico hizo caso y se alejó rápidamente, monstruo no vio venir la carreta hacia él y antes de poder detenerla, esta última terminó llevándoselo por una bajada de calle e impactarlo contra un negocio de antigüedades, debido al peso de la criatura, la estructura colapsó en su totalidad. Shiro y Yen Li miraron desdese la bajada.

-¡YU HU! ¡Lo hicimos! ¿Viste eso? ¿Lo viste?- preguntó saltando de alegría, su compañero lo miraba con seriedad y de brazos cruzados- Hehe, lo siento… Pe-pero lo logramos- ambos se giraron y caminaron.

-Como sea hay que socorrer a los demás… *CRACK*- movió sus orejas repentinamente, el sonido de escombro levantarse los detuvo, cruzaron miradas y voltearon de nuevo hacia la bajada, el Orangután salió rápidamente de entre los escombros y los fulminó con la mirada- Tienes que estar bromeando…-dijo con expresión de tensión.

El monstruo miró una especie de cadena enorme colgando de los restos del techo del negocio, la tomó y giro en el aire, luego lanzándola hacia ellos.

Shiro: ¡CORRE!- Ambos esquivaron, la cadena fue enterrada en el suelo debido a la velocidad con la que había sido lanzando.

Orangután: ¡GRRRROAAAAHHHRR!- Rugió dando golpes con los puños y saltó de nueva cuenta al ataque.

Yen Li: Estos miserables comienzan a sacarme de quicio- dijo y empuño su hacha- tenemos que hallar otra manera de vencerlo- Shiro se puso a su par y tomo posición defensiva.

-Tú lo has dicho.

Mientras tanto, Zhinjí desafiaba fuertemente al Ciclope, era hábil con las armas blancas, pero nada que el guerrero no pudiera vencer. Las contundentes tajadas de su espada bien podrían haber matado a cualquiera, el monstruo era inteligente, es como si pudiera leer sus movimientos antes de lanzar un ataque, y más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta que no podría vencerlo de esa manera, evadió un ataque y miró breve una estatua al centro del pueblo.

Zhinjí: Ya me estás cansando… * **AUXILIO** *- su estrategia se vio arruinada por un grito cercano.

Una garza y sus hijos estaban atrapados en su casa a punto de caerse en pedazos. Zhinjí vio lo ocurrido y sin importar, su enemigo lo miró y sonrió dirigiéndose a donde la familia se encontraba.

-¡NO!-se levantó y corrió tras el para evitar que destruyera por completo las estructura. Antes de que el ciclope llegara, el lobo lo sostuvo por la espalda con toda su fuerza, deteniendo su paso, ambos forcejeaban arduamente.

El ciclope lanzó uno de sus martillos directo al pilar más débil de la casa provocando su derrumbe, la garza y sus hijos gritaron aún más asustados, pues estaban a punto de morir, la garza los abrazó y con resignación acerró los ojos esperando el final, sin embargo una figura logró sacarlos de allí, abrió un ojo y miró a su salvador… o mejor dicho, salvadora. Una canina de pelaje café, vestida con traje de combate amarillo y una capucha blanca, espada y botas de color café. La joven los dejó en un lugar seguro y alejado del humo.

Yuka: Deprisa vayan a las montañas y refúgiense con los demás pobladores hasta que esto se haya terminado-dijo cortésmente, desenfundó su espada, una Jian con empuñadura de plata, grabados de dragón y un listón rojo en el mango.

Garza: Muchas gracias señorita -agradeció y huyó con sus hijos.

Yuka miró de vuelta al centro del pueblo y se lanzó de inmediato, corriendo entre el espeso humo. Mientras tanto Zhinjí forcejeaba con el monstruo, su espada contra dos martillos, el lobo dio una patada en el estómago de su contrincante y con una segunda patada hacia la izquierda de su cabeza logró retrocederlo por un poco, el ciclope se recuperó y saltó empuñando sus dos martillos con tal de aplastarlo, Zhinjí esperó paciente el momento correcto, evadió y cortó si brazo derecho, causando una leve impresión en él, luego sonrió con malicia causando extrañeza en el lobo.

Zhinjí: ¿Qué te parece gracioso?-preguntó con seriedad, sin darse cuenta el brazo que había cortado hacía breves momentos se dirigió a él, lo tomó por la pierna derribándolo y convirtiéndose en gelatina encima de sus piernas que más tarde se convertiría en cristal, impidiéndole movilizarse. Tiro su espada, el ciclope regeneró su brazo derecho y corrió a él moviendo en círculos su martillo con tal de aplastarlo- Rayos…-era casi imposible escapar de esa prisión purpura, rodó en el suelo hacia la izquierda evitando el primer golpe, rodó nuevamente contra el segundo, se giró y a punto de recibir el tercero tomó con sus brazos el martillo de su atacante, tomó impulso y se levantó quedando de pie; finalmente con un salto trepó hasta la espalda del ciclope y reventó el cristal de sus pies contra el rostro de este, liberándose.

Zhinjí cayó de pie, recogió su hoja y empuñándola contra el monstruo, el cual se tallaba el rostro tirando fragmentos cristalinos, ahora tenía rupturas en él.

-Terminemos con esto…- sin más se abalanzó contra su rival y lo atravesó con la espada, se sorprendió al ver que se había atorado en su pecho- No puede ser ¡Uhg! *Pow*- el ciclope atinó un rodiyaso en la mandibula de Zhinjí y antes de caer al suelo golpearlo con un martillo arrojándolo al suelo. El guerrero se levantó aturdido y lo miró con molestia.

Po sostuvo por la pierna izquierda al Orkodrilo, Tigresa corrió y con una patada voladora lo arrojó hacia una fuente aturdiéndolo. La batalla parecía pareja, pero ambos maestros yacían agotados, Po debido al exceso de Chi expulsado y Tigresa por las heridas que ni sabía realmente la estaban afectando.

Po: Hehe, eso sí que fue bárbaro…-gritó con entusiasmo.

Tigresa: Bárbaro… pero aún no efectivo… ¡Uhg!- La maestra cayó hincada con una pierna.

-Tigresa…- se acercó para ayudarla, ella le hizo seña.

-Solo estoy cansada, es todo…- Po la miró con inmensa preocupación, desde que llegaron a socorrerla no dejaba de ponerse la mano en el vientre.

-Tigresa, permíteme…-dijo y la tomó y la recargo en el muro de una casa, una enorme herida en el oblicuo externo derecho, hecho por garras que destilaba brillo purpura- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…?

-No… no podía…- comenzaba a sentirse débil, su visión también había sido afectada, veía borroso-…

-Tigresa, ¿No podías qué? –Preguntó desesperado-

-Preocuparte… -dijo y cerró los ojos.

\- Tigresa, ¡TIGRESA!- gritó aún más desesperado, tragó grueso y miró a los lados en busca de algo que pudiera ser útil, finalmente miró las palmas de sus manos, cerró los puños y cambio seriamente su expresión en el rostro. Recostó a Tigresa en el suelo, estiró sus brazos para dejarle paso a su abdomen, Po respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y concentró su Chi en las manos, con cuidado las colocó en la zona afectada de la felina, al cabo de desesperantes segundos consiguió sanar las heridas. Miró por unos segundos a los cerrados ojos de la maestra, esperando una reacción- Por favor, Tigresa… - La maestra de estilo tigre abrió los ojos lentamente, su visión se recuperaba de poco, fue mucho para que pudiera pronunciar algo.

-¿P-Po?- El panda la miró contento y con lágrimas a punto de emanar, Tigresa fue levantándose quedando acostada y sosteniéndose con los brazos.

-Tranquila, no te esfuerces demasiado… - sin imaginarlo, el Orokodrilo se acercó hasta él y le enrolló la cola en el cuello, apretándolo- Ahh… Agh…-Po intentaba de todo para liberarse, el monstruo parecía reír victorioso haló al guerrero dragón hacia él, era obvio que Po se resistiría.

-¡PO!- gritó alterada, no podía hacer mucho debido al debilitamiento.

\- ¡Tig…Tigresa!- Aun resistiéndose al agarre sonrió con serenidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó llevar, antes de recibir el golpe, a punta de pie se detuvo cerca de él y se arrojó en su contra golpeándolo con toda su fuerza usando las caderas y haciéndolo rebotar, dañándolo pero no liberándose del agarre- Argh… *Parece que necesitan ayuda Guerrero Dragón*-pronunció una figura que, sin medir palabra cortó la cola de sus adversario, liberándolo por completo y alejando unos cuantos pasos al ser purpura.

Yuka: ¡Ow de veritas lo siento por llegar tarde! ¡Ay que emoción, el guerrero dragón!- La canina le extendió la mano, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-*Cof* *Cof* Gracias… *Cof* Ehm-señalo curioso de saber su nombre

-Maestra Yuka, Viento del Este de la academia Hung Chao.

-Hehe Po, el Guerrero Dragón.

\- ¡Increíble! *Chillido* No puedo creer que este frente a usted, soy su gran admiradora y lo sé todo sobre… *GRRRRR*- El Orkodrilo gruñido molesto por la pérdida de su cola.

-Ya habrá tiempo de conocernos, me hare cargo de él… Por favor aléjense de aquí y cuida a Tigresa- concentró Chi en las palmas de sus manos y miró seriamente al Orkodrilo.

-¡Sí señor!-dijo cual soldado, ayudó levantarse a Tigresa quien aún se hallaba consiente, ella se apoyó y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

Tigresa: Po…-pronunció con algo de estabilidad.

-Descuide maestra, la sacaré de aquí- Tigresa la miró con seriedad.

-No se te ocurra acercártele tanto la próxima ves ¿Entendiste?-mencionó cosa que dejó confundida a la canina.

-Oh, este sí maestra… No sabía que usted era su pareja-respondió, Tigresa pronto se arrepentiría de lo dicho.

-Disculpa… creo que exageré un poco…-dijo tranquila, pero la verdad, sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco, parece que los celos se hacían presentes después de todo.

Po yacía frente al Orkodilo, una bestia bastante persistente, al igual que los ya enfrentados en Jade y Mau Xi, la diferencia era la letalidad ya que, mientras las dos primeras eran fuertes y agiles, esta resultaba más precisa al atacar.

Po: Escucha bien cosa horrible, tú, las ratalagartimurcielagos y tus… otros amigos, ya me están hartando, y será mejor que dejen de molestar a mis amigos- tomó su clásica posición y con los puños cerrados y lo alentó- ¡PREPÁRATE PARA SENTIR EL TRUENO!-gritó esta vez con su clásica expresión y entusiasmo.

Orkodrilo: ¡ROAHHHHHRRR!-rugió y se dirigió contra él.

Po esperó pacientemente, el monstruo trató de atacarlo con las garras envueltas en energía purpura, el cual evadió agachándose al limbo, se giró y saltó encima suyo, y con las manos envueltas en Chi tomó el hocico de este. El Orkodrilo luchaba por quitárselo de encima, pues la energía pura que Po destilaba lo estaba quemando.

Rápidamente dio una voltereta al frente y estampó su cabeza contra el suelo, Po se alejó lo suficiente para tener un ángulo de puntería perfecta, el Orkodrilo se levantó y con la cara destrozada lo miró amenazante, abrió la boca y algunos dientes de cristal cayeron por dicha acción, concentró energía purpura inflando su cuerpo, clavó los brazos en la tierra y disparó un poderoso rayo purpura. Po cerró los ojos y realizó los movimientos de la paz interior, el tiempo se alentó por unos segundos, podía percibir todo a su alrededor, incluso la más mínima partícula de polvo caer. Concentró Chi en las palmas de sus manos una vez más, abrió los ojos y recibió el ataque, tal era la potencia con la que lo detuvo que consiguió empujarlo un poco hacia atrás enterrando sus pies.

-GRAAHHHH!- El Chi dorado absorbió la energía purpura, creando una gran esfera de energía dorada, al darse cuenta, el Orkodrilo dejó de disparar y abrió los cuatro ojos como platos- ¡YIIIIAAAAHHHH!- gritó y con impulsó devolvió el ataque.

El guerrero Dragón lanzó la esfera de energía hacia el ser purpura, quien no dudó en evadir pero la velocidad promovida por el impulso del ataque no le dejo más que intentar detenerla. En su fallido intento el Orkodrilo comenzó a desvanecerse; gritando con fuerza y continuando su forcejeo, más temprano que tarde el monstruo dejó de existir y la esfera de energía concentrada explotó alejando gran parte del humo alrededor…

*GROMMMM* El sonido de los escombros y, el brillante humo purpura silbante al aire seco, fueron la única marca de la batalla. Po cayó debilitado, seguía sin poder creer que usar Chi fuera tan agotador, claro lo usaba en exceso, pensaba y era obvio que ni siquiera a alguien capaz de usar Chi en su formato más simple que había entrenado temporalmente como Bao, Hai, Los cinco furiosos, o sus dos papás podrían soportar tanta carga… tanto poder. Al final lo consiguió, uno de tres, y tal vez el más problemático, ahora necesitaba descansar. Tigresa corrió desde la lejanía, Yuka venía detrás de ella.

Tigresa: ¡Po!- se arrodilló quedando a su altura, el oso tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, la maestra lo abrazó captando su atención.

Al verse ambos a los ojos pudieron notar un brillo en el mirar de uno al otro, esa sensación de él… de querer abrazarla con fuerza y alma puesta, esas sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir; y decirle con todas las bellas palabras que puedan existir y salir de su corazón lo cuanto que significa para él. Y para ella esa magnífica chispa que contenían aquellos ojos verdes como el jade, que encendían el día con tan solo mirar al cielo e iluminaban hasta lo más recóndito y oscuro en el mundo, una mirada que reflejaba inocencia y alegría en su más puro y máximo exponente, pero que también, reflejaban valentía y protección, algo que le encantaba. Ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal momento.

*Click* *Click* Un par de Chasquidos interrumpieron el hermoso momento entre ambos, algo que al parecer ninguno quería que terminara, miraron a la par a la dueña de dicha acción, quien los miraba con ternura y al retomar la realidad simplemente se puso nerviosa.

Yuka: Hehe lo siento, pero aún hay problemas…- Po sonrió con sinceridad y asintió haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

Po: Tranquila ufff... Ehg…estoy bien -La maestra de estilo Tigre le ofreció su mano izquierda y con una sonrisa lo ayudó a levantar.

Tigresa: Estuviste increíble…-dijo sin más, Po no pudo evitar abrazarla, ella correspondió.

-Gracias por preocuparme, ahora sé que realmente puedo protegerte- le susurró y al cabo de unos segundos se separaron. Tigresa no dijo algo al respecto, aún tenía el pelaje lleno de ceniza, por lo que había dejado manchas en el cuerpo del Guerrero Dragón- Ups, mh, mh, lo siento…

-Descuida, soy un guerrero de Kung Fu, tengo que ensuciarme ¿No?-dijo con serenidad y alegría.

Rugido: **¡ROAAAAARRHHHHHH!-** Un exasperante rugido, acompañado de una estruendosa explosión, irrumpió esta vez.

Tigresa: Aún quedan dos... debemos apoyar a Shiro y sus compañeros.

Yuka: Bien maestros, cuando ustedes digan…- dijo en medio de ellos y empuño nuevamente su espada. Los tres corrieron hacia el centro del pueblo, mientras el ocaso finalmente daba paso a la noche, ya era hora de terminar con la batalla.

Continuará…

Escuchaba "Me Against The World" de 2Pac y salió el último momento del capítulo XD.


	10. Complicaciones Parte 2

Hello Everybody!

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes leen esta historia, en verdad gracias por el apoyo, quise darle un balance a la historia acorde yo quería, se suponía que Shuei sería un tigre en principio y no un oso así que lo cambie de nuevo. Ahora quiero mencionar que a partir de este punto va a haber cambios muy grandes en la historia, y hasta ahora este es el capítulo más largo, espero les guste.

Disclaimer... esa cosa: Kung Fu Panda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y solo uso a los personajes para fines de esta historia.

Capítulo.- 10: "Complicaciones Parte 2"

La criatura purpura trataba de salir de su prisión, golpeteaba, mordía y empujaba la jaula en un vano y desesperado intento por salir, el viejo pingüino la miraba con desprecio, su nieto solo podía quedarse analizando con rareza.

Lou: ¿Por qué no la sacas de allí?- preguntó acercándose a la gárgola que solo olía su cercanía y regresaba a los mismo, intentar liberarse.

MingZhi: No, hay que mantenerla hasta saber qué hacer con ella…- se puso a pensar por unos segundos y se dirigió a Shenguo-… Creo que lo mejor será que lo destruyas, Shenguo… ¿Shenguo?-preguntó al verla con la mirada perdida al vacío.

La vieja tigre miraba la lejanía desde la entrada del templo, mientras el ocaso moría y el sol se escondía entre las montañas para dar paso a la luna y la noche en conjunto, el humo que había estado ascendiendo, se había disipado para mezclarse con las nubes. Pronto sintió como una pequeña figura jalaba de su qipao, miró y vio que se trataba de su cachorra.

Yuga: Mami, ¿Shiro y Po van a estar bien?-preguntó inocentemente y con los ojitos agrandados.

-Claro que sí mi terroncito de azúcar…- estiró tiernamente su mejilla izquierda causándole una leve risa.

MingZhi: Shenguo ¿Qué sucede?

-Algo muy malo va a pasar, MingZhi… -dijo y luego de un segundo regresó su mirada a la lejanía, sin embargo volteó nuevamente.

1

Shiro y Yen Li llevaban bastante tiempo luchando contra su adversario, el Orangután seguía molesto por lo anterior y no se detendría hasta acabar con ellos, Zhinjí usaba todo los conocimientos en su arte y el manejo de la espada, los destrozos en el pueblo eran inevitables, Po, Tigresa y Yuka, dieron prisa para socorrer al trio de guerreros, creían que podrían tener más ventaja al solo quedar dos monstruos.

Po: *Corriendo* ¿Tigresa cómo sientes esa herida?

Tigresa: Po, recuerda que no siento dolor -respondió.

-Es por eso que lo pregunto…- Tigresa regresó la mirada al frente y no dijo nada.

Llegaron hasta el punto de batalla, el tigre dorado colgaba de la espalda del Orangután y Yen Li halaba su cadena intentando derribarlo, era complicado ya que sus brazos estaban clavados en el suelo, parecía una estatua.

Yen Li: Vaya… c-creí que no llegarían. ¿Lo vencieron?

Po: Lo vencimos… tranquilos, llegó la ayuda- tomó posición, Tigresa y Yuka llegaron a la par y se lanzaron en contra. El abominable ser disparó una ráfaga de fuego de su boca al percatarse de su presencia.

Tigresa: ¡Cuidado!- el trio evadió el ataque, de inmediato el Orangután desancló sus brazos, tomó a Shiro y lo lanzó lejos de él para proceder y golpear a Yen Li con el otro brazo.

Orangután: ¡GGRRRROOOOARRRRHHH!-rugía y golpeaba su pecho.

Yuka: Son demasiado fuertes-dijo hincada en el suelo.

Yen Li: Grr, este maldito es un fastidio, creo que Zhinjí tiene mejor suerte. (*POW*)

Al momento, el mencionado salió volando de entre el poco humo que quedaba y cayó encima de un puesto de verduras. Zhinjí se levantó y escupió un rábano que tenía en la boca, empuñó su espada nuevamente y miró a su compañero.

Zhinjí: Veo que no la pasan bien- fue a donde ellos y los ayudó a levantarse.

-Ni que lo digas ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Tienen una resistencia brutal, lo mismo sus ataques, no ha sido fácil poder acertarle un golpe perfecto- Miró al Orangután estático, sacando humo de la nariz como un toro- ¿Qué pasó con la lagartija?

-El panda y sus amigas lo vencieron… Por cierto ¿Quién es la canina?- guardó su cadena y empuño solo su hacha.

-No lo sé, pero es bastante veloz, salvó a una familia de morir aplastada. ¿Cuál es tu nombre joven guerrera?

Yuka: Mi nombre es Yuka, el maestro Shifu del palacio de jade me llamó para buscar a la maestra Tigresa y…-dirigió su mirada hacia la criatura-… Ahora que hay problemas, quise ayudar, es honor.

Zhinjí: El honor es nuestro…-tomó posición.

Un ataque sorpresa por parte del Ciclope los interrumpió, Yuka bloqueo el siguiente golpe y le dio par de patadas, una Yoko Geri hacia su abdomen y una Mawashi Geri hacia su cabeza, haciéndolo retroceder, el monstruo recobró postura y de inmediato; la tomó y la lanzó en contra de un árbol destruyéndolo y cayéndole encima *PASS*, Zhinjí y Yen Li atacaron con sus armas, para tener un solo ojo, bloqueaba muy bien cada uno de los zarpazos y patadas, devolvió los ataques y los empujó con la punta de sus martillos.

Yen Li: Infeliz, tenemos que llevarlos fuera del pueblo, no podemos dejar que sigan destruyéndolo…-ambos fueron atacados nuevamente, quien los golpeó con sus martillos una vez más, lanzándolos hacia el Orangután, este preparó sus enormes puños y los estiró, Tigresa corrió a cuatro patas tras ellos.

Tigresa: ¡Po, lánzame hacia esa cosa!- Po hizo caso, y junto a ella mientras corrían se adelantó un par de pasos.

Tigresa saltó y Po la lanzó usando sus manos, la maestra juntó las palmas y preparó su golpe más letal el famoso «Golpe de Fuego»-¡HI-YAAA! -El Orangután no vio venir el ataque pronto y no tuvo más que usar sus brazos para bloquearlo, evitando así que los dos lobos se estamparán y cayeran al suelo.

*CROSSS* El golpe había sido asestado con éxito, reventando parte de los brazos del monstruo purpura, haciendo volar pedazos de cristal.

Po: ¡Wooooho! ¡Sí HA HA! ¡ESO ES! *AHHHRRRG* Oh, oh… Aaaah- El ciclope saltó hacia el empuñando sus martillos en un vano intento por aplastarlo, Po esquivó rápidamente el ataque y corrió, el Ciclope atacó lanzando sus martillos, creo más que desaparecían al contacto y los lanzó continuamente, hasta perderlo entre el poco humo. El monstruo miró alrededor, buscando a su objetivo sin saber que se ocultaba en una casa de tres pisos a medio caer; Po asomó la cabeza un poco y observó por el rabillo del ojo- Vamos… -Pensó por un segundo y tuvo una gran idea. Tal como lo haría el maestro Buey Tormenta Po buscó algún punto débil lo más rápido que pudo, analizó todo el aspecto de su contrincante, ¡LOTERÍA! Nada más y nada menos que el único ojo que poseía, sin él no podría ver y al no ver podría vencerlo- Bien aquí voy…-salió de su escondite y silbó llamando su atención- ¡Oye! ¡Tonto morado! ¡¿Quieres un poco de esto?!- meneo sus brazos e hizo movimientos sexis- ¡Pues ven por el!- gritó y corrió.

El monstruo lanzó un martillo y destruyendo la pared del edificio, el panda saltó hacia el suelo, el Ciclope comenzó a perseguirlo empuñando sus martillos originales, Po daba vueltas en su contra mientras evitaba sus ataques. Finalmente el Ciclope se detuvo y se mantuvo en posición defensiva, Po vio en esto el momento perfecto para contraatacar, creyendo que se había cansado de perseguirlo y; sin más espera corrió hacia él listo para derribarlo con una patada voladora, el ser purpura soltó sus martillos, tomó a Po del pie, lo levantó y azotó contra el suelo una y otra vez.

-¡AHAHA! ¡AGH! ¡AUCH! ¡OW! ¡AAAAAAH!-luego lo lanzó lejos de él, no se esperaba esa reacción. Ya en el suelo el guerrero dragón se arrodillo y respiró adolorido, se levantó y lo miro, el Ciclope apretó los puños, lo asechó con la mirada y una desagradable sonrisa de victoria.

Po: *Jadeo* Okey, eso… no… funcionó. *Jadeo* Buena esa… ¡Pero ahora sí! ¡El bárbaro Guerrero Dragón te dará una paliza! ¿Uh?- gritó recuperando la compostura. Po se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con Tigresa y su lucha contra el Orangután.

Orangután: ¡ROOOARRRHHH!-Tigresa evadió un ataque y continuó golpeandolo demoledoramente- ¡Veamos qué te parece esto maldita alimaña! ¡YIAAH!- La velocidad con la que la felina atacaba era demasiada para su contrincante, sus reflejos no eran nada comparados, apenas podía bloquear los contundentes puñetazos y patadas propinadas por la felina, peor aun teniendo las extremidades casi destruidas. Zhinjí y Yen Li miraban atónitos.

Zhinjí: Esta debilitado, acabemos con el de una buena vez, tu por la izquierda y yo por la derecha -su compañero asintió y los dos se lanzaron a la carrera.

Un par de martillos fueron lanzados desde otro punto, Tigresa continuaba golpeando al Orangután, Zhinjí y Yen Li estuvieron a nada de dar el golpe final, todo a cámara lenta, pero antes de recibir los martillos, Po se interpuso enfrente bloqueando el primero, lamentablemente recibiendo el segundo directo al estómago, cayó al suelo intentando recuperar aire, pero…

Ciclope: ¡AARRRHHHH! -antes de siquiera ponerse de pie el Ciclope se abalanzó con los brazos extendidos a los costados y embistió a todos incluyendo al Orangutan, ya separados en distintos puntos le dio un puñetazo a Po directo al rostro mandándolo contra el suelo, posiblemente noqueado. Tigresa, Zhinjí y Yen Li se recuperaron del aturdimiento y presenciaron la escena.

Tigresa: ¡POOO!- Se levantó y se acercó a él, levantó su cabeza y lo apoyó en su brazo, por suerte aún estaba vivo y consiente- Eso… si me dolió Auch.

Po: *Cof* *Cof*-se apoyó boca arriba, tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba recuperarse

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto retóricamente, el Guerrero Dragón apenas recuperó la conciencia, vio al Ciclope acercarse. El golpe había sido muy fuerte, tal como aquella vez que enfrentó a la gárgola del Palacio de Jade, pudo haberlo matado.

-Hehe… *Cof* ¿Es lo mejor que…Tienes?-hablaba entre cortado.

-Po ¿Qué haces? Cállate…- El Ciclope se paró frente a ellos, mirándolos con seriedad y una sonrisa de victoria, Tigresa frunció el ceño y respondió con una mirada más intensa.

-Tigresa… Me equivoqué- la felina lo vio con una expresión de derrota.

-¿Qué? No digas eso, lo derrotaremos…-regresó su vista hacia el Ciclope-… Miserable, me he enfrentado a cosas peores que tu… - su comentario no le agradó para nada al monstruo, simplemente frunció el ceño y antes de atacarla un imponente rugido hizo eco en los oídos de todos. De la nada apareció el tigre dorado, saltó desde el techo de una casa. Con un movimiento Yoko Tobi Geri directo a la espalda del monstruo y con el golpe bien acertado lo clavó directo en la tierra levantando una gran cantidad de polvo y escombro.

*CRASS*

Zhinjí: *Cof* Cof* ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó al ver al Tigre salir de entre la nube de polvo.

Shiro: ¡HA HA! ¡Chicos! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Lo hice!- exclamó alegre.

Yen Li: Vaya, no me lo esperaba, bien hecho.

-Nah, aprendí de los mejores…-señaló a Po y a Tigresa, pero al ver a Po en ese estado corrió a ellos- Oh no… ¡Po! ¿Te encuentras bien? Se hincó a su lado y los vio.

Po: Tranquilo…Hehe, muchas gracias…Shiro…-se levantó con esfuerzo- Auch esto va a doler mañana.

Tigresa: Cuidado no te esfuerces demasiado- dijo mientras lo ayudaba.

Zhinjí: Creo que tú… la cantidad de… como decirlo.

Po: ¿Grasa?

-Masa, quise decir masa… fue lo que amortiguo el golpe, pero no quiero pensar lo mismo de tu rosto. Hay que terminar y volver al templo para sanarte antes de que se note una contusión y se hiche.

Tigresa: ¿Dónde está Yuka? (Por aquí)-gritó desde el suelo, estaba atrapada.

Yuka: Maestros ¿Me ayudan?-preguntó al no poder salir de los restos del árbol-Zhinjí y Tigresa levantaron el árbol mientras que Shiro la ayudó a salir- Uff, eso sí que fue algo difícil.

El Ciclope comenzó a levantarse, sacudió los escombros de su cuerpo, giró la cabeza a 360 grados y miró la gran ruptura de su espalda. Yen Li lo contemplo por un segundo, empuñó su hacha y corrió directo a él decidido a cortarlo, Zhinjí lo vio y trató de detenerlo:

Zhinjí: ¡Yen Li, espera!

Ciclope: ¡ROOOOAHHHRRR!- rugió y esquivó el ataque del lobo, y de un salto llegó hasta el Orangután, el cual no se movió y solo emitió un ronquido de cansancio. Pronto el monstruo de un solo ojo abrió la boca y comenzó a absorber la energía de su compañero, el Orangután poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en una nube de polvo purpura.

Shiro: Eso no se ve bien…

Tigresa: ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?- preguntó con poca angustia.

Los gurreros presenciaron al Ciclope sufrir una transformación, su cuerpo pasó de ser abultado a fornido, su brazos se tonificaron, le crecieron cuernos largos y puntiagudos como los de un toro, sus colmillos inferiores desaparecieron; un par enormes y flameantes alas purpura como las de un dragón emergieron de su espalda, sus pies habían pasado ser de uno oso a convertir ese en enormes pesuñas, y un par de ojos más se se formaron, ahora daba un aspecto más aterrador siendo ahora un rostro con apariencia de clavera, fuego iluminando su boca y ojos, de su pecho sacó un par de espadas envueltas en fuego purpura y finalmente una cola con punta de hacha dándole un aspecto dantesco. Su tamaño, por lo menos dos metros y medio, más grande, más fuerte y más aterrador.

Yuka: Oh cielos, oh cielos, ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos!- repetía nerviosa.

Zhinjí: Estén atentos a cualquier movimiento- la nueva criatura levitó y se alejó del suelo.

¿?: Mhmhm, los veo – pronunció y cayó frente a ellos levantando una gran nube de polvo y con sus alas alejó todo el humo del pueblo, los grillos dejaron de cantar y el viento dejó de soplar. El grupo tomó posición inmediata.

Yen Li: ¿Esa cosa habló?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo pero sin deshacer posición defensiva.

Shiro: Es una pesadilla…- Parecía que la abominable bestia los atacaría pero volteo hacia la lejanía, más específicamente al templo de la luna.

2

Los residentes miraban la jaula que contenía al pequeño ser, aun intentando escapar. La gárgola paró de inmediato, una luz purpura iluminó sus ojos, los agrandó y los vio, su visión de color morado los apreciaba como un zombi de jade.

MingZhi: ¿Eso es normal?- Ambos miraron detenidamente, hasta que la gárgola comenzó a inflarse- ¡Retrocedan! *BOOOM*-

Los guerreros vieron un destello proveniente de monte-

Shiro: ¡MAMÁ!-gritó y salió corriendo.

Yen Li: ¡Shiro No!

Al disiparse el humo Shenguo y MingZhi se levantaron tosiendo y vieron a la gárgola frente a ellos ahora en su modo bérserker, la misma apariencia que sus hermanas, solo que tenía cola de lagarto y los cuernos de un Bufalo.

Yuga: ¡AAAAH!-gritó por miedo y se ocultó detrás de su madre.

MingZhi: Sabía que debíamos destruirla- tomó posición mientras el demonio observaba todo alrededor.

Shenguo: MingZhi, tranquilo, tengo un plan…-se levantó se aceró a ella.

-Shenguo ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- La gárgola miró a la tigre acercarse lentamente y con tranquilidad sin saber que una segunda bestia la miraba a través de ella y desde el pueblo. La vieja felina acercó su palma destilando Chí desde sus huellas. El monstruo alado enfureció al verla y salió volando del pueblo. El grupo reaccionó de inmediato al ver la dirección que había tomado-

Tigresa: ¡Se dirige al templo!

Po: Rápido tenemos que… ¡Uhg!- se detuvo por el dolor de los golpes.

Zhinjí: Yen Li, Yuka cuiden a Po, y vigilen si los aldeanos regresan.

Yen Li: Entendido.

-Tigresa, ven conmigo…-Ambos se encaminaron a cuatro patas

Po: ¡Chicos esa cosa va a matarlos! (¡Confía en nosotros, Po!)-gritó la felina desde lejos. Al llegar a un derrotero, Zhinjí quitó los arbustos falsos y entraron por el pasadizo, así llegarían más rápido, pero Po era terco e insistente, no dejaría que algo les pase, se levantó y fue tras ellos.

Yen Li: ¿Qué rayos haces?- Po lo hizo a un lado.

-No dejaré veré morir a mi mejor amiga…-dijo y se encaminó, Yuka y Yen Li no lo pensaron y fueron tras él-

El monstruo descendió en el patio y la golpeó con su cola antes de colocar su palma en la gárgola, mandándola contra uno de los pilares de la entrada al recinto.

MingZhi: ¡SHENGUO!-Exclamó asustado y corrió hacia ella, dejando a Yuga y a Lou solos.

Lou: ¡Abuelo, no nos dejes!-gritó y abrazó a la cachorra. El demonio purpura clavó una de sus espadas bloqueándole el paso, MingZhi saltó y corrió por encima de ella, con una feroz patada lo hizo retroceder sin causarle daño alguno, luego cayó y ayudo a Shenguo a levantarse.

-Shenguo, no debiste hacer eso.

-*Cof* *Cof* Lo siento… el Yi Shou -recobró de inmediato.

-¿El qué?

-Es el arma más poderosa de Sheeva, tenemos que detenerlo ¡Ehg!- Se levantó y respiró- Ustedes nunca lo supieron, pero los poderes de Sheeva provienen del Chi oscuro, estas criaturas están hechas de eso. Si uso la «Purificación de Jang Zu» en la gárgola, podré transformarla, eso podrá ayudarnos a ubicar a Sheeva, pero nesecito reunir energía…- El pingüino la miró temeroso por alguna razón, cuando el demonio se acercó a ellos e intento cortarlos con sus enormes espadas. *Ruigido* Shiro saltó hacia él y se colgó de su cola evitándolo- ¡SHIRO, NO!-

Shiro: ¡ALÉJATE DE MI FAMILIA!- clavó sus garras y comenzó a escalar.

Yi Shou: ¡GRRRRHHH!- La criatura alada ascendió y se alejó del suelo a una altura considerable. Zhinjí y Tigresa corrieron hacia la entrada del templo, vieron a Shiró escalar desde su cola y se apresuraron-

El tigre dorado subió hasta su cabeza, saltó y le dio una patada en el rostro. La criatura alada sacudió la cabeza y lo hizo caer.

Shiro: ¡AAAH!-Zhinjí saltó y lo salvó, ambos cayeron al suelo.

Zhinjí: ¿Estás bien?

Shiro: Sí, gracias viejo… -Tigresa llegó con Shenguo y MingZhi-

Tigresa: ¡Shenguo, MingZhi! *CROSS*- el demonio la vio y bajó de inmediato interponiéndose en el camino nuevamente. Atacó con su cola de hacha, ella evadió y detuvo un espadazo, Intentó contratacar con una patada pero el monstruo dio vuelta y rápidamente la atrapó enroscándola con su cola. La maestra se retorcía en un vano intento de liberarse. Shiro y Zhinjí corrieron para ayudarla.

Yi Shou: ¡HAHAHAHA! –rio con una voz garganteada y apretó a la felina.

Tigresa: ¡GHT! ¡Ahg!- Tigresa abrió los ojos de par en par casi parecía que saldrían de sus cuencas por el apretón. Zhinjí saltó, el Yi Shou usó su cola aún con Tigresa y lo golpeó ferozmente, Shiro no se quedó parado, pasó por debajo de él y golpeó su pierna izquierda con un movimiento de palma. El demonio guardó sus espadas y lo tomó con una mano apretándolo de la misma manera.

Shiro: ¡AAAAH! ¡ZHINJÍ!-gritó por ayuda-

MingZhi: ¡Zhinjí saca a mi nieto y a Yuga de aquí! –El lobo obedeció, tomó a ambos y se los llevó, la pequeña Yuga lloró por el momento y gritó por su madre-

Yuga: ¡MAMI!- extendió su bracito mientras era llevada por Zhinjí junto a Lou a una zona segura. MingZhi subió por el techo del recinto, corrió y saltó dándole una patada en el brazo que sostenía al felino, salvándolo.

MingZhi: ¡Shiro, vete de aquí y evacua a los pobladores!

Shiro: ¿Pero qué hay de los demás?

-¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo, ahora vete!-Ordenó y el tigre huyó. El viejo pingüino alcanzó a ver el ataque con espada del demonio y lo bloqueó con sus aletas, forcejeó por unos segundos y desvió el ataque aprovechando para montarse en él, debido a su tamaño era difícil para el monstruo quitárselo de encima, llegó hasta la cola del monstruo y con una técnica que consistía en usar su pico cortó parte de esta, liberando a Tigresa.

Yi Shou: ¡AAAARRH!- se retorció por un momento. Cayó al suelo de pie y vio a la felina inconsciente, la volteó boca abajo y con sus aletas golpeteó su espalada provocando su reacción-

Tigresa: *Exahala* *Cof* *Cof* Gracias maestro MingZhi- el pingüino asintió serenó y dirigió la mirada a la criatura.

MingZhi: Hay que distraerlo mientras Shenguo recarga su Chi…-Tigresa miró a la susodicha con las palmas su pecho formando un triángulo. Tigresa asintió, regresó la mirada al adversario y tomó posición-

Po: ¡No se olviden de nosotros Pingüino Sabio!- Girtó al lado de Yuka y Yen Li, MingZhi sonrió.

-Sí en verdad son alumnos de Shifu, es hora de que lo demuestren- dijo y se lanzó al ataque.

Tigresa: Será un honor *Rugido*-Todos se lanzaron hacia el Yi Shou, quien comenzó a repeler los ataques a zarpazos patadas y cabezazos, a pesar de su enrome tamaño luchaba y se defendía como un verdadero guerrero de Kung Fu.

Yuka: ¡Las espadas, hay que quitárselas!-gritó.

-Yo me encargó de eso- la felina saltó y con su golpe de fuego hacia su pecho rompió parte de las espadas, dejando al monstruo impresionado- ¡PO, YEN LI, SOSTÉNGANLO!- El lobo ibérico encadenó su hacha y la lanzó hacia Po, el panda la tomó y corrió alrededor de él, enredándola entre sus piernas mientras Yen Li, sostenía con fuerza, Po de inmediato acudió a ayudarlo. MingZhi y Yuka se encrgaron de cortarle una ala y destruirle la mitad de la otra. Finalmente todos se reunieron y tiraron del hasta dejarlo de rodillas

MingZhi: ¡AHORA! Todos corrieron hacia el monstro debilitado.

Todos: ¡AAAAAAHHHH!- El Yi Shou frunció el ceño e invocó una especie de fuego purpura alrededor de su cuerpo, el grupo se detuvo de inmediato al ver que había desaparecido.

Po: ¿Ah? ¿A dónde se fue?- miró el suelo la silueta del demonio, apareció tras ellos y con lo poco que quedaba de su cola los golpeó a todos.

Yen Li: ¡Maldición casi lo teníamos!

Tigresa: Es más hábil de lo que creíamos…-vieron al Yi Shuo inflar su su boca y concentrar energía purpura-… Po ¿Qué hacemos?

Po: Ahm… Correr- respondió nervioso. El monstruo disparó una enorme ráfaga de fuego- ¡Tigresa!- la agarró y abrazó, Po se volteó de espaldas, Yen Li tomó a MingZhi y a Yuka.

-¡IGNAMANI YE SOUHA!

El imponente grito se hizo eco en el lugar, Shenguo apareció frente a ellos y desvió el ataque un destello blanco iluminó el monte, y el cielo, Shiro casi evacuando a los pobladores del Valle de la Luna decidió regresar de inmediato… Los refugiados del valle vecino, Zhinji, Yuga y Lou en una montaña, todos apreciaban maravillados, luego de un segundo aquel destello blanco que había emergido en el monte y parecía haber ascendido como un relámpago al cielo.

Po y Tigresa abrieron los ojos, Yen Li, Yuka y MingZhi de igual manera observaron al frente, Shenguo cara a cara con el demonio purpura destrozado de pies a cabeza, que la miraba con una expresión fría. Por desgracia, la gárgola también terminó hecha polvo púrpura en el suelo.

Tigresa: ¿S-Shenguo?- La vieja tigre no respondió y continuó mirando lo que quedaba del monstruo.

Shenguo: *Jadeo* ¡Te advertí que no pusieras un pie aquí, Sheeva!-gritó con molestia.

Po: ¿Sheeva?- Po miró al demonio estático, hasta que este mismo habló, esta vez con una voz distorsionada.

Yi Shou: Mmhmhahaha… Esperaba más de ustedes, y sobre todo de ti, mi "pequeño fruto del mal"- dijo refiriéndose a Tigresa.

-Tigresa: Fruto… ¿del mal?- preguntó musitando.

Shenguo: ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?- preguntó seriamente.

-Solo calenté un poco las cosas antes de nuestra… Inminente batalla, y veo que ya conocieron a Yi Shou, me sorprende que hayan logrado detenerlo por un tiempo. Ahora mismo me encuentro en la ciudad de Gongmen y consulté a una adivina que estaba aquí por casualidad… Me dijo que, sería vencida por un "Guerrero de Blanco y Negro."

MingZhi: ¿Monstruo, que has hecho con los maestros?

Sheeva: Por ahora nada, viejito… solo declararles la Guerra.

Yen Li: Está loca…

-Sé que el guerrero dragón se encuentra con ustedes ¿Quién es?- miró a cada uno de los presentes- Es obvio que no eres tú, MingZhi, ni mucho menos tú, hermanita…- continuó analizando desde su perspectiva- Oh no, hahaha, no es cierto… ¿Un panda? ¿En serio? ¿Un panda va a detenerme…?

Po: Ehh, sí hehe… sopresa- dijo con algo de nervios.

Hahahaha ¿Quién te crees que eres, Panzón?

-Y ¿Tú quién crees que soy, abuela? *FLUSH*- El demonio destiló fuego asustándolo.

-No te mató ahora, solo porque tu estupidez me da gracia, y por qué no estoy allí para desollarte vivo. Espera ya verás cando nos topemos cara a cara, tengo muchas cosas reservadas para ti.

MingZhi: Nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarlo, y creo que no deberías subestimarlo…- dio paso al frente y la encaró.

-Mhmh, eso ya lo veremos, por ahora nuestro encuentro ha sido más que prematuro… y todo esto, creo que debiste prevenirlos antes, Shenguo… -El demonio comenzó a desvanecerse en un brillo purpura- Pronto nos veremos, Guerrero Dragón, mientras tanto, disfruta el poco tiempo de vida que te queda…

Po: Me encargaré de que sea más tiempo, ya lo verás Sheeva… ¡Voy a detenerte a ti y a tu ejercito de fenómenos de purpura! - alzó el puño con orgullo- ¡Demostraré que el Kung Fu sigue vivo!

-Eso ya lo veremos…-dijo y el monstruo había desaparecido, todo había quedado en un silencio absoluto, estaban impactados por lo sucedido.

3

La luna estaba casi a dar en su punto, la noche traía consigo las estrellas haciendo que el cielo mismo iluminara todo el entorno. Shifu y compañía habían trabajado muy duro para apagar el fuego de aquel pueblo que misteriosamente había sido… destruido en su mayoría.

Shifu: ¡Deprisa Mono, Mantis, más baldes con agua!-exigió mientras trataba de apagar una casa, ambos maestros cargaron más agua desde un rio cercano, el primate se llevó tres, usando brazos y cola, mientras el maestro mantis se hacía con una más grande, Víbora por su lado había apagado algunos incendios menores y que no representaban problemas, al final consiguieron extinguir las llamas, nada más que humeantes y húmedos escombros.

Mantis: Uff, creo que ese era el último…-dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente.

Mono: Menos mal, pero ¿En dónde están todos?

Víbora: Tal vez se escondieron en las montañas, creo que nadie resulto herido o peor… porque no he visto a ningún finado.

Shifu: No cabe duda que algo no está bien, esto debió haber sido obra de algún grupo de malhechores- Grulla descendió del cielo, se veía agotado de tanto rebuscar- ¿Alguna noticia, Grulla?

Grulla: Para nada, hay otro pueblo cruzando el rio, a unos metros de aquí.

-Talvez puedan darnos información sobre lo que ocurrió aquí.

-También, descubrí que los maestros Gallo y Sao huyeron, junto con sus alumnos.

Mono: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El Palacio de Mhon Yang está intacto, solo el pueblo resultó dañado.

Mantis: Pero ¿Qué hay de los habitantes?

Shifu: Vamos al otro pueblo, puede que nos digan que fue lo que pasó.

Cruzaron el rio, el puente que conectaba con el pueblo y su vecino estaba destruido, Grulla tuvo que apoyar pasándolos debido a la profundidad y la corriente que no era para nada amigable, luego caminaron durante minutos hasta dar con el pueblo vecino, una especie de mercado oculto, algunas casas de madera, otras de lona, lámparas y gente practicando con pociones y demás rarezas, vendedores, etc.

Mantis: ¿Seguro que estamos en un pueblo? -dijo al ver alrededor todo lo que allí había. Una voz llamó a Shifu desde una pequeña casa de campaña.

¿?: ¡Maestro Shifu!, ¡Furiosos!- llamó una oveja negra macho. El grupo se dirigió a donde él- ¡Qué gran placer verlos! –dijo sentado desde un pequeño cojín y sosteniendo una taza de té. Mírate cómo pasa el tiempo, ya hasta te dejaste la barba!- dijo con emoción y se levantó dispuesto a darle un abrazo, pero él lo detuvo.

-¡Maestro Sao! ¿Qué ocurrió en el poblado de Qin?- el panda rojo se acercó y aprecio que el maestro tenía vendajes en la pierna derecha.

Sao: Nah, un grupo de bandidos vengativos, ya sabes. Logré repelerlos, al principio no pudimos con ellos, eran demasiados.

Víbora: ¿Porque lo hicieron?

-Ya saben, el resentimiento hacia los maestros de Kung Fu ha crecido en los últimos meses, hasta hay quienes ofrecen jugosas recompensas por nuestras cabezas. Hoy en día no sabes a lo que te enfrentas, un día peleas contra un simple ladrón y al otro te desafían renegados guerreros Yeng Rang de la extinta dinastía Tang, haha…-comentó entusiasta.

Mono: ¿Dónde están sus discípulos? Y ¿El resto de ustedes?

-Gallo, salió hace unos días a una reunión de emergencia con el consejo de maestros, y mis alumnos evacuaron a los habitantes del pueblo después de derrotar a muchos de los agresores.

Shifu: ¿El consejo llamó a reunión?

-Emitieron alerta máxima… Linda ¿Puedes servirme más?- preguntó a una coneja que cargaba tazas y una tetera de barro, ella asintió y sirvió, luego prosiguió-… Oímos que Sheeva está de regreso, Shifu. Atacó el valle de Kiat y venció a Yio ¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó consternado.

-¿Derrotó a Yio? No puedo decir que no era posible tratándose de ella -susurró para sí mismo-Ahora mismo nos dirigimos con Shenguo y MingZhi al norte de China, ellos nos ayudarán a detenerla- el maestro Sao escupió su té.

\- *Escupe* ¿Shenguo? ¿La Dragón Blanco?- Shifu asintió- ¿No estaba muerta? y sobre MingZhi, creo que nadie lo recordaba- dijo y bebió.

-Ni que lo digas… -dio media vuelta pero se giró antes de seguir caminando-… ¿Necesitas algo antes de que nos vayamos?- preguntó con las manos atrás.

-No, no, Gallo no sabe de esto y mis alumnos regresaran por la mañana con la gente del pueblo, por ahora no creo que haya más problemas, esos bandidos huyeron tras luchar conmigo, no creo que regresen. Y, apropósito… ¿Cómo se ha pronunciado el Guerrero Dragón sobre esta situación?

-Fuimos los primeros en ser atacados, sus esbirros saquearon "El Salón de los Héroes" y toda clase de objetos que pudieran tener joyas y piedras preciosas, Sheeva está buscando las gemas de la catástrofe; y El Guerrero Dragón ya está en marcha para detenerla, está buscando las armas de los 3 senderos, con ellas le hará frente.

-Pffff, Shifu esas son inservibles, solo armas cualquiera…-dijo y bebió más té.

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible, Oogway las forjó con su Chi y las repartió a un trio de guerreros.

-Es mentira, Shifu. *Bebe* El mismo me lo dijo- Shifu reflexionó por un momento ¿Para qué demonios mandó a Po a buscarlas entonces? El maestro Sao volvió a hablar mientras miraba al cielo-… Y ¿Ya ha tenido algo de suerte?

-N-no… No lo sabemos aún, y con esto me preocupa mucho más…- hubo silencio por un instante, el maestro Sao quedó estático sosteniendo su vaso de té. Pasados unos segundos lo puso encima del platito y lo dejó en la mesa de al lado.

-Los espíritus y todo lo divino se apiaden de nosotros, Shifu -se giró y lo vio- si el Guerrero Dragón no la detiene, nadie lo hará. Sheeva, la mejor guerrera que China haya tenido, la persona más poderosa a la que Oogway jamás catalogó, lo más seguro es que ya tenga de nueva cuenta todo su poder.

-¿Y Que saben el resto de maestros? ¿Oso, Han, Buey, Croc?

-Agh, esa gata se esconde muy bien, ni los mejores espías han podido dar con su ubicación. Se rumorea causó la caída de la prisión de Alkhar.

-Imposible, ese lugar era de lo más hostil contra cualquiera que no fuese un guardia.

-Eso no es lo peor, también la prisión de Ying Hin fue destruida, el resultado, un par de guerreros japoneses de alta peligrosidad y cientos de fugitivos de Alkhar esparcidos por todo el territorio.

-No hay que perder la esperanza "Lo único que se necesita para que el mal triunfe, es que los buenos no hagan nada."-dijo y dio marcha con el grupo- No perdamos más tiempo.

-Mucha suerte Shifu, si necesitan apoyo hagan un llamado lo antes posible y enviaré a mis discípulos.

-Muchas gracias Sao, cuento con ello y créeme, China y el Kung Fu seguirán viendo el amanecer de un nuevo día- dijo y se fue junto con el grupo. Sao, miró melancólicamente, era triste pensar en que, si fracasaban, ahí quedaría la cosa.

Ninguno de los furiosos restantes dijo algo al respecto durante el trayecto, el mensajero solo seguía guiándolos por cual camino, recordaba. Grulla no voló más debido al cansancio y todo había caído en un incómodo silencio desde que salieron del valle, Shifu se veía más que preocupado y, aunque trataba de disimularlo era complicado aún para él. Miraba el suelo cabizbajo mientras caminaban, Mono, Mantis y Grulla no se atrevían a hablarle, la conversación que sostuvo con el maestro Sao oveja lo había dejado reflexionando ya un buen rato. Finalmente la única femenina del grupo rompió el silencio.

Víbora: ¿Quién es Shenguo, Shifu?- El maestro siguió caminando, pero levantó sus orejas, dando a entender que prestaba atención.

Shifu: Junto a Sheeva, ella era una de las guerreras y maestras de Kung Fu más poderosas que haya existido jamás, por no decir que… la más poderosa.

Mono: ¿De verdad?- el grupo se detuvo dejando al mensajero caminar solo hasta que se dio cuenta y se detuvo también.

-Sí, ella formaba parte de los antiguos cinco furiosos junto conmigo y los difuntos Yui, Ming y Xin Jin y… Sheeva respectivamente, Shenguo renunció al cargo para que yo pudiera entrar en el quipo y tomó individualismo.

Víbora: Nunca supimos de eso, al igual que Tigresa, en mis tiempos libres leía los rollos y no encontré nada al respecto.

-No quería contarles la verdad… el pasado puede quedar enterrado por siempre, muchas veces es pieza clave de lo que uno es o será en el futuro, como se los dije en el Salón de Los Héroes, hubo tiempos muy obscuros en el Palacio de Jade.

Mantis: ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Hay más cosas a parte que debamos saber?

-En realidad no deberían, Shenguo es hija de adoptiva de Oogway…- los presentes callaron de nuevo, el sonido de los grillos era lo único, todo por un momento.

Víbora: Pero…pero, el maestro Oogway nunca estuvo comprometido a cuidar a alguien ¿O sí?

-Oogway cuidó de nosotros por mucho tiempo. Todos ustedes lo conocieron, yo lo conocí, Po y Tigresa lo conocieron, y por supuesto que estaba dispuesto.

Mono: ¿Qué otra cosa tiene que decir, Shifu?- se cruzó de brazos y entre cerró los ojos con seriedad.

-*Surpira* Sheeva es hija Oogway.

Grulla: O sea que, ¿Sheeva es hermana de Shenguo?-preguntó intrigado a lo que Shifu asintió.

Mantis: Oigan ¿Y porque ella no nos ayuda a detenerla?

-Aún con Po y Shenguo, Sheeva con su máximo poder es casi imparable.*Suspira* Lo mejor será que paremos y descansemos, todos los necesitamos- dijo fastidiado.

Víbora: Usted es quien lo necesita más que nosotros… bueno, y Grulla, Mono saca la comida.

Mono: Encantado –dejó su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a sacar cajas de bambú y algunos frascos con alimento.

Mantis: Yo buscaré algo de leña…-dijo y fue saltando hasta la profundidad del bosque. El panda rojo se dirigió al mensajero, quien solo esperaba que dijera algo.

Shifu: ¿Cuánto estimas en que lleguemos?

Mensajero: Llámeme Sun, maestro…- sacó una hoja y un frasco de tinta de su qipao, se arrancó una pluma y comenzó a escribir-… si tenemos suerte, estaremos en el valle de la luna… mmm, en 2 días más.

-¿Cómo que si tenemos suerte?- preguntó altivo.

-Bueno, todo dependiendo el camino que tomemos, el más corto es la ruta de Chuan Rai Yeng, una cueva llena de estalactitas y profundos agujeros con agua, es muy peligroso, cuentan las leyendas que los que beben el agua tienen fantasías y alucinaciones móóóórbidas- meneo aterradoramente las plumas de sus alas, que prácticamente simulaban ser dedos- Además tiene fosas y túneles con lava y otros que nadie sabe a dónde llevan.

-¿Y el otro?

-Es el bosque Lei Lang, es muy profundo y los arboles no dejan mucho a la vista, ni siquiera volando, son enormes, como de 40 metros. Muchos se han perdido durante días- Shifu suspiró pesadamente, se quitó sus lentes, los empañó con su aliento y limpió los cristales con su ropa.

-Enserio tiene que ser una broma, tomaremos el riesgo.

-¿Quiere ir por la cueva?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Si dices que es el camino más rápido, así será. Por ahora todos descansaremos aquí, yo haré guardia- al escucharlo, Víbora se arrastró a donde él.

-Shifu ¿No está hablando enserio? Yo haré guardia tengo más energía que todos aquí.

-No, necesitarás esa energía por si surge algún problema, es unas orden- la reptil calló, sabía que no serviría discutir con Shifu, podía ser sabio e inteligente, pero también, necio en ocasiones, la maestra no dijo más y regresó con sus amigos. Shifu quedó de espaldas, mirando la luna llegar a su punto.

4

Tigresa: Shenguo…-la felina estaba callada, mirando el desastre del patio- ¿Sheeva es…?-preguntó, Shenguo la vio de reojo y respondió.

Shenguo: Mi hermana, querida… y yo creo que es hora de que te diga la verdad, ella no es tu madre…- Tigresa pensó por un momento.

-Lo sabía…- susurró iba a continuar preguntando pero MingZhi interrumpe.

MingZhi: Shenguo… ¿Tu lo sabías?-preguntó molesto.

-*Suspira* La noche que llegó la carta del consejo, ella se comunicó conmigo.

Po: Cielos… esto no me lo esperaba ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes?

Shenguo: No quería atemorizarlos, querido- dijo con la vista al suelo.

-¿Atemorizarnos? Pff, por favor, señora, usted acaba de salvarnos, hizo algo muy genial ¿De qué habría de atemorizarse?

-Sheeva viene en camino… Po- el panda calló.

Tigresa: Bueno, creo que ahora solo queda detenerla, si ella no es mi madre no tengo nada porque seguir aquí- Shenguo volteó y la miró.

-Querida, si quieres saber quién eres en realidad, debes averiguar quién fuiste… MingZhi, Tigresa, vengan conmigo, necesito hablar con ustedes en privado- dijo y se fue adentro del recinto, MingZhi suspiró con pesadez y la siguió, hizo seña a Tigresa para que lo siguiera de igual manera, ella dudó totalmente, pero al final cedió.

MingZhi: Po, Yen Li y joven guerrera, esperen a que Shiro y Zhinjí vuelvan con Yuga y mi nieto, ya hablaremos después.

Po: Pingüino sabio espere, que hay de…- se acercó a la puerta pero el maestro había cerrado- … la gárgola –miró el polvo purpura que aún estaba en el suelo.

Pasaron minutos, nada que hacer, Po intentaba no quedarse dormido, por un lado necesitaba descansar de la batalla y estar sentado; y con la espalda adolorida, apoyada en la pared no le era de mucha ayuda, Yen Li estaba de pie a su izquierda recargado y puliendo su hacha, Yuka observaba al rededor todo el desastre del templo, mientras silbaba, desde la cornisa hasta la plataforma del patio finalmente decidió romper el silencio:

Yuka: Y bueeeenop… ¿Que esperamos?-preguntó a lo que ambos prestaron atención.

Yen Li: Nada en especial, los aldeanos del pueblo vecino volverán por la mañana, ya mandaremos a alguien para que ayude a reparar los daños.

-Cielos, que desastre, no puedo creer que esos monstruos hayan hecho esto.

-Pues, lo hicieron, y se quién sea esa Sheeva lo va a pagar muy caro.

Po: Sheeva, ella envió a la de la bahía y, a la del palacio de jade respectivamente… Bueno, ahora sabemos que fue ella - miró a la canina- … Gracias por ayudarnos- le dedicó una sonrisa.

Yuka: No hay de qué Guerrero Dragón, es parte de mi trabajo como maestra de Kung Fu y es un gran honor pelear a su lado- hizo una reverencia.

Yen Li: Por cierto ¿Quién te envió?-guardó su hacha y se despegó de la pared.

-Soy miembro del equipo Viento del Este de la academia de Hung Chao, cuya encargada es la maestra Woun Bin, el maestro Shifu pidió ayuda para buscar a la maestra Tigresa y pues, me designaron a mí hehe.

-Wooow, ¿Shifu te envió?- la joven asintió- ¡Eso es bárbaro! Juntos venceremos a Sheeva, entre más mejor. Pero, ahora que encontraste a Tigresa ¿Qué harás?

-El plan es llevarla de vuelta al Valle de la Paz.

-Ehm… eso no se va a poder-se rascó la nuca.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Hehe, no será fácil convencer a Tigresa, ella vino en busca de… su origen, y ahora que sabe que Sheeva no es su madre… si antes habría sido difícil convencerla, ahora es imposible.

-Mhp, creo que tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Yen Li: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tengo que cumplir con mi misión, sería una deshonra para Hung Chao, además le estaría fallando al maestro Shifu. Y si eso implica luchar contra la maestra Tigresa tomaré el riesgo.

Po: Alto no cometas una locura, conozco a Tigresa y si algo sé perfectamente de ella es el gusto por los desafíos, créeme no te lo recomiendo.

Yen Li: Si fuera tú haría caso a lo que dice, su novia es bastante ruda- Po lo vio al escuchar eso.

-¡Oye! Tigresa no es mi novia… bueno, por ahora.

Yuka: ¿Entonces si le gusta? (O.-)- le preguntó pícaramente.

Po: ¿Qué? Pfff no, no, solo hacemos un gran equipo es todo-los nervios estaban que lo invadían.

-Sí, como si no te hubiéramos visto cuando peleaba con el simio brazos de tabique, casi se te cae la mandibula.

\- ¿Ah sí? Dos pueden jugar ese juego. Bien…Shiro me ha hablado de cómo le echas piropos a esa tal Haixiu- su comentario causó una bochornosa reacción en el lobo ibérico.

-(O/o) Mhg, ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

-¡AH JA! Punto para el Guerrero Dragón, ¿Ahora ves que no soy el único que piensa en alguien?-se tapó la boca al escuchar lo que había dicho.

-Mh, solito te delataste- dijo y sonrió victorioso.

-Awh, está bien, está bien ¿Sí? Ustedes ganan, me gusta Tigresa, pero es algo… es algo complicado-musitó, la maestra los miró con ternura- ¿Ocurre algo?

Yuka: Awww, que hermoso, ¿Desde cuándo le gusta la maestra Tigresa?

-Hehe, yo… no lo sé, creo que todo fue cuando tenía como 16 años, no recuerdo con exactitud la primera vez que la vi, pero no solo supe que me había enamorado del Kung Fu, de hecho fue ella quien hizo que me enamorara de él- la maestra escuchó atentamente- en ese entonces yo solo era un, patético intento de chef y ella, una chica que sabía lo que realmente quería- la canina haló un tronco y se sentó a su lado emocionada, con cierto brillo en los ojos y una seña con la mano lo incitó a seguir hablando, quería escuchar más, incluso Yen Li que a pesar de ser tan serio la conversación llamaba un poco su atención y escuchaba atentamente- La cosa iba así…

(Anécdota.)

El tiempo transcurrió y cada que oía sobre algún enfrentamiento o alguna bárbara hazaña de los ya entonces recién formados cinco furiosos, me escapaba del restaurante de mi papá y corría para presenciar esos actos tan maravillosos, el ver como desencadenaban eso estupendos movimientos, las patadas, los puñetazos, saltos y volteretas que hacían cada uno de ellos me emocionaba hasta el alma, en especial Tigresa, ella era muy agresiva, su estilo era el más agresivo… sus golpes eran los más agresivos. Era ella la que siempre robaba mi atención, con cada victoria sobre los chicos malos más se iba haciendo eco de reputación, no solo entre los pobladores del Valle de la Paz, también entre los furiosos y las escuelas de Kung Fu, hasta los bandidos sabían del riesgo que corrían si la enfrentaban.

Era la mejor y de eso no había duda, pero todo cambio, y mucho cuando Oogway me eligió Guerrero Dragón. Ese día elegirían al Guerrero Dragón, y los cinco furiosos se enfrascaron en un evento, allí se demostraría quien sería digno de poseer el título, todos tenían las de ganar, y cuando supe que ella haría la demostración final, me volví loco y mi corazón se aceleró millones de latidos por segundo, pero yo solo quería verla… Se suponía que iban a elegirla a ella, y al parecer me interpuse, cosa que no tiene caso explicar… En fin, cuando abrí los ojos y miré alrededor, allí estaba, mirándome con incredulidad al igual que el resto de los furiosos, ninguno se lo podía creer ¿un panda? Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Los primeros días fueron duros para mí intentando acercarme a ella, todos hasta el maestro Shifu me odiaban con todo lo que su alma les proveía, más ella y cuando al fin pude verla de frente a frente, no dudó en decirme todo lo que sentía en ese momento, odio en su estado más puro, con el tiempo logré ganarme un lugar.

Pasaron 3 años y mi relación con ella era más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Dulce y desarrollada podría decir, había aprendido a verme como un amigo y yo a ella, por fin después de muchos años, no solo la conocí, alcanzé algo que nadie más había logrado, su amistad. Después vino una de las misiones más difíciles para todos, Lord Shen planeaba conquistar China y destruir el Kung Fu, esa misión fue una pieza clave para reforzar aún más mi relación con Tigresa, durante el viaje charlamos mientras hacíamos un poco de entrenamiento, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ella confiaba en mí, de hecho quería decirme algo pero los chicos nos interrumpieron, aprendió a confiar en mí y sabía que yo estaría allí para escucharla. Durante una especie de pleito en la cárcel de Gongmen le dije que no era capaz de entender lo que yo estaba pasando, pareció entenderlo, su primerá muestra de "cariño" luchamos de nuevo con el pavo real, allí me di cuenta de todo, realmente estaba enamorado de ella y me preocupaba. Con Shen derrotado la paz volvió por tres años más, eso me dio tiempo para reflexionar ciertas cosas y creo que a ella también, su actitud había cambiado, éramos más cercanos, hasta se reía de vez en cuando, incluso hacía chistes, pero sinceramente no es buena en ello hehe, y justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ir mal, apareció mi padre biológico y *Suspiro* demonios… Kai, robándose el Chi de todo mundo, costo trabajo vencerlo por la enorme cantidad de Chi que había robado y de no haber sido porque ehm… me maté con el…hehe suena algo raro lo sé, todo habría sido diferente, nadie lo habría detenido, pero se logró y finalmente, 3 años más, estaba pensando en qué hacer con mi vida, siendo encargado del palacio de jade, entrenado a los cinco, pelear con bandidos, Ahj, todo eso no me dejaba tiempo suficiente para estar con Tigresa y de verdad me molestaba.

(Fin de la anécdota)

Po: Y ahora apareció Sheeva… que supuestamente era la madre de Tigresa queriendo destruir todo, eso es peor…- la joven maestra suspiró soñadoramente.

Yuka: Awwww. Que hermoso.

-Y hay más haha, pero eso lo dejo para después…

Yen Li: Mhp, parece que tu amor por ella es más fuerte de lo que uno creería ¿Has pensado en decírselo?-Po cambió su expresión de tranquila a triste y suspiró.

Po: Ese es el problema, si me rechaza todo se ira a la basura… morir solo y no habrá ningún descendiente del guerrero dragón -Yen Li se agachó y posó su palma en su hombro.

-No creo que eso sea tan malo, ya viste al viejo MingZhi su esposa e hijos lo abandonaron.

-Oye, eso no me ayuda en nada…-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Yuka: Solo sé tú mismo, algo me dice que sí te corresponderá, a pesar de las diferencias, además ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja…-los ojo Po se iluminaron por un momento, luego sonrió y asintió ante su comentario- los tres dirigieron la mirada a Shiro, quien venía corriendo, se veía agitado.

Shiro: ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Dónde está esa cosa?

Po: Descuida, se acabó… por ahora- dijo inseguro.

Shiro: ¿Dónde están mi madre, MingZhi y todos?

Yen Li: Están bien, pero, todos están adentro en el recinto- el panda se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, tronó los huesos de su espalda y respiró.

Po: Shiro, hay algo que quiero decirte…-se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos- tu madre es hermana de Sheeva, y bueno, eso te convierte en su sobrino.

Shiro: ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

Yen Li: Es porque tu tía planea destruir China…

-Oh… eso es, muy malo.

La puerta del recinto fue abierta, la silueta de ambas felinas y el pingüino ante la luz al patio captó su atención. Tigresa fue la primera en salir, tenía una expresión triste, por primera vez Po se dio cuenta que algo estaba muy mal.

Po: ¿T-Tigresa…?-La felina lo miró y hablo con algo de presión en su voz.

Tigresa: Sh…Sheva, tiene a mis padres…

Todos callaron, el silencio de apoderó nuevamente de la escena, la situación era más complicada de lo que creían, más para la maestra de estilo Tigre, ahora tenían en que trabajar para resolver esto que, cada vez parecía no tener fin.

4

La noche transcurría lentamente, todos menos dos, dormían plácidamente, necesitaban reponerse del largo viaje que habían iniciado hace 2 días, Shifu, por su lado, yacía sentado en una roca, con la mirada perdida hacia el profundo vacío del bosque en el que descansaban, daba miedo mirándolo desde su perspectiva, sin saberlo la maestra Víbora se deslizó hasta donde él.

Víbora: ¿Maestro?-preguntó quedándose a su izquierda.

Shifu: Ahora solo soy Shifu, Víbora.

-Lo siento hehe, es la costumbre, pe-pero no me importa, usted siempre será mi maestro- Shifu ladeo un poco la sonrisa- Quiero preguntarle algo ¿Qué tiene que ver Tigresa con todo este asunto? ¿Por qué huyó así nada más? ¿Y por qué le preocupa tanto encontrarla?- Shifu se imaginaba, esas preguntas en algún momento tenían que llegar, así que no se inmutó más en esconderlo.

-Tigresa es la hija de Sheeva…-dijo como si nada, la reptil abrió los ojos en par a más no poder.

\- (O_O) ¿Qué? ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?

-Realmente no, por lo menos no ahora, pero sé que en su momento Sheeva se relacionó con un tigre, tiene que ser su hija de una u otra forma y… creo que escuchó la conversación que tuve con Po.

-Pero ¿Entonces Sheeva la abandonó en Bao Gu? ¿Y por qué lo ocultó? ¿No cree que ella merecía saber cómo llegó allí? Shifu ¿Qué está pasando?

-Sheeva necesita de Tigresa… para ser su sucesor sucesora.

-¿Por qué y para qué o qué? ¿Qué quiere en realidad?-Shifu estaba harto.

-¡Ella nunca estuvo muerta! ¡Oogway la encerró en el Limbo! Pero nos pidió no hablar nunca más de ello, que hiciéramos como si todo hubiese pasado- se giró de nueva cuenta, miró y tragó grueso- Hace veinte años, durante esa maldita noche en la que desearía no haber estado vivo, Sheeva regresó al palacio, fui yo quien tuvo la desgracia de encontrársela al ser el único maestro. Dijo sentirse "arrepentida" por todo lo que había hecho, me pidió un favor, cuidar a su "hija" mientras se tomaba tiempo para recapacitar, dijo que la ayudara a convertirse en una gran guerrera, que ella no repetiría el mismo error.

-Shifu…- el maestro volteó y la interrumpió abruptamente.

-¡Yo nunca pedí esto!-Víbora quedó pasmada por la acción y todo lo que el panda rojo había recitado- Sheeva dijo que volvería para reclamarla, y que así nunca caeríamos ante los verdaderos horrores que nos esperaban… pero eso hicimos… eso hice, me dejé llevar por estupideces…

-¿Usted lo supo todo este tiempo? ¿Sabía que ella planeaba destruirnos y no dijo nada?

-Justamente venía a advertirles que vendría, pero ya era demasiado tarde, traté de advertir al consejo, pero no me creyeron.

-¿Y qué hay de Tigresa?

-Tenía miedo de perderla… de perder a la única hija que sacrifico su infancia por conseguir que yo estuviera orgulloso de ella, sin importar que no la quisiera en realidad-dijo cabizbajo.

-No la quería, entonces para que… -Se detuvo por un momento-… Lo siento por lo que diré Shifu pero ¿Entonces para qué carajo la adoptó?

-Era inevitable, al día siguiente me llamaron del orfanato de Bao Gu, argumentando que una cachorra de Tigre estaba atemorizando a todos. Monstruo, Animal, defecto….-apretó los puños hasta que las palmas le sangraron un poco, sentía coraje tan solo recordar todo lo que le decían a su hija-… Ella era una niñita, tierna y llena de amor… me la llevé con la intención de cumplir con lo que Sheeva había dicho, pero no prepararla a su gusto, iba a convertirla en una guerrera digna. Debido a la situación ocurrida con Tai Lung, me sentía incapaz de hacerme con el título de padre nuevamente, la entrené, la discipliné, y la críe todo este tiempo evitando transformarla en la mejor versión… Fracase. *Inhala* *Exhala* Después de entregarle a Po el Palacio de Jade, tomé mi camino y en esos tres años, construí una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, lejos del valle, una casa muy bonita, con un rio al frente, cama, cocina y…-Víbora lo interrumpió.

-Shifu… - la mirada de la maestra lo destruyó en instantes, quería saber más, a lo que simplemente tomó aire y prosiguió.

-Disculpa… En los años que pasé solo, me di la oportunidad para reflexionar ciertas cosas, darme cuenta que he desaprovechado gran parte de mi vida y de quien soy en realidad, no quien debía ser, fuera de mi profesión de maestro, darme cuenta de todos los errores que cometí, y de los cuales me siento muy arrepentido. Oogway, decía que descansara de tanto auto disciplinarme, que mucho de algo no es bueno, que aprovechará más las cosas que la vida me ofrecía, y que no me apegará al pasado. Yo… forjé a Tigresa durante años, como una maestra, tratando de enmendar mi error con lo sucedido a Tai Lung, pero el descuido y el solo centrarme en el miedo que eso traería, provocó que forjara a una máquina de matar, y no a una pequeña niña que solo quería verme sonreír y a la que yo en momentos quise ver feliz siempre, en muchos momentos pude ver en ella, lo que una vez fui, y lo que quería recuperar como padre, el afecto de un hijo… pero la convertí en todo lo que odiaba convertirme alguna vez, y quiero enmendar mis errores, quiero que sepa que realmente estoy orgulloso de ella, no como aquella vez que derrotó a jabalí, esto es diferente.

-¿Y lo está? ¿Está realmente orgulloso de ella, Shifu?

-¡Claro que lo estoy! -afirmo vociferando-Víbora trataba de reprimir el coraje.

-Debería… Darle una bofetada… ¿Cómo fue capaz de semejante barbaridad? ¿Está consciente de lo que ha hecho? Conozco muy bien a Tigresa, y la considero mi mejor amiga, y sé que ella lo quiere Shifu, aunque no lo exprese. ¿Qué le va a decir ahora que la vea? ¿Cómo va actuar frente a ella? ¿A caso ha pensado en su felicidad alguna vez? Cuándo le diga todo esto ¿qué pensará?–Shifu quedó callado por unos segundos y la miró.

-No, y tampoco lo sé- dejó caer los hombros, totalmente rendido.

-Tiene que entender dos cosas, la primera, que ella no es Tai Lung y la segunda, ella merece saberlo, no me diga esto y más a mí, maestro- puso su cola en su hombro- es ella quien tiene que escucharlo, tiene que saber la verdad y sé que lo entenderá, porque usted quiso lo mejor para ella, cometió errores, sí, pero es algo que suele suceder cuando alguien está furioso… -dijo y se retiró dejándolo sólo, miró el cielo, como si este le fuera a dar respuesta a sus problemas.

-Perdóneme maestro Oogway… le fallé- Shifu tenía mucho en que pensar, hacer y resolver, volvió a sentarse en la roca y miró el suelo estaba harto de la situación. Sin saberlo, una presencia lo espiaba tras los árboles, oculto entre lo más profundo del bosque, el ente se escabulló entre la maleza y desapareció.

Continuará…

Me disculpo si les aburre lo que extenso del capítulo pero la verdad no tenía idea de dónde colocar esta parte de la trama, además me gusta describir cada detalle, si no sería más corto XD.

Sus reviews me inspiran y ayudan a seguir con esta historia, cualquier duda, consejo, crítica o idea es bien recibida ya sea en caja o MP.


End file.
